A Light For Byakuya
by lillithaffect
Summary: What happens when Captain Kuchiki meets his match in a pick pocket? Especially, one that is not afraid to defy him in order to protect a powerful secret. Will Byakuya Kuchiki be driven to murder or something else? Familiar & new characters, Act/Adv/Rom
1. Chapter 1

**_Now that it is finished I feel I now need to go back an edit, don't expect miracles over night though. Any way, here is my REDO. BTW Tito Kubo owns Bleach I am just an interloper in his world. I am not sure he wants me there cause I lust after all his hawt guys. Editing background noise was a Crazy mix on Pandora and "La Femme Nikita," the first American TV series. _**

* * *

Part 1 "Fun and Games"

"You wouldn't dare? Not him. He is a captain _and_ the head of a noble family?" Yarinju had a look of disdain on his face. "If he catches you it will most certainly mean imprisonment."

The white haired aging man looked over at the woman next to him crouched behind a short wall. Mischievous yellow eyes glistened back at him. Inwardly groaning he rolled his own eyes, his final warning made the captain a challenge she would not refuse.

Golden streaked auburn hair blew around her as she assessed the dark haired lord that was walking through the streets with a small unit of Shinigami. A soft wry smile touched her rounded lips. Turing to him she said. "You should know me better than that by now, Yarinju. I have no intention of getting caught." The late day sun made her soft ivory skin glow with merriment and it was hard not to share a smile with the playful woman. Lady Kurirayna, called Rayna had an infectious spirit despite her inclination for trouble.

Yarinju watched as she knelt down to further behind the wall scrutinizing her prey. Turning back to him she had that tell tale look that always meant trouble. Rayna had come up no-fail plan and she was about to execute it. Offering him a full-blown face splitting smile she said, "besides, it wouldn't be any fun if he just gave it to us. I need someone challenging to play with."

Swiftly Rayna turned away from her target and sat down hunching beneath the short wall they were using as a barrier. Smiling at the small crowd of children that had joined them on this adventure she said. "Remember don't get greedy. Take it all, and they will come looking for us, and I mean you Runi."

A small golden haired boy with deep purple eyes huffed and crossed his arms at Rayna. "As if they could catch me…"

"Maybe not, but they could catch the rest of us," Rayna warned with a gentle voice. Looking at the faces of the children she brought with her, she smiled at them confidently and continued, "just do what I told you and fallow my lead."

Before she could turn back around a small dark haired boy with stone blue eyes rubbed his hands in worry as he spoke. "Rayna are you really going to take on the Captain? He scares me."

Reaching out, Rayna gently tapped on the end of his nose and said, "No self righteous captain of Gotei 13 will ever catch me." Stretching her head up she peeked over the wall once again before turning back to the still worried child, "I think you should take the one in back, Nonu. He looks like he is not even paying attention." The boy set his jaw and nodded.

The three children that she had brought with her were exceptional at the slight-of-hand craft that she had taught them. They were all expert pick pockets. As much as Rayna disliked steeling, she would do it the feed the house full of children that she had rescued from the worst parts of the soul society. Turning to a beautiful young teenage girl with pig-tailed brown hair she advised, "get ready Duchira."

Peering over the wall again Rayna watched as her intended target walked right into their ambush. The feeling of her hood sliding over her head brought her attention back to her constant companion. Yarinju looked at her with concern before he said, "you should have warn your hair up. You're going to have a hard time convincing them you're a teenage boy if they catch you."

A coy grin touched Rayna's lips as she replied, "I think they would be more concerned with the old man that leads our band of rabble." Grabbing the cloth of his tattered cloak she pulled the dark hood over graying blond hair. Scooting in closer to Yarinju, she whispered, "trust me, Captain Kuchiki will not be the one to catch me."

"If you say so, than it must be, Lady Rayna," Yarinju whispered finally giving up his protests. The annoyance that flashed in her eyes was all the reply he got before she turned away from him.

Nodding at Duchira, Rayna stretched out a leg and kicked the soccer ball that was lightly tossed at her. With precise accuracy the dirty ball flew over the wall and into the center of the approaching Shinigami. The conniving group behind the barrier sprang into action and fallowed it.

To everyone it looked like a good game of soccer that had gone awry. The children kicked the ball in and out of the squad expertly causing the Shinigami to lose their formation. No one noticed the quick hands of the players as the group of children robbed the black suited solders of their sake money. Brushes and bumps were attributed to the rudeness of the poorer class.

The children dexterously dodged kicks and slaps as they made their way through the forest of dark uniforms. When they broke through to the empty street on the other side they kept going. Curses and shaking fists were ignored as they continued to play their game.

All had been deceived, except for one. Byakuya Kuchiki had not missed how close the players got to him and his men. Nor did he miss the tall boy that had brushed past him with a speed that could easily match the Shunpo of a new recruit. Reaching up he noticed the small pocket inside his Kosode had been relieved of some of its money. The urge to follow them was great. However, orders were orders, and his squad was on a mission. They could not stop for such trivialities as being pick-pocketed. Street urchins were too foolish and wretched to respect his title and rank. And, if the rest of his squad was too stupid to realize what had just taken place then they deserved to be cheated of their money. Glancing backward he watched the crowd of gutter thieves disappear behind a dilapidated building.

* * *

Rayna was the last to return to the over-crowded house that she called home. The night had begun to settle in and the warm glow of lamps welcomed her to a happy hearth. When she had first found the house it was a falling down wreck. But her and her children were scavengers of the ingenious sort and the broken down building was soon transformed. Despite the obvious poverty, the house they all shared was clean and a safe environment for all that lived there.

Odds and ends made up sparse furniture. Books sat in piles on the floor along the walls and shabby rags covered the windows. Tucked in the back of an overly long room was an old door that had been turned into a dining room table. That is where she found the children she shared her home with. Sitting and eagerly awaiting her return, their faces lit with joy as she walked in with Yarinju fallowing closely behind her.

"It is all right little ones, I am safe," she announced with a reassuring grin.

Runi was the first to jump up and wrap her in a tight hug. Quickly releasing her he looked up at her with a petulant look before asking, "what took you so long?"

Smiling down at him Rayna gently cupped his obstinate chin and said, "I had to make sure we were not followed." Looking around the barren but clean room she continued to smile at them. "Why such sour faces we have enough to by meat and sweet cakes."

"I believe they were more worried for you than their bellies." Yarinju offered from behind her. Looking down on the eager faces he continued, "I would not let Gotei 13 take your lady from you."

Laughing out loud, Rayna said, "and certainly not the great sour Captain Kuchiki. He is a commoner amongst the nobility of thieves." The children laughed at her joke as she sat down in the middle of the table and asked, "Lets see how generous the court guard was today?"

Nonu, Runi, and Duchira all placed handfuls of money on the center of the table and the children sitting at it began to whisper to one another. When Rayna added her own pilfered coin there was a collective gasp before the children started talking excitedly about the food they would get to eat.

Smiling at no less than fifteen faces, Rayna said, "I told you that the Captain would be worth playing with."

Carefully closing the door behind her, Rayna left the children with full bellies and peacefully sleeping. Silently she headed for her own room at the top of house. It was small, and cold in the winter, but she would not let any of her makeshift family sleep in the drafty attic. She loved the tiny chamber because it offered an overly large window. The view was amazing, the free access to the night outside that was offered made the room priceless. Only pausing long enough to grab her shabby brown cloak the restless redhead opened the window and disappeared into the night.

Sitting on a nearby rooftop, Yarinju quietly cut off pieces of an apple as he ate it. A figure in a brown cloak streaked across the rooftops of the soul society and he stood up ready to fallow. Fortunately, he was prepared for Rayna's wonder lust. The encounter with the captain had unsettled her whether she would admit it or not, and he had already known she would foray into the darkness. It would be impossible to catch her, so he did the next best thing. Pulling a cell phone from his waist band he dialed a very familiar number. When a silky voice answered he asked, "feeling, like a prowl?". A moment later he hung up the phone and fallowed the path of his mistress's Reiatsu across the rooftops.

* * *

"I suppose you have come to berate me about my latest conquest," Rayna said when she felt a familiar presence. Leaning on a high ledge of an old stone bridge, she stared into the silvery water as it glistened with moonlight. Warm wind had a hint of autumn as it blew against her cheeks and hair. The night had done its job and she felt rejuvenated and happy.

"Control your Reiatsu," Lady Yoruichi barked in her male voice as she approached in cat form. "And, I do not berate. It is my job to point out the foolishness of your actions. But, I think you know that already so, no, that is not why I am here." She said jumping from the ground to the ledge of the bridge with ease. "I just thought you might need some company."

"Mmmm or my guardian called you to tell you I had wondered off again. Really, it is unnecessary for you to drag yourself to the slums." Rayna said looking down at the cat next to her.

"Then you should not take unnecessary risks. What would you have done if he had caught you?" the dark cat asked swishing his tail.

"You are the second one today to give me so little confidence," Rayna smiled openly. "That prideful fool will not be the one to catch me."

"You didn't answer my question? What if he had realized what you were doing?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, he did realize," Rayna smiled down at the cat. "But, the court guard doesn't go to the slums for no reason. Whatever his reasons, he was there for something important and was not about to stop for something so trivial as being pick-pocketed."

A cloud of smoke was her only warning before she felt a sharp smack in the back of the head. "Heeeey," she started.

"That was an unnecessary gamble. You fool, for all your training you are not prepared to take on a captain of the court guard. Perhaps a lesson is what is needed to convince you," Yoruichi said before releasing a large amount of Kido aimed directly at Rayna. With ungodly speed Rayna drew her sword and defended against the attack. Fortifying the blade with her power she sliced the stream of energy in half and dispelled it safely on either side of her.

Yarinju suddenly appeared between her and the powerful lady. "Control your Reiatsu," he barked before turning to Yoruichi. "Court guard coming this way," he informed. Grabbing Rayna's arm he dragged her toward their home, "they may have felt that, considering its Captain Kuchiki's division and he accompanies them."

Rayna allowed herself to be dragged away and started laughing as she dug her heals in. "Maybe the captain wants to have an..."

"Don't even finish that thought," he growled shoving her forward.

Turning to the still naked Yoruichi he said, "They are looking for..."

"I know," she replied turning back into a cat. "Maybe it's time to consider a different strategy. I will see what I can find out," she said over her shoulder as surveyed the area. "Get going, I know that pressure and it is not far off."

A short distance away Byakuya continued his hunt for the Arrancar that had been reported to have entered the soul society. A strange wave of pure energy caught his attention. It was very slight, like the scent of a flower on the wind, but strong enough to fallow. Ordering the unit that was with him to continue their search he traced a path to the power. By the time he reached the old stone Bridge where Rayna had been it was gone, but he could feel the presence of a very powerful former Shinigami captain. Turning back the way he came he cursed to himself silently. It was never good when the 'demon cat' was involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two "Lighting the dark."

Serai sat against a damp wall crying in the early morning hours. The only place she could find that was not violent was a filthy alley. She was told that her best friend would be waiting for her and that she would not have to be alone any more. The man in black had lied. Now, things were worse than anything she ever remembered in the other world. "Duchira where are you?" She wailed to a world that just did not care. It wasn't surprising when no one answered.

The shadows around her began to grow darker and deeper. Serai didn't seem to notice until her thoughts were interrupted by a whisper.

"Poor, child, so sad, so lonely. Come with me." The voice was slightly ominous sounding. At this point, Serai was so lonely that any voice that recognized her existence was welcome.

She looked up and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She found a thin boy standing before her. He was slightly older than her 12 years and had a genuine look of concern on his face. He was wearing a strange white robe and had a funny looking mask covering one side of his head. On the other side, black hair stood out in a very unkempt hair cut.

He held out his hand to the girl. "It is sad for one as pretty as you to be sitting here alone. I will be happy to be your friend." His voice sounded candy sweet.

"Do you know Duchira?" Serai asked looking up at the boy hopefully.

A melodic voice answered from above them. "Don't count on it, little one."

Suddenly, the alley that Serai was sitting in was filled with a warm, unseen light that coated everything in an inviting and comfortable glow. It seemed to be coming from the same direction as the new voice. The figure looked a lot like the man in black that sent her here, yet somehow different. The figure had a hood covering their face, so Serai could not see it. All Serai knew for certain was the glow coming from that person, and it was warm and inviting.

Serai turned back to the boy to tell him that she wanted to stay here where the light was warm, but her voice was trapped in a scream. He had changed somehow. It was not a difference in appearance, but something dark had swallowed him and it felt like it was about to consume her too.

"How dare you interrupt an Arrancar on a mission for lord Aizen!" the boy looked up at Rayna just before he charged her. Jumping down toward the boy Rayna mounted her own attack. The two met mid air as the tip of his blade was stopped by the flat of her Zanpakato. Rayna parried and stabbed at his midsection. The Arrancar was quick, and moved out of the path of Shaditsukaya before it struck. He seemed to stop momentarily. Stepping back before he attacked Rayna several more times. With years of training, she was able to block his offensive movements. Although, she was unable to mount any offensive moves of her own. Rayna just did not have her usual strength to call upon. She was still extremely tired from her earlier training and certain she could not win in this current state. Not without releasing an incredible amount of Reiatsu. That would bring unwanted attention.

It was time to bluff. "Silly slave to lord Aizen, you hid your spiritual pressure well but not well enough. I am only the first to arrive. There will be others coming, so unless you want to meet the Zanpakato of several Shinigami you best return to your master." She was playing a very dangerous game and she knew it. The redhead charged her Zanpakato with more spiritual pressure. As a result, the unseen light in the alley grew in its power and strength. The boy raised his hand in defense against her Reiatsu. He disappeared. Rayna thought his reaction strange, but did not dwell on it. Her flare of power would draw others.

Suddenly, the Arrancar was behind her. Barely mounting a defense, she raised her sword, blocking the attack from his Zanpakato. The strike reverberated along the sword and sent pain through her limbs. Her options were becoming fewer as the battle continued. Turning to attack him with her own Zanpakato, she realized he had gone. Relief spread through her. Even the lingering element of his miserable soul was gone too.

Rayna carefully approached the girl, removing her hood and holding out a strong hand to the child.

"I believe that I know where you can find what you have lost, little one. If you come with me, I can tell you it will not be easy. There will be a lot expected of you, but you will never be lonely and you will be happy."

The girl looked up at Rayna half expecting this to be another trick. Then she felt the welcoming and inviting warmth of the woman holding out a hand to her. Though she still felt hopeless, Serai went with the woman because she did not want to leave the strange presence she felt.

* * *

A distance away, the Captain of the 6th court guard ordered his men to halt. "I don't feel the pressure any longer. Whatever it was, it is gone now."

"Captain, shouldn't we go investigate the area?" Lt. Abarai asked.

"Yes, take four men. Report back to me when you are done." He looked in the direction of the Reiatsu. There had been several spiritual pressures here tonight. Some menacing, some almost untraceable, and then there was one that was familiar. Without a word he was gone in a flash.

Captain Kuchiki arrived at the spot where Lady Yoruichi had been training earlier with Rayna. He sensed that she had been heightened to a battle state. What he could not tell was what brought on the battle and who was the opponent was. It definitely was not a Hallow or any other creature from Hueco Mundo. However, there was a fight here. With furrowed brows, Byakuya walked back and forth covering the ground trying to get a better sense of what took place.

The Captain stopped suddenly. He was not sure what it was he felt at first. It was barely there. Like the fragrance of a flower that had been carried over a long distance. The Reiatsu he sensed was a very strange indeed. Unfortunately, it was gone before he could get a full sense of the energy. Classifying it was out of the question. He was certain of one thing, Lady Yoruichi knew who or what it was. Dark eyes flashed in fury. His former teacher knew it was her duty to report things like this. Turning on his heel, Captain Kuchiki flash stepped back to his squad.

* * *

Rayna was beyond tired by the time she finally passed over the threshold to her shabby home. All she could think about was getting to bed, but there were things to settle first. She carefully crept into Duchira's room and woke her with a gentle squeeze. The girl rolled over half asleep, barely opening her eyes.

"Is it time for chores already?"

"Duchira wake up. I found something for you while I was out." This got the girls attention and she sat up sleep forgotten.

"Really?" Fully awake and unaware that she was waking others up, she reached up and hugged Rayna. Duchira knew it was finally her turn.

"Shsh, we don't want to wake the others. Grab an extra set of clothes and wake Binta. I think an early breakfast would be a great idea." The girl was up and hopping about before Rayna was finished giving instructions. She had more to say, but she knew the girl was not listening in her excitement. If Duchira remembered to wake Binta for breakfast, Rayna would count herself lucky.

Serai sat in the dark room. The girl had lost all hope and the sadness that surrounded her made it hard for Rayna to control her own Reiatsu. The tainted spirit energy that rolled off the girl was as poisonous as the Arrancar they encountered earlier. Rayna entered the room quietly. She sat next to the girl not saying a word at first, just putting her hand over the girl's hand.

"Have faith, even in a vast emptiness the heart can make its own light that will warm the coldest of sorrows." Rayna said in a soft quiet voice. The girl squeezed her hand in response. Rayna wrapped her arms around the hopeless girl and let her Reiatsu surround the two of them. The unseen glow from it covered Serai with something she had never felt before. It was as if someone had lit a light of pure joy inside her.

Duchira entered the living area and was welcomed by the warmth in the room. When she saw who Rayna was holding, she ran over without hesitation and wrapped her arms around both of them.

Serai looked up and recognized her best friend.

"Duchira?" The joy of finally finding one another only fed into Raynas Reiatsu and the resounding warmth from it was felt by everyone in the house.

A cough made Rayna aware that her Reiatsu was reaching dangerous levels. Yarinju was right. She needed to resume control of herself. The two in her arms now had whole hearts and could be left alone without fear of resentment. Carefully unwrapped herself from the two girls, she brought her spiritual pressure under tight control. Standing up, she brushed her hands off and turned toward Yarinju with a smile.

"Hopefully Binta is awake, I am a little hungry this morning." It felt good when she was able to heal another's' heart.

"I am afraid the whole house is awake." Yarinju could not help but to smile as well. "It won't be long before the rest come down to meet the new member of the family." His face became grimmer. "You need to be more careful. I don't think your Reiatsu went beyond this house, but if it had you would have attracted all kinds of unwelcome attention. You must try harder."

Rayna started mimicking his movements and face as his back was turned. Knowing this, he spun on her. "It is not a joke, Rayna. You sorely lack self control. You are not ready to defend yourself from what is out there. I am not certain what took place tonight, but will you ever stop risking a life that others are desperately trying to protect?" The mischievousness left her and she cast her eyes down in defeat.

"Apologies, Yarinju. I am tired. Tell Binta to save me some breakfast I will eat it later." With the exuberance of a deflated balloon, Rayna headed back to her room to finally get some sleep.

Yarinju felt terrible. He had not meant to hurt her feelings. But she took unnecessary chances with her life. Rayna had to learn not to fall victim to the call of a broken soul. The noble Lady had to learn to keep Reiatsu under control at all times. That included being drawn from safety by a suffering spirit.

Now, it was time to go to work, cleaning up the mess that she inevitably left behind. The woman could be taxing at times with her penchant for trouble. Yarinju needed to find out where she had been. Using a flash step, he fallowed the path of her Reiatsu through the slums. When he got to the alley were she had fought, he did not like what he felt.

* * *

Two figures dressed in white sat on the rooftop of the next house over. They were quite pleased with themselves and their discovery. The black haired boy looked at the man next to him and said "I told you it was different."

Grimmjow looked at the boy with a smile. "Yes Saezu, it is. It's not very strong and it doesn't last long. I am not sure lord Aizen will be interested but, if it gets stronger it might be worth mentioning." With a flash the two left, unnoticed by the souls below.

* * *

_**I know I rated this mature so I am sure that some are looking for mature content. That will come later on.. I only put that rating up because there was not the option to rate the content by chapter.. I am thinking I may change the rating and then place the extra content somewhere else.. As always Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me… I just like to play in his world.. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 'Something New'

Rayna awoke to the setting sun. 'So much for breakfast,' she thought to herself as she got up and began getting dressed. It was time to head to the river for a bath. Hopefully, Binta saved her something to eat. If she didn't tough, would be no surprise. Food didn't stay long here.

She was almost done dressing in her usual teenage boy disguise, when there was a knock followed by the door sliding open.

"We need to come up with a better way to hide that figure of yours. Teenage boys don't have curves." Yarinju said as he brought in a tray of food. He set it on the chest by her bed and picked up her cloak. Walked over to the open window and nonchalantly tossed it out.

"Hey what are you doing?" Rayna moved to try and grab prized cloth. She was only in time to watch it fall to the waiting children below. They waved happily and quickly ran off with it. "What are you thinking? I don't have another cloak? That one was hard enough to come by." She crossed her arms and looked at him lividly.

"Allow me to present you with a gift from all of us." He bowed heavily and handed her a dark orange cloak it. Rayna's eyes glittered. It was absolutely perfect. Heavy enough for the winter and sturdy enough to handle the abuse she would give it on a daily basis.

"It is perfect." She wanted to cry because she had not had such a luxury in a long time. Her happiness was quickly replaced with worry, and she pushed the cloak back at Yarinju. "The children need food." She would not, could not accept such a gift if the children were going to starve.

"The children would not eat for a week if you tried to give it back. I think it best if you just wear it. Oh, and then there is this." He produced a plain green cap. Walked over to her and tucked her hair up and placed it on her head. When she looked at her reflection in the darkening window, there was no mistaking that she could now pass for a teenage boy. "Perfect, now you won't have to cut your hair."

Rayna cocked her head at him. "Who said anything about cutting my hair?"

He turned and headed for the door. "Lady Yoruichi is waiting for you so don't be long."

When Rayna came downstairs it was to absolute chaos. Children were everywhere. Some were playing, others where reading, and others still doing chores. One child sat on the floor in the corner pouting. Of course it would be Runi. The redhead didn't even want to know. Then she noticed that Nonu was sitting on the floor near him playing with a soccer ball.

"Is it a little crowded in here or is it just me?" A black cat said from atop the dining room table. Three children sat around the cat in absolute fascination. Rayna could tell they wanted to pet it, but they would not dare. A cat is one thing. A talking cat is a whole different set of troubles.

"We don't have much time. So let's go." Yoruichi leaped from the table and headed for the door. Rayna followed the furry lady unquestioningly, and secretly hoped for more training.

The dark cat lead them to a quiet and secluded place. Rayna could tell the lady clearly had something in mind. Yoruichi took on her human form again. Dressing quickly, before she planted her fist in Raynas face. The surprised woman fell backwards on the ground. "You fool! What were you thinking, taking on an Arrancar. Captains have tried and nearly lost their lives." She was standing over a felled Rayna, and not willing to accept any excuse. This girl made careless mistakes with her own life, and by extension, others.

Rayna's response was an angry one. "You cannot ask me to sit idly by when I feel the presence of suffering." The redhead was angry now and her Reiatsu began to rise with her emotions. Rayna was aware that Shinigami were trained not to have emotions but she was different. Her power was directly tied to her passions. When they flared so did her spiritual pressure.

"Hide your spiritual pressure, you fool. Control your emotion or the entire Seireitei will feel your presence." Yoruichi said looking down at her. "Perhaps it is time to make your training more difficult." This was said as Yoruichi kicked the defenseless woman in the gut.

Rayna exhaled sharply making a gasping sound. Immediately, she rolled to get out of the way of the next attack. Rolling and dodging the onslaught, the agile woman kept moving until she could regain a standing position. Shaditsukaya appeared in her hand before she realized she had drawn the weapon.

"You rely too much on your Zanpakato, for you it could be a weakness." The dark skinned beauty was next to Rayna in less than a second. Quickly she disarmed the girl by focusing her Kido on Raynas shoulder. Rayna grunted in pain and dropped Shaditsukaya. "Until you learn to utilize it fully do not draw your Zanpakato or you will place it and yourself under threat."

Rayna learned the lesson well. She swung her legs around kicking the lady in the gut. Using the momentum of the acrobatic she maneuvered and picked up the fallen Zanpakato. "It seems todays' lesson is in dirty tactics." Rayna said still trying to catch her breath from the previous kick.

'You think someone trying to kill you is going to fight fair. Shinigami are honorable our enemies are not." As she said this she charged her kido and came at Rayna again.

Rayna was ready this time and as she moved out of the way easily. Never turning her back on the lady she kept her Zanpakato at the ready between the two of them.

Lady Yoruichi did not see the look on Raynas face or she would have realized the girl had found a tactical advantage. The red head drew her Zanpakato back, held up her hand, and waited for the lady to get closer.

Yoruichi still intent on teaching the girl a lesson came at her with enough power to seriously hurt the noblewoman. Rayna still fought without the intention to kill she needed to instill that in her before her kindness got her killed. Especially, now that she had fought an Arrancar, Rayna had to be prepared to kill her enemy. Attacking the girl with the intention of seriously injuring her, the ex-captain was not prepared for what Rayna had planned.

As Raynas target came closer she focused her spiritual pressure into the hand that she held up. When Yoruichi came close enough to be a threat she released the Reiatsu into the Lady's face. The bright light blinded her temporarily. Rayna had her and the lady knew it she swung her sword to strike and was surprised when it reverberated from hitting against another Zanpakato.

'Where did he come from?' Rayna thought. Between Rayna and Yoruichi stood a very dangerous looking Captain Kuchiki, his black eyes staring right through her. He had no expression on his aristocratic face except for the slight furrowing of his eyebrows. Rayna knew the stance, and there was no mistaking the ominous air rolling off of him in waves. He was going kill her.

In the next instant, Yoruichi inserted herself before Rayna and Captain Kuchiki and yelled at the redhead. "Run now!"

Rayna did not have to be told twice. The man was so terrifying that her knees were shaking. She was gone in an instant using her flash-step. It had been honed to perfection. Concentrating on concealing her spiritual energy was hard because she feared for Yoruichi as well as herself. She was tempted more than once to go back and help her teacher face the captain. Suddenly she realized she had more pressing problems. Kuchiki was following her. 'How?' she thought. She paused underneath an awning in a shady alley. It took a moment to force her Reiatsu into submission. Luckily the captain was not following her, he was following Lady Yoruichi, and they had already passed her.

Rayna was never really one to do what she was told. She could 'run' as she followed them, so that is what she did. Taking another brief moment to make sure her spiritual pressure was well concealed, she was gone in an instant following the two.

Yoruichi stopped in an empty clearing and let Byakuya catch up to her. Out running him, would only create problems for Rayna within the Seireitei. The Captain clearly had a sense of her power and she knew he came for answers.

"Lady Yoruichi, you know it is treason for anyone but a Shinigami to wield a Zanpakato." The tone was matter of fact, devoid of emotion. "Where is the boy?"

"You concern yourself with matters that don't involve you." Facing him, Yoruichi realized that there was no way to convince the captain to let the matter drop. She stood silent and unmoving hoping Rayna had obeyed her and hidden herself away.

"What are you up to 'demon cat'?" He asked in a voice that was used to intimidate others. Yoruichi almost laughed at him. The former student should know better than to try and press a commanding presence on her.

Then the atmosphere suddenly changed. As the air around them grew dark both nobles dropped the matter and prepared for a battle.

"How do they get here so easily?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically.

"Aizen knows most of our defenses. It seems it is easy for them to slip in and out unnoticed." He did not inform her that was his current mission. To track how the Arrancar were coming and going into the Seratie at will.

"How much fun will we have today?" Grimmjow said to the black haired boy standing next to him. "Two of the noble class? That is what I call a challenge." He charged them immediately drawing his Zanpakato on Byakuya.

Kuchiki was ready and protected himself with his own Zanpakato. The sound of the swards hitting against one another reverberated through the night air. The battle between the two was a fury of swinging blades. Both combatants were adept and skilled. When one would strike the other would counter and strike back. This went on for some time before Grimmjow became frustrated. "Grind Pantera!" he shouted as he released his Zanpakato's Shikai. The captain was ready with his own attack.

"Scatter _Senbonzakura,_" the Shinigami released his own Shikai on the Arrancar. The explosion of the two meeting was forceful and almost overpowering. It did not go unnoticed. The rest of the 6th squad started to appear all around them.

Across the field Yoruichi faced the Black haired boy. "You will help me prove myself to lord Aizen. So know my name before you die. Remember me I am Saezu Hinisana." He charged her with his own Zanpakato. To Yoruichi's surprise he was very adept with such a small Zanpakato. The young Arrancar came at her furiously. She held her own and almost enjoyed the battle but the small boy found a weakness in her defenses and his Zanpakato nicked her right arm.

For a moment she was unaffected by the wound but her limbs began to slow and feel heavy. She felt as though she had been polluted, as a strange cold began to take over. Immediately, she knew that her Reiatsu had been poisoned. She was quickly losing ground and was probably going to succumb to the boy. Angry at herself for underestimating her opponent, she was surprised such a small cut could have such an effect on her. A few more seconds and it would render her unconscious.

Yoruichi could barely stand and charged her Kido for one last attack. Suddenly she felt familiar warmth that started spreading over her entire body. She was aware enough to recognize the figure standing in front of her and screamed out "NO!" but it was too the late girl had already entered the fight. Her glowing Zanpakato countered the boy's blade. As she fell to the ground her last conscious thought was "hide your spirit energy.'

Byakuya was aware of the change in the spirit energy around him as soon as the boy appeared in front of Yoruichi. He had a sensation of something familiar but had never felt anything so pure. It encompassed all that was good and he found himself being attracted to it. It was almost distracting. The spiritual energy that the boy emitted was not only pure, it was also very powerful. Its power fed into his own Reiatsu.

The boys' spiritual energy seemed to have an effect on his opponent. It was as if an unseen light was burning too brightly and Grimmjow could hardly stand it. In the next instant both Arrancar where gone. It seemed as if they were unable to stand up against the power of the boy. The captain had never seen such a reaction come from any being of Hueco Mundo. If anything they should have been attracted to the strange childs' spiritual pressure not pained by it. The Reiatsu of the boy soon faded and Byakuya expected to find him gone too. When he turned his attention to the felled lady, he was surprised to find the boy kneeling over Yoruichis' unconscious body.

How could someone so young completely conceal his spiritual energy so fast? Quickly moving toward the boy, Byakuya came up behind him ready to strike. He did not need to, the boy had sheathed his Zanpakato and carefully covered Lady Yuroichi with his cloak. Byakuya watched as young hands carefully examining the body of Yoruichi. "Stay back!" he ordered his squad. He would arrest the boy after the current situation was dealt with.

Then he noticed something unusual. Yoruichis' skin was turning blue and her breath had become ragged. Byakuya could sense fluctuations in her spiritual pressure. Whatever had happened during the battle, it had affected her Reiatsu.

The boy in front of him placed his hand on Lady Yoruichi's forehead. Byakuya was unsure what he was doing so he crouched down next to the boy to get a better look. It would not surprise him it the child possessed healing Kido. Best to let him do his work, but better to make sure. Suddenly, his very powerful Reiatsu surround the three of them with a spirit energy he now recognized, yet could not define. The Reiatsu of the boy covered them in beautiful, attractive, warmth that was inviting beyond all reason.

The Captain was so absorbed in the sensation of this new Reiatsu that he almost didn't notice the sudden change in spiritual pressure. There was a slight variance as the young Arrancar returned. The black haired boy suddenly appeared behind them with his Zanpakato poised to strike the teenage male trying to heal Yoruichi. "Our mission is complete but I thought I would give you something to remember me by."

Byakuya did not have enough time to mount a defense that would protect them all. Quickly, he moved himself between the teenager and the Arrancar. It was not a surprise when the boy's small blade pierced his shoulder close to his lung instead of its intended target.

The Captains' spiritual energy immediately responded to it as if he had been poisoned and he no longer had control over it. Cold suddenly flowed into him and Byakuya knew that he too would soon lose consciousness. With the last of his energy he struck out at the boy and was satisfied when the boys' blood was spilled onto the ground beneath him. The Arrancar grabbed his bloodied shoulder and disappeared. Before he lost consciousness, Byakuya was aware of a very painful cold that was eating away at his Reiatsu and quickly. Leaning on his Zanpakato, he was on his knees and panting.

Rayna did not know what to do she had to save her mistress and the menacing captain, but did not dare let his guard squad take her back to the court gate. There was no time to think. The 6th division was moving in, she had no choice. Pulling a small pendant from her neck, Rayna channeled enough spiritual energy to transport all three of them. A gate immediately opened around her and the three of them disappeared into it as the captain beside her fell into unconsciousness.

_**I went ahead and put back in some of the original fight scenes after deciding that I liked them. Sorry no mush yet but hang in there it is coming.. My nature being that of a romantic, I like to build these things slowly. Besides it suites the characters..**_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 'Compromise and Control'

Kisuke Urahara was waiting in front of his shop in the dead of night. When he had sensed the gate open he had known who had done it and that it would be an urgent situation. There was only one person who could travel from the soul society to the living world so easily. Rayna was coming and whatever her reasons Kisuke knew it was not good. He did not expect to see Rayna appear with two wounded and one of them was the 6th Division Captain no less.

"I see your penchant for trouble just keeps following you. When will you ever learn to be more careful?" Folding his fan and placing it in his pocket he began to walk toward the girl that had appeared. The two unconscious bodies beside her told Kisuke why she had come. He would get the details of the battle later, right now he had more pressing issues.

"Well Tessai, it looks like you better call Orihime" Kisuke said as he knelt next to Lady Yoruichi. Picking up his lady, he was shocked by the state he found her in. She was so cold that the sweat on her brow had become icy. Captain Kuchiki had fared worse his skin was covered in a thin sheet of ice. As he walked past Tessai he said "Get the others inside," in an uncommonly serious tone. Walking back into his dimly lit shop, he cradled lady Yoruichi against him to try and warm her.

"Mistress if I can help?" Tessai said as he walked over to the Rayna. With ease he picked up the menacing captain carrying him over one shoulder. Rayna was glad for his help. As big as Tessai was, he was a gentle giant that she had come to love.

"Take him inside and make him comfortable. He needs help his Reiatsu is fading." Rayna could sense the dark haired Shinigamis' spiritual pressure dying within him. If it did die, so would the Captain. She worried that the Kisuke would not be able to help them. Saezu the Arrancar, seemed to have the power to destroy Reiatsu. Rayna had tried to help Lady Yoruichi by allowing her own Reaitsu to flow but she was unsure if she had done little more than offer comfort.

Captain Kuchiki had also lost a lot of blood from the wound on his shoulder. This only made Rayna more unsure of her decision. Her need to remain anonymous may have caused her to have a severe lapse in judgment. Surely the court guard was better prepared for such injuries and she felt guilty about not taking him there if he lost his life it would be her fault.

Once inside Kisukes' shop, Tessai walked past the main areas and led them down a steep staircase and through a narrow hallway. He made his way to a room devoid of anything except a set of futons. It was a clean room despite the sparseness. Very carefully he laid the captain on a futon and quickly left the room. Kisuke soon came in with Yoruichi. "I need you to let your Reiatsu flow into theirs. It appears that their spirits have been poisoned and they are slowly dying. The stronger the Reiatsu the faster it works."

She looked at him questioningly. If Rayna let her spiritual pressure flow in the living world she would put them all in danger. With a reassuring grin he replied to her unspoken query. "They won't find you here, trust me. Just be careful." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a fan and began fanning himself as if nothing was amiss. Rayna obeyed sitting on the floor between the two futons in an attempt to keep her Reiatsu under control. Concentrating, Rayna let her spirit fill the room.

Shortly after that Tessai came in with a young red headed human girl following him. Pretty and voluptuous, the schoolgirl uniform she wore only enhanced her beauty. "Oh," she said surprised at seeing Rayna there. Although it could have been her Reiatsu she was sensing because it now coated the room. It was so strong that Rayna herself was slightly glowing. Rayna offered her best disarming smile to the girl.

The girl quickly took stock of the situation and sat down next to the captain in front of Rayna. She put her hands out spoke an incantation and a glowing orb surrounded him. Rayna was astonished when she saw his wounds start to heal. It seemed his breathing became easier as well although his color did not change. The poison that had contaminated his Reaitsu was still taking its toll. It was still killing him as it ate away at his spiritual pressure and would eventually swallow his soul. Rayna could feel his soul fading, and was surprised it too was not being healed. A short time later the girl lowered her hands and said "that is all I can do. His body has healed but," she bowed her head. "I am sorry I am not strong enough to protect his spirit." She looked very glum as if the prognosis was not good.

Turning to Yoruichi, she laid her hand across the wound on her arm and healed it in seconds. Rayna had could sense the Ladies' Reiatsu healing very quickly. Her soul had already begun to recover. The boy must have used more poison on the Captain because despite his immense spiritual pressure he was struggling to hold onto life. A short time later the dark skinned woman regained consciousness. Yoruichi quickly sat up and glared at the girl. "You fool when are you going to learn not to take stupid chances?" Crossing her arms, Rayna sensed a lecture coming.

"The girl has your stubbornness. You can't blame her for picking up your bad habits." Kisuke smiled and pointed his fan at her as he stood over her. Putting an end to any lecture, that could wait for later. He needed Raynas power and if Yoruichi lectured her it may cause it to lose strength.

The teenage girl chose that moment to interject further defusing the situation."Hello, I am Orihime." The red haired girl said and held out her hand to Rayna. Soft grey eyes offered nothing but kindness. Rayna sensed another kindred spirit in the girl and liked her at once.

"Rayna," she took the girls hand and shook it.

"Oh, warm," she said and rubbed her hands together. Orihime smiled at Rayna as if they had been old friends.

"Orihime this needs to be our little secret." Kisuke said motioning to the scene around them. She nodded in recognition of his request. Rayna knew that girl would tell no one about what she had seen here tonight. The strange teenage boy with the inviting spirit would remain a secret.

"Well everyone, now that we are all friends. It is best we leave the captain to Rayna." He put a hand on the girls shoulder before bending over and whispering in her ear. "I know I can trust you to keep it under control. I have strong barriers in place but if your Reiatsu goes beyond this house it will be noticed." The look on his face told her what he expected from her. Kisuke then reached down and helped Yoruichi to her feet before adding for everyone else. "We will be in the way, Rayna will need all of her concentration to heal the captain." Following behind the others, Kisuke started giving instructions as they left.

Rayna turned her attention to the captain. The tiny light that was his soul was fading and flickering. The Reiatsu she possessed was hard to control because it was so drawn to his suffering. Her spirit was attracted to souls that were damaged. It was like a light that continually wanted to find dark corners to brighten. That was how she was able to locate the desperate souls in the Soul Society. If only she had the same ability for sensing hallows unfortunately broken souls and hallows felt the same.

When her thoughts changed the light in the room seemed to dim a little and she hung her head. She should not dwell on that or she would be unable to help the captain.

Rayna moved in closer to the captain, the white of his skin now had a blue translucent sheen covering it. There was a smirk of pain on his aristocratic features and his silky dark hair was moist with icy sweat. The Captain was doing his best to fight the poison but it was not enough. The poison the boy used on his Reiatsu was going to kill him. Rayna would have to access a lot of her own power to heal him. If she was not careful saving him would be the least of her worries.

Carefully, she placed a hand on his fore head. It was so cold that it burned her when she touched him. Resisting the urge to pull away from the pain she closed her eyes and concentrated. She let her Reiatsu flow into him from her hand. The poison was strong and tried to seep into her through him. "Not a chance" she said out loud. She increased her Reiatsu. It took all of her effort to do that and keep it hidden. Panting with the effort to eradicate the poison she struggled to keep control. She needed to increase her Reiatsu but she just was not strong enough to do that and have control over it. The Captain was going to die if she didn't do something.

Rayna had seen what he had done. The menacing captain had protected her even though he was unsure of her. Using his body as a shield he had taken the blade that was meant for her. There was not enough time to mount a proper defense. When it happened he was so close to her that she felt his body tense when the blade pierced him. Rayna saw the look on his face and it surprised her to find that it was absolutely devoid of emotion.

"I am sorry Captain." She said aloud.

Rayna physically jumped at the voice from behind her when Kisuke said, "It wasn't your fault." She turned her head and saw the intelligent eyes staring at her as he knelt down beside her.

"He is a man of honor. Even though he thought I may be a threat he protected me from the Arrancar." Rayna recognized the honor of this nobleman, it was the same as her fathers. The thought of her father affected her and her Reiatsu began to fade. She pulled her had away from the Captain feeling defeated.

"None of that," Kisuke said as he removed her cap. He carefully picked something from her hair. "The great lady that wears this seal would not allow such a man to die." He held up a gold ribbon for her to see. Rayna reached up and touched the ribbon. She knew it well. A soft gold silk ribbon with her father's crest embroidered on one end and her mothers on the other. The beloved man had given it to her when she was very young to wear in her hair. She looked at Kisekae stunned. The unusual shop owner always seemed to know things without people telling him.

Then he looked down at the captain "he needs your help, if you want to thank him honestly, help him. I have analyzed the wound of the Zanpakato. It is a Reiatsu poisoning blade. Where there is light it consumes it leaving nothing but frozen emptiness. You are the only one that can help right now." He smiled at her "Orihime can heal much but she does not have the capabilities to cure a poisoned soul."

Kisuke stood up over her, opened his fan and said, "Now, get to work."

Rayna turned back to the captain. There strained look on his face had deepened and his body was convulsing from the cold. Rayna could not fail. For her father's sake she would not. She released the ribbon that she had been holding onto. Replacing one hand on his forehead and the other on his hand Rayna allowed her spiritual energy flow into him.

The only way she could help him without releasing an incredible amount of power was to allow her very essence to fuse with his. That meant draining all of her strength but it may help her contain her Reiatsu within the confines of the room. The room began to change with the power of her Reiatsu. Its pure unseen light glowed into deep corners and crevasses there was no room for darkness anywhere.

It was hard and Rayna struggled to hold onto her control as she released the Reiatsu that would save the captains life. At first the poison did try to creep into her again but her light was too pure. The poison burned up when exposed to her. Rayna was close to losing control even though it was working. The darkness that had poisoned his Reiatsu was being purified by her light. Though, it took more of her Reiatsu than she could imagine. Rayna was straining against the pressure she was putting her body under. Holding on until the last of the poison had been eliminated she fought against the pain it was causing. Rayna had over done it and she ached everywhere. The pain in her head was debilitating. As the last of the darkness in the captain was purified by her she lost consciousness.

The shop owner watched as Rayna fell forward laying across the captains' body. "I knew you could do it my lady." Kisuke said as he carefully bent down and pulled a cloth from his pocket. He wiped away the trickles of blood that had begun to fall from her nose. Kisuke decided to leave her just as she was because he could still sense her Reiatsu intermingled and healing the Captains'. If there was one person who could benefit from Rayna it was Captain Kuchiki. "There is no power stronger than love," he said as he walked down the hallway fanning himself.

Byakuya was surprisingly warm, after being painfully cold for so long. Slowly coming into consciousness he realized that he recognized the warmth. It was the same as the boys from the battle. That inviting spiritual pressure was wrapped around as it fed its power into him. The captain was lost inside a state of rapture that he had not felt in a long time. As he became more aware he realized two things. First, he was not alone. Secondly, someone was laying across the top of him.

Snapping open his eyes he tried to move and was welcomed by biting pain. It immediately broke the spell of euphoria that had surrounded him. Sensing that the poison had been eradicated, Byakuya could still feel the effects of it on his body. He could tell that he had been close to death.

Carefully he propped himself up on his elbow so he could better survey the situation he found himself in. The dimly lit room made it hard to focus. As his eyes adjusted he was able to see who was laying across his stomach. It was not the boy as he first suspected but, a woman. A pretty, round face with soft features and even softer looking lips lay in his full view. She looked angelic sleeping on top of him framed in beautiful cascading hair.

Byakuya did not recognize the woman even thought she was very familiar. He did know the spiritual pressure. Such a strong pure Reiatsu had never existed in the court guard to his memory. It was the warmest inviting presence that he had ever felt, pure and beautiful in its power. It was the same as the boys from earlier. Could the two be brother and sister? If that was the case then the head captain should be made aware and both should be taken to the court gate.

This situation could be very compromising but after the battle and his injuries. Byakuya just did not have the will power to change it. He could still feel the power of her Reiatsu healing his. At least, that explained why she was hear, even if it did not explain why she was sleeping on top of him.

The Captain was just too tired to think about it anymore and he knew that he needed more rest so that the happenings of today could be sorted out. Deciding it was best to stay until he was healed, he gave into his need to stay wrapped in the warmth of the Reiatsu surrounding him. Carefully, he shifted the woman so she rested more comfortably in the crook of his shoulder and wrapped his left arm around her. Maybe, this was just a dream and he would wake up alone and not have to worry about the compromising situation. She was so inviting in his weakened state he couldn't resist. It was almost as if it her Reiatsu was just for him. Byakuya had not felt such peace in a long time. Reasoning with himself that it was just a dream, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep despite the comprising situation.

_**I actually have several chapters of this story written, but have come to find that writing it is easier than editing it… But here is the next installment… Todays background noise consisted of the movie 'House of Flying Daggers' and the musical styling of Jem. As always I don't own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo and I don't seek any profit for anything I have done. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**As always I don't own bleach, and I seek no profit from what I write… But much thanks to T. Kubo for creating a world that I can play in… Sorry still no smut… Lie I said I like a big build up… And sorry for any typos.. Working on a PC because the MAC is in the loving hands of the repair man, waiting on parts sigh I miss my ibook… Background noise for today was Alias (the series) on TV, and the O.S. American~Indie playlist, which included Sugar, Dinosaur Jr. and Trippin' Daisy**_

* * *

Part 5 "Defiance and Obedience"

The next time Byakuya woke up the Reiatsu he felt earlier was gone and he was alone on his futon. He sat up quickly taking stock of himself and his surroundings. The pain in his limbs was now manageable. Able to move with some decorum of grace he stood up.

Thankfully the room was empty, he hated showing weakness even if it was due to an injury.

As he began to right himself he started going over the events that led him here. There were many questions that needed to be answered and a report must be filed. As he filtered through events he decided the woman that was lying next to him was just a dream. There was no other explanation for it. Plus, if there had been a woman in his bed he was certain he would not have allowed her to stay there no matter what the circumstance.

The dark haired captain didn't have time to dwell on it. Just as he placed his Zanpakato, Kisuke came in to the room sipping a cup of tea. "Hey there." he said as he sipped his tea.

"How did I get here?" the Captain demanded.

"Well now, we already have a problem because I can't tell you that." He set his cup down on the saucer he carried. Byakuya knew that this man was not about to give up any secrets so he dropped the subject. "But, I have do have a favor to ask." Kisuke said as he took another sip of tea.

"You are in no position to ask me for anything." The captain cut in as he walked toward the door. Knowing he would not get any answers here, he decided to seek out the boy from yesterday.

Kisuke casually stepped in front of the sour faced captain. Setting his tea cup back on the saucer, he pulled a small slip of paper from his pocket. "Then take this to the head captain. I will expect he will find it interesting" Byakuya looked at it and noted it was just a sequence of numbers. "Lt. Abarai is waiting to escort you back." Without saying another word Kisuke left the room sipping his tea as he went.

Byakuya took another moment to memorize the numbers on the paper. Recognizing the sequence of numbers as a highly classified file, he had every intention of accessing it later. He put away the paper and left the room.

The captain walked carefully down the hallway. His attention was caught by voices from an open door way ahead. Carefully, so as to not be discovered he approached the open door. There was more than one way to get information. The voices became clearer as he got closer to the open door down the hallway.

Byakuya recognized Lady Yoruichis voice. "There is no where you can hide where someone won't eventually discover you. It is better to place you somewhere safe, and when Captain Kuchiki returns the court guard will be looking for you." Her tone was serious.

"So you intend to place me in the Lions den. What makes you think I will stay?" Byakuya did not recognize this voice but it certainly commanded a presence. There was also a defiant tone.

When he approached the open doorway he positioned himself so that he could see inside the room without being seen. The scene in the room was tense. The boy he had planned to seek out stood in front of his former teacher with an arrogant stare. Byakuya noticed how neat the boys' appearance was even dressed in rags and a plain green cap. He watched as the boy took on a manner not befitting the station of a street urchin. "Hidden in plain sight will not work, especially in that noble house."

"You do not have a choice in the matter. The Arrancar and the court guard have a sense of your power you can no longer remain hidden."

"I refuse," the boy still challenged the noble woman. "You will risk too much. Even you would not chance the lives of others. When the truth comes out, and it will eventually, then a threat will be assessed. That kind of risk is not worth the illusion of safety."

It was insulting how the boy spoke to his superiors. "That is enough boy you will not talk to your superiors as such." The captain said coming into the room with the two of them. The two occupants turned to stare at him.

"Captain Kuchiki, how fortunate for us, that you are here." Yoruichi said with a smile. "I have no doubt that you have decided to arrest the boy. We are prepared to relinquish him to you, provided you take the boys escort with you."

The Captain saw no reason to argue. "Very well, we will leave at once," he said this purposefully looking down on Rayna.

Raynas look turned to furry and she was not going to be intimidated by the raven haired noble. "I would be careful Captain, there are situations that can prove too convoluted, even for one with your abilities and title."

Byakuya was insulted, not only by the words the boy used but the manner in which he delivered them. The boy spoke as if he was of the noble class. It was time the boy knew exactly what he was dealing with. The spiritual pressure in the room began to rise.

"You will come to find that I will not intimidate easily Captain Kuchiki." Rayna said. Actually, she was very intimidated but her anger had given her power.

There was a quick movement and a sudden cracking sound. The boy was now on the ground in front of Byakuya as Renji stood over him. No one moved. "How dare you talk to a captain of the thirteen court guard that way? I should kill you where you lay for your insolence." Renji had his hand on his Zanpakato ready to strike.

"That will not be necessary. The boy is my charge and any discipline will be administered will be done by me." Everyone turned to meet the steely grey eyes of Yarinju as he walked into the room. "It is best to avoid conflict in these situations." He continued walking forward until he stood over Rayna. As he looked down on her, he pulled a Sekki-sekki collar from his Kosode.

Byakuya watched as the boys' fury increased, and as it did, his pure spiritual pressure unleashed itself. "You would not dare," he yelled. "It is not your place or your right." Backing away from the white haired man, the boy put himself in a crouching position ready to strike.

"But it is mine," Yoruichi was behind the angry male with the collar so quickly the boy didn't have time to fight. Snapping the seal in place, everyone watched as the boy struggled and grunted in obvious pain before he passed out slumped in a pile on the floor. The spiritual pressure the boy emitted died immediately.

Renji looked dumbfounded. Byakuya understood his confusion no Shinigami had ever had that kind of reaction to the Sekki-sekki. Everyone remained silent, lost for words. The white haired man that had entered the room had a pained look of concern on his face as he moved toward the boy. Yoruichi stepped aside allowing the man access to the boy. "I am sorry. It had to be done," Yarinju said to Rayna as pulled a clean cloth and wiped away the blood from her split lip.

Byakuya took note of how the older man gently picked up the boy. He cradled the lad against him as he righted the child and pulled the hood of his cloak up to cover his face. Then he stood carrying the boy against him as he made his way to leave the room. "Captain the boy will not cause any more trouble. I agree that it is best we leave at once."

As the man exited the room Byakuya thought on what he had learned here today. There were even more unanswered questions. He wanted answers. The fact that Kisuke and Yoruichi knew something that the Seireitei didn't made the situation very alarming. The captain followed the white haired man with his lieutenant closely on his heels.

* * *

Rayna awoke to the smell of old stone and dust. It was a smell she would never forget. Finding herself in prison again did give cause for alarm but it was certainly better than the alternative. Quickly, she sat up familiarizing herself with her surroundings. The cell was empty except for a single chair and the uncomfortable wooden bench she had been placed on. There was a small window in the back and the sun came streaming through. It created a bright spot in the very dismal cell. When she turned her head to look out the bared wall. There was a small dark haired Shinigami staring back at her. He was holding a broom with obvious fascination on his face.

"I am Hanataro Yamada, I am not really supposed to talk to you. Although, I suppose I would have to, to be able to tell you I can get you some food." He trailed off at the end as if he knew Rayna wouldn't get his logic.

"It is hard to follow contradictory orders." Rayna said offering the best smile she could muster. "Any food you have would more than suffice." Standing as she said this she came over to the bars to face him.

"I always meet the nicest people cleaning the 6th division prison. It is one of my better punishments." Leaning the mop against the wall he quickly disappeared.

Finding herself alone Rayna investigated the cell block she had been placed in. There were probably six cells in here. There was a key trigger mechanism on her cell which meant they all held them. Snorting to herself, she was willing to bet they had never had a master thief in their cells or they would have changed the simple mechanism long ago. The door at the end could prove a bit more difficult it had no visible means of opening it from the inside. This meant there was a guard on the outside. Her suspicion was soon confirmed when she heard Hanataro say "It's me," and the door opened to let him pass.

The high windows were too small for her to fit through. That would mean she would have to maneuver a stealthy quick exit. There was always another possibility but the thick Sekki-sekki walls would mean she would have to call upon a lot of power and that would be sensed. That secret is not one she was willing to reveal to any at the court guard. That left only one rout of escape.

Needing to gather information first she decided to stay put for the moment. Perhaps Yarinju and Lady Yoruichi had decided prison was better for her. She could not be mad at them for their high handedness. They were trying to protect her as they always did. Holding onto anger was not her way even if she was quick tempered.

They were right she would be hunted now that the Arrancar had a sense of her. But they underestimated Gotei 13, it would not be to long before they assessed her as a threat. Perhaps it was time to make a move to the living world.

Rayna turned her back to the iron bars. Deciding it best to stay put for the time being she filed her escape plans away for later use. She reached up and stretched, trying to shake off the achy effects of the Sekki-sekki. Prison could be problematic. It would be a little hard to hide the fact that she was a woman with so many watching her. At least, there was a window. Stepping forward she bathed herself in the glow of the sun.

The noble woman longed for a bath and her attic room with all the children playing downstairs. They would be eating right now and Binta was probably having a hard time keeping their manners in check. Runi was probably finding one way or another to get into trouble and the worried Nonu was probably right behind him trying to keep him out of it. Rayna smiled to herself. Duchira and Serai where probably sitting somewhere talking nonstop, she would expect no less from teenage girls. The thought of home made her happy.

"Control your Reiatsu." It was an unmistakable command barked by only one person. Rayna had been so lost in thought that she did not notice him come in.

"Captain Kuchiki," she turned around to see him watching her carefully. It was hard to read his face but it was not a good look.

Rayna almost turned away from him to hide her embarrassment. Then she remembered that he was seeing a teenage boy not the woman who slept in his arms last night. Relief washed over her. Silently thanking Yarinju for the disguise, she faced him. Dark eyes evaluated her. This looked nothing like the man she had found herself next to in the early hours of the morning.

When she had awoken it was to the steady sound of his breathing and he had one of his arms wrapped around her. Rayna moved away carefully extricating herself from him. As she did so, she studied the man. Something was different. His aristocratic features seemed softer and he did not wear that stone mask of his in his sleep. He lips and features were soft looking not drawn in a threatening stare. Mussed dark hair gave him the air of almost being human.

Rayna was used to people being attracted to her Reiatsu. But, as she stood there she herself did not want to leave. Unable to explain it, her Reiatsu was drawn to his. She wanted to stay here. Something was wrong. There is no way in the world that she would like such a sour man. So why was she tempted to stay here with him? Even though she had healed the poison, his soul had demanded more of her spirit. It called out to her and against her own will she wanted to respond to it. Gathering her things and leaving, Rayna hoped that he would never know that he didn't sleep alone.

Standing here now she was relieved because she didn't feel the same way. All she could sense was the same domineering Captain that she had pick-pocketed two days ago. "Isn't it usually the head captain that gives the prisoners their sentence or where you disappointed when you found out it was not execution?" Rayna could not keep the look of 'I know something you don't' know' off of her face. Despite her sordid past Central 46 had sealed her file and upheld the order of protection. For now, it would keep her safe from Gotei 13.

The Captain did not seem to notice. "You insulin child, I will make sure that you learn your place. It seems you are to live under the protection of my house and my rule." His cold tone did not relay any of his emotions. It was a good tactic she bet it infuriated a lot of people not her.

What did get her attention was now Rayna was faced with the alternative. As a noble she would not succumb to _his_ rule, nor did she need _his_ protection.

Beyond angry and tantrums, it was time for action. Rayna had a strange calm that came over her. There was no time to gather information. If she was going to escape now would be her only chance.

Another Shinigami came to stand beside the captain and inserted a clumsy wooden key. The door opened and the Captain turned his back on her expecting her to follow obediently. The fool, he gave her the opportunity sooner than she expected. Rayna knew her only chance was to outrun him. When the outside door opened, she would take advantage of the opportunity. Lifting her hood to cover her face, she calmly began to follow him.

"Captain," a familiar voice said as an iron hand grabbed her wrist. Yarinju pulled Raynas' hood back. "A word of warning, when you see this look." He motioned to her face, "be on guard. No good can come of it." There was no mistaking his tone. It was unlike any she had ever heard before, he was seething with anger.

"I will be accompanying you with the Captain. I am not sure he realizes how troublesome street urchins can be." He moved forward quickly and dragged her with him. Their footsteps echoed in the almost empty corridor.

"What was that for?" Rayna hissed at Yarinju.

"I know you where not considering something that would jeopardize the position we have arranged for you." Yarinju growled. "The Kuchiki house will keep you safer than anywhere we can put you, and you were about to guarantee yourself a stay in the prison." Raynas' trusted companion was squeezing her wrist so hard that it was hurting. "The Arrancar have a sense of your Reiatsu they will be looking for you now. I think a noble house is less menacing than they are. And, you know the dangers of being in prison. I will not have something precious lost to me over something as trivial as your pride."

Yarinju was really mad at her. Rayna could tell one more word and he would probably pummel her for what he thought was sheer stupidity. Allowing herself to be dragged Rayna didn't speak until the pressure on her wrist lessoned. "But, you gave away my secret," she said finally.

Yarinju stopped and looked at his noble Lady. She was absolutely unbelievable. The smile that touched the corner of his lips told Rayna that his anger had subsided and her most trusted companion was still here with her.

Behind them Byakuya watched them without saying a word sometimes it was just best to observe. A lot can be learned just watching. Today he had learned a great deal about the boy and his companion. Byakuya did question why a street urchin would have a man servant but circumstances were in his favor and he would find out soon enough. "My house will not be peaceful," he said as he followed them.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 "Truth and secrets"

Rayna was so mad she could not stand herself. She had been ordered around by that man one too many times. The bothersome Captain Kuchiki seemed to be intent on making her life miserable. He oversaw her every action, and filled the last couple of days with numerous inane tasks. Rayna defied him every chance she got. If Yarinju had not been there to mediate she is certain that she would have dishonored herself. Taking the sparest of minutes she had only just slipped away.

Being a 'guest' in the Kuchiki house meant the captain took interest in every aspect of her life. Several of her first days were spent with a stuffy, straight backed, man in glasses, teaching her how she should behave. The self righteous man told her, "It would not be good to offend '_His Noble Lord_." Annoyed by his presumption of her lower class, Rayna purposefully made the man think she was inept. After the second day of her fidgeting, bowing awkwardly, and spilling food the man had not returned. That was the same day the dark haired captain had come in to find her reading one of his many books. Noticing his presence to late, she fumbled with the book and said "there is no pictures," before laying it back down on a nearby table.

After that a team of men was sent in to groom Rayna. Yarinju quickly put a stop to that by appealing directly to the captain but not before she was forced to threaten the men with her Zanpakato. Rayna was sorely tempted to tell the captain 'bathing is not something I need to be ordered to do.' She was glad she didn't, because the room she was assigned to had a bathtub at its disposal. Pride would not allow Rayna to admit she appreciated it. Even if she hated being in the Kuchiki house.

The near breaking point was when the high handed noble had ordered her things taken from her, including her Zanpakato. Rayna still fumed at that order. "Street urchins cannot be trusted with such an honor," he said, looking down at her. Again her companion had to step in. Lucky for the captain she still had it sheathed across her back. It would be disrespectful to rummage through his house as a thief. Thankfully she didn't have to.

Rayna fumed with anger. Did he really think she was so untidy that all of her own clothes should be taken away? She was now wearing the standard clothes for the Kuchiki house. It was not the hand me down clothes, or that they were boy clothes that disturbed her. They were in fact quit nice and of fine quality. It was that he had taken her new cloak which meant that she had to ask Yarinju to find her something to bind the curvier parts of her figure. The bindings hurt and dug into her skin. She had been allowed to keep her green cap so thankfully it was not yet necessary to cut her hair but for her own comfort she needed to find her cloak.

Yarinju had looked for it without any result. He searched everywhere that was respectable and even asked the sour captain. It was to no avail. That left the one place she would not ask him to go for her. So now she was forced to do the unthinkable. Rayna stood knee deep in the Kuchiki house trash looking for her missing cloak.

It was a very slow process because she didn't like touching anything. Holding her nose with one hand, she carefully used a stick to sift through trash with the other. She was going to need a bath when she was done. New clothes would be nice too. First thing, when she found her cloak she was going to submerse herself in a very strong cleaning solution.

"We have plenty of food if you are hungry." There could be no mistaking that infuriating voice. Rayna looked up to find '_His Noble Lord_' standing there watching her.

"I am not hungry," Rayna said simply.

"We have plenty to drink, even tea if you wish," Byakuya questioned.

"I am not thirsty." Rayna kept digging.

"We don't throw away money." The captain said still in his standard monotone.

"I didn't think you did." She said stepping over a very nasty looking unidentifiable pile of putrid smell.

Unfortunately, trash was unsteady footing and slippery. Rayna suddenly found herself sitting in the offending pile of muck. Quickly righting herself, it was too late. Her eyes began to water the smell was so foul. Resisting the urge to hold her nose, she stood there looking at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"We have plenty of soap and water." He said and turned to leave.

The noblewoman grew so mad now that she was about to lose control of her Reiatsu. Rayna had taken all the punishment she could take for one day. The tone she used was deceptively sweet tinged with anger. "Lord Kuchiki, I feel compelled to make certain things clear. First, I do not need your protection, or your subjugation. Secondly, Lord Captain it is not your right to take away what is rightfully mine." Rayna began marching toward him meeting his gaze. "Finally, you should be aware that I do not want to be her even more than you don't want me here."

Rayna had marched herself directly in front of the captain. One more step and she would be threatening his personal space. Unfortunately, as fortune would have it she miss stepped again and this time she fell hard on her butt. So hard in fact, that her hair came tumbling out of her cap. The tell tale clue that transformed her gender spilled down her back and over her shoulders.

The look of shock on his face was unmistakable, even if it passed quickly. In an instant so much became clear to Byakuya. This was a full grown woman not a teenage boy. Her protector, abilities, and masked intelligence, were all just clues he refused to see. _And,_ she was the same one from the shop the night he had been injured. The usually attentive captain admonished himself for not seeing it sooner.

When he talked to the head captain the afternoon Byakuya took her from her cell. The orders given, had been to increase the court guard presence at his manor to protect the boy. Those same orders included explicit instruction to train the boy and make sure that he kept his Reiatsu under control. The only other information given to him was that the boy had the power to attract the Arrancar and other creatures of Hueco Mundo. Discovering he was a she was irksome, but realizing that there was a much larger political web to navigate was absolutely annoying.

Then there was the girl herself. Byakuya didn't even know her name. He had never bothered to ask. For her part, she had argued with him every time she spoke. She pushed the limits of his patients every chance she got. Even now, with this new information he found the situation taxing. If he had not been ordered to protect the girl he would probably have killed her himself. Even now she defied him by going through his trash looking for her things.

The cold captain noticed the tears that were about to spill over. He had not meant to take away her things he just thought that she might appreciate finer clothes that were not used up rags. At first Byakuya thought she was ungrateful, but then he noticed the bindings that were now peaking through the over sized Shihakushou. The womans' white haired companion had previously asked him to return her cloak. It was part of her disguise. That is why she sought it**. **

Byakuya looked down at her covered in muck with massive amounts of golden streaked auburn hair falling all around her. Her hazel eyes pierced him and her soft features made him think of sleeping next to her. She was a very pretty for a woman sitting there covered in trash looking up at him. And part of him would give almost anything to be wrapped in her Reiatsu lying next to her again. In fact his thoughts had often drifted back to that night. Byakuya stopped his train of thought. He would not dishonor his wife.

Fighting back tears, Rayna did not miss the next emotion that crossed his face. It was fury. She did not get long to register it though, because he was gone with the blink of her eye.

* * *

"I will not stay here." Rayna said from behind a screen as she tossed her clothes at Yarinju. "The first chance I get I am leaving. I will go hide in the living world if that is what it takes but I will not stay in his noble house for one more moment." Her tone was very dry and Yarinju knew that meant trouble he had better talk fast or the girl was going to do something extreme. The irritated woman would not leave necessarily because she could do that easily, but her current attitude meant trouble for the captain.

Yarinju heard her stepping into the water and sinking down into the tub. The sigh that fallowed was expected. The knock at the door several minutes later was not.

The gentleman walked over and slid the door open. He found himself faced with a dark haired girl with large eyes. "Hi I am Rukia. Captain Kuchiki is my brother. And well, he asked me to return this to you." She held out the dark orange cloak for Yarinju and he took it gladly.

Bowing graciously, he said, "Thank you Lady Kuchiki." There was a very genuine smile on his face. Now, maybe his mistress would be less irked and easier to protect. Unfortunately the bath did its job all too well and suddenly an all too familiar Reiatsu escaped the room. "Get it under control," he growled. It was too late the lady of the house had felt it and what was worse she recognized it. It was written all over her face.

"My apologies Lady Kuchiki," Yarinju said then he grabbed her arm dragged her in the room and slammed the door.

"What exactly is going on here?" Rukia yelled. "I know that Reiatsu I am one of the few on the Shinigami who have ever had the honor to protect it." She had a stern look but she also had a look of awe that was unmistakable.

"Then you know how important it is to keep our secret," came another voice from behind her.

Rukia turned around and fell to her knees in a deep bow. "My apologies my lady I didn't mean to intrude." Rayna stood before her in the most unflattering male kimono her wet hair tussled all around her.

"Please my honor is not worthy of such a gesture." She said bowing down to Rukia herself. Rayna hated the customs of the noble houses and the courts. She was just one more soul in the soul society. Bloodline should not be an issue. Especially, since she was an outcast from her family.

"I am sorry my Lady I did not know." Rukia said not looking up she was afraid she would disgrace herself and her house. The girl certainly did not act like royalty so it was hard to determine her own behavior. She did not want to dishonor her house if she did her brother would never forgive her. Then the thought occurred to her, "does he know?" she asked.

"No one does, or, as few as possible are told." Yarinju growled his anger finally subsiding over his mistress spilling their secret.

Rayna sat in front of the girl. "Please I would much rather call you friend. Allow me to be one?" She hated this part. Either she had a friend or someone that would only see her bloodline.

Rukia's smile widened and it warmed the depths of Rayna's soul. She held up a hand to Yarinju and said "don't worry I got it."

"I was not about to say anything in fact I am impressed you usually have a hard time controlling your Reiatsu when you meet someone new that you like." Yarinju said smiling down a the two woman.

Rukia's smile took on a whole new meaning. Rayna was genuine, and Rukia could sense the goodness in her. This heir to the Kings bloodline was nothing like Rukia would expect and she was already starting to like her.

"Rukia, I hope I can call you friend because I am about to burden you more than I want to." Rayna bowed her head. "I have to ask you not to tell anyone even your brother the great Captain Kuchiki." She rested her hand on Rukia's. Sorry, because she had to ask her to keep her secret and begging her for forgiveness.

Rukia looked down at her hand as the woman's Reiatsu spread through her. "I will keep your secret if it means protecting Nii-sama but, why are you here?"

Yarinju reached down and helped the two women up, and directed them to a comfortable set of couches. "Well, your brother came highly recommended." He said smiling at Rukia. She beamed back at the white haired man with her pride for Byakuya showing on her face. "We are sorry to have to impose upon your house but the Arrancar have sensed my Lady's presence." Yarinju sat down. He began to explain, this was one of those rare situations that called for the truth. Well at least some of it.

Looking at his lady, he waited for confirmation before he began. The slight nod of her noble head gave him the answer he sought. "My Lady Kuriraynas' mother is a 4th descended cousin to the king. Her name is Hiran Sharu Maruza, She fell in love with the head of house Hirosasuke and chose to disobey the king and left the protection of the royal court to be with him. Her blood was not pure because she was only half of the royal family's bloodline. So the court decided to let her have her heart's desire and she was allowed to marry the nobleman she had fallen in love with. Her punishment was that she was forever banished.

"Lady Hiran bore three children to the nobleman two sons and one daughter. But her bloodline trait only flowed within that daughter." He motioned to Kurirayna. "I would like to introduce my Lady Kurirayna Ishume Hirosasuke." He looked up at Rukia to find her stunned.

"I am sorry" Rayna said.

"Why?" Rukia replied confused.

"Because being my friend, and knowing the truth, may be a burden that will put you in danger."

"I don't understand," Rukia said confused.

"My Lady, allow me." Yarinju said with that annoying know it all look that he got. Rayna hated that look sometimes. "As you felt the bloodline of the Royal family has a very pure Reiatsu, and it's very powerful. My Lady's Reiatsu has the power to heal the spirit the soul itself. This is cause and effectual for my Lady because her heart is attracted to the wounded soul because she can heal them. But, the depraved souls like the Hallows are attracted to her. They want to consume her spiritual pressure, and they pursue it unwillingly and uncontrollably. What they don't know is that in consuming it, it will destroy them."

"Then why does she need to be protected? It sounds like she can defend herself." Rukia asked.

"I would agree she could probably handle three or four hallows at once even ones as powerful as the Espoda." Yarinju looked at his lady with pride and love. "But it would cause frenzy."

"Frenzy?" Rukia said, tilting her head questioningly.

"One or two would burn up under the pressure but several at once could with stand it. As they fed on her soul they would become more powerful. Instinct would take over and her spiritual pressure would increase to limits yet unknown. That kind of release would attract thousands no matter where she was, except in the protection of the royal court.

"Many could withstand her purity. When the finished consuming her soul they would have an insatiable lust for more. They would frenzy and be capable of destroying the Soul Society or even the living world. Just the sense of her pressure is enough to drive them to risk their lives to come to her.

"Even more to the point it is dangerous for her It is like containing a very powerful explosion inside a small space. If she does not balance the two at any given moment they will come or she will self destruct and burn herself up"

The three of them just sat in silence. Then Rukia said. "Why not stay at the Gate of the court guard surely they can offer more protection?" Too her it seemed like a good idea.

"My Lady would refuse to put in danger the only means of defending the Soul Society. Her pressure can draw thousands of Hallows and the sheer number could wipe out the entire court guard." Yarinju hoped the lady believed the partial lie.

Rukia nodded in response. Thinking back to the time she had been assigned to escort one of the royal class through the soul society. Few were chosen for the mission and Rukia was certain the only reason she was allowed to join was because of the Kuchiki name. Soi-fon had led the mission because their royal guest would only allow women in their presence. None of them actually saw what they protected, but they could feel the powerful Reiatsu that came from the small caravan. It was the same as Lady Hirosasukes'

"I chose the Captain for now because of his absolute control over himself and his Reiatsu. Above all else my lady needs to learn to control the immense power that flows within her. The head captain agreed, so it was decided that she would be trained by Lord Kuchiki. We did consider prison but as you know only another noble can place her there. So the Head Captain recommended that she live under Captain Kuchiki's protection while he trained her."

"It was not my choice. Trust me, and had I known how little freedom I would have I would have begged for prison." Rayna said getting up she walked behind the screen and disappeared.

"Also, you can imagine how hard it is to protect a stubborn female that has a knack for causing trouble wherever she goes." Yarinju said raising his voice. He added, "it is a shame we can't execute anyone of the royal bloodline."

Rukia smiled to herself. There were many who had been infuriated by Lady Rayna.

Yarinju and Rukia were interrupted by a squeal of delight coming from behind the curtain. "You found it Yarinju you are a miracle worker." She waived the cloak for him to see. "Ah comfort by thy friend," Rayna said with relief in her voice. The aging man did not have the heart to tell her that the captain had sent it back to her.

Rayna came back around the screen wearing the standard house clothes and the dark orange cloak. The clothes were still too big despite her height. They swallowed her. The layer of the cloak, made her look more like the teenage boy she wanted to portray. She pulled her hair up and set her cap and tucked it underneath. Lady Rayna looked nothing like someone descended from the royal bloodline.

Then Rukia asked "Where did you get my brothers old clothes?" Raynas expression turned stormy. The tantrum that followed could be heard by the guards outside.

* * *

Across the Seratie in the Hokutan district Grimmjow and a familiar companion. Sat on the roof next to the house where they had last sensed the spiritual pressure. "What a boring mission." The black haired boy said. "I don't think the boy is here. Can we go now?"

"You are too impatient Saezu." Grimmjow said "If he does not show up soon we will bring him to us."

Saezu noticed that his master was staring intently at two very talkative girls that where sitting outside on the step of the house. His smiled broadened, "Oh I see you have some fun planned for us after all."

* * *

_**OK that is today's chapter. Sorry it was so long but... ewww lots of background. I know, still no smut.. and in truth I love it.. Yeah honestly it could be a while.. but hang in there it is already written... I just hate editing, and the Mac is still in the shop.. Sorry for any errors (I am not PC compatible) **_

_**Today's background noise included... the never cliche 'Ladyhawk' movie.. and the musical stylings of 'Utada Hikaru'.... Girl is freaken awesome...**_

_**As always I do not own Bleach... that is Tite Kubos'.... But thanks for letting me play in his world... (I do not seek profit from what I do)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Being a creature if the sun I am stuck inside today because it is freezing cold out... Good and bad... any way here is the next edited chapter.. (sorry about any errors) Today's back ground noise included the movie 'Silverhawk' (in English) yes I absolutely love its campiness... and my Fav. going out playlist.. which includes N.E.R.D., Daftpunk, and finally some Cobra Starship. Bleach belongs to T Kubo not me.. I am not that creative..... **_

_**

* * *

**_

Part 7 "Obscurities and Anomalies"

Yarinju rubbed his eyes again. It was late in the evening and he was getting tired. The wooden table that he sat at in the records room afforded him little comfort. Before him sat two reports, one was the incident that had changed Raynas life. The other was evidence that had been gathered about Aizens' experiments. Pouring over the report for hours, he could not find the link. He needed evidence of what he suspected.

More than anything he wanted to send Rayna home. That was safest place for her Reiatsu. Lady Hiran had seen to that. It was also were she belonged. His heart ached with her over these last years she was such a beautiful creature she deserved more than a paupers life. Shaking his head, Yarinju had an ominous feeling were the lady was concerned. Whatever clue he was missing, he needed to find it soon.

A subtle cough caught Yarinjus' attention and he looked up to find a girl looking down at him. Nonchalantly he covered Raynas file with his arm. "Is there something that you need?" He asked the dark haired girl with glasses. "Do you have clearance for that file?" She asked pointing to the file on the former Captain Aizen.

Pulling out an empty piece of paper he wrote down a series of numbers and handed it to her. Yarinju watched as she quickly stepped away and walked to a computer monitor. The girl deftly put in the numbers and a look of shock crossed her face.

"I apologize sir," she said. The efficient woman walked back to him handing the paper back. "I am Lieutenant Nanao Ise, if there is anything you need help with just ask for me." Yarinju did not miss the look of bewilderment on her face. It had been a long time since he had seen that look.

"Could you please take care of this for me?" Yarinju asked and handed her the file on Aizen.

"Shall I take the other one too?" Nanao asked trying to keep the curiosity from her voice.

"Unfortunately, this one I must take care of." Yarinju said dryly as he closed the file and got up. Making his way slowly to a set of heavy doors in the back of the room, he felt defeated. Lady Yoruichi had told him everything that was in the files. He walked over to a panel with numbers on and quickly punched in a sequence. Nothing in these files had jumped out at him, he was still at a dead end.

The doors opened and he quickly entered the darkened room. Lights from glowing keypads lit his way as he passed numerous locked filing cabinets. The heavy doors clicked shut as he reached the end of the corridor. Stopping in front of another panel, Yarinju pressed his thumb in until he heard a beep. After entering a second set of numbers a file drawer opened from a smooth wall. Silently he quickly replaced Raynas file and taped the edge of the drawer so that it would close.

The defeated man hung his head as walked back down a narrow corridor. Entering the sequence that would open the doors, he waited lost in thought as the doors slide open. Yarinju was caught off guard by the waiting Captain Kuchiki.

Without losing his composure he quickly stepped around the man ignoring him completely. It was not a sign of disrespect but he was not about to allow the Captain intimidate him for information. As he passed him, Yarinju simply said "Captain."

"I can only assume you have clearance to access the secured files of Central 46." Byakuya said turning his head to watch the look in the expression that crossed the mans face.

"I am not permitted to say. My apologies captain," Yarinju said turning as he gave the man a short bow of respect.

"How is it that you a lowly beggar, has access to files that even captains are not given clearance to see?" A dark expression crossed Byakuya's face as he turned to address the man.

"I am sorry Captain but you must seek your answers with Head Captain Yamamoto." Steely grey eyes met dark ones unflinching.

What ever was about to be said next was interrupted by a slight wave of spiritual pressure passing through the records hall. Byakuya barely felt it, but Yarinju being in tune with it noticed it at once. Nanao did not notice at all, and kept trying to look like she wasn't interested in what was taking place between the two men.

"I am sorry captain I must cut our conversation short." Not waiting on a reply he quickly turned on his heel land left.

A second wave passed through the library. Byakuya did pause for a moment considering what he had discovered. A third wave of spiritual pressure invaded the library. It was just as faint as before, like the scent of a flower floating on the wind. Registering who was causing the waves of Reiatsu, the puzzled captain fallowed Yarinju.

* * *

Rayna sat at a table with Rangiku, Izuru, and Renji in the 10th divisions office. A cup of sake was sitting in front of her. Correction an empty cup of sake sat in front of her. How many was that? She had lost count. The fog that consumed her brain would not let her think. Suddenly a hick-up exploded from her, and so did a wave of her spiritual pressure.

Rangiku burst out laughing. "OK, that makes four, everyone takes a drink." Rangiku, Renji, and Izuru all tilted back glasses and emptied them.

"I think I am going to be…_," _another wave of spiritual pressure escaped from her as Rayna hick-uped again.

"Geez Ran-chan, I am with Rayna, I can't drink anymore." Izuru said leaning a blond head on one elbow.

"I am going to be in so much trouble. I was supposed to watch the woman." Renji said, "Ran-chan you are a bad influence.

"We are watching her." Rangiku replied, "we are watching her drink Sake." The buxom redhead let out a squeal of laughter as another wave of Raynas spiritual pressure escaped her. Smiling, she filled the empty glasses at the table with the last of the sake.

"I…. be…..oooo…. Yarinju… _hyup…_big trouble…" Rayna interjected. Things were getting more blurred as time progressed. She wanted to go to sleep but her hick-ups kept her awake. Looking down, she wondered at the mystery of the now full glass.

Rangiku laughed again as another wave passed over her. Looking at the auburn haired woman sitting next to her she considered what to do with her next.

Rangiku was bored earlier when Renji had shown up her in office with the woman. The lieutenant of squad six informed her he was supposed to 'watch' the girl. After introducing them he plopped down on the couch and said, "I have to play watchdog today." Rangiku knew that he would want be out fighting rather than, keeping track of the poor creature that had just been dragged into her office.

"She looks like a boy." Rangiku said walking over to Rayna and snatching off the green cap. "Oh, that's definitely a girl. Renji what have you done to the poor thing. Couldn't you find her some more appropriate clothing?" Powder blue eyes looked at Rayna with sympathy.

"That's the ones the Captain gave her." Renji said not understanding her meaning.

Rayna was still upset over wearing the dark haired captains old clothes. "All my things were taken away." Smiling at Rangiku she added, "I don't suppose you have some old things I could borrow for a day or two?"

"Of course, I bet we are very close in size." Rangiku shooed Rayna off to her quarters. Projects like this were a perfect excuse to get away from paper work. The auburn haired girl stopped with trepidation. "Aw, no backing out now. Do you want out of those boy clothes or not?" Rayna was overwhelmed by the blondes free spirit. All she could do was let herself be dragged away by Rangiku.

"Bring her back to when you get done." Renji yelled after them.

Rangiku came running back into the room pulled out several bottle of sake and set them on the table. "Wait here," she said leaving him with a smile.

Looking at her handy work Rangiku was impressed. The woman actually looked like a woman. Rayna was wearing one of many Shihakushou that the lieutenant owned. The girl could almost fill it out too. The figure that was hidden under the boys clothes was a well kept secret. The chest was a little loose for her but only by about two sizes. It all had worked out in the end because Rayna had insisted on modesty. So, the extra fabric in the Kosode covered her in a respectable manner. Trying to coax the girl into a lower cut was impossible. Although, Rangiku was willing to bet that Rayna did not realize how form fitting her clothes were.

Rangiku did not stop at the clothes. Per her insistence, Rayna had finally succumbed and allowed her to put some mascara and lipstick on her. The glorious auburn and gold hair had been loosed in cascading curls all around her. The ribbons in her hair added the right amount of color to her ensamble. It was a good thing Rangiku was not the jealous type, the woman was absolutely stunning. Combine that with the beautiful spiritual pressure she had and the every male Shinigami of the soul society would soon be tripping over themselves to meet her.

Clouded hazel eyes met Rangikus' stare. "I think…" she waivered, "I like seka." This was fallowed by yet another hick-up and wave of Reaitsu.

"Sake, it's sake," the blue eyed woman corrected. "I know, this is the stuff that gets me through my day."

"We are going to have to do something with her. If Captain Kuchiki finds out we will all be dead Shinigami," Renji said.

"I was not going to tell him. Just take her back put her in bed and hope that her hick-ups come to an end." To Rangiku, it was as simple as that.

"I don't know Ran-chan, maybe you better be the one to do the tucking in?" Kira said taking an appraising look at Rayna.

Renji slammed his fist into the top of Izurus' head. "Idiot! I am supposed to report back with her. Besides the obvious change in clothes they are bound to notice the fact that she is stinking drunk." As he said this, Rayna tilted back another glass of sake.

Rayna suddenly burst out laughing. "Hiup… you mean?..." she trailed off. "Ouch, that is a not good look… Hiup." The fog in Raynas' brain would not even let her form a complete sentence. The others got the point though because they now all turned to look in the direction she pointed. No one moved even as Rayna laughed so hard she fell out of her chair. The faces on the two men just struck her as funny. It didn't occur to her she was the only one laughing.

Just inside the doorway stood a seething Yarinju, and a very menacing looking Captain Kuchiki. They watched as a very drunk auburn haired woman struggled to get up off the floor and back into the chair she had vacated. Yarinju's booming voice finally got her attention. "I am sure there is an explanation for this." Yarinju said looking at Rayna. "Right now I don't want to hear it. Will you never stop getting into trouble girl?"

Rayna did sober a bit at his tone. "I just drank a little saka. No harm done….Hyup." The wave of spiritual pressure that came bursting out did not help her make her case. The slurred speech she used didn't either. Unaware of her disheveled stated she did manage to sit back in her chair and smile at them.

"I would expect no less from street trash," Captain Kuchiki said cooly.

As his words set in, anger changed Raynas demeanor once again. Standing, everyone in the room watched as she took on a commanding presence. The spiritual pressure from Rayna also began to increase. "Rayna, my name is Rraayynnaa… I am certain that an educated nobleman such as yourself could manage to roll it off of your aristocratic tongue." Only slightly slurring, Rayna narrowed her eyes on the captain. Pride would not let her take another one of his insults. She looked at him with a dead calm. Despite being completely intoxicated by the sake, her anger gave her full use of her mental faculties.

Rangiku, Renji, and Izuru all stood up from the table and backed away in unison. They did not want to get caught in a crossfire. "You speak as if you are my equal," Byakuya said

"Or your better," Rayna countered cutting him off. Again her Reiatsu rose. It flooded the room with pure beguiling power.

Yarinju was behind her in a second and wrapped on arm around her waist and used his other hand to cover her mouth. "I apologize Captain. I can promise that she has never had Sake before and does not know what she says." In her ear he whispered "Girl get it under control."

The Reiatsu she was emitting soon faded. Except for the small waves that came out when she hick-upped. Luckily the girl knew when to listen to him and didn't struggle against his hold.

Thankfully, she was drunk, because his actions had distracted her from her anger. Looking up at him innocently, Rayna succumbed momentarily. Yarinju thought he might be smothering when she began muttering into the hand that covered her mouth. Carefully he lifted it away to allow her to talk. Rayna looked up at him with a half smile and said, "thank you for washing your hands. That could have been really gross." Gracefully she reached up and put his hand back over her own mouth. Any other time he would have cracked a smile. In fact the others in the room were snickering, but he still had to deal with the captain.

Another hic-up fallowed by yet another wave of spiritual pressure. "My apologies Captain Kuchiki, I was the one lapse on my duties. Rayna has a knack for trouble. But, I assure you that she will be punished for this incident and her disrespect." Rayna started to struggle against him in earnest. Yarinju would not use the Sekki-sekki but using the subtle threat was the only way he could think to make sure she maintained control.

Byakuya carefully studied the two in front of him. The white haired man had a look that could not be read. Rayna, suddenly, had a look of absolute terror. "Lieutenant Abarai, take the others and go finish your forays somewhere else. If a word of this incident is uttered I will not only see you in prison, but I will see your commissions come to an end." There was absolute silence as the Lieutenants abandoned the room.

Turning his attention back to Rayna and her companion, Byakuya made his decision. "I will be taking Rayna with me." Not knowing what he intended, only that he wanted to be alone with the woman. Gaining her trust must be the key. Clearly she had the answers he sought and they would not come if any of her protectors were around. There were other reasons he wanted to be around her but he did not allow himself to dwell on them.

Yarinju had no choice but to relinquish Rayna. If he intended to punish Rayna he would not have ordered the others to silence The punishment he could enforce for her disrespect could be far worse than her ending up in his care. Looking down at Rayna, he could not see the harm in it she was close to passing out on her feet. The only thing keeping her awake was the occasional hick-up that came from her. "I suggest a barrier," he offered to the captain as he looked up at him.

Making his way over to the two, Byakuya deftly picked up Rayna. Looking down for the barest of glances, he noted that her eyes were closed. She must have thought he was her protector because she relaxed into him. "I don't like sake," she said as one last hick-up fallowed by a wave of pressure escaped from her.

* * *

Byakuya was walking toward the 6th division. A very drunk Rayna was cradled against him. A familiar feeling was spreading through him. The spiritual pressure of the woman he carried was now wrapped around him and he could not help but bask in its luster as he carried her.

"Captain Kuchiki, if you have a moment." A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. Lieutenant Matsumoto had come out of the shadows to stand beside him. "Lieutenant?" without stopping he allowed her to fall into step beside him.

"I apologize Captain, but there is something I thought you should be aware of in case you decided to punish Rayna." The strawberry blond stopped in front of him forcing him to stop. "It was our fault, the sake that is. Rayna should not be punished for our indiscretions."

"I understand Lieutenant, but I have no use for disgraceful behavior." Byakuya said trying to step forward.

"Sir," persisting Rangiku put out a hand to stop him. "There is something else. I think you should know." Carefully so as to not rouse the sleeping woman she reached in and plucked a gold ribbon from her hair. "I am not sure what you intend as far as punishments are concerned but…" Not sure how to say what she needed to say respectfully she decided to just say it. "I know you come from an honorable house, but this," pulling at the gold ribbon showing him the symbol on it. "This is the Kings seal."

The meaning was not lost on Byakuya. As head of a noble clan, even one as honorable as the Kuchiki clan. He did not have the authority to punish the girl.

"Lieutenant, be certain." The stoic captain said without the surprise he felt showing.

"I am certain sir. Some of the female Shinigami were sent on a mission and I will not forget the seal or the spiritual pressure. They are the same, there is no doubt" Rangiku had said what she needed to say and decided that this was the best time to let the captain pass.

Pausing he looked at the deceptively intelligent Lieutenant. "I trust that this secret stays with you." With the implied order he changed direction and headed to his manor.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 "Consequences and Orders"

Using flash-step Byakuya was at his manor in seconds. With the new information he had been given, it was time to test a theory. If the girl was truly of noble birth and bloodline, then she would have a sense of honor. The astute captain had not missed the commanding presence she taken on earlier when she insulted him. This information could be useful. Honor was something he was well practiced at. If the girl had any then, he would make sure to use it in his favor.

Passing silently by vigilant guards, Byakuya carried the sleeping woman into his study. Rayna stirred as they entered into the brightly lit room. Quickly making his way to a solitary couch, the dark eyed captain carefully laid the redhead down. When he pulled his hands from underneath her she stirred again. As she rolled her body so that it was cradled against the back of the couch, the Kosode fell off her shoulder. Pale soft skin was exposed in an almost indecent manner.

Hastily the nobleman removed his Hiaori to cover her. A long jagged mark escaping from her Kosode caught his eye. Kneeling down carefully, Byakuya examined the pale white scar. It was an old injury, long ago healed. The experienced captain knew this type of injury. The touch of a Hollow left with a very identifiable mark. The jagged scar started from her shoulder and disappeared down the soft skin of her chest. It was partially covered, but the captain was certain the injury had almost taken the woman's life. If the lights in the study had not been so bright, the astute captain would have never noticed the pallid scar.

Without thinking he reached out and touched the blemish that flawed soft skin. Raynas Reiatsu exploded into him. The power of it was absolute and alluring. As it overtook him the captain savored it. Euphoria filled him and he had to fight to control it. Returning his attention to the woman that held such power, he traced the path of the mark with his fingers. When it ended his fingers didn't stop. Of their own accord, they fallowed the contours of her neck. Warm silky skin enticed him to gently rub his fingers over her jaw line.

Rayna suddenly gasped and rolled away from him. When the contact with her skin was broken the Reiatsu that filled Byakuya was suddenly extinguished. Admonishing himself for his actions, he stood. Quickly covering the girl, he dimmed the lights in his study and left. Seeking solace, the honorable captain found himself in Hisanas' tomb.

* * *

Rayna could sense the sun streaming across her face even though her eyes were closed. Her stomach lurched at the smells of food. Opening her eyes she quickly closed them again as a pain ravished her head. Pulling the covers up over her head she let a groan escape her lips. Scenes from the previous evening began to flash in her minds eye.

"Yarinju, I think it's time we moved on. I may have dishonored myself last night." Rayna said aloud, hoping that her friend was not mad at her for her disgraceful behavior. As memories of what she said and did came back she pursed the cloth to her face trying to hide from her own folly. "Better still, you may just want to go ahead and leave me at the 6th division prison. I have a feeling I am going to end up there any way." Rolling away from the sun, Rayna decided to stay in bed until the pain went away.

"I have had some orange tea brought for you. I understand it is best in these situations." An unwelcome voice said.

Another groan escaped Rayna, did the captain have to witness the aftermath of her indiscretions. Curling into a ball she brought her covers tighter around her. If her head had not hurt so badly she would have noticed the difference in spiritual pressure. Where exactly was she? It was not uncommon for her to sleep on the couch in her room because it offered more security. This could only go one of two ways. Either, he was in her room or…. '_Oh crap, please don't let me be in his_.'

Opening her eyes, she carefully pulled back the cover and poked her head out. Moving slowly she turned to look over her shoulder. Happily she flopped back down on the couch pulling the cover back over her face. Letting out a held breath, she sighed with relief at finding herself in what appeared to be a study. The relief didn't last long as she realized that she was using his Hiaori as a blanket.

Slowly, and with as much dignity she could muster, Rayna got up from the couch. Facing away from him, she quickly fixed her clothing and disheveled state. Once she was done with that she picked up his Hiaori from the couch and carefully folded and smoothed it before placing it on a nearby table. Taking the sparest of glances at him she was glad to note he wasn't staring at her.

The room was large and very neat. In one corner there was a large ornate desk that held several neat stacks of papers. The wall behind it was a covered in book shelves filled with books. The captain was sitting at a long table in front of a large window. The only other piece of furniture in the room was the large couch she had slept on. The man himself sat reading one of many papers in front of him as sunlight streamed in. To his right there was a tray with some tea and food. It appeared that he expected her to take tea with him this morning.

Trying unsuccessfully to keep her embarrassment from showing, she faced him. "Captain Kuchiki, I apologize for imposing on your house." Rayna said as she bowed her most contrite bow.

Byakuya took a sideways glance at Rayna. Hair spilled over her shoulders and around her face, so it made her expression impossible to see. Not knowing exactly what she was thinking, he wondered how much of last night she remembered. The decision not to place her in prison may have turned the tide in his favor. As far as he could tell she was contrite instead of defiant.

"So it appears that you do have some manners." Without directly looking at her he motioned to the chair closest to him. "Sit and we will discuss your training." It was an order.

Rayna slowly made her way to the table. Feeling like penitent child, she pulled the chair out and sat down. Clasping her hands in her lap she bowed her head.

A servant appeared from out of nowhere and began to poor tea for them. The girl must have been new because her hands shook. Feeling sorry for her, Rayna gently placed her hand over the girls stopping her motions. "It is best to let those with experience handle these matters." Rayna dismissed the girl with a smile and took over her duties. Tea with her father used to be a morning ritual and she easily fell back into it and prepared the tea for herself and the captain.

Byakuya watched over his papers as Rayna stood and began to prepare tea. That answered one question. The girl had had some noble training. Paupers were not educated on such customs. He watched as the contrite woman ceremoniously performed duties that were given to a noblewoman. Gracefully, she placed two plates beside him. One held a cup of tea that had been sweetened with honey. The other held some sweet rolls. Serving herself after him, she quietly sat down. It was interesting to see a docile woman in her. Since encountering her he had met nothing but defiance.

Rayna bowed her head again staring at the hands clasped in her lap. Her courage failed her and she was afraid to take even a sideways glance at him. "My house has been ordered to secrecy about your identity. Unless you are in my presence I insist you resume your guise as a young boy." Byakuya said as he took a sip of the tea that had been prepared for him.

"I apologize captain, but it is best you go to the head captain and have me removed from your house." Rayna said taking on a formal manner.

"Unless, there is good reason for you to leave I decline your request." Setting down his cup he picked up one of many papers wrote something on it and set it aside neatly.

"I apologize Captain, I cannot offer such a reason." Rayna continued to stare at her hands.

There was a long silent moment. It seemed her request to leave was a warning. After last nights happenings he had several reasons for needing to know exactly who and what she was. The silence he was met with told him that the lady would not be giving up any of her secrets today. What was needed was time alone with her. "Since you seem to have found your manners, you will be taking tea with me every morning while you reside in my house." This order he delivered looking directly at her down turned head. He continued, "Lieutenant Matsumoto will be here later to start your training. It is best to replenish your spiritual energy." Still there was no response from her "Now eat, Lady Rayna."

Raynas head came up at the use of her title. Staring at him she held his gaze and instant before turning away. Yarinju would not tell, perhaps Rukia? If she had he would clearly use her sir name. Had she given part of her secrets away last night? If he knew the all of it, certainly, he would assess her as a threat and place her in prison.

It was too late to deny it. Rayna seeing an opportunity turned her gaze to him. "That title long ago ceased to apply. Captain as I have stated it is best for your house to send me away as soon as possible." Rayna continued confident that she had a valid excuse. "I will dishonor your family. My previous actions are evidence of my lack of breeding and manners."

"Very well then, _Rayna,_ I do not intend to allow you the freedom to dishonor this house." This news was delivered as he took another sip of his tea. Byakuya watched the expression on her face change from humble to tenacious. Hazel eyes flashed with green. Byakuya did not miss the warning. If he pushed harder he would encounter her anger.

"Taking away my freedom will most certainly bring it about." Rayna said losing her formal tone. Raynas manner changed again to the commanding presence she carried from the night before. Intelligent hazel eyes scrutinized him prepared to do battle.

Taking a last sip of his tea Byakuya stood up. 'So much for contrite', he thought. Time to tread carefully or he would lose the battle and never gain her trust. "I am only following the orders as they have been handed down. However, you must understand I will protect my family." He stood up looking down at her face, noting its loveliness in the morning sun. "I have no interest in your activities beyond which that affect your safety or this house."

Relief flashed in the hazel eyes that stared back at him. It is easier to tame a caged bird if it has the illusion of freedom. Breaking her gaze Byakuya made his way over to where Rayna had left his Hiaori.

Turning Rayna watched as he donned insignia of his rank. "I expect you have no issues with training. As I am told that is your purpose for being here." It was less of a question and more of an order. Rayna had to give the man credit, his commanding presence could be intimidating. With a curt nod she recognized his order. Byakuya turned and left. The image of Rayna sitting bathed in morning sunlight stayed with him for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**It is a little short today sorry.. but had to split a really long chapter into two... Atleast I am happy with it.. Todays background noise was just '30 Seconds to Mars'... Jared Leto commands all my attention so no T.V. today. As always I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does... Lets face it T.K. is awesome!!! (I do not seek profit for what I have done... It is just for fun)**_

_**I had a cool link to some awesome art my friend did... but due to security... well you know.. anyway just know that my friend tombbabe on deviantart made me some lustworthy art of Byakuya... I am certain a persistent person could find it. (and no she doesn't own Bleach either... we are just obsessed fans.. who do this for fun)  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 "Interludes and Instructions"

Saezu sat crouched on a rooftop. Inpatients had long ago turned to painful frustration. Grimmjow had been summoned back to Hueco Mundo and had not returned. Left on his own the black haired Arrancar decided to take matters into his own hands. It was time to draw the boy out.

* * *

"If you do not go, I will." Rayna said to Yarinju as she leveled her gaze on him. They were standing together in a small courtyard that opened into the training area. It was beautiful in its simplicity. Lush green grass was decorated with a stone path that led from the house out to the training yard. Except for the arched opening the garden was enclosed by a stone wall. The two of them stood in the shade of a very old elm tree.

Yarinju faced his lady. The training that was planned for today had been cut short by Raynas antics. Lieutenant Hisagi had shown great skill and patients. Unfortunately, as with the others, he had underestimated Rayna. She had quickly become bored by his methods. The poor man probably still felt the sting to his pride at finding himself prone on the ground with Raynas foot planted on his backside.

Truthfully she was not as skilled as any one of the Shinigami that had been ordered to train her. Raynas abilities were in tactics and subterfuge. Once she surveyed, and established a weakness, she used the component of surprise to fell one after another. Yarinju tried to tell them, _all_ of them. "Do not underestimate your opponent." With the exception of one, everyone had ignored him. Lieutenant Matsumoto was the only one to take his warnings seriously. That day training lasted well into the evening.

Both women were exhausted before Yarinju had called a quit to that days training. His frustration was evident with Rayna. "You are going to get yourself killed child. Battles are fought for life and death." There were times that if she had been more aggressive she could have easily bested the Lieutenant. Yarinju could not make the woman understand the seriousness of her position. Raynas one weakness is that she was never prepared to kill her opponent. This made training difficult because she was not willing to inflict wounds either. Although, Yarinju had to give her more credit her skill with her Zanpakato was almost flawless. But, she refused to use it as the weapon it was.

Now looking down at her he decided it was time to take her training into his own hands. The next time Rayna faced an combatant she would understand the consequences of not being prepared to kill her opponent. Pain could be a good lesson for her.

Raynas voice brought him back to the current situation. Hazel eyes stared up at him pleading. "You made me promise, that means you have to go. Please Yarinju, I fear for them." The concern and love in her voice had him. Most couldn't tell but Rayna had a heart for everyone she met with rare exception. The sigh he let out told her she had won. A brilliant smile crossed her face as she said in a staunch voice, "besides the great sour Captain Kuchiki is more than capable of protecting me."

Since being ordered to attend morning tea with him her attitude toward the dark haired noble had changed. Instead of defiant it was now more antagonistic. Truthfully, he had never seen her respond to anyone as she did him. Usually her acceptance of people just as they were won her many friends. Yarinju had also noted that she went to great lengths to avoid him. Except for the occasional night foray she had confined herself to her rooms or to the training yard. The white haired man wondered if she was aware of her own actions. He didn't complain. This self imposed confinement made her easier to protect.

The mood in the yard had lightened once Rayna knew she was going to get her way. Marching out in front of Yarinju and back again she mimicked the aloof captain. Yarinju smiled at her silliness at first, but his face froze in abject horror as the man himself appeared in the open archway.

"He is behind me isn't he?" Rayna said unaffected by her disrespectful behavior. Thankfully, Yarinju was only the one that could see the smile that still plagued her face.

"I am certain that my orders included training, yet, the training yard remains empty." The captain said from behind Rayna. "I am curious to know the level of skill that does not require discipline?"

Yarinju groaned inwardly as Rayna turned to the captain with an impish look on her face. "Maybe it is not my skill you should be questioning." Rayna could not keep the smile from her face, but did manage to stifle a giggle. Any one of the lieutenants could have bested her at her level of skill, but she had surprised them. Humility was the lesson that she had thoroughly enjoyed teaching.

Byakuya looked down at the redheaded woman. Holding her gaze he noted that her hazel eyes did not meet his with defiance. Mischievousness maybe, but there no sign of defiance. That look told him he should have paid more attention to the training yard this last week. No reports had come from the other squads. Now he wondered why.

The last week had given him great insight into her personality. The first thing he discovered was that her emotions were easily read. There was no pretense with Rayna what she was feeling was written on her face. That was not encompassing though because her thoughts were harder to discern. Aware of how easy she was to read she backed into reticence as a defense.

The first two days there mornings together had been spent in absolute silence. Rayna was stiff and unrelenting. On the third morning he had been later than usual because of his duties. It was the second time he had found her reading one of his books. She was so absorbed in it that she did not notice him until he sat at the end of the long table. A look of embarrassment crossed her face as she got up to place the book back on the shelf.

After Rayna replaced the book she made her way back to the table and began preparing his tea. Byakuya had to find a way to break the silence between them. "There are several volumes on the history of the living world that you may find interesting." A look of surprise crossed her face and the plate she was holding almost fell out of her hand. "If you have a thirst for knowledge then you may avail yourself to any of my books." A smiled played across her face for a fraction of a second. "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki," was all she said that day.

The following day Rukia joined them at his request. It was a good idea because the two women fell easily into conversation. Byakuya was able to listen and interject appropriately. Information came unexpectedly. Leaning that she had visited the living world on several occasions with her father told him that he was a Shinigami of high rank. There were other bits of information but none as important as listening to her talk of her family. There were no specific details but love filled her voice. The astute captain was left to wonder at the traces of sorrow that dimed her face.

Rukia was only able to join them once. Byakuya thought that their mornings would return to silence but he was wrong. The following morning Rayna watched him thoughtfully. After a servant had retreated in fear she asked, "You really do enjoy intimidating people?" The question had thrown him because it was direct and it held some truth.

"Sometimes it is easier to force respect through fear." His reply did not faze her. In fact nothing he did really seemed to intimidate her. Even in silence she seemed to regard him with an attitude of amused indifference. The only exception had been when he had seen her contrite.

"Fear causes distrust, but I suppose it can be a useful tool." Hazel eyes still assessed him, waiting for a reply. After that the two fell into conversation more easily. They discussed any manner of subjects and she was always ready with a reply. The only time she resisted him is when he pushed for information on her past. Surprisingly, Rayna was easy to be with when she wasn't defiant. Never placing expectations on him, she just accepted him as he was.

The astute woman managed to surprise him again this morning when they were discussing tactics. Byakuya was trying to assess her skills by discussing her training. The annoyed look that crossed her face told him all he needed to know. "Are you not challenged by your training?" The captain asked.

The woman across from him all but snorted when she said, "arrogance is a common weakness. While it is not a driving power, damaging pride can win a battle." The smile that crossed her face made Byakuya curious.

"What would you know of assessing weakness in combat?"

Intelligence lit Raynas eyes as she explained. "The first and best rule of combat is this. All enemies have one thing in common their weakness is the power that drives them. Find that weakness and you not only have power over them, you have the power to defeat them. The second rule is never revealing your own weakness to your enemy."

"Those are tactical rules, combat is much simpler." Byakuya corrected. They continued discussing the rules of engagement for some time. It was clear that she had a mind for tactics. It also became clear that she had distaste for fighting. That was when he decided to interrupt his duties to witness her training. Curious to assess her skill, he was irked to find her conversing with her companion in one of his many gardens.

"Where is Lieutenant Hisagi?" Byakuya demanded.

Rayna shrugged, "well…" she trailed off not really responding to him.

Yarinju was the one that spoke up. "Captain it seems that many within your ranks suffer from arrogance. Despite many warnings all save one assumed that Rayna has had little to no training."

Byakuya knew instinctively that it was the lieutenant of the 10th squad. Rangiku Matsumoto knew what Rayna was and she would not have underestimated the noblewoman or the Reiatsu that flowed within her.

"Perhaps, it is time I assessed your skill." Byakuya was no fool. He already knew the girl could hold her own. Rayna had previously fought against one of the Arrancar. Curious he wanted to know what other Shinigami traits she held. Using his flash step he covered the teen feet that separated them and came to stand over her. "How skilled is your Shunpo?"

Rayna looked up at him. A look came across her face that he couldn't quit describe. It was familiar. Yarinju had once warned him about that look.

The man spoke up now, "Captai..."

"Hold your tongue." Rayna said never taking her eyes of the captain in front of her. "It seems the captain wants to play."

Byakuya was not surprised when she disappeared and was suddenly behind him. With this woman it was best to expect the unexpected.

"I understand you are a master of Shunpo. I am interested to see how my skills compare." Disappearing once again, Byakuya once again found himself facing her. Only this time she had placed some distance between herself and him.

"Rayna, remember this is a captain with title. That deserves some decorum of respect," Yarinju warned. Wishing he knew exactly why the girl sought to purposefully irritate the man.

Rayna ignored him, keeping the captain in a level stare she said. "I played tag with Lady Yoruichi too." Suddenly she was so close to him he could feel her Reiatsu. Reaching up she whispered in his ear. "Not only did I win, but I improved the game."

With that she was gone again. Irked and tired of her game Byakuya thought it was time to truly test the womans skill. Reaching for his Zanpakato, he was more than surprised to find hit missing. Looking back up, he found Rayna standing across from him, Senbonzakura held out in front of her horizontally. The look on her face was still dangerous. Silently agreeing with Yarinju, he would remember to be more careful in the future when seeing that look.

"I just don't understand why Shinigami are not more aware of their Zanpakato," the tone she used was insulting at best. "If it is part of your spirit as mine is then you should be able to determine when it is under threat."

"Kurirayna Ishume Hirosasuke, you go too far. He is a Captain. That is enough of your games," Yarinju commanded.

"…And I ordered you to hold your tongue Yarinju." Rayna half whispered.

Yarinju dropped his head in humility. He had not meant to let loose another one of her secrets, but with her attitude toward the captain he was unsure how far she would take her games. Getting her attention was the best way to stop her next move. By her tone it would take some time for her to forgive him. This also meant he was going to have to enlighten the captain on who actually resided in his house.

Quietly and slowly Rayna approached Byakuya with Senbonzakura. Unable to read her face because her head was downturned, he expected to see contriteness. "I apologize captain," was all she said as she offered him his Zanpakato with a slight bow. Outstretched hands shook slightly as he took the sword from her. When she did look up at him he was surprised to see fear in her eyes. Why, after all she had done, was she now afraid of him?

Rayna stood before him with all the pride she could muster. The questions would come. Most she didn't have any answers for. The setting sun would see her in prison. After which they would use the Sekki-sekki to control her. The best she could hope for was execution. She wondered if the head captain would honor a request to keep her identity private.

The painful sensation that came over her interrupted her thoughts. A familiar spirit was crying out in pain. Rayna recognized it immediately "Nonu," she breathed out. The calling got stronger. The present situation lost all of its urgency. The captain could punish her later. Using her flash step she disappeared.

Byakuya stood in place his mind trying to make its way clear of the confusion that now overcame it. What did a lady of an honorable noble house have to be afraid of? The Hirosasuke family was still held high esteem amongst the three other noble families. Questions plagued him. The pain that crossed her face was even more of a mystery. What worried him most was the sudden rise in her spiritual pressure. Something was very wrong. He looked at the white haired man for answers.

Yarinju just shook his head. "It may take some time before she returns captain. We have misled her and she fears the consequences of the court guard."

"I need answers, if I am to protect Lady Hirosasuke." Byakuya said trying to keep the tinge of anger from his voice. He was aware of the collusion around placing her in his house. It had never occurred to him that Rayna would be innocent of it.

"Captain, all I can venture to say is that there is an order of secrecy that is binding beyond that which even the head captain can break. Lady Rayna is the only one that could break that order but the truth was long ago hidden from her."

Byakuya placed his Zanpakato, "Is the Lady of the Hirosasuke house by bloodline?"

Yarinju had no use for lying now "Yes, though thought to be long dead. Captain I need to be very clear. The order of secrecy applies to you. Central 46 may no longer exist but their law is still in effect."

"I am not a fool. I will have the truth, and I will know why the lady is not under the protection of her own family. I will find the woman and have what answers she can offer." Byakuya turned to leave but was cut short by a wave of spiritual pressure. It was a familiar sensation one that he now recognized. The feeling was slight as before but this time it held a wave of building power. It would make it easy to track the noblewoman.

"Captain," the deadly calm of Yarinjus voice got his attention. "Call a contingent of Shinigami we need to go." Waiting, he looked over at the captain. Yarinju knew what was coming next.

"Only the head captain can issue such an order." Byakuya replied staunchly, annoyed at being ordered by the white haired man.

"Yarinju Saenon former Captain of the 3rd division and specially assigned Akarui Guard Lieutenant issues that order. You can verify my rank and clearance later. There is no time now. The wave of pressure you felt was Lady Rayna being engaged in battle." With that he was gone.

* * *

_**Sigh... driven inside this weekend, the cold has gone past annoying and right into just pissing me off. I miss the sun. But, well... I am getting a lot of editing done the next chapter should be ready by tomorrow. Background noise for today on the T.V. was 'The Mummy' It looks warm in that movie... and then there were the Music stylings of Asian Kung Fu Generation... I think they are pretty much responsible for my Anime introduction which is weird. I am told it is the other way around... But got to say as a former drummer their drummer is a real bad..... You know the rest...**_

_**As always Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo... not me and I don't do this for profit.. this weekend I am doing it because I am hiding from the cold and needed somewhere to let my imagination wonder.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10 "Tracking and Oppositions"

Serai and Duchira where sitting on the front step of their shabby house. They were sharing an apple when several men in black invaded their home. They barely had time to move out of the way as pandemonium erupted all around them. There were screams and yells from within as the house was pervaded upon. The two girls huddled into a corner and just watched.

"Crap eaters…. No you don't," Runi yelled as he appeared standing in a window. Armed with a slingshot, he hurled several stones at the invaders in black. Surprised at his accuracy several squad members yelped in pain as tiny pebbles made contact. "That was for Rayna." Taking aim at another Shinigami he roared, "this one is for Nonu." Shuuhei Hisagi managed to move at the last moment, but not before he appreciated the boys' initiative. He was next to the boy in an instant. Runi did not stop resisting even as he was disarmed and held by the caller of his kimono. "What? You thought I would just give up?" he said kicking out at the lieutenant.

Shuuhei had to appreciate the childs' tenacity. Fighting back a smile he easily blocked all the boys' kicks. When the blond boy ran out of energy the tattooed lieutenant approached his commanding officers with the boy still held by the collar.

Byakuya stood next to Toshiro and Rukia watching the chaos. How a member of the noble class lived in a hole like this it was beyond his realms of understanding. Not able to dwell on it, he looked down at the small boy in front of him. Blue eyes reflected deep anger back at him.

"I ain't got nothing to say to you." Runi said crossing his arms looking up at the dark haired captain.

"Where is the Lady known as Rayna?" Toshiro asked capturing the boys' attention.

"Since when do they let kids be captains in the court guard?" Runi asked his tone disbelieving.

An annoyed look crossed the blond haired captains' face. "Is the Lady Rayna here?"

There was a blur of movement as Yarinju appeared next to the boy. "No, her Reaitsu faded just before I arrived." Looking down at Runi he said "Nonu is awake and asking for you." Nodding he gave the silent command for the lieutenant to let the boy go.

Runi turned and kicked the Shinigami hard in the shin. "Never let your guard down," he said then turned and ran off. Shuuhei winced for a moment but couldn't keep the amusement from touching his eyes.

Byakuya, Toshiro, Rukia and Shuuhei all looked at Yarinju waiting for his assessment. His appearance had changed. Now, he wore a sleeveless Shihakushou. On his right arm he wore a black bracer with a golden seal placed on it. "I trust you brought only those Shinigami that can keep silent." The Akarui asked Byakuya. As the Shinigami contingent appeared waiting for their next order.

"All present are loyal to the Gotei 13 and its laws." Byakuya replied.

Yarinju took measure of them all before addressing them. "Be aware that as an Akarui I have the Kings authority to execute. If so much of a whisper of todays events is uttered I will not hesitate."

Assessing the white haired man, Byakuya decided that he probably would follow through on his word. The Akarui were talked of in legend. They were fables told to children and superstitions used to scare new recruits. The only records that existed of them were held in complete secrecy. Byakuya knew what and who they were only because Ginrei had told him. Even then all he knew for certain is that the Akarui were the personal guard to the members of the Kings court.

"Captain we don't have much time," Yarinju said as he produced a familiar orange cloak. Byakuya took it and held it up examining it. Blood coated the left side of it. If it was Raynas the wound she sustained was deep and could be mortal. The usually stoic captain was over taken with concern and rage. Rukias gasped from beside him reminded him to maintain control.

Yarinju ignored the slight rise in the captains' spiritual pressure. Turning his attention to Rukia he said, "Lady I can only assume that you have filled the captain in on other details." The contrite nod told him she had. "Then captain you are aware of the dangers that surround my lady if she were to lose control of her Reiatsu."

"Tracking her should be relatively easy." Byakuya said searching within himself for her Reiatsu.

"I can sense Raynas spiritual pressure within the soul society she is not here," Yarinju assessed, "Rayna would have sought comfort in the living world if she was mortally wounded. Kisuke is aware of our predicament and looks for her now."

"But who would do this to her?" Rukia asked taking the cloak from her brother examining it for herself.

"I felt the stirrings of an Arrancar and the boy upstairs bore traces of the same poison that affected you captain. I am certain she inflicted her own damage and was able to escape. But I fear she is greatly weakened. What little power she may have been able to control she used to cure the boys Reaitsu."

A worried look crossed Yarinjus face. "My abilities are great but I do not have the power to track her in the living world. Rayna is way too adept at hiding herself there."

Rukia was the one that spoke up. "You said Hollows are attracted to her?" she asked and idea sparked into her eyes. "What if it was a powerful Hollow, could that find her?"

Yarinju looked down at the girl in confusion. "If a Hollow or any other creature of Hueco Mundo finds her, it will be too late."

Understanding Rukias intentions Byakuya said, "come, we must find Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Rayna stumbled for the last time and fell forward. Dropping her Zanpakato she braced herself from the pain of the fall. A hissing breath escaped her as she hit the ground. Cradling her bleeding wound with one hand she used the other to roll herself onto her back. Staring blankly at the sky she sought comfort from the warmth of the late day sun.

The left side of her body was sticky with blood from the wound she had sustained. Her fingers where drenched with her vital fluid in an effort to try and stop the bleeding. The green cap she used as a bandage had long ago been soaked through. The wound was mortal and it probably would kill her, but that was the least of her problems. The poison that spread through her was quickly consuming her Reiatsu and eating its way to her soul. Icy breath escaped her as she gasped for air.

Unsure of where she was, it was too late now to make it to help. Finding herself in unfamiliar territory was not surprising. The control she needed to open the gate had already begun to slip. Afraid of losing the tiny bit of restraint she had on her Reaitsu she had only called on enough to get her to the living world. That meant she could not predict the place the gate would open.

This was the second time in her life she faced death. Fear was overcome by the powerful will to control her spiritual pressure. As much as she wanted use it to burn the poison out of her she was afraid of losing control over it. Deciding that she would not allow frenzy, she put all her energy into keeping her Reiatsu under tight control. That meant the poison would kill her if the wound didn't.

A warm wind blew hair across her face and she began to review the events that brought her hear. When Nonus' soul had called to her Rayna had no choice, she had to go. Approaching her home, she had sensed the second wretched soul. Saezu lay in wait for her. Ii was a clear trap. Raynas mind worked furiously. Traps lost a lot of their effectiveness when they lost the element of surprise. That did not make the situation any less dangerous. It just meant she was aware of the trap.

Landing neatly on the roof, Rayna watched surprise cross Saezus face. Nonu lay at the feet of the dark haired boy, blood trickling from the wound on the side of his head. Searching furiously Rayna could sense Runis spiritual some distance away. The blond boy must have gone foraging for food. Relief washed over her momentarily.

"You are early, I thought I was going to have to wait a while." The Arrancar drew his Zanpakato. "Should I pierce his skin now and let you watch his soul freeze." He raised his sword to stab the unconscious Nonu. Rayna was beneath him in a flash, Shaditsukaya taking the blow.

With her left hand she concentrated the purest of her lights and focused it into the boys' eyes. The momentary blindness would not last more than a second. The desired affect was achieved as Saezu stumbled backwards in surprise.

Tactically this was the worst position be in for combat. Having to defend oneself and another put the odds in favor of the Arrancar being able to wound or kill either of them. Rayna sensed that he was not yet aware of the advantage and charged the boy.

Rayna swung at the delicate midriff area only to be blocked by Saezu Zanpakato. It did not stop her assault as she whipped her blade around to slash at the exposed throat. Rayna was only prepared to kill as a last resort. Defending Runi against one of Aizens ranks meant she had no choice.

With her last attempt at killing the boy blocked Rayna lost her advantage and the boy went on the offensive. Strike after strike reverberated through Rayna and she found herself standing over Nonu. Choices where limited. If she did not increase her power they both would succumb. Rayna began to slowly let her Reaitsu rise. As she did so power flowed into her Zanpakato. "Shaditsukaya Genkae," she said swinging the blade. A white orb exploded from the tip. With lightning speed the light wrapped itself around Saezu. He was helpless to defend against the light as it struck his chest with enough force to throw him back word.

"It is time for you to die. Sebatsu Goganza!" Saezu yelled and slashed his Zanpakato at Rayna. Thousands of tiny arrows sped at her.

Rayna planted Shaditsukaya in the roof as her pressure increased to levels that could be felt across the Seireitei. The power of it burned up the arrows before they could hit her. Nonu sharp intake of breath distracted Rayna. Unprepared, she hissed in pain as Saezu followed the attack impaling her lower chest with his Zanpakato. Looking up Hazel eyes met with the hollow reflection of corruption.

Saezu spit blood on her as he laughed. The wound he had sustained had torn a hole in his chest. "Week, and for a moment there I thought I might have a challenge on my hands I guess I was wrong, just another worthless Shinigami." Jerking up he pulled his Zanpakato from Rayna. The hole it left was jagged and bleeding profusely. Rayna had to fight to control shock as she heard her own blood spatter on the roof. Satisfied that she would soon die, the Arrancar grabbed his chest and disappeared.

Rayna fell to her knees next to Nonu. The poison from Saezus blade was working through her quickly. Examining Nonu, the injured woman plucked a stray arrow from the childs shoulder. It burned up in her hand when she concentrated her power on it. The spiritual pressure from the boy started to fluctuate. Weakening quickly, Rayna focused the last bit of her control into cleansing the Reiatsu of Nonu.

When she was done Rayna was too weak to even help him down from the roof. She had to hope that her burst of spiritual pressure would draw attention and help would come soon. Covering him with her bloody cloak, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Fighting against biting cold Rayna drew the pendant from her neck. She needed help. There was only one other she could trust to have enough power to help control her Reiatsu if she couldn't. Standing, she fought against the pain as she stepped away from Nonu. She disappeared into the gate that had appeared.

Rayna found herself on a deserted shore. She had walked less than ten feet before she couldn't carry herself any more. That was where she lay now. The sun streamed down on her as the wind blew hair across her eyes.

Water lapped against the shore as Rayna watched the sun. Gratefully Rayna could no longer feel the burning cold that had immobilized her limbs. A strange peace overcame her as she thought of the many that she loved. Images of her family, Yarinju, Yoruichi, the family of children all flashed before her eyes. A dark haired captain made its way into those images. Rayna almost smiled even now he looked at her disdainfully.

A familiar gold ribbon blew across her line of sight and images of her father caressed her. "I promise, I will die first," she said out loud. Holding onto her Reiatsu keeping its power at bay she denied herself the only means to help herself. One last golden image appeared standing over Rayna. It whispered '_I will stay til it is done and then we both go together_.' Hazel eyes flickered and closed as the sun kissed the world with its orange evening glow.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime were walking out of the ice-cream shop

when they were greeted by several Shinigami. "Hey," Ichigo said. "What's the emergency?" Looking around nervously, he scratched the back of his head.

"We need your help Ichigo." Rukia said pulling on a glove and punching him in the mouth. Ichigo flew backward out of his body, flipped over once and landed face down.

After picking himself of the ground the substitute Shinigami yelled, "I could have done that myself." Ichigo stood over the petite woman shaking his fist. "I am a substitute soul reaper you know."

"Yeah, but her way was more fun," Renji said smiling broadly, with arms crossed over his chest.

"We don't have time for this?" Yarinju said interrupting their banter. "If this boy can help we need to find Lady Rayna."

"Oh, right." Rukia said as she looked from the Akarui back to Ichigo. "Ichigo we need your help to track a powerful Reiatsu. There is an heir to the royal bloodline here and we need to find her. She is wounded and may be in danger."

Ichigo scratched his head and said, "I am no good at that get Uriu to do it."

"Ichigo you are going to have to do it as your alternate self. Lady Rayna has a spiritual pressure that can attract Hollows. That is what makes her unique and dangerous. You may be the only one that can find her in time." Rukia said all playfulness leaving her.

They were all surprised by a new voice. "Ichigo, my boy, I was just looking for you. But, I see that good ideas come in pairs." Kisuke said as he fanned himself. "I guess they told you that we need your help to track very special Reiatsu."

"I will try, but…" Ichigo said trailing off in embarrassment. Looking at Rukias face he took on a familiar determination

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we are running out of time." Byakuya interjected his impatience not showing in his tone.

"When you look for it, the Reiatsu will feel unlike any you have ever felt. You will know when you sense it," Yarinju added also losing patience.

"OK, then…" the 15 year old raised his hand to his face as a white mask appeared. The crowd before him watched hopefully as he searched within himself. Sensation filled his black eyes as he said, "can you keep up?" He disappeared using flash-step. Byakuya and Yarinju were the only ones quick enough to fallow.

"I think we best get back to the shop. I have a feeling stronger barriers are going to be needed." Kisuke said stepping out in front of the crowd leading the way back to his shop.

* * *

Byakuya and Yarinju fallowed Ichigo to the edge of Karakura Town next to a large lake. Byakuya stopped short behind Ichigo staring at the scene in front of him. Raynas lifeless body lay on the ground next to the shore. Covered in dirt and blood, her body looked as if it had been broken it two. Crisp breaths of cold let Byakuya know she was still alive, barely.

That was not what held the attention of the three Shinigami. It was the golden horse shaped beast that stood over her that captivated the men. Its horse frame was covered in golden scales that sparked with pure Reiatsu. A glowing white main of feathers grew from the top of its head spiking down its back and ending in a long feathery tail of ivory. A white stags' horn protruded from the middle of its forehead. Intelligent honey colored eyes surveyed them as it stomped heavy claw like hooves.

Yarinju knelt down before the great beast. "Shaditsukaya Genkae Akemiharu, I present myself humbly in your presence." Byakuya and Ichigo stood behind the man. Ichigo unsure of what was taking place stopped to watch the scene. Byakuya recognizing the manifested form a Zanpakato could only wonder at the marvel of it. When the Shinigami was unconscious Zanpakato could not be manifested.

The great best shook its head and blew heavily out of its nose. "Traitor?" it whispered in a melodic female voice.

"Not I, Not ever," Yarinju replied vehemently bowing before the great best.

"She lies dying and you bring a corrupted soul." It said this as it paced over Rayna scattering dirt with its heavy hooves.

"He is human not Hollow, it was the best way." Steely grey eyes flashed to Ichigo. Taking the hint he, reached up and removed his white mask. It disappeared with a pop.

"There is no threat." Yarinju ventured a look at the creature and took on a defensive position. Shaditsukaya was about to strike.

Byakuya sensing what was about to take placed shoved the entranced Ichigo back just before the beast attacked. Pulling Senbonzakura, he barely had enough time to move himself."Damn it," Yarinju yelled blocking the path of the Zanpakato before it could reach Ichigo. Gravel and dirt flew from behind him as he held the beat at bay. The horn that was meant to pierce Ichigo tore at the flesh of the Akarui. Yarinju hissed in pain as the gash nearly severed his left arm from his body. Shaditsukaya shook her head and the motion threw the white haired man several feet away.

The skilled Akarui landed on his feet facing the manifested Zanpakato. Planting his right hand on the ground in front of him he bowed before the great beast. Grey eyes met yellow ones, "Sheath your weapons. She will not return to an unreleased state as long as she senses a threat." Blood tricked down his left arm.

"Traitor," she whispered again crouching for another strike.

"Never, great Shaditsukaya, destroyer of shadows, know that my intensions are to help the Lady Kurirayna Hirosasuke."

Not satisfied the golden horse charged again. Its speed was surprising for such a large animal. Yarinju was able to move at the last second, neatly sliding underneath the great best unharmed. Turning, he yelled "No!" Ichigo had drawn his Zanpakato prepared to strike. Byakuya appeared in front of him blocking the boys' blade.

"You want to help her you gotta stop that thing!" Ichigo yelled still not understanding.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, stand back. This is not a fight that can be won with force." Byakuya said holding him at bay.

This action drew the attention of the horse like creature. Byakuya watched sideways as it approached him threateningly. "What does a Shinigami warrior know of clemency?" It whipped its tail around and Reaitsu fell to the ground in a glorious shower.

"I know that fear causes distrust." Byakuya said stoically as he turned to face Raynas Zanpakato. Sheathing Senbonzakura, he hoped that Ichigo would follow suit. The blond understood and replaced Zangetsu on his back.

The horse like creature drew ever closer. It stood over Byakuya. Golden eyes met dark ones, neither flinched. "You smell of my mistress. You carry her spirit within you." Hot breath blew in Byakuyas' face as it continued. "It caused her great pain to heal you. Would you betray her?" She raised a hoof prepared to strike if the answer didn't satisfy her.

Byakuya had not known the cost of healing the poison that had once threatened his life. An unfamiliar twinge pulled at him. "It would not be honorable to betray one such as she." Byakuya said in a detached voice. This angered Shaditsukaya but she did not strike. Scrapping her front hoof on the ground she sent dirt flying behind her.

"If you truly intend to spare my mistress you will need more than your honor." Shaditsukayas' voice said with authority. Satisfied, the horse backed away from the captain. The golden entity shook its great main. She started to fade into glittering particles. The fragments swirled brilliantly through the air before forming once again into a sword next to Rayna.

While the magical creature was distracted, Yarinju had taken the opportunity to begin to heal the wound in Raynas side. Approaching the two Byakuya watched the man heal Rayna with a powerful Kido. The Reiatsu coming from him was as powerful as Captain Unohanas, The wound was healing quickly. The legends of the Akarui were well deserved. Yarinju had sustained a serious wound and was still able to heal the girl with astounding skill.

With the immediate threat seen to Byakuya took in the rest of Raynas appearance. He was disturbed deep within his soul at the icy blue pallor of the redhead. Raynas body was almost frozen stiff. Fingers had a coating of white ice, and her face had beads of frozen sweat covering it. The breath that escaped blue lips was a frozen vapor.

Yarinju sat back on his haunches his spiritual pressure was waning. The wound he had taken was weakening him and quickly. "Captain, if her Reiatsu is not restored she will die. I have healed the wound enough eliminate its immediate threat but now it is up to you. Kisuke will be prepared and waiting."

Pleading grey eyes met his. Deftly he reached down and picked up Rayna. Cradling her against him, he ignored the cold of her skin as it burned him even through his clothing. "Ichigo, assist Akarui Saenon," he ordered. The Shunpo master left without another word.

* * *

_**This was almost a lot longer. I had to split chapters again. Sorry It is so late in coming but once the sun came out and distracted me.....all I can say is AHhhhh. **_

_**So todays background noise. T.V. was 'Juno' and music, for the fight scene I definitely had the song 'Devils Night' From The Crow original movie sore. It seemed to fit. Other selections included the music entrancement of Kokia.  
**_

_**Nope, I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does, I don't get paid. I just get the satisfaction of quieting the plot bunnies in my head....well mostly...  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Rukia leaned against a wall staring out the front window of Kisukes shop. Waiting on the unknown was starting to make her nervous. It had only been thirty minutes since Ichigo had left with her brother, but it seemed like an eternity of lethal possibilities. Everyone in the shop shared her fears. Inaction was starting to grate on them, because they all truly wanted to save Rayna. Anyone that had spent any time with the woman was afraid for her and the state they would find her in, if at all.

Rayna was something more than a Shinigami, or a noble. There was no way to explain it other than to say that Raynas Reiatsu encompassed all the pure emotions of joy and happiness. It was focused in to one very powerful spirit and that was carried by Lady Hirosasuke. Rukia didn't really understand how she was so powerful, she just knew that she needed to be protected. Being caught in the wave of Reiatsu that was emitted by the kings blood was like being wrapped in a state of elation. It explained why desperate creatures where attracted to her. Now, she had faced off against an Arrancar and was wounded and missing. The brunet hoped the situation didn't get more desperate.

In the little time she had spent with the noble woman she had come to really like her. Rayna had a way with people she simply took them as they were. Greeting everyone she met with a smile and on open heart, many had come to regard her highly. Surprisingly, she didn't act like a noble woman, except when she challenged Rukias older brother. The temper she possessed was the product of a passionate nature not a churlish demeanor.

There was also fear for her family. Even though she was an adopted Kuchiki, she felt the honor of that name very deeply. If Rayna died, or was lost while under the protection of their house it would virtually bring the name to ruin. The Kuchiki house would be ostracized by the other noble houses for not being able to perform one of the most honorable duties.

The sweet shop was blanketed in silence. They all worried for the fate of the lady. Rukia looked at the others in the room. Kisuke sat at his table with an untouched cup of tea in front of him. Orihime sat next to him ringing her hands in frustration. The serious looks on their faces seemed out of place on them. Tessai stood at the back of the room, looking like he needed something to do. Renji had abandoned them taking a post outside.

Deciding it best suited her mood to join Renji, Rukia pushed herself off of the wall. The front door banging open froze her in place. Looking up she saw Renji, followed by her brother who was cradling an unconscious Rayna against him.

The state of the woman was shocking and almost grotesque. I thin layer of ice had mixed with the blood and dirt that covered her. Raised dark purple splotches dotted what used to be porcelain skin. That same creamy skin was frozen blue and had started to crack and tear in other places. What used to be vibrant gold streaked auburn hair was now frozen icicles. Her head and arms dangled lifelessly as Byakuya walked past Rukia carrying her and she silently questioned whether the woman was still alive. A slight eye movement was her reassurance, but the situation was still dire.

Orihime stood up and gasped, bringing everyone out of their shock. When she headed for Rayna Kisuke stopped her, "give us time to do our work before you can do yours," he ordered calmly. Stepping in front of Byakuya he directed, "Captain, we have a room ready for her." Leading the way he walked through a doorway in the back of the room, taking the silent noble and Tessai with him.

Rukia looked to Renji for more answers and he simply shook his head as he looking down at her with a grimace. "Captain said I was to wait here for her companion and Ichigo. That's all," he said grimly looking between her and Orihime.

Kisuke led them down a narrow staircase into a dimly lit basement. Turning down a darkened hallway he stopped in front of an open door. "The barrier in here should help." Walking in ahead of them he flipped on a switch and two hanging lamps illuminated the room. There was a hospital bed and several pieces of medical equipment. Kisuke must have felt the need to explain because he said, "it is always best to be prepared."

Walking in, he opened a drawer and pulled out some medical supplies before turning to the bed and stacking several pillows. Looking directly at Byakuya he explained, "Captain I am sorry to burden you with this but, we are going to need your help." Without waiting for a reply he then nodded at the large man on the other side of the bed, "Tessai."

Tessai approached the captain quickly taking Rayna from him. Laying her gently on the bed he began to carefully remove her clothing. "Try and let her have some modesty but it is best for the skin to touch." Kisuke said walking over the Byakuya.

Kisuke faced the stone faced captain without hesitation. Explanation would have to be brief and he hoped the noble wouldn't question him, because they were running out of time. With absolute seriousness he began, "Captain Kuchiki, when Lady Hirosasuke healed you she had to combine a lot of her own Reiatsu with yours. Your are the most recent among us to be touched her, so those remnants she left are the strongest in you. The poison that is killing her is eating her spiritual pressure. Rayna has the ability to cure herself but the wound she sustained has weakened her, and she doesn't have the strength to control her power. It is up to you to call out her Reiatsu with the remnants you carry. Beyond that you're going to have to control her spiritual pressure. The Lady is too weak to control it herself. Unfortunately, you won't be able to manage it for long. So, let us hope that she is capable of drawing it back in once she has released it."

Tessai interrupted, "boss, she's stopped breathin'." He looked up at the two men as he held the now almost nude Rayna. Her appearance had deteriorated. Black holes had begun to appear on her, eating away at her flesh. The blue of her skin had taken on a grey sheen, and black fluid was trickling out of her nose and ears. It was as if she was rotting from the inside.

"Captain we have only seconds, " Kisuke said worriedly. "In order to do this we need to remove any barriers… That means clothing. I apologize for the compromising situation but it must be done."

Byakuya understood, but only because he had had the experience of touching Raynas skin. Silently he removed his scarf, Hiaori, and Kosode, and handed it to the ex captain. Looking up he was almost relieved to note that Rayna had taken on some of the fashion of the real world. Laying in the bed she wore a lace bra and a pair of modern underwear. Silently he walked over to the bed and helped Tessai slid the woman into his lap.

Biting cold burned his flesh as nearly dead woman was placed against him. Tessai draped her across his chest her head falling back on his shoulder. She was stiffing in his arms as the last of her life tried to leave. His honor demanded that she be spared, regardless of the tumultuous feelings she stirred within him. Byakuya closed his eyes to search for the the remnants of her spiritual pressure. It was difficult because he too was now getting cold. Rayna's frozen body was in direct contrast to her spiritual pressure. Remembering what is was like seemed impossible. The only thought he could grasp onto was how drawn to her he had been, what he needed escaped him.

Instead, thoughts of his wife invaded and he couldn't concentrate on anything else "Hisana," he whispered aloud without thinking as memories assailed him. Happiness that he had not felt since before her death filled him. Thoughts of his short marriage no longer caused him pain, instead he cherished them. Realization gripped him, and he opened his eyes looking down at the woman across his lap. That was the gift that Rayna had given him. The devastating loss of his wife had been replaced by memories of their love, because she was able to mend what had been broken. She had done something that not even time could do.

Astounded, he wondered at her abilities and what she was truly capable of. He knew that spiritual pressure was often a byproduct of the person wielding it. Rayna couldn't have such an alluring beautiful Reiatsu unless she was compassionate, virtuous and strong. That was truly why he had been so drawn to her. Being compelled by the noble woman didn't lesson or diminish what he had had with Hisana. It seemed natural because the two were very alike despite outward appearances. The shame would be in denying his feelings. Shaditsukaya had been right he would need more than his honor to save her. Byakuya needed to open himself up to her.

Despite the realization, the feeling of her spiritual pressure eluded him. Instead images of Raynas beautiful face came to mind. Byakuya thought of how her hazel eyes turned to liquid amber when she defied him. Those same eyes flashed sparks of gold when she insulted him. Then there was the strange look of mischevious she got she was up to something. Or how stunningly beautiful she looked when she commanded a noble presence. The image that stayed with him above all was how green hued her eyes were when soft lips and rounded features smiled at him in the morning sun. After that the sensation came. Memories of the first time he felt her presence channeled into the reaction he felt at touching her skin. That brought the memory he needed and he felt the stirrings of her Reiatsu inside himself.

Allowing it to fill him he reached out to Rayna with his power. The tiny ember of her dying soul flickered beckoning him. Spiritual essence overflowed from him, but there was still no response from Rayna. Bending down, he touched his warm cheek to her cold one and ordered in her ear, "it is safe, Rayna. Now, wake up. "

Reiatsu exploded from Rayna, filling the room with beautiful prismatic light while she simultaneously took in a long heavy gasp of breath. Byakuya embraced her tightly, burring is face in the recesses of her neck, closing his eyes against her brilliance. The spiritual pressure she had released was so pure and powerful it was unlike anything he had ever experiences. Her body started convulsing as she took in one labored breath after another. Awed into reverence he continued to hold onto her, trying to quell her shivering.

Spiritual pressure continued to build and push against Byakuya's limits threatening to release itself into the living world. Without her help it would break the barrier and escape drawing the creatures of Hueco Mundo. The temptation to just let it flow through him was almost beyond his control. It was a battle that he was close to losing within himself. Reaching up, he placed a hand on her frozen face. Hazel eyes flew open as he forced her to look at him. "Control your Reiatsu," he commanded and power began to rescind back into them.

As the light around them continued to fade, Byakuya watched base instinct posses her. Clouded eyes held no trace of awareness. The will to survive had taken over and Rayna was purifying herself of the poison. Unaware of her own actions she closed her eyes again and fell into unconsciousness. Still too weak to control her spiritual pressure on her own, it continued to flow between the two.

The sensation of warm blankets covering them reminded Byakuya they were not alone. Tessai stood over them layering them with one heavy blanket after another. Tears filling his eyes. "You did it," he said between sobs.

"That was the hard part, but we still have a long way to go," Kisuke said with relief clearly written on his face. Before walking over to the side of the bed and preparing some medication. "We will keep her..."

He was interrupted by Yarinju bursting into the room. His face pulled tight with emotion. Ignoring the wound that was now bleeding through bandages, he walked over to the bed. Fears alleviated, his face softened at finding Rayna alive. Even if she was half naked in the arms of a man. The situation went against his own propriety. Any other time he would have killed the captain at finding him like this with his lady but he knew why it had been done. Captain Kuchiki had brought her back from deaths grasp.

Because serious healing couldn't be done until the poison had been eradicated, he stepped to her and gently brushed back wet strands of hair. Needing to do something to help, Yarinju pulled a clean cloth from the bedside table and began wiping at the dirt on her face. A sure hand came up and relieved him of the cloth. Looking up at Byakuya, the tired man explained, "she hates to be dirty."

Cognizant of Yarinjus greatly weakened state, Byakuya replied, "I am aware." He took over the duty of cleaning the now sleeping Raynas face.

Tessai rested a gentle hand on the blond mans uninjured shoulder, and he suddenly looked very tired. "The boss has a bed for you next door." Taking one last look at his lady, he felt that she was in the best care possible. Any second now his strength would waver and he did not want to disgrace himself. It was best to heal himself and come back later. Slowly turning he followed the large shop assistant out of the room. He only made it just beyond the door before he fell to his knees.

Kisuke pulled his fan from his pocket, aware that there was much still to be done. "I will send Orihime in to heal the rest of the wounds, but it will have to be done as she cures herself from the toxin. And, I am afraid, it will take some time for her Reiatsu to restore her." Blue eyes surveyed Byakuya, "this should help," he said motioning to a cup on the table. "I will leave her in your capable hands." Turning, he left the room fanning himself.

Carefully, Byakuya continued cleaning away blood and dirt from Rayna's face. Occasionally her features would pull tight with pain, but for the most part she rested comfortable. Labored breathing had steadied into long peaceful breaths and her body no longer shivered uncontrollably. Time and patients would be the best aid for the healing process. He considered her as he wiped away the last of the gore. The stoic noble had come to make a decision where the redhead was concerned. And now, he had even more questions, some of which, were for her alone.

* * *

Rayna awoke slowly. Lost in a deep fog, she had to struggle to find consciousness. Sensation was slow to return. Sound was the first sense to penetrate her clouded mind. A soft rushing noise welcomed her. It was steady and soft, like the waves of an ocean. For several long moments, she lost herself in that comfort. As she listened, her sense of touch returned. Wrapped in a pleasant heat, she felt cradled by the soft warmth. Wherever she was, it was a warm comfortable place that felt safe. Resisting the urge to fall back into the dark pools of sleep she focused her mind.

Concentrating with every fiber of her being, Rayna forced her eyes open. Immediately, she regretted the decision as light flooded in. The pain of it started a chain reaction in her body. Cringing away from the bright light her entire body spasmed and throbbed in agony. A weak gasp escaped her as she willed the pain to subside.

"Lay still, you have much healing left to do." Byakuya said in hushed tones. A strong arm tightened around Rayna as a gentle hand came up and brushed through her hair.

Pain started to subside as the reality of her situation hit. The rushing sound under her ear was the reverberation of Byakuya Kuchikis breathing. The soft warmth around her was, in fact, her laying on top of him. One of her arms was draped across him while she rested her head against his chest. Finally and most shocking of all was that she wore little to nothing and she was laying on bare skin. The Captains bare skin.

Fighting against blinding pain she struggled to move again. Muscles screamed in agony as she tried to push herself away. That was when she noticed that her Reiatsu was flowing into him. The captain was controlling a portion of her spiritual pressure. She was awestruck at his power, because Raynas mother was the only one capable of that much control. Concentrating she pulled at her spiritual pressure trying to contain it within herself. It fluctuated, but she didn't have the strength to reign it in. Raynas Reiatsu kept flowing between the two of them.

"Rayna," It was a question, an order, and a gentle whisper meant to offer comfort. Giving up the struggle of both mind and body she tilted her head up to look at him as her eyes finally adjusted to the light. Deep twilight eyes of violet looked back at her unflinching. Rayna had never considered that they would be a dusky violet, to her they always seemed black. Captivated, she couldn't look away.

"It is best you rest," Byakuya said in a quiet tone. Without breaking eye contact he gently traced fingers down the side of her face. Bringing his hand to rest on her chin his thumb brushed over her lips. Shifting he suddenly pulled his hand from her. The spell of the eye contact broke as he looked away. Rayna closed her eyes for a moment and felt something touch her lips. "Drink," he ordered again.

Obeying she opened her mouth as a sweet concoction of honey tea and heavy cream filled her mouth. Rayna drank heartily as the fluid moistened her parched throat. The tea was tepid and it filled and warmed her stomach. When she had finished Byakuya pulled the cup away. Carefully reaching up underneath Rayna he shifted her position. So that she was cradled into him with her head half resting on his shoulder, half nuzzled into his neck. Rayna resisted and her body screamed in pain.

The arm around her tightened. Again, fingers came up to brush hair from her eyes. "Rayna, if you wish to challenge my will, wait until you are healed." Taking his hand away, Byakuya reached down and pulled the blankets up around them. Bringing his fingers back to her chin he tilted her face up to his. "Rest, you will have plenty of time to voice your objections tomorrow." Slowly he moved closer as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Byakuya offered strength, warmth, and comfort. Rayna was no longer able to resist and she relaxed into him. Settling her body next to him she allowed herself to ease into the shelter he offered. Before she fell asleep she whispered softy, "be assured, I will."

* * *

**_Like I said editing to perfection but I am certain that it has errors.. but I think it is better. Background noise included Fullmetal Panic and Pandora radio. I don't own bleach Tite Kubo does. Although I can appreciate HOT guys with Katana's is there anything better really? _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_More of the most recent edited stuff.. No I was and am not doing them in any sort of order. But hey enjoy the improvements. Tito Kubo owns Bleach, he has all the power over this world, not me or there would be more sex after sword fights. _**

"Impudence and Obedience"

Byakuya stood in the training yard assessing the skills of the sixth division as Renji put its members through their patterns. Training had been escalated since the betrayal of Aizen. It was a merciless schedule but, they were facing a ruthless enemy. As he walked between the ranks of his division he noted those that needed correction. Slightly nodding his head, one of the seated officers would intervene. The methods of training would change, and the trainee would be faced with an unrelenting partner. Some would consider these methods harsh, but war by its very nature was barbarous.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught the captains' attention. Yarinju unexpectedly stood at the rear of the training field. The Akarui appeared in a place that had been vacant moments ago. Byakuya noted that he was wearing a formal Kimono of red and gold with embroidered hawks on it. Once the grey eyes captured Byakuyas attention he disappeared again. The implication was clear he sought an audience with the captain. Without a word the Byakuya turned and headed to his study assuming that is where the man would be.

The discussion on noblewoman was long overdue but the Akarui had been busy with Rayna's care. Before Yarinju had completely recovered from his injuries he had taken charge of the noblewoman. The forceful man had rejected all assistance were she was concerned and had not left her side these past six days. Seeing to her every need, he even administered any healing Kido.

As best Byakuya could tell, the drug that he had initially given the noblewoman had been used to keep her sedated until her body could fully recover. Normally her wounds would have been cured instantly, but unfortunately Rayna was still very weak. That meant she could not control the power needed to instantly purge her system of the poison that had damaged her body. The wounds that were caused had to be repaired in stages as her Reiatsu purified itself. Healing Kido was a useful tool not a painless one, hence the use of the drugs.

Almost eager to see how Rayna faired the stoic captain headed for his Manor. Cool air welcomed him when he stepped inside his study. It was a refreshing contrast to the heat of midday. Yarinju stood near his desk waiting for him. Byakuya made his way in and stood facing the Akarui. "Has Lady Hirosasuke recovered?" he asked making his way further into the room and sitting behind his large desk.

"Mostly, but that is not why I am here," Yarinju said looking down at Byakuya. "Captain, I came to discuss Lady Rayna's future. I plan to seek asylum for her in the one place that I know for certain she will be safe," he said coming directly to his point. Raking a frustrated hand through his blond hair he assessed Byakuya with steady grey eyes. The look that came across his face was one that could not be interpreted. "The reason I came is because I have no choice but to leave the ladies care to you."

Byakuya was offended, Yarinjus tone made it sound as if he was a lower ranking Shinigami. "If it is a question of my ability then I should remind you I am Lord of my clan and a formidable captain of considerable power."

Recognizing the bristle of Byakuya's pride Yarinju carefully warned, "Captain, choose your words carefully, I am not here to insult your pride." There was no hint of malice or anger in his voice as he continued, "your reputation is well earned and your power is unmistakable. I will not consider matters of honor if anything happens to the lady. I will kill all those that cause her harm." The threat was delivered as fact.

Yarnjus manner was cool as he continued to explain. "I was once a captain of the third division. That is the minimum level for admittance as an Akarui. My commission started over three hundred years ago with the Lady Raynas mother. My allegiance is to that great lady and by order, to her daughter. I am not subject to the laws of Gotei 13 and owe no loyalty to it."

Curious, Byakuya continued to study the man. There was no mention of Yarinju Saenon in the Seireitei records, but then, Akarui were fables up until now. Ginrei had told him that some Kings Elite Guard had achieved levels that were equivalent to the head captain. They possessed mastery of all Kido as well as flawless use of their Zanpakato. Legends held if one ever saw even the hilt of their Zanpakato then the death had already come. The stoic captain had long ago noted that Yarinju had not openly displayed his. Deciding it was best to head the older man's words he conceded. "I am ordered to protect the lady and I will do so using all of my ability," he replied.

Yarinju nodded and continued with what he had come to say. "I will be gone for several days, and there are things that you need to be aware of. I have kept Rayna well sedated, but her healing is complete so by this evening she will conscious. It is the Ladies tendency to seek nature for solace. I tell you this because it is best to be prepared. I assume you have felt the connection between the two of you." A white eyebrow raised in question.

Byakuya did feel a strange link to her Reiatsu. It told him exactly where she was, and if he plucked at the invisible golden cord he could almost feel the sensation of her presence. "It will make Lady Hirosasuke easier to safeguard," he replied, feeling he shouldn't be surprised by the man's knowledge but somehow was.

"You would think," Yarinju said sarcastically. "Shunpo is one of the few Shinigami skills Lady Rayna found useful. Her mastery of it is unparalleled. Remember she has an almost limitless supply of pure power to call upon. Preparation is your best tool, trying to pursue her will only drive her to foolishness."

The perceptive captain had already surmised that Rayna was somewhat untamed. That very nature had annoyed him on many occasions. It had also intrigued and confounded him. Byakuya had quickly learned that confronting the lady directly would be met with defiance.

"Also," Yarinju still continued. "The Lady has a belief that she has been stripped of name and title. Nothing could be further from the truth. The bloodline that she carries puts her class above your own. This means that all in her presence should respect that rank, including your lieutenant. I cannot ignore any more incidences of disrespect."

"Regarding Lady Raynas past," the Akarui went on. "It is not your place to reveal any truths to the Lady. The secrecy regarding her past is a binding order. If the lady chooses to divulge secrets to you, that _is_ the past as she knows it." His tone was almost stern, "Lady Hiran herself was the one that altered that memory. It will be punishable by treason if you reveal anything else to her. For her the truth is dangerous."

Byakuya was almost shocked at how much he was learning about the Lady that resided in his house. "I am not aware of any truths beyond what I am told and my knowledge is limited where the lady is concerned." Byakuya replied not letting any of his surprise show in his voice.

"I apologize Captain, there is much I am just not permitted to reveal. I will tell you this, Raynas blood trait is rare even amongst the Kings descendants. The ability to heal the very soul of other beings is a skill few others posses. Besides the King himself, many are not capable of carrying such pure Reiatsu. I can tell Lady Hiran had great ability, her daughter far surpasses that. Unfortunately those that lust for power continually hunt their kind."

"Why does the Lady not reside at court?" Byakuya asked.

"Lady Hiran was banished from court for the love of Lord Hirosasuke. That banishment applies to any of her children. It is my intent to appeal to that decision. I am not certain they are aware of Lady Rayna's ability. I intend to seek audience with Lady Hiran's mother. Only she can go before the King."

Yarinju had a sincere look on his face. "Captain Kuchiki I believe you are one of the few who can protect my charge. Lady Rayna will not make it easy for you, but losing one such as her to death or Aizen would affect the balance. I would not ask if I did not have faith in your ability."

Byakuya simply nodded at the compliment. It gave more credence to the threat of death should he allow any harm to come to Rayna. The Akarui would not offer such courtesy or threat lightly.

Yarinjus look turned thoughtful as he folded his hands inside his sleeves. "Captain, some final instruction, the lady carries a ribbon with a crest on it and a pendant. Those are trinkets for her protection never separate her form them." Byakuya was aware of the ribbon but not the pendant. Now he wondered what they were and how they protected Rayna. The expression on his face changed to ominous as he ordered, "under no circumstances is Rayna allowed to have contact with her family. That is a direct order from Lady Hiran. I believe she correctly suspected a traitor in her house." The spiritual pressure in the room rose as he continued. "The proof of that suspicion was confirmed when I found her dead mere hours after leaving her to collect Lady Rayna from prison."

The tragedy of the Hirosasuke family was known to many. The rumor at the time was that Lady Hirosasuke died of a broken heart after her husband was killed in a battle against the Hollows. At the time it was announced they were succeeded by two sons, there was no mention of a daughter. Rayna must have been a well kept secret. The new information changed that story completely. There were yet more questions now. Why was Rayna placed in prison?

As dark as his manner had turned, Yarinjus tone held sorrow as he continued. "My lady knew," he paused looking at Byakuya heavy emotion written on his face. "She knew that it was either her or Rayna and she chose her daughter. As you must obey your orders, I must obey mine," again he paused almost overcome. "Ordering me to protect her child was a death sentence for Lady Hiran. I tell you this so that you can understand the price that was paid and that I expect the same from you."

The study was so heavy with unreleased spiritual pressure no one but a captain could have stood it. "There will come a day when Rayna can openly declare who and what she is but until that day comes her secret must be kept."

Yarinju paused and a strange look crossed his face. "The hunters are getting closer, be vigilant Captain Kuchiki." Yarinju had finished what he had to say and turned to leave.

Byakuya asked to his back. "The Kuchiki clan kills such traitors to retain the honor of the family. Is the Hirosasuke family different?"

The blond man stopped and looked over his shoulder a murderous glare sparked in his eyes. "I have no proof only motive. What I said earlier is truth. I carry the Kings authority to execute. When I can offer more than supposition, my blade will sing with the traitors' blood." Yarinju left leaving Byakuya much to contemplate.

* * *

Rayna flash stepped her way through the soul society, reveling in the exercise and the night air. The Kuchiki estate felt like an ornamented prison that she needed to escape, so she left it without a backwards glance. Unsettled by recent events, she searched for the perfect spot to truly rest and be alone.

When she came across a large winding oak tree, she took up the offer of haven. Its twisting branches reached high, wide, and were a solitary temple of peace. Finding a sturdy thick branch that offered a view of the sparkling sky, she settled in. The cool night air was fragrant with fall scents and the soft trickle of water could be heard off in the distance. Taking a deep breath, she rested her head on the strong torso of the tree and let her mind roam.

Earlier in the day, the afternoon sun's brilliance welcomed her back to the world. Blinking herself awake her vision slowly focused. Unfamiliar surroundings alarmed her and she sat up in an overly large futon, trying to figure out exactly where she was. Finding Rukia sitting next to her on a mat, settled the alarm bells. "Nii-sama thought the this room would be better," she offered by way of explanation before offering Rayna a cool glass of water.

Still weak from days of immobility she reached for the water. Rukia gently placed the glass in her hand. Curving her fingers around Rayna's shaky ones, she waited until they steadied before she let go. "There is plenty of food if you're hungry, and a private bathroom when ever your strong enough." Concerned purple eyes blinked at clearing hazel ones.

"That sounds marvelous," Rayna said after she had downed the contents of the glass. While she assessed the wounds and body aches, she took in her new surroundings. The rooms she had been given were a testimony to simple elagence. Even though the furniture was sparce, it was opulent and obviously handed down through generations. The bed chamber was much larger than the one she had been given before, and the added feature of a private bath would be appreciated. But, the most glorious part of the room was the large open doors that led to a beautiful garden highlighted by golden rays of the setting sun.

Surprised by the generosity of her new home, Rayna turned wide eyes to Rukia. "Yarinju told Nii-sama you liked to watch the sun set. So, he chose a room facing the west gardens," she explained with a slight grin.

"I will have to thank Lord Kuchiki," Rayna said as she pulled back the covers and stood up testing out her legs. Feeling better than she expected, the redhead made her way to a small table laden with food. Hours later when the drugs she had been given finally wore off, she felt closer to her normal self. Bathed, and fed, she dressed herself in a clean cotton button down dress with short sleeves. The fitted dress hugged her curves and stretched down to her ankles. Underneath she wore a soft full skirt for added warmth. Silently she thanked Yarinju for retrieving her things as she finished off the outfit with a pair of comfortable velvet slippers. By the time she started combing and taming her overly long hair, she felt most of her strength had returned.

Soon restlessness started to plague her. It felt as if she had been unconscious for years instead of days and her spirit needed to be free of worry and anxiety. Nature offered the relief she desperately wanted. The view in her room did little to abate the longing, and even seemed to be tempting her. Outside, the night invited with a star filled playground. Taking advantage of one of Rukia's short absences, she disappeared into velvety darkness.

Feeling slightly guilty for abandoning her friend, Rayna stretched out her legs in front of her on the overly large branch. Hoping Rukia would understand, her thoughts turned to her constant older companion. For a moment when she had awoken she questioned his absence but then she vaguely remembered him waking her earlier in the day. Yarinju had forced her to conciousness this morning to tell her that he would be leaving her in the care of Captain Kuchiki for several days. _Clever man_, she thought. If she had been any less sedated she would have followed him in whatever his endeavors were. The blond companion had also made her promise to head the captain's orders. Reluctantly she agreed she would try. But, only because she wanted to go back to sleep, and he would not let her until she gave her word.

Rayna had also asked about the wound he sustained but he remained quiet about it. Before she closed her eyes again she reached out and touched his hand filling him with Reiatsu. A brilliant loving smile was her reward, and she was reassured.

Sadness entered her. So many people placed themselves in danger for her. Even when they helped her they had to fight against her. Shaditsukaya could rarely communicate with her because she had to keep such tight control over her Reiatsu. It was uncomfortable for both of them at times, but she could sense her voice at those times when she lost control over her spiritual pressure. The Zanpakato had invaded her thoughts the night the captain had controlled portions of her Reiatsu. The Qirin stayed with her in dreams. That was how she learned of Yarinju's injuries. There were other images but Rayna was too drugged to fully understand them.

Without wanting them to, Rayna's thoughts turned to powerful captain that had allowed her the comfort of communicating with her Zanpakuto. Even though she slept most of the time Byakuya was with her, she was very aware of his presence. She knew it was him that had carried her through the Senkaimon, and was even aware he had been the one to gently lay her on the futon once back in the soul society. When he left and never came back the read head missed his presence.

Despite being sedated, memoires of being held by him were vivid. The touch of his skin and the sound of his rushing breath haunted her with ghost sensation whenever she thought of it. His soft kiss had left a permanent impression on her forehead. Rubbing at the imagination, she closed her eyes. A sharp clear image of violet irises met her. Sighing heavily, she wondered at her conflicting feelings. The captain was distant, prideful, abrasive, and hard to deal with. Every time she was around him she felt at odds with the noble. That did not stop her from losing herself in the feelings he had awakened.

A familiar Reiatsu approaching intruded into her thoughts and for reasons she could not fathom her heart started to beat faster, and blood rushed to her face. The man himself was coming toward her. Rayna remained quit trying to think of a way to stifle her feelings and keep the heat from her cheeks. For a split second she considered running away but she had a feeling he would only pursue her.

"I assume you are completely healed," Byakuya questioned without asking as he came to a stop underneath the enormous tree.

"Yes," Rayna lied. There was a lingering ache and soreness that would take more time to heal, but she didn't want to be confined. Afraid that Byakuya would see the thoughts written on her face, she chose to stay on her perch in the tree.

"I assume your accommodations are suitable," Byakuya questioned.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Kuchiki." Rayna answered simply, feeling as if her personal space had been invaded.

A short silence lapsed before Byakuya explained,"Yarinju Saenon will be gone for some days. I am to see to your safety until his return."

"I have been told," Rayna said.

"Then it is best that you return." Byakuya quietly ordered, wondering at her strange tone. Every time he encountered Rayna he found a new facet of her personality. Tonight she seemed distant and distracted.

"I am fine here," Rayna offered. The beautiful night welcomed her and she wanted to be left alone to enjoy it.

"While you are under my protection, you should confine yourself to my estate," Byakuya ordered more staunchly.

"So being under your care means imprisonment?" Rayna confronted him, feeling irked by his presence.

"You are not a prisoner," Byakuya said simply.

"Then we agree on something," Rayna conceded, trying hard to ignore the timultouis feelings that were stirring. Caught somewhere between attraction, confusing, and denial, her anger began to spark for reasons she could not explain. "Your house is not the jail that will keep me," she warned.

"My home is not a jail, nor will it be addressed as such. I allow you the comforts and generosity of nobility." Byakuya corrected without letting his annoyance show in his tone.

"And, I let you think you have the ability to _allow_ me anything. I have little use for nobility and even less use for arrogant captains." Rayna said as her annoyance started to grow.

"It is foolish impudence to display such disrespectful behavior. It seems you have forgotten your manners," Byakuya admonished.

"And, you have forgotten that street trash has no use for such things," Rayna cut in. Anger was boiling up to the surface. "I will return when I am ready," she said trying to end any further conversation, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone.

"I will not be disregarded so easily," Byakuya informed her in his usual monotone.

"No one can disregard you easily. Especially when your intruding," Rayna countered.

"Why do you seek to defy my orders?" Byakuya asked trying to understand her mood and why she was more defiant than usual.

"The same reason you are so intent on forcing them. It is part of my nature." Rayna answered almost truthfully.

"It is part of your nature to be selfish and ungrateful," he said trying to appeal to her honor. For an instant he was met with silence, then there was a rustle of fabric just before Rayna landed on the ground in front of him. Stumbling she stepped sideways to try and steady herself. Silently he watched her struggle with obvious pain. The noble woman had lied she was not completely recovered. Byakuya involuntarily reached out a hand to steady her, but she snatched away from him as if insulted by the gesture.

The moon had risen and her fair skin glowed with its light. The soft green dress hugged her curves exquisitely and untamed hair added to the moonlit visage. For an instant Byakuya questioned how he could not have seen something so beautiful earlier. Then his attention was captured by the look on her face, he had provoked the noblewoman. Yellow eyes flashed sparks of anger at him, and Rayna was about to unleash her temper.

Finally regaining her composure Rayna stepped away from the tree and faced the captain. It was hard not to notice how devastatingly attractive he was in his uniform and Haori, despite the disdainful look he wore. Again, her heart started racing, which only caused her temper to spiral out of control. "Selfish and ungrateful is it? That is far better than being blinded by pride. You are so bound to your duty that you have exposed your house to a threat you are to foolish to fully comprehend."

The final insult incited Byakuya's anger even though it did not reflect in his voice. "If you wish to insult my honor and disrespect my generosity then the 6th division prison might prove more suitable," he threatened. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"I know exactly who you are, but title and rank will not be enough to save you. Do you even know what I am and how perilous it is being in my presence?" Rayna said taking a step back. Prison was not a pleasant thought even if she could easily escape.

"Perhaps it is because you act like a petulant child who foolishly seeks the danger of solitude, unarmed and unprotected," Byakuya answered maneuvering so he could look down at her.

"Then you're the fool here for not seeing beyond your own assumptions. The past events should have made you aware of what I am. But since you are at a loss I will explain it to you." Rayna started taking a step forward, challenging him. "The spiritual pressure you felt in the living world was only a portion of its strength. Had I not been near to death there would have been no way you could have contained it. I am certain by now you now you have been told what would happen if my Reiatsu goes beyond my control. The term frenzy doesn't even begin to describe it. Or, did you think it was conjecture? Because I can promise it is not, and there are no words to describe the horror if it."

Taking a breath Rayna genuinely tried to control her temper but it was too late all her emotions had started to mix and spill out. "Do you think I don't know the risk that surrounds me? Or what people will do to protect the power I carry? I am a danger to everyone around me, EVERYONE! Because of a blood trait I can never hope to fully control. I seek solitude because it is one of the rare instances that I can feel peace."

Rayna stood in front of Byakuya facing him with more honor and presence than he had seen in most nobility. She saw herself as a threat to those around her. Seeking solitude not only alleviated the worry she felt, but also removed the risk. It was a sad truth for someone so pure, and unfortunately she wasn't entirely wrong. Anger and insults forgotten he desired to comfort and protect the impetuous woman.

Rising spiritual pressure warned him that Rayna was about to try and leave. Byakuya reached out a hand and grasped her wrist. Warm beautiful Reiatsu flooded into him as he held her in place. "I did not intend to engage you in a battle of wills Lady Rayna."

Rayna nearly gasped in surprise when cool strong fingers clamped around her wrist. Looking down at the strong hand that kept her immobile, she fought hard to think clearly. "I told you that title no longer applies," was all she could manage to say.

"I have observed differently," Byakuya responded. Gently he rubbed his thumb over the inside of Rayna's wrist trying to calm her. he wanted to end the conflict between them. More than that he wanted to be near her. That was why he had chosen to make his presence know, unfortunately his presence seemed to irritate the noblewoman.

Finding her strength Rayna turned away from the noble, despite being grappled by him. The anger she felt had melted into something else and she felt the overwhelming need to run fast and far. Before she could step forward another hand wrapped itself around her waist and splayed fingers gently pressed against her stomach holding her captive. The feel of Byakuya's touch was familiar, exciting, and strange all at once. Emotions she could not understand, froze her in place.

Taking her silence as acquiescence, Byakuya involuntarily pulled her closer to him. When the length of her body molded perfectly into his, he was unprepared for the pleasure it caused. Slightly bending his head he breathed in the clean scent of her hair before he quietly asked, "what if I offered a compromise?"

The warmth of his breath caused ripples of sensation to surge through her. "What wold I have to sacrifice?" Rayna asked in return trying to find her resolve. There were many reasons why she should stay away from him, but for the life of her she couldn't remember any of them. Captivated and held captive by the dark haired lord was something she had no will to fight. Resistance was lost to something she did not recognize.

"A sacrifice is not always required, see what I offer first," Byakuya said allowing both arms to wind around Rayna's waist. Impulsively he pulled her further into him. This woman held strength beyond comprehending. Not in the power she carried but in her passions. There were times when he was nearly driven to murder, and other times he was stunned by reverence. Now, compelled by ardor, he was unable to keep himself from savoring her.

"I think it is best if I voice my objections," Rayna said fighting her way past the fog of sensation, as Byakuya's scent surrounded her. He smelled of cool fresh water on a summer night.

"I will grant them, as long as they are not objections to my presence," Byakuya said imposing his will. In a quick fluid movement he turned her to face him. One arm still held her, while the other brushed unruly strands of hair away from her face.

Finding some of her resolve Rayna reached up and grasped the fingers that threatened to distract her. Trying to break free from the trance, she said, "I will listen to your offer but that is not a promise of agreement."

Moonlight reflected hazel eyes that were now clouded and hazy. "I can offer many gardens on my estate. Even to the extent of sharing my own if you give your word not to leave it without myself as an escort." Byakuya said as he pulled his fingers from her graceful ones. Wrapping his hand around hers he held it against his chest.

Feeling his slowly beating heart seemed in direct contrast to her heavily pounding one. Then his words sunk in and Rayna found her resistance. Stiffening against Byakuya she confirmed, "so it is a gilded cage then." When she tried to pull away, the arm around her waist tightened.

Seeing the doubt and distrust reflected in Rayna's eyes felt like rejection, but Byakuya was not going to give up. Barely brushing his cheek against her warm one, he brought his lips to her ear. "I offer you my home, and the security it can offer. Your apprehension causes you to distrust not only my ability but my intention. My concern is not for the power you carry, but for the pure soul that it is housed within. Honor my ability by allowing me to protect that soul."

When he pulled away from her, Rayna was memorized by the dark gaze that held hers. None of her fears or distrust were alleviated, just momentarily stifled. Spellbound and unable to break free she said, "very well then, Captain Kuchiki. Until circumstances change I will abide by your wishes."

Aware that in her agreement she had also given herself a way out, Byakuya was surprised by how easily she had conceded. A compliant Rayna is something he had never encountered before, but he was certain that did not mean things would go easier for him. Doubt and worry were mixed within the depths of her sultry expression. The battle for her trust had just been declared. For reasons he didn't want to analyze, he knew that much rested on his winning.

Rayna had expected him to release her after he had gotten her consent but the strong captain continued to hold her in place. Cool fingers imprisoned hers next to his beating heart, while the other hand held her next to him. Rayna was so close she could feel every toned muscle up the length of his body. Heart pounding in her ears she parted her lips and inhaled, nearly gasping.

Time nearly stood still when he released his grasp on her and brought his hand up to trail it over the skin at her neck and gently cradled her jaw. Rayna could not look away. Dark eyes continued to hold her spellbound as he moved in closer. Half closing her eyes she focused on his lips as they made a slow decent. When his mouth brushed against hers she was surprised by the delicate touch. Pulling away, he looked down at her, for an endless instant before he closed the gap between them again.

Byakuya's lips were soft and Rayna lost any resistance she had left. Without realizing it she closed her eyes and molded her mouth to his. For several long enjoyable moments he fondled, tempted and teased her lips with his own. Then an agile tongue whispered across her lips seeking invitation. Without thinking she opened her mouth allowing him access. Velvety sensation consumed her when he invaded.

Their mouths melded together as the kiss continued to deepen. Byakuya caressed and explored the moist cavern with gentle purpose. Rayna was sweet, warm, and inviting. Maintaining control of his own desire had become a struggle. The feel of her body and taste of her mouth drove him on and suddenly he started to take without asking.

Rayna was not afraid of his sudden aggression or the change of the kiss they shared. When his assault turned ferocious and devastating she submitted willingly to him and the tumultuous feelings. Desire consumed her and she pressed her mouth harder against his delighting in his masculine power. Suddenly Byakuya tore his mouth away from hers, and she would have crumpled if he wasn't holding her.

The tiny chord that connected them was humming with Reiatsu. When he looked down at Rayna she was slightly glowing with unreleased power and on the verge of losing control. Byakuya could have easily lent additional control but, she did not trust him. Until the noblewoman did, he was going to have to be careful with her.

"It is going to be difficult with you," he said as he lightly rubbed the pad of his thumb over her swollen lips. In the moonlight her eyes sparkled green with passion and she trembled against him. Still holding her close he softly ordered, "control your spiritual pressure," as he allowed his fingers to brush over the warm ivory skin of her cheek.

Lost in the tidal wave of emotions, Rayna had not noticed the dangerous rise in her Reiatsu. Looking down at the hands that had clutched at his Haori, she concentrated with every fiber of her being. Soon her spiritual pressure rescinded back within her. Byakuya's sure fingers tangled themselves into her hair and rested against the back of her neck. Despite the shakiness of her legs she tried to push herself away, but his grasp on her was firm. "Perhaps it is best to return," she offered conceding trying to escape.

"It would be best since you have not fully recovered," Byakuya said with a mild tone of authority. Wondering if Rayna was aware she was shivering, he found himself enthralled by glistening green eyes. Carefully, he loosened his hold on the uneasy noble woman so that he could once again capture her hand. "But, as I am your escort, it is safe to remain a little longer."

Rayna never thought to object when he maneuvered the two of the toward the large tree. Silently, she fallowed Byakuya's direction as he pulled her down to the soft grass. Without the slightest trace of hesitation she allowed herself to be settled into his lap with her back cradled against him. Deciding his embrace was more welcoming than the large tree that sheltered them, she eased into him. "I suppose I would be a fool to say no to such an offer," she admitted quietly as she relaxed head against his shoulder.

Toned arms slid around the redhead in a tender embrace as soft breath tickled down the side of her neck. Without thinking she began to slide her hands over the hard muscle of his forearms. Nimble fingers entwined themselves into the hands that where resting against her abdomen. Unabashed, Rayna turned her head grazed her lips against the corner of his jaw. "Thank you," she whispered, grateful for the strength that now comforted her.

The moon continued to make its nightly pilgrimage against a back drop of twinkling stars. But, the two beneath the oak tree barely noticed. Wrapped in the sanctity of one another, Byakuya and Rayna sat together in silence. When the twilight of dawn fallowed the moon it found the two of them still enraptured in a blissful peace.


	13. Chapter 13

The last of the suns' rays faded in glorious red and gold streaks that cut across the horizon. Blue sky turned purple where the night had begun to overtake the remnants of day. Rayna stood in her room watching it from the open door that led into a garden. Longing to be out in it, she would have left long ago if she had not given her word. There was always one of many gardens but then she didn't want to take the chance of running into one very alluring raven haired captain.

Rayna had spent the last two days avoiding Byakuya. With the exception of the required morning tea, she had stayed far away from anywhere he might be. The self imposed confinement was starting to wear on her. Closing her eyes she silently begged for Yarinju to return and take her away. She would not be able to keep herself caged and away from the man much longer.

A slight breeze blew through the window and Rayna was tempted once again. Venturing into the garden couldn't hurt. Rukia had told her earlier that her brother had a new training regiment that lasted far into the evening. If Rayna remembered to not take too long then she could avoid him and have her way.

Carefully she stepped out of her room, off of a wooden terrace and into a well manicured garden. There was a grass path that wound around several trees that eventually led to a coy pond. On either side of the path plants and flowers were allowed to grow freely in manicured chaos. Rayna guessed that the trees had been around for several generations of the Kuchiki clan. Branches sprawled out creating a canopy of leaves everywhere. They were not unlike the one that she and the Captain had spent the night under.

Stepping lightly onto the grass, she allowed the curve of the path to lead her away from her rooms. Rayna began reflect on the events of that night. Lying against Byakuya under the large cedar tree, was a sensation that had not stopped haunting her. After relaxing into him she allowed her Reiatsu to increase. Sensing the increase, he accepted its power and increased his own to offer additional control. Her spiritual pressure flowed from one to the other wrapping them in a warm entrancing purity.

Neither spoke for a time, instead just reveled in the presence of one another. When the sky became its blackest Rayna felt the dawn about to break and turned to nuzzle her face into his neck. One of the hands around her waist tightened as the other came up to trace a path down the side of her face. "We have to go, you will be missed." Rayna said aware that a man of his stature had much to attend to.

Regretfully she pulled herself and her spiritual pressure away from him. Suddenly cold she made her way to stand up. Stiff unhealthy muscles resisted the process. A sure hand reached under her arm and helped Rayna to her feet. Byakuya had stood up dexterously and was now facing her. Careful not to look at him she brushed the loose dirt from herself. After she was done, silently she made her way to head back to his estate.

Taking her hand in his Byakuya led them back. His speed was not overwhelming and Rayna appreciated the stimulating motions. Muscles still ached in protest but the activity filled her with exhilaration. The estate encroached on them quickly and Rayna suddenly found herself standing in front of the garden entrance to her rooms.

Turning to face her, Byakuya still held her hand captive. "You still need rest. True sleep should finish the healing process," he said in a low tone. Thinking it best to remind her of their previous arrangement he continued. Stepping closer her reached down and lifted her face so that he could peer into it. "Our new arrangement does not absolve you from morning tea or training when you are well enough." To lessen the harshness of the order he gently rubbed his thumb over her lips as his mouth soon followed. The response he received was a silken whisper. Regretfully Byakuya pulled himself away as the sky began to streak with blue. The sun had begun to present itself.

The light from outside torches cast off shadows but did not allow Rayna to see the dark blue of Byakuyas' eyes. Regrettably, it was time to break the spell that had been cast. Wishing for time to stop around them Rayna said, "I will be leaving soon if. Yarinju has already stated as much. Tea and training will not be necessary. I will keep to my word and stay within the confines of your manor." The only defense she had against his gaze was to lower her eyelids.

"You would go back on previously made agreements?" Byakuya asked not surprised that she would find a way to defy him. Releasing her from his touch he backed away from her. The aloof captain cursed the lack of light, because he could not read the emotion in her eyes.

"No, I…" the redhead trailed off backing down from her own resolve. "I will do as agreed upon." That was the instant that Rayna realized it was too late to save herself from his enthrallment. A new ache arose from deep within her. This could never be, and for her it was all or nothing. She already knew that about her own nature. That free spirited passion was about to cause her a lot of heart ache. "I will see you shortly, Captain," she said turning away. Without looking back she left him standing there looking after her.

Coming back to the present Rayna found herself gazing into the coy pond. A clear reflection of herself assessed her in smooth water. The ache in her soul was more acute after dwelling on the night they had shared together. Bending down she carefully trailed her hands in the smooth water creating tiny ripples. She fallowed them with her eyes trying to force her thoughts in another direction.

If Yarinju didn't return soon she would have to go against her word or decorum. Rayna contemplated both. The living world might offer more freedom and she could easily hide from the captain there until Yarinju came. Then there was the option of disgrace. She could tell him about her past and let his honor overrule him. It would be a certainty that he would have her removed from him and his house. At least she would be allowed to wait in the soul society for her companion. The latter choice did not appeal to her because she was certain she would break under the disdain he would have for her. The final choice was to tell him the truth about the pull of her spiritual pressure. Crouching down further she hugged her knees to herself, rested her chin on them, and just stared at the water.

"I have time to escort the Lady if she wishes." A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Visibly stiffening, Rayna was almost afraid to move. If she looked at him now he would see all the raw emotion on her face. Wishing she was not so easily read she uncurled herself and faced the water. "I absolve you of any obligation to me captain, it is not necessary."

Byakuya stood several feet away trying to guess at her mood. Yesterday morning as the sun came up she all but sent him away. The captain had seen little of her since then because her manner was to avoid him. Even the tea they shared went beyond a strained silence. The previous morning she had served him and made excuses about being tired. Allowing that she needed more rest he gave in. This mornings tea was not better even if it was short lived. Moments after she had arrived, a butterfly appeared with an urgent message for him. Duty immediately called him away. When he did return to his study, he did note that his plates had been prepared and her portion of the food had gone untouched.

Obligations and schedules had kept him occupied for the entire day. The bond that they shared allowed him to be aware of Rayna and he was surprised that she had not left her rooms these past two days. Noticing her appearance he wondered if she had planned to run, because she looked ready for it.

Today she wore Hakama with a loose fitting black shirt that looked like it had come from the living world. Short sleeves exposed toned arms. Her Zanpakuto was sheathed across her back hilt side down. Unruly hair had been tamed into a neatly pinned bun. The teenage boy disguise was nearly complete.

"Have you rescinded on our agreement?" he asked somewhat irked that she would consider going against her word.

"What are you talking about?" Rayna asked annoyed at his aloof tone and question. "I have held to my word." Turning, she was finally able to face him without showing the turmoil she felt on her face. Byakuya stood facing her. Despite not wearing his Hiaori, he wasn't any less imposing. Raven hair blew around aristocratic features and dark eyes assessed her. The sun had faded and the garden was dim with twilight, so the true color of his eyes was lost. Yet they were there hidden deep within the darkened irises.

"You are prepared to leave." It was a statement not a question.

"I was prepared for training, only no opponent put forth a challenge." Rayna said annoyed that he has so little faith in her. It was impossible to be mad because she had just been considering leaving only moments ago.

"Unfortunately your partner for today found himself overextended with obligations." Byakuya said relaxing inwardly, because he did not want another confrontation with Rayna.

"Then I will expect a rematch tomorrow." Rayna said ending the idea of running. That left only the truth she would have to tell him, sooner was better than later. Wishing she could muster the strength she again lost her resolve. She felt unlike herself, clumsy and cowardly were not her usual traits. Stepping forward she made her way to leave. "Until then, captain," she said curtly.

Placing himself directly in her path, Byakuya made her stop short. "Why are you threatened by my presence?"

"I am not threatened by you." Rayna said taking a step backward as if to prove his point. The usually expressionless man did something unusual and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. That simple gesture raised her level of annoyance and she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Beyond the fact that this is my estate?" he questioned.

"Ok, then why do you seek me out? Better still, do you know why you are here?"

"I came to offer an escort," Byakuya answered simply.

"…And you have been told that an escort will not be needed. Yet, here you are forcing your presence." Rayna said as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Then you are threatened?" He asked again, noting the very feminine gesture of anger.

"I don't intimidate or take threat easily Captain do not mistake annoyance for either. Instead I ask again what compels you to my presence?" This part of the truth was going to be painful it always was. Rayna had to rein in her temper, or she would hurt him without meaning to.

Pausing Rayna took a moment to collect her courage. "Captain I should tell you that you are not the first to seek the comfort of my Reiatsu I know that it has appeal."

Silently, Byakuya watched as she sighed outwardly and dropped her arms. Slowly she came forward until she was so close to him he merely had to lean in and he would be touching her. Rayna looked at him directly when she brought her hand up. Sensation filled him when she reached up with a warm hand, rested it on his cheek trailing a path down the side of his jaw. "I am sorry I should have been more careful." Drawing her hand back she stepped back looking down. "Please understand that it is not my intention to hurt you or visit a past that may be painful."

When she looked up liquid green eyes held him in a compassionate gaze as she began what she had to say. "The reason you are here is because you seek comfort. That is the true power of my blood trait it heals the very soul filling the sorrow and pain of loneliness and loss. You have lost a wife, I am aware of your past there is not much that goes on within the soul society or the Seireitei that Yarinju doesn't keep me apprised of. I am sorry for you pain and even sadder for your loss."

Byakuya watched as Rayna twisted her hands together uncomfortably. To her credit she never withdrew her gaze from his it was her way of offering tenderness and understanding. "I felt your sorrow the night that I cured you of the poison. For you, my spiritual pressure reminds you of what was lost. For lack of a better word ,Captain, it is love. That is what you feel and I remind you of it. The portions of soul that I cured will remain whole but the pull you feel will fade. Had I not been injured or weakened I would have been better able to control my Reaitsu and the allure you feel would have already abated."

Finishing what she had to say Rayna broke eye contact. "I will be leaving when Yarinju returns that should make things easier. Again I apologize captain my… nature is somewhat untamed which makes it harder to control my spiritual pressure."

Stunned was not something Byakuya felt often, but now he was. Rayna was right but only about a small portion of it. "Then, perhaps I should tell you of Hisana so that you will understand." Purposefully he took a step forward taking Raynas hand in his before he began. "Hisana had strength in gentleness. I had never been acquainted with anyone as compassionate as her until I met you." Passively he raised his other hand and tilted her head up so that he could see into her eyes. There was nothing unnatural about telling her of Hisana, because through him would be the only way the two women would ever know one another. "That is the only thing the two of you have in common the rest is absolute opposite."

It was now Raynas turn to be astounded. Never expecting him to reveal so much of himself, she listened silently. He told her of how they met, and how he had gone against his family to make her his wife. When he talked of their short marriage wistfully she clasped the hand that held hers tighter. Pain filled his voice when he spoke about her death. All Rayna could do was allow her spiritual pressure to flow into him to offer comfort. After that he fell into silence and Rayna could honestly say she loved Hisana through his eyes and felt the loss acutely.

Despite being afraid he may reject her Rayna stepped closer and wound her arms around him resting her forehead against his chin. It was the only other comfort she could give. When he folded his arms around her, she knew that he had accepted what was offered.

Byakuya remained silent for some time after he finished. It was so easy being here with this noblewoman and speaking about his wife. Rayna would never take anything away from how he felt about Hisana. Tears had filled green hued eyes when he had spoken of losing her. That was the moment that he knew. That single defining moment that he was certain he would sacrifice everything for Rayna. Not that she would ever ask, but he would gladly give his life to protect her. The reality of it was that protecting her meant sending her away from him. The question was what happens next?

* * *

The study was surprisingly empty the next morning when Byakuya entered it. Rayna was not there and the tea service had not been brought in yet. The feeling of her Reiatsu coming closer told him she would soon be joining him.

They had not been allowed to spend the evening together as he had planned. Soon after he could finally allow himself to withdraw from her embrace a butterfly had shown up with a message. The Arrancar were back in the soul society. He was forced to leave her, call his division, and set them on the hunt. Byakuya had chosen to join his division on patrol, hoping to catch and eliminate the threat to the noblewoman. The mission was unsuccessful. By dawn it was determined that the threat had extricated itself from the soul society and the captains' unease grew. Aizens creations were coming and going at will and he was certain that they looked for Rayna.

Taking his usual seat at the end of the table he began sorting through the household paper work. It was mundane and tiresome at best but these were all things that needed to be seen to. As he signed off on yet another account that had to be paid Rayna entered the room.

The sight of her in the mornings was one that he had come to appreciate. Today she wore her traditional Hakama and a form fitting white shirt. Again, it resembled something from the living world. The sleeves that fell at her elbows had been slit all the way to her shoulders revealing enticing skin. It was hard not to appreciate the voluptuous figure before him. Soft golden streaked auburn hair had been freed and accentuated her beauty. Today he did not miss the silk ribbon in her hair and there was a glimpse of a tiny gold chain around her neck. Whatever trinket it held would remain a mystery because it disappeared beneath the white shirt she wore. Finally catching they yellow sparks in her eyes, Byakuya asked carefully, "what troubles the Lady?"

Fury had taken hold and Rayna was on the verge of exploding with Reiatsu. "What offense could a child have done that would merit placing him in prison?" She had just come from speaking with Rukia about the condition of the children that she was forced to abandon. The relief that she felt at hearing they had been moved in order to protect them didn't last long. Everyone had been placed in new homes with the exception of Runi who now resided in prison. Nonus' whereabouts was unknown. The bond that Rayna had shared with them had become weak and she could not track their souls. But, if they had been separated they would both suffer unmercifully.

"The boy became troublesome when we tried to place him elsewhere. His attacks against the 9th division could not go unpunished." Despite knowing this information would anger her further he felt obligated to tell her the truth.

A servant came in bringing the tea service, interrupting their conversation. Byakuya was distracted when the clumsy girl accidentally spilled the tray. When he turned his gaze back to Rayna he watched as hazel eyes turned yellow. The warning was noted and he stood approaching her as if she was a wild animal he was about to try and capture.

"Where is Nonu?" Rayna asked with a deadly calm that came when her brain had gone beyond the point of anger. No matter what had happened the boys were her responsibility that put any offense or suffering on her shoulders. The two needed to be together wherever they were. Runi would only attack earnestly if he felt threatened or they tried to separate him from Nonu.

"Due to his condition he is currently resides in the 4th division." Byakuya said as he got closer. Sensing her spiritual pressure rising, he knew it was time to intervene. "Lady Rayna I was unable to prevent what has taken place but I mean to rectify the situation as soon as my duties allow." Gently he reached out and touched one of the hands that she had clenched at her side. Reaitsu exploded into him with such force he almost staggered back. With all that he knew about her he was still not prepared for such power. It took a moment to increase his own spiritual pressure to match hers.

"I am going. Try and stop me if you like, but if you do you will force me to dishonor our agreement." Rayna said not pulling away from him. Her spiritual pressure lessoned and changed at his touch but the sparks in her eyes turned to lighter yellow.

"This is not something I can see to today the children are safe and will remain so." Byakuya responded trying to calm her further by rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. Stepping in closer to her he brushed his fingers against the side of her face.

Rayna pulled away suddenly. The Reiatsu that had flooded into him abruptly died. The loss of it was felt acutely, and he had to fight to keep form reaching out again. Looking down at Rayna he watched as she took on the posture of her noble self. "This is not your responsibility if you cannot offer escort as per our agreement then find another." The redhead demanded in an unyielding tone placing her hands on her hips.

"Captain Kuchiki it seems that I may have convenient timing. If the lady needs an escort I am available." A new voice interjected. Both occupants in the room turned to see Captain Shunsui Kyoraku standing in the doorway with Nanao peeking over his left shoulder. The pink clad captain assessed them lazily. Nanao on the other hand was very interested in what was taking place. The vice captain tried to hide her interest by pushing her glasses further up on her face.

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya answered. "You are early Captain Kyoraku now is not an opportune moment." Stepping between the flirtatious captain and Rayna, he did not like the appraising look he gave the lady.

"I think Captain Kyoraku will make the perfect escort." Rayna said as she sidestepped around him. Byakuya caught a glimpse of hazel eyes. The dangerously mischievous look was there. The uninvited intrusion had just given the defiant redhead a way to get what she wanted. This meant she would not back down easily.

"The Captain has many other duties of his own to attend to. There is also the obligation that he has to me." Byakuya said not backing down from her challenge.

To Raynas credit she kept her emotions under control enough to have some decorum. "Captain Kyoraku may we have a moment?"

"Certainly" he stated very amused by the scene that he had intruded upon. It was not every day that you saw someone challenge Byakuya Kuchiki. "I will be waiting in the front gardens. The cherry blossoms there will make a good viewing, Come Nanao." Shunsui said sweeping away from them with an inert grace that only he could have. Nanao quickly followed behind.

Only waiting seconds after the two disappeared Rayna turned back to the raven haired captain. It was time to change tactics. "I understand your duties all too well, but Runi and Nonu are mine. I know it is most inconvenient but I have to go with or without escort." Letting out a deep breath, the noble woman looked up at him and added, "Please, Lord Kuchiki."

Byakuya was not fooled she had appealed to his sense of honor and purposefully addressed him with title to offer the illusion of submission. Clever woman, he had noticed that the expression in her eyes had not changed, just her strategy. Amused, he was willing to allow it but not for the reasons she thought. "Be patient, and Captain Kyoraku can accompany you to see to the children. It would be best if you continued your guise. Ready yourself we will be just a moment." The perceptive captain was further amused by the surprise on her face. It was apparent that Rayna had not expected to get her way so easily.

Unable to resist, Byakuya stepped closer and roughly pulled her to him. Both arms wrapped around her trapping her there. Without warning he covered her mouth with his demanding a response. Soft lips melded into his and Rayna opened her mouth to allow him access as her hands clutched at his Hiaori. A soft tongue teased and responded in kind. The already heightened spiritual pressure began to rise further and he was once again forced to pull himself away. Bringing up a hand to run through the soft locks of her hair he placed one last light kiss on her lips before he released her and stepped away leaving her stunned. Turning to leave, he paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "I am not a fooled by your methods Lady Rayna. I am allowing this, but I will demand acquiescence from you on other matters." With that last statement he left leaving Rayna to look after him.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long again. The death of the MAC as affected me greatly. Still not a PC Person and I refuse to convert. So yes there are editing errors. Oh, and sorry for Spelling Zanpakuto wrong previously. I will go back and fix that. **_

_**Todays' soundtrack included AFI, and Evanessance. Television was unusually silent, But then I was also doing research for another project and working on some art at the same time. Even I can achieve sensory overload. **_

_**I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does, I don't seek profit, and honestly lets face it if I did own Bleach it would end up in the Harliquinn section, so I am glad that Tite Kubo does write it.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

Rayna looked down at two pairs of eyes, one set, crystal blue and the other, deep purple. The morning had been very trying and she was tired of indirect answers. After bringing the boys back from their despair she had decided it was time to find out the root cause of the current situation. If Runi had remained true to form she was going to spend the rest of her day making apologies.

"Runi, what did you do?" she asked again. The tone that she now used conveyed her loss of patience. The child just sat in front of her silently.

When Rayna and her new escort had arrived at the 6th divisions' prison, it was to find Renji awaiting them. "Captain Kuchiki said I could release the prisoner to your care," he said his manner formal. As he turned and unlocked the cell block door Rayna rolled her eyes. Clearly the captain had told him about her family name. The heavy door opened and he seemed too contrite to even look at her.

Rayna followed him down a familiar hall lined with cells. "Lieutenant Abarai, I think we are past formalities, don't you? You are the one of three persons that I have had the lack of grace to get drunk in front of. After that modesty and manners are unnecessary don't you think?"

"Renji, you didn't invite me?" Shunsui asked following behind the two a little disappointed. Byakuya had told him a great deal about his charge for today. Not only because the lady needed an escort but because the Captain needed answers. Rayna was a descendant of the Hirosasuke clan kept in secret because she carried the Kings blood trait. The experienced captain had never encountered the blood line before so he was not sure what that meant, but he did agree to protect the girl and make sure her Reiatsu was kept under control. Nanao had been sent to the records hall at the dark haired captains' request. Seeking information was her specialty and Byakuya needed it.

Renji stiffened and kept walking to the end of the cell block. "I am sorry… Ur… Lady…" he stopped talking and rested his hand on his Zanpakuto. When he stopped in front of a cell he just stood silently looking away from Rayna to embarrassed to respond.

Stopping in front of the tattooed redhead, Rayna reached out a hand and gently touched his arm. "It could have been worse, Renji, you didn't wake up where I did the fallowing morning. No one should have to face your captain with a hangover."

As pure happiness filled him his resolve faded and he smiled down at the noble woman. Rukia had said Rayna was different but he had not believed her she was part of the Kuchiki clan after all. Renji was starting to like the girl despite himself, "tell me about it." The smile on his face faded "are you sure you can handle this one? The boy has been…," he fell silent again because there was no nice way to put it.

Rayna removed her hand and turned to survey the scene inside the cell. "I am well aware of Runis'… tendencies." It was hard to keep the shock from her voice. The cell was a disaster. There was no furniture in the cell, but there was food and smashed dishes everywhere. Over in a darkened corner there was a huddled mass. The only sign that it was human was the blond curls that peeked out of the shadows. Rayna could feel the anger and despair coming from him.

"The only one he will let near him is Lieutenant Hisagi. Anyone else he kicks and bites at. We still can't figure out how he managed to start a fire in the cell," Renji offered by way of explanation.

"How long has he been here?" Rayna asked, as she waited for Renji to slide back the bared door.

"Five days," Renji replied, as he slid the cell door open. The truth was hard to tell, and it made the tall lieutenant uncomfortable. The tenderness written on her face told him that the boy was well loved by her.

Rayna flinched inwardly. The children of the house were a responsibility she had taken on and the guilt she felt over abandoning them was almost more than she could stand. Picking her way through broken dishes and piles of food, she came to kneel before the huddled mass.

Reaching out a hand she gently rested it on the Childs' head. The contact sparked her spiritual pressure and a wave of it escaped her before she could control it. The boy looked up with a tear streaked face. Without speaking he flew into her arms. "Runi told me you were dead," he wailed as he clung to her neck desperately.

Shunsui watched the scene with peeked interest. The wave of pressure that he felt go through him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Nothing could have prepared him for its pure elation. The sensation only lasted as second, but he had a whole new understanding of the Kings blood trait and why Byakuya insisted that he never leave the girls side.

When Renji felt grey eyes on him he just said, "I know, I have already felt it, and that was nothing compared to what it could be." Thinking back on the night they had rescued her from the living world, the wave that was released in Kisukes' shop had stunned them all into silence.

Rayna wrapped her arms around the child and stood carrying him from the cell. Careful, so that she didn't track through food she made her way out of the cell. "I will be back later to clean up after the child. His brother must be seen to first."

Renjis jaw almost dropped. No noble would ever offer to clean up such a mess. With a smile he replied, "that won't be necessary. I can't think of a better punishment and I have a couple of candidates in mind." Closing the door he smiled down at Rayna. Rukia was right she was different.

* * *

Nonus condition was not much better. Rayna found him asleep in a crisp hospital bed. When she walked into the room carrying Runi fallowed by Shunsui, Captain Unohana had walked in behind them.

"The boy should not be disturbed," she suggested in her gentle manner. "His condition is delicate and disturbances upset him."

"How is he physically?" Rayna asked as she set Runi down on the end of the bed. Smiling down at him, she ruffled his blond curls in a gesture of reassurance.

"It is not his physical condition that causes his suffering. We have done all we can but time will be needed to cure the rest." Retsu replied trying to reassure the teenage boy that stood in front of her.

"I appreciate your efforts Captain Unohana, but there is more that can be done." Rayna said this as she sat on the edge of Nonus bed. The child roused and as his eyes focused on her he too began to cry. "Rayna," he screeched as he tried to sit up and wrap his arms around her. Rayna met his embrace scooping the child up and resting him in her lap. "I thought the bad boy killed you. He said he had Runi and he was hurt." The sobs that escaped him racked his body with tremors.

It was not uncommon for Nonu to make himself sick with worry, The best cure for his worry was usually Runi, but if the two boys had been separated his state would deteriorate fast. Fear and misery emanated from the dark haired child and Rayna could not hold back her spiritual pressure. It flowed on its own accord into the child. She barely managed to keep it between the two of them.

Retsu was about to use her Kido to scare the boy from the room when the rise in spiritual pressure caught her attention. It was familiar from years long gone by and suddenly she recognized the boy as the Hirosasuke daughter. The new situation was perplexing because many had gone to great pains to hide the girls' existence. Turning surprised eyes to Shunsui she motioned for him to meet her outside.

A short time later Hanataro had come in with some food for the boys and they ate merrily as the world seemed to right itself around them. That was when Rayna had begun to question them about the events that had led up to Runi being placed in prison.

"Runi, don't make me ask you again." Rayna said as she looked down into a round defiant face.

Sitting on the bed next to Nonu, his bravado had returned, and then some. Runi crossed his arms and stuck his chin out at Rayna before he answered. "They said I couldn't go with Nonu. What was I supposed to do? They wanted to take him away."

"I asked you what you did. I am pretty sure I already know why." Rayna admonished bending over to look directly into purple eyes.

"Don't I get any credit for taking a couple of them down first? I knew they would come back." Runi said trying to placate Rayna, "besides, I warned them. I told them if they came back I would make sure they regretted it."

Sighing outwardly Rayna stood back up and looked down at the child. This must have been bad. Whatever it was. Because, as proud as Runi was of what he did he was not willing to fess up. The troublesome boy thought his tactics where clever and bragged about them despite knowing he would get into trouble.

"Runi didn't mean to Rayna. I think he was just scared of the bad boy." Nonu said, speaking up on behalf of his brother.

"I wasn't scared," Runi snorted. "But I bet they were."

"Runi, this is my final warning." Rayna said in her sternest tone as she placed her hands on her hips.

Amazingly the boy did back down a bit. For a second Rayna thought he may even be penitent, but pride washed over his face and he stuck out his lip. "I built a catapult, filled it full of dead rats, set it on fire, and launched it at them."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Rayna exited the room very red faced. After she had gotten the entire story from Runi she knew that there were a lot of amends that had to be made. Hopefully she would be able to settle the matter easily. The red head bit her lip doubting it. Fending off flaming dead rats as they hurled through the air was something that could prove difficult to apologize for.

The two captains stood in the middle of a quiet hallway talking. Rayna approached the two as she began to speak. "I don't think Runi will give you any more trouble but it is best to keep the two boys together just in case. Separating them agitates him and makes Nonu unwell. The two share a soul it is cruel to keep them apart." Glancing at both captains she continued in her noble manner. "If possible I would like to apologize to the victims of Runis… er… mischief."

"I am certain that arrangements can be made," Retsu said with her usual half smile. The incident at the house was common gossip. Most who heard, just laughed at the boys' cunning. Even Lieutenant Hisagi had said he hated putting the boy in prison for such a clever tactic.

"I will try and visit them later, but I have a fee…" Rayna trailed off. A desperate calling had gotten her attention.

"Do you need assistance?" Retsu asked noting the tired look on the now familiar womans face.

Rayna stared at a pair of sealed double doors. "What is down that hall?" she asked absently. The misery had started to consume her. Assuming they didn't allow creatures of Hueco Mundo in the hospital wing, the spirit that beckoned was in dire need.

"That is the intensive care unit," Shunsui offered. After the conversation with the medical captain, his interest had been multiplied. It was common knowledge who resided in the intensive care wing. If Rayna did not know then she could sense soul suffering, and her ability went beyond what he had already witnessed.

"Has there been a great disaster?" Rayna asked. The bleakness was so desperate it seemed impossible that it could come from one person.

"No, but there is one that has resided there for some time," Retsu said gently.

Rayna stepped forward without preamble. "May I see?" she asked distractedly. Before either captain could reply she started fallowing the path of the suffering.

Neither captain was about to stop her. Momo Hinamori lay beyond those doors. Her soul had been broken beyond repair. Many feared that every day would be her last. From all they had learned, they both were in silent agreement that this could be the Lieutenants last and only chance. Retsu stepped forward and pressed a button on the wall that opened the double doors.

Without direction, Rayna walked her way through several sterile hallways. The pull of the miserable spirit guided her. Unaware of anything beyond painful sensation, she did not notice the two interested captains following closely behind. When she entered the darkened room she passed by a third white haired captain oblivious to his presence.

"Hey, only authorized persons can come in here," Toushiro said as he started toward the boy. The intrusion into his privacy was unwelcome. The worry he had felt turned sour at the interruption. "I am going to have to ask you to leave," he commanded.

"Captain Hitsugaya, the boy had my permission." Retsu said coming into the room behind Rayna.

Rayna paid no heed to what was transpiring around her, she was so drawn to the dying woman on the bed before her. The dark haired girl was connected to several machines that beeped and whirred around her. The soul inside had been depraved beyond the girls capability to repair it. If the machines had not supported the life of the vessel, it would have just slipped into death. For Rayna it was almost painful.

"What is he doing?" Toshiro asked as he stepped forward to stop the boy.

Shunsui put a hand on the small captains' shoulder to stop him. "Wait, this is something you're gonna' have to see to believe." Anticipation welled within him. Nothing could have prepared him for the spiritual pressure that he had felt pass through him earlier. Explanations would be impossible. This was something that the young captain would have to experience to understand.

Rayna stood over Momo and raised her hand to gently push dark bangs away from her forehead. The skin was cold and clammy as if death had already come. Purposefully she bent down and whispered in the girls' ear, "you have to remember the soul is its own light. Even in its most desperate hour it can illuminate the darkness." With that Rayna placed a second hand on over her heart and let spiritual pressure flow.

"Hey…" Toshiro stopped as the most alluring Reiatsu flowed from the boy. Power exploded into the room as beguiling warmth wrapped itself around him. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Taking Byakuyas warning about the girls' pressure being a beacon, Shunsui was forced to act. Reaching out a hand, he placed the strongest Kido barrier he could summon around the room. Rayna must have sensed it because the Reiatsu rose. Both women before him started to glow with it.

The scene before Captain Unohana was so distracting that she almost didn't notice the trickles of blood that had started to flow from Raynas nose. Understanding came suddenly as she realized that it must damage the woman internally to try and control such power. "Captain Kyoraku," she said in warning.

"I've got it," he replied. Using Shunpo he was behind Rayna ready to pull her off of Momo.

Sensing his presence Rayna chocked out, "it's almost done." The pain of fighting back her power was almost debilitating. Her head throbbed, lungs burned with every breath she took in, and her heart felt as if it was going to burst. The soul of the girl on the bed was responding and it opened to her allowing her to fill and heal it. At first it demanded more but now it was weeping with joy, the healing was almost done. Finally the broken soul sang out with hope and Rayna pulled her Reiatsu back into herself. Feeling drained she stumbled and a pair of sure hands caught her. Dizzy with weakness she collapsed into them and found herself swept up and carried out of the room.

Toshiro watched with wide teal eyes as the boy was taken away by Shunsui. Uncertain of what had just taken place, he looked at Retsu questioningly. The look she gave him was hopeful and reassuring. Machines suddenly went haywire. Rapid beeps and buzzing intruded into their silent conversation. They both looked over at Momo as she started to breathe on her own.

The captain flew into action removing tubes and assessing the Momos condition. The alarms must have alerted others, because the room soon was full of medical officers. Toshiro felt that he had just witnessed a miracle and stood back, allowing the medical staff to welcome his childhood friend back from deaths grasp.

Shunsui almost ran over several Shinigami trying to get Rayna out of the hospital wing discreetly. Once she had finished he had instinctively known it would draw a crowd. Using Shunpo he headed towards the 8th divisions office.

Rayna struggled against the weakness that had over comer her. It was too soon after her injuries to release so much power. Berating herself for being feeble she concentrated on evening out her breathing. What choice did she have? The soul was about to let itself die, she had to intervene. As her heart settled she relaxed into the strong arms that carried her. Exhausted, she couldn't fight against sleep any longer.

"We are almost there little one." Shunsui said taking a downward glance at the lady in his arms. The 8th division office was empty, and Shunsui made his way to the couch carrying Rayna. After placing her comfortably on the couch, he strode over to his desk and pulled out a clean cloth. Walking over to the sleeping lady he knelt down and wiped the blood from her face. "Well done my lady," he whispered before he stood back up and left her to rest.

* * *

Rayna stared into endless grey eyes as she moved across the floor with Shunsui Kyoraku. "What use would a captain have for being able to waltz?" she asked teasingly. Soft brown hair brushed against her cheek as he twirled her around the 8th division office. Following his movements, the redhead found him a very practiced and able partner. The two danced together gracefully as he pivoted and twirled her around a desk with ease. There was a soft waltz playing in the background.

"I have less use for fighting than I do for dancing," Shunsui replied staring at the lady held in his arms. Despite wearing the guise of a teenage boy, her beauty could not be mistaken. Although he did have her remove the unattractive black hat that covered lovely golden red hair. The Kuchiki house clothes did little to detract from that beauty, however the white cloak she wore earlier did hide it well. Shunsui was almost envious of Byakuya for having such a delightful creature living under his roof.

"… And even less use for actual work," Nanao chimed in. There was no animosity in her voice toward Rayna just annoyance at her captain. Of course, he would be goofing off while she did all the work.

The information she had compiled for Captain Kuchiki sat on the corner of her desk. It did not offer many more answers, but it did offer proof that Rayna was in very real danger. There was also the question of another traitor amongst their midst. The last file she needed was beyond even her captains' security clearance. However she had the presence of mind to include the file that the Akarui was looking at when she had found him in the records hall. It still boggled her mind that she had actually met someone that only existed in legend, and he seemed so unassuming. If he had not given her his security code she would not have believed it.

Resting her hand on her chin she watched the two glide across the office floor, skirting around a coffee table with agility. It had not taken long for the rumors of Momo Hinamoris miraculous escape from death to filter through the Seireitei. Nanao had come to tell her captain the news. The lieutenant was surprised to find him sitting in his office talking quietly with Captain Hitsugaya. The noblewoman was sleeping peacefully on the couch behind them.

"Have you ever encountered someone with her ability?" Toushiro questioned Shunsui.

"No, but then I have never been in the presence of someone with the royal blood trait before," he answered resting his hands across his stomach.

"How could we not know she lived in the soul society?" the teal eyed captain asked furrowing his brow.

Shunsui sat forward with a rare serious look on his face. "Captain Hitsugaya you ask questions that can't be answered. The Lady is surrounded by secrets and protected by an Akarui. Consider what she did a miracle and let it go. Your questions could put you in danger or even worse, her."

"I just want to thank her." Toushiro sighed as he gave in. The much older Captain was right.

"Ah, Nanao-chan have you come to relieve me of my loneliness?" Shunsui asked her with a wink as he purposefully changed the subject. The whack of the book on his head was expected.

"Captain this is serious. I think the Lady is in real…" Shunsui stood and clapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Lady Rayna, how nice of you to finally join us. I was just sending Nanao to get you something to eat." Looking back down at his lieutenant he gave her another wink before turning her and literally shoving her toward the door.

"Thank you," Rayna said as she blinked herself awake. The prospect of food made her sit up. "I am not picky," she spurted out as she watched the lieutenant leave. Painful hunger was a side effect of using that much Reiatsu and she needed to replenish her strength so that she could restore herself to normal. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stretched and took in a deep breath.

When Nanao had returned it was to find her captain and Rayna sitting at the small table, alone and laughing. Nanao presented her with a large plate of food, which she took gratefully. The redhead started eating in the most undignified manner Nanao had ever seen. It was akin to dinner time at the 11th. When the noblewoman realized what she had done she paused with her cheeks full and said, "anch ew."

Shunsui burst out laughing again. Assuming Rayna would be starving, he did not expect for her to leave all decorum behind in order to satisfy her stomach. "We can always get more." He said grinning down at her.

Rayna swallowed with a loud gulp before speaking. "I am sorry, I am certain that this is not how you intended to spend your day." This time she began to eat with the table manners that had been engrained in her since birth.

"Escorting a beautiful woman is a perfect way to spend my day." Shunsui said as he continued to smile at her.

"It's a good excuse to get out of doing paperwork," Nanao added.

Rayna looked up at the intelligent woman. "I am sorry Lieutenant; I did not mean to burden you further."

"My Lady I did not mean to imply…" Nanao trailed off somewhat embarrassed. Truly she did like Rayna.

"Ah, Nana-chan refers to her Captain. Mores the pity, that she will not enjoy more frivolous activities."

"Humph, If you had your way we would all be dancing around drunkenly with bottles of Sake in our hands."

"Can you think of anyway better to spend the day?" Shunsui countered. From there the conversation spiraled out of control and to Nanaos' annoyance the two ended up waltzing across the floor. Rayna had really tried to resist her captain but Nanao knew how charming he could be and eventually he got his way.

A sudden movement caught her eye and Nanao stood up clearing her throat to get the attention of the others in the room. "Captain Kuchiki…" she trailed off as spiritual pressure filled the room. The look on his face was unreadable but his gaze was directed at the two dancing across the floor.

* * *

_**So it is still painfully cold so hopefully I will get the next chapter done too. I really do hate editing. So if anyone catches and errors let me know. **_

_**Todays soundtrack included Tokio Hotel and not much else. The TV was infected with kingdomhearts again, although it is an interesting story. **_

_**I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does. I don't seek profit. I am just doing this to escape the miserable cold.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Warning: strong adult content, if you don't like the lemons go back now!**_

* * *

"I have come to retrieve Lady Rayna." Byakuya said as he felt a strange bubble of anger well up inside him. The look on Raynas face had been one that was never directed his way. Soft gold eyes tinged with green, looked up at Captain Kyoraku with laughter. The smile on her face was dazzling.

Earlier that day when he felt the large flux of her spiritual pressure, it had almost driven him to leave a clan meeting. Even after it settled, he was distracted by what could be taking place with Rayna. The only thing that had put him at ease was that her escort was one of the most powerful captains in the Seireitei despite his lazy demeanor. Renji had also kept him apprised of Raynas movements and if anything life threatening had come up he would have known right away. Before coming here he had reported into his division office and been told that Momo Hinamori had made a turn for the better and escaped deaths grasp. The condition of the lieutenant was common knowledge as was her slow death. The mystery of the heightened spiritual pressure had been solved.

Nothing could have prepared him for finding her dancing across the floor with the playful Shunsui in the 8th divisions' office. "If the lady has finished with her duties it is best to return.' Byakuya said coolly

Surprised to see Byakuya staring down at her, Rayna turned smiling eyes to him as her Reiatsu uncontrollably increased and changed form within her. "_The Lady_ is still waiting to speak with the lieutenant of the 9th division."

"Then he can request an audience at my manor." Byakuya ordered.

The smile did not leave her eyes. Raynas mood was light and cheerful. Removing herself from Shunsuis embrace she turned to face the dark haired captain. "_Or_, since I am the one that needs to offer apology, I can wait until Lieutenant Hisagi returns. It seems impolite to interrupt his duties to thank him for attending to mine." There was a playful tone to her voice but there was no mistaking her intention.

Shunsui found the whole situation amusing. Looking up from the lady standing next to him, he tried to asses Byakuyas mood. He had not missed the rise in Raynas spiritual pressure when the raven haired captain had appeared. Raynas title was above Byakuyas' and she held some animosity for him….or… "Oh, Lady no," he said out loud looking back down at her with shock in his tone and understanding in his eyes.

Bright color spread across Raynas face; to her the implication was clear. The captain was too perceptive, he had felt the rise and change in her spirit pressure. There was no use in denying something that she herself knew to be truth. "Imagine my own surprise at the discovery?" The smile on her face was brilliant as she looked up at the gray eyed captain. Rayna was not one to deny her own feelings, it was impossible to hide them anyway.

"You must like challenge Lady Rayna." Shunsui said smiling down at her. Steeling a glance at Nanao, he said. "I myself can sympathize."

Rayna caught the eye movement and followed his line of sight. "It can't be helped then we are doomed to a life fraught with discord." Turning back to midnight blue eyes her smile faded a little. The raven haired captain was arrogant, sour, and hard to deal with. That did not change her feelings for him. Despite the constant contention, her soul was drawn to the apathetic Lord. Sighing outwardly at the internal struggle she said, "I am not certain I ever had a choice in this matter." Turning her head, she smiled up at Shunsui one last time before placing all of her attention on the raven haired aristocrat.

Confused by the exchange between them Byakuya felt the bubble of anger burst and he had to fight to control it. The two before him had an ease that he had almost never encountered with Rayna. When she was with him it was all defiance and conflict. The only exception to that was her infinite compassion. Nothing about their relationship was easy. There were other exclusions but those had to be fought for. How could they share such a strong bond after one day together? "I have fulfilled my duties here and have others at my estate. I allowed you the opportunity to complete your obligations. It is time to return." The tone he used was harsher than he intended.

For a split second Rayna considered the consequences of defying him, but she was tired of their discord. The elation she felt at seeing him could not be mistaken. Reaching up she kissed the devastatingly charming captain on the cheek and said. "Thank you Captain Kyoraku. I hope to see you again soon. Perhaps next time we can engage in other frivolous activities." The smile she gave him was brilliant and he returned one in kind.

Silently, Byakuya watched the two and when Rayna kissed his fellow captain on the cheek the anger that he felt turned into biting fury. When she turned to him her eyes still held the green hue of happiness. "You dishonor yourself with your abandonment of moral decorum. True nobles know do not act upon degenerate behavior." The tone he used was aloof but the statement was full of derision.

The insult could not go ignored. Yellow eyes flashed at midnight ones. Rayna opened her mouth to respond but chose to hold her temper. This was not the time or the place, but when she got him alone he would know the full measure of her ire. There was just no winning with this man. Speechless she made her way around the captain and left the 8th divisions' office.

Nanao watched as Byakuya left after the woman, in stunned silence. The private conversation between her captain and the noblewoman was just as confusing to her as it had been to Byakuya. The insult that had been bestowed, was not. It was deep and cutting. The shock on her face was unmistakable.

Shunsui approached his lieutenant. "Ah Nanao-chan do not fret. I am pretty certain if there is one person that can engage in a battle of wills against Byakuya Kuchiki it is Lady Rayna Hirosasuke." Placing a kiss on the top her head, his reward was another whack with her book.

* * *

Using Shunpo at her top speed, Rayna reached her rooms several seconds before the raven haired captain. The animosity that coursed through her veins was so distracting that she did not notice the brilliant night outside. The elegant room she was assigned was dimly lit and she stood in the middle of it, not noticing her surroundings. Senses tingled with anger as her temper boiled to its releasing point. When he finally appeared she was waiting for him. Keeping her eyes downturned she waited for him to get closer to her before she began.

"I may be forced to endure your presence but I will not endure your insults. Even if I were born in the slums, my pedigree would outweigh yours based on courtesy alone. I am not bound by your rules of honor. Force them on me and you will be met with absolute contempt. I will not change my nature because you are frigid and dispassionate." Rayna stated as she looked up with glowing yellow eyes.

The temper that had been unleashed increased his rage, as the insult set in. "Your behavior was foolish and shameful. It is not your place as royalty to offer yourself to someone beneath you." Byakuya admonished stepping forward looking down on her. Spiritual pressure started to build within him, and he could not keep the traces of anger from appearing on his face.

The loud crack sounded out against the night as Raynas hand made contact with the side of his face. The slap that she placed on his cheek landed before Rayna had known what she had done. But, it did not stop the temper that had built up inside of her. Even the warning sparks that flashed in dark eyes went unnoticed. "You think I am a fool? Very well then let's quantify my foolishness so we can make sure that you can correct my behavior appropriately. The only person I have _**offered **_myself to is you. But I suppose your warped sense of honor does not include correcting your own lack of propriety." Rayna blinked back tears that were starting to form. Refusing to cry in front of him she continued, "Despite your low and misguided opinion. I do not offer myself lightly, in fact you are the first. If I am a fool than I blame my soul for choosing you against my will."

It was time to leave. Rayna had already known that this would not end well and she could not take the cool look of disdain on his face any longer. "You will not have to suffer my person or shameful behavior any further. I am not bound to you and I will be leaving now." Turning away from him she went to gather what little belongings she had. The living world would have to offer sanctuary until Yarinju returned. Despite the feelings that she had, she was not his to subjugate.

The admission hit Byakuya harder than the slap she had given him. Pushing her to anger had given him the advantage even though she had not realized it. A long silence stretched between them and his anger changed shape. Kurirayna Ishume Hirosasuke, with all her passion, compassion, and strength was already his. The noblewoman just didn't know it yet.

With speed that rivaled hers Byakuya was behind her. A singular fluid motion turned her to face him as sure hands wrapped her in an embrace she couldn't escape from. One hand found itself around her waist and the other was forcing her face up to receive his kiss. Smothering her lips, he was relentless with his assault.

Caught off guard, it took Rayna a moment to realize what was happening. By the time she thought to resist, it was too late, her body responded on its own. Before she knew it she was returning his kiss with just as much passion. Sure hands came up to wind themselves around his neck. Tongues intertwined as their mouths melted into one another.

Byakuyas need consumed him as he deepened the kiss. The rise of her spiritual pressure told him that he was going to have to be very careful. This was not something that could be rushed. Not willing to take anything less than her complete submission, he was going to make sure that Rayna knew she was his. Pulling his mouth away from hers he held her tightly so she could not escape. Concentrating he reached out a hand beside him and placed a barrier over her room. It would not be enough unless he had her acquiescence but he was not willing to accept anything less.

Rayna felt the barrier rise around them and she paused. Confusion overcame her. "What…"

It was his turn to cut her off. Byakuya ordered, "Be quiet Rayna," and started kissing her again. The kiss lasted several long moments before he started discovering the taste of her skin on the side of her neck. The skin there was like warm silk. It was a sensation that he had not forgotten from the last time he was tempted by her. Delicately he began tracing a path from her neck down over her caller bone. The fingers around his neck reached up and wound themselves in his hair. It drove him on and his hands came up and started tugging at the Kosode she wore. Exposing more satin fire to explore.

Bringing his mouth back to hers he teased her tongue with his. Gradually he slide the soft fabric down her arms and let it drop to the floor. The modern bra she wore underneath came next and Rayna stood before him bare from the waist up. Without leaving her mouth he allowed his hands to roam. Following a hot path over porcelain softness, he used his hands to explore the contours of her body. Fingers spread wide, as he brushed them down between her breasts and dusted them over her stomach. Pulling her to him again, he wrapped one hand around her waist. As his tongue invaded deep into her mouth, he brought his other hand up to cup her breast. Rubbing his thumb over her nipple, the soft peak reacted to his touch. Breaking away from her mouth he followed the direction of his hand placing kisses along warm skin. When he took the erect nipple into his mouth she gasped and stiffened against him.

Byakuya froze resting his head against her chest. Absolute surrender was what he wanted, but he would not take it. Then he noticed that Raynas spiritual pressure was about to break beyond the barrier. Allowing his own Reiatsu to rise, Byakuya invited hers in. As he waited, her hands combed through his hair removing the Kenseikan from it. When they fell on top of her Kosode, her Reiatsu flowed into him. Looking up at her he watched hazel eyes fill with amber as he began to comprehend. The noble woman would not allow him as a captain, or as a nobleman, he would only be able to dominate her as a man. When her fingers grasped his hair he brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her again.

Rayna was barely aware of herself being directed toward the futon in her room. The kiss that she was receiving was supple and he tasted of mint and clover. When her Hakama fell to the floor she was only aware of the cool air against the skin of her legs and the man kissing her. A new need rose up within her and she placed her hands and inside his Kosode, pushing it and his Hiaori aside. A well muscled chest invited her. Allowing her hands to explore on their own, she was enthralled by the taught body they discovered. Unable to control herself she wrapped her hands around him bringing her breasts in contact with his chest. The feeling of his cool skin against her caused another gasp to escape from her lips as she broke away from his mouth to catch her breath.

The warmth of her skin next to his almost made Byakuya lose control of his need. While one arm held her in place he used his other hand to free glorious hair. It fell over her shoulders and down her back in flowing waves.

Kneeling, he brought Rayna down to the soft sheets of the futon. He followed her, as he laid her down on her back. Sweeping his gaze over her, he was astounded by her beauty. It had always been there underneath the clothes she wore, but she was breathtaking to see unveiled. Lying next to her inviting body, he brought his lips back up to hers. As their tongues wrapped around each other, he again felt the need to explore her with his hands. Byakuya buried a hand in soft hair as he leaned on one arm. Graceful arms wound around his neck and he ran the palm of his free hand down one of them. The defined muscles were covered in velvet alabaster. While his tongue explored her mouth his hand surveyed her body.

Dragging his fingers down her shoulder and over her breast, he lightly followed the path over her stomach to her hip. When he felt the soft cloth of her modern underwear he stopped kissing her to look into her eyes. Slowly and with painstaking caution he tugged the fabric down. Liquid amber eyes filled with passion and surrender. The last of her clothing came off without protest as it slid down long luxurious legs.

Dark eyes held Rayna in a trance as the last of her clothing was removed. The time to stop him was long past. Now she wanted more of him. There was a warm heat growing inside her and it demanded for her to explore his body. Skillfully she began to unwind the light green scarf that hid the skin she longed to see. Holding his stare in her own until she was done she brought her lips back up to his. Forcing herself against him she began to push at the clothing that kept her from taking the full measure of his upper torso. Once the barrier had been removed she fallowed her own instinct and began to taste the skin at his neck.

The sensation of Raynas mouth on his neck sent chills through him and he had to fight against ravishing her. Reveling in the sensation of her hot skin against his, he stopped to enjoy her ministrations. The arm around her tightened as he buried his face in her hair. The hand that he had rested on her waist began to slide down the soft skin of her outer thigh. Spreading his fingers across her leg he pushed upward.

Distracted by the hand that was coming to close to intimate areas Rayna froze. This was new territory for her and despite the heat that she felt, she was uncertain. Pulling back, she reached up and pushed back soft raven hair so that she could see the look on his finely chiseled face.

Seeing her uncertainty, Byakuya brought his mouth to hers, forcing her back down against the futon that they now shared. Despite her hesitation he was not going to stop. Enticement was something that he could offer instead. While deepening the kiss he brought his hand further up and found the apex of her being.

Rayna had no choice but to follow where he led when she felt his hand smooth over her intimately she sucked in a sharp breath. When his fingers pushed insider her she gasped with pleasure. The lips that covered hers would not let her break away and she whined into his mouth. As he began to manipulate her she arched her back threw her head back tearing her mouth away from his. A pressure she had never felt before began to build. Fingers moved inside her rhythmically as that pressure soon consumed her. Exquisite sensation exploded into her as a moan escaped from her throat. Soft lips responded as Byakuya began to kiss her gently.

Byakuya raised his Reiatsu in preparation of her release. The waves that flowed through him were so powerful that his skin began to glow. Withdrawing his fingers he folded his arms around her. The embrace was not forceful and his lips played across hers as her breathing started to slow.

Waiting until her breathing returned to normal, Rayna gave into instinct. Bringing her own hands around his waist she gently slid them inside his hakama. She circled them around his waist and fallowed the chiseled divot that led to exploration further down.

Stilling against her, Byakuya could not move as soft hands grazed across his skin. The control he had was slipping away. When Rayna pushed them down the front of his stomach scraping her nails against him he thought he would go mad. He was undone when she trailed further down and grasped his virility. The practiced control he had dissipated and he gave into his base needs. Lifting himself up, he reached down and practically tore the rest of his clothing off.

Clasping both of her hands in one of his he slammed them against the futon over her head pinning her in place. The other hand wound itself tightly around her waist and brought her to him. Using his knee he forced her legs to apart and before he could stop himself he entered Rayna. A hiss escaped Byakuya as warm softness held him tightly sheathed within her.

For an instant Rayna felt an uncomfortable stabbing of pain, then she was aware of his invasion of her body. The feeling of him inside her was wondrous and consumed all of her thoughts. Movement made her breath hitch. It was slow and sensuous at first but soon there was a quickened rhythmic pace. The pressure she had felt earlier now began to build again and a sound came from her that was a half moan half whimper. Opening herself further up to him she wound her legs around his waist and silently begged for him not to stop.

Sensing her Reiatsu began to rise, Byakuya began to allow his spiritual pressure to rise once again. He was not willing to allow Rayna to reach euphoria again until his will allowed it. Bringing his mouth to the soft skin of her breast, he sunk his teeth in letting the pain calm her body. The soft scream that came out was a somewhere between pleasure and pain. Arms wound themselves around him as fingernails dug into his skin. Forgetting all plans to take this slowly he plunged into her mercilessly, thrusting deeper and faster. Moans reverberated in his ear and sent sensation through him. The ecstasy he felt at controlling her mind, body, and spirit was a driving force that he was unable to control. When she tightened around him again in climax he felt his own release.

Rayna was so lost in sensations she was unaware that she had given herself over completely. When the waves of sensation overtook her she lost her breath into his mouth as Byakuya captured it, and growled into her lips. In that moment there was nothing else but Byakuya and the elation that he had causes within her, nothing else existed.

It took several long moments for their breathing to calm in which Byakuya remained buried within her. Gently he removed the hands that had held her in place. Examining her he began to note the bruises that were already starting to form. "I am sorry," he apologized as he looked down at her face.

Rayna stiffened not understanding his meaning. Shame was not something she felt especially when her emotions were concerned. Her total submission was not something she would ever regret, even if he did. "I'm not," she responded with a whisper.

Feeling her stiffening underneath him Byakuya quickly kissed her. "I am sorry if I hurt you," he clarified. Surprised by her admission, he studied her carefully.

"You didn't," Rayna reassured as she relaxed again. Bringing her hands up, she again combed them through soft dark hair as she kissed Byakuya with bruised lips. Pulling away she felt herself drowning in midnight blue eyes. Realization set in and Rayna now knew that she was in fact bound to Byakuya Kuchiki and would bend to his will. Joy spread through her, followed by sorrow. The only thing that had changed was she now knew without a doubt that she was in love with him. Things were going to get really complicated.

Byakuya looked down captivated by her gaze. The liquid pools of amber faded into deep emerald. There was no mistaking the look, and it was directed at him. His soul sang with elation. Rayna had given submission at his request because she loved him. As he watched the light dimmed for an instant but the emotion passed quickly and her eyes sparkled with love. Choosing not to pursue the cause, he brought his lips to hers as he ran his hand through her soft hair. She loved him the rest would come on its own.

* * *

Rayna awoke to soft lips pressing against her shoulder. Waking was a slow process, because she did not want to leave the rapture of his warmth.

Thinking back to the night they had shared a smiled came to her lips. After they had laid there for a time Byakuya began to move inside her again. Before she knew it they were both overcome with passion. The second time he slowed his pace and teased and tempted her body into response more than once. After he reached his own climax they fell asleep with her back into his chest, and his strong arms wrapped tightly around her.

Turning into him as she finally became fully awake as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. The scent of him filled her and she was reminded of the musk of fresh flowing water. Opening her eyes slowly she realized it was near dawn. When she looked up it was to find him staring down at her.

"I have to go," he said regret evident in his voice. "An alarm has been raised, but I should be back in time to join you for tea." Byakuya said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Bringing his lips to hers he brushed a soft kiss across her mouth. Anything more and he would not be able to leave her.

"I..." Rayna began but was unsure what to say. The sun would rise to quickly daylight would bring harsh truths. "There's somethi...," she tried again.

Sighing internally, Byakuya had hoped that he would have a submissive Rayna for just a little longer. "I am holding you to your word. I will expect you to follow the parameters as previously set forth."

"That's not…" Rayna tried again somewhat annoyed.

Placing a finger over her mouth to silence her. "I am certain you have protests, you always do. But, I will not allow you to go against your word, and I am altering our arrangement." No longer able to resist he pressed his lips against hers letting his tongue delve into her mouth. The response he got was anything but defiant. Ending the kiss, he said, "Whenever I enter your room I will not consider any objections."

Out of breath, Rayna smiled up at him and said, "yes Captain Kuchiki." All other thoughts left her. Reassuringly she kissed the corner of his mouth as she ran her hand through his lustrous raven hair.

Byakuya forced himself away from her and got up. Rayna sat up and watched him as he quickly walked to her bathroom and began to ready himself for the day. When he was dressed he stopped to look at her. The vision held him captivated. Rayna sat covering herself with a white sheet that did not hide the voluptuous figure underneath. Golden streaked red hair framed porcelain and face flowed all around her. Swollen red lips invited him to stay and taste them again, as hazel eyes offered allurement. Crouching down beside her futon he reached out and touched her face rubbing his thumb over soft lips. Winning the battle of wills was a victory he would savor. Kissing her one last time before leaving, he wondered how long her compliance would last.

* * *

_**Ok, so I don't usually ask for feedback but if you had to take a cold shower after this I want to know, cause that means my job here is done. It was not easy getting throught the editing process on this.... Whew... **_

_**If I had a love theme between them two it would be 'Everything' By Lifehouse. The T.V. was on but I was to distracted to really notice... for obvious reasons. **_

_**I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does, nor do I seek profit. I just have an over active imagination when it comes to lusting after Anime characters.  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

Rayna stood opposite Lieutenant Hisagi in the nearly empty training yard at the Kuchiki estate. There was a small audience of onlookers watching them as they squared off against one another. Rayna long ago ceased to pay attention to their presence. The lieutenant had put her through her paces and she was now starting to breathe harder. As she side stepped another blow she brought her Zanpakuto to strike out at him. The blade missed but the kick she landed to his gut connected, as he exhaled sharply.

The impromptu training was welcome exercise. Rayna had not been able to truly work the muscles in her body for more than a week. At first there was protest, but now she could feel the ease of them as they finally moved gracefully according to her will. When the day had started she had never predicted that it would come to a training session. Earlier she could have sworn that Byakuya would send her away.

After the raven haired captain left her bedroom she sat with her knees curled against her lost in deep thought. The suns' rays finally broke into her reverie and she made her way to get dressed. Rayna felt that she had to tell him the truth about her past. The feelings she had for him would not allow for anything less.

Trying to come up with the best way to tell him was impossible. When she had finished washing and dressing herself she came to the conclusion that this was not something that could be planned. The only genuine way to do it was allow her heart to tell its' truth. Rayna knew once he heard what she had to say he would send her away. Not willing to disgrace him, and unable to leave on her own, the saddened noble thought it was best. Admonishing herself for not controlling her passionate nature where the captain was concerned, she headed toward his study.

Rayna waited in the empty room until Byakuya made his appearance. Apprehension filled her as she felt the familiar spiritual pressure approach. Standing in front of the window she looked to the world outside for comfort. There was none to be had. When the captain entered the room he came immediately to stand beside her. Rayna pulled away when she sensed him reach for her.

"Lady Rayna," Byakuya questioned.

Courage failing her, once again, she didn't look up as she said, "Captain, I believe it is best you send me away from your house, because, I find it difficult to leave it willingly." Rayna spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I will not. Nor will I allow you to go against your word. For now you remain under the protection of the Kuchiki name." Byakuya replied barely able to keep the vehemenence from his voice.

"Then you leave me no choice Captain I must leave if only to protect your house." Rayna tried again. "Please, send me away before you know the truth."

"No truth could make me give such an order," Byakuya reasoned.

Turning deep brown eyes on him Rayna said. "You should not speak so lightly. I wish I could tell you that I am an honorable noble suited to your title and class but I am not. I will not bring ruin to the Kuchiki name, and I am too weak to leave you willingly. The order must be given." Unable to keep the quiver from her bottom lip Rayna persisted. "It is best you know the entirety of my disgrace so that you can do what is necessary."

Moving so that she could gaze out at the day and not at the man next to her Rayna started her tale. "As you know when most Shinigami are born they do not have high spirit pressure, it is a trait that grows over time. I was different, when I was born my Reiatsu had already presented itself, and powerfully. My parents decided to keep my existence secret expecting that my power would grow.

"They did not know the extent of my power until the first time I healed a soul." Rayna paused to look at Byakuya, "Yarinju was my mothers' constant servant at the time. He had lost a wife who was pregnant with child and I could sense his suffering. The sorrow and anger he felt was mine to share and heal. I think it is because of that day that he remains with me."

Looking back outside Rayna continued, "Luckily the first time my mother was nearby. Being familiar with the blood line power she was able to shield us from drawing attention. But from that day forward I began to train extensively on how to control my power.

"Until I could control that power on my own my mother had to rein it in with her own Reiatsu." Glancing at Byakuya sideways she pondered out loud. "Strange, that you are the only other person that has ever been able to accept any portion of my spiritual pressure without going into a euphoric coma of sorts." Stopping, Rayna took a moment to consider the oddity of it before she went forward with her explanation.

"For a long time I didn't understand why that power had to be hidden. I didn't realize that not all souls have goodness deep within. Nor did I know that my power would be hunted. I thought that because I could heal a soul I should."

"As I grew older and my power grew, my father went before Central 46 to petition on my behalf. He wanted to train me in private. The council accepted his reasoning. They all felt that I needed to be protected above all. Part of protecting me meant preparing me to face an enemy in battle. So, I was trained as a Shinigami in secret."

"I excelled at it for two reasons. Limitless pure power and because I thought it was a great game. The curriculum my father planned fallowed closely to the ones that are used at the academy. After a time, that meant missions to the living world."

Leaning her head on the window, Rayna looked down at the hand she had unknowingly placed against the glass in front of her. "Every time we went we encountered Hollows. At first they were lower level ones and easily defeated but as time went on they became more powerful."

Tear filled eyes looked to Byakuya. "I know it isn't an excuse, but I just didn't know I was attracting them. I thought I had my power under control and what we encountered was normal. I was such a fool." Facing back to the sun Rayna wiped away an errant tear. "The last mission we encountered a very powerful Hollow with a strange ability."

Byakuya watched as Rayna struggled not just with her sorrow but with confusion. This must be where her memory was erased. There was no real comfort he could give her other than to let her know he was still listening. Taking a step forward, he placed a strong hand in the small of her back.

"I am not certain of all the details. The memory of the battle is very foggy. Yarinju says it was because I fell to my own wounds. I am not so certain. I do know that somehow my father was wounded and a great portion of my Reiatsu was released." Rayna moved to pull away from the man next to her, but the hand on the small of her back wrapped around her waist and held her in place.

Tears streamed down her face when she looked up at him. "It was too much; I had attracted hundreds of Hollows if not more. Even a captain as powerful as my father was unable to handle them because he was wounded. They were so insatiable in there lust for my spiritual pressure. They destroyed everything in their path, even one another to get to it. The only clear memory I have before I succumbed was of my father being torn to pieces in battle as they ate his soul."

The tears that had begun to flow would not stop now matter how hard Rayna tried to blink them back. Finally she brought bother of her hands up and smoothed them over her cheeks in an effort to stop herself from crying openly. "It was my fault. I was so naïve about my power and the dangers of it."

Rayna continued to wipe away tears until they stopped flowing. Eventually she was able to speak with a steady voice so she continued. "The first time I awoke, after I was injured, I was in the 4th division. I have very vague memories of arguments and talking. The second time I awoke I was in prison. It seems that Central 46 held a trial without my presence. Yarinju came and told me I had been given a gift. My existence was to remain secret and they upheld an order of protection unless I was proven a threat."

"That night after I was taken from the prison we got word that my mother had died of a broken heart. As was her right she had stripped me of my name and title. After that we traveled to the living world and lived there unnoticed."

Incapable of holding his gaze any longer and finding it impossible to look away Rayna finished what she had to say. "Unlike you, I am incapable of controlling my emotions they flow freely and are directly tied to my Reiatsu. So here I stand before you with my whirlwind nature, limitless power, and in absolute disgrace. Captain Kuchiki if you truly want to protect your house and your family name you will give the order to send me away."

The silence stretched between them as Byakuya looked into deep dark brown eyes. The look in those eyes was one he never wanted to see again. Bringing up a hand, he brushed away tears with the back of his knuckle before cupping her chin in it. "The order of protection still stands. Rayna, if I had judged you a threat I would have already placed you in prison. Your past does not change my assessment. Unless it is necessary to keep you safe I will not allow you to be separated from me."

Rayna stared deep into his eyes trying to discern his thoughts. All she saw was endless pools of midnight blue as his mouth came down to meet hers. The lips that pressed against hers were tender and meant to offer comfort and reassurance. Excepting it, Rayna was helpless to her own response. Grasping at his Hiaori she gave way to her will and allowed her body to soften into his. Supple lips caressed his as she offered her own solace. When the kiss ended the blue eyed captain looked down at her and said, "Beyond anything else you are a light that burns brightly within me. Your spirit casts away darkness and sorrow that I had long ago become accustomed to. I will not willingly extinguish that light."

For the first time in her life, Rayna was at a loss for words. Using her hands she brushed them up over his muscular chest, across his shoulders and wound them around him. Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck she breathed in the familiar musk of fresh water. The worry she felt did not subside, but she was helpless to resist the raven haired noble. The whole truth had not swayed him in the slightest. All she could do now is desperately hope that the trust she had placed in him and his power would not be their downfall.

Rayna pulled herself from Byakuya as a servant approached. Using Shunpo she stopped in front of the large book shelf pretending to peruse books.

The servant bowed deeply before addressing Byakuya, "Lord Kuchiki there are several Shinigami in the front garden requesting an audience." The raven haired nobles' only response was a curt glance of recognition.

"Come Lady Rayna, you have guests that must be attended to." Byakuya said to Rayna waiting for her to join him as he walked to the door.

Byakuya led Rayna to an outer garden that she had never been in before. It was full of magnolia trees in full bloom with light pink flowers. The beauty of it was lost on the excited noblewoman. In the midst of the garden stood Captain Kyoraku, Nanao, Rangiku, and Shuuhei. The latter stood holding the hand of Nonu. Runi stood next to them carefully surveying his surroundings. "Nonu, Runi," Rayna cried as she walked quickly toward them arms held out. As she knelt down, the twins jumped into her arms. Pure spiritual pressure flowed into them of its own accord.

When the boys pulled away from her embrace Nonu was the first to talk. "We got to spend the night in a real Gotei 13 division."

Runi chimed in next, "Well at least they think we did." Runi smiled coyly at his own cunning.

"Runi do try not to cause a commotion. You don't want to end up in prison again." Rayna said unable to keep the smile from her lips.

"As if that could keep me," Runi said crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just showing Nonu how to hunt Hollows."

"We were careful, Rayna." Nonu added protecting Runi from his own mischief. "Besides Lieutenant Hisagi said if were good and clever and practice we could go to the academy and be real Shinigami."

"I am certain of it. The worlds beware of two Shinigami such as you," Rayna laughed. Taking the boys hands in her own she stepped forward and brought herself in front of Lieutenant Hisagi. "Lieutenant I offer my most humblest apology on behalf of myself and the children for Runis'… Initiative."

Shuuhei smiled down at the woman. Rangiku and Renji had filled in a lot of the missing pieces about the Lady before him. Nobles such as her were uncommon. Still feeling the sting to his pride from when Rayna had bested him he said, "I cannot accept."

Rangiku now spoke up with a gasp as she punched the tattooed man in the arm, "Shu you shouldn't..."

Interrupting what she was about to say he Shuuhei continued. "I cannot accept until I am offered a rematch on the training field. This time Lady Rayna I will not under estimate you. Only then can I accept your apology."

"Done," Rayna said with a smile as she stood up quickly to face the tattooed lieutenant.

"In that case, Captain Kuchiki we have matters that need to be attended to." Shunsui Kyoraku said to Byakuya as he led Nanao away from the group. The three of them disappeared into the house.

That was how Rayna found herself on a nearby training field. Dodging another blow. Unfortunately, she had missed the sweep of Shuuheis' foot as he kicked her legs out from underneath her. Landing hard on her back, the redhead exhaled deeply before she began to roll away from his continued onslaught. It took several rolls and some clever maneuvering but she finally found her footing just in time to block the blade aimed at her midriff. Perrying she brought her own blade around and aimed for his shoulder. The experienced lieutenant blocked her blade easily and the two continued to face off against one another.

Rangiku, Renji, Nonu, and Runi all stood together on the training field watching the match. Byakuya stood next to Shunsui and Nanao, observing from a nearby terrace. Rayna had a divine grace that flowed as she battled the Lieutenant of the ninth division. It was as if she danced with her Zanpakuto through the confrontation. It was marvelous to watch. Whomever had taught her to use her blade had taken into consideration the Ladies inherent grace and dexterity.

Assessing her weakness quickly Byakuya had come to discover that Rayna did not want to hurt her opponent. Often she chose tactics that were meant to weaken or stun. This was something he had already surmised about the lady. The only other correction he would offer is that her expressions were easily read. When she knew she was about to have the upper hand she would have an all too familiar look of mischievousness. Lieutenant Hisagi quickly caught on and started to guard himself more carefully when he saw that look. Unfortunately, it was a warning it did not give away her intentions and despite being prepared Rayna often broke through the lieutenants defenses.

"Where did she train?" Shunsui asked as mesmerized as the others watching.

"I am not certain. Some with her family some… Maybe the Akarui." Byakuya offered, unsure himself.

"I have not seen her use Kido. The lady has massive amounts of power at her disposal that could only help her. Not that she necessarily needs it. The grace with which she fights is astounding."

"I can only speculate," Byakuya offered still engrossed in the battle on the training field. Rayna had just dodged an attack and had placed some distance between her and her assailant. Lieutenant Hisagi used the distance to his advantage as he uttered a familiar chant and threw a spear at her that turned into several.

Unflinching Rayna dodged and danced around them as if they moved in slow motion. Byakuya noted that she was only slightly out of breath. The last of the threats had been dodged with ease. Rayna countered the attack. Swinging her sword in a fluid motion, she circled it behind her building its power. Calling forth her shikai she aimed the blade at the lieutenant and a white orb exploded from the tip. It headed toward the lieutenant with lightning speed. The surprised lieutenant was able to disperse the light unharmed. But it had taken some doing because Rayna had caught him off guard.

The release of her Shikai also released her spiritual pressure and it could be felt by all. Before Shuuhei could continue Byakuya spoke out, "That will be enough training for today."

Rayna had already known what she had done; the guilty look on her face could not be mistaken. She headed the captains' order and sheathed her Zanpakuto. Hisagi did the same as he stepped toward her. Byakuya watched as the two approached one another out of breath. The dexterity she had was astounding. The observant captain now knew why the Akarui had insisted on placing her here. Rayna needed to exercise more discipline with her control. She also needed to be prepared to kill her enemy. Lieutenant Hisagi had assessed that weakness and tried to draw her out but he was unwilling to offer the incentive needed to push her further.

A subtle cough brought his attention to Rukia who had now come to stand beside him. "Nii-sama, a man awaits an audience in the receiving room. He claims to be from the Hirosasuke house."

Byakuya went into action heading directly toward Rayna. Just before he reached her a blur of movement blocked his path. A figure had appeared with a drawn Zanpakuto. The figure had caught Lieutenant Hisagi off guard and he was now sprawled out on the ground. That same form forced Rayna onto her back and now stood over her, a blade threatening to take her life.

Using Shunpo, Byakuya forced his way between the two. A sure hand had captured the one that had held the ominous blade. Senbonzakura was at the man's' throat as Byakuya stood over Rayna

"Stand down Captain Kuchiki," an angry male voice said. The man raised his face to Byakuya and there could be no mistake about who was now facing him. The man was almost the image of Rayna. "By right of the Hirosasuke name I have come to retrieve Kurirayna Ishume Hirosasuke under charges of treason. It is my right as her brother to issue such order."

The man did not flinch or back away from Byakuya even as he allowed his spiritual pressure to rise. "The head Captain has to approve such a charge and issue the order."

"He will," the man did not back down even as the blade at his throat gleamed menacingly.

"If you intend to harm one under protection of the Kuchiki name without right than I will be forced to kill you boy, do not be foolish," Byakuya ordered.

"Even as Lord of the Kuchiki clan you cannot interfere in other Nobles affairs. I will be taking my sister with me," the man demanded.

"The order of protection goes beyond your capacity to break. I will not repeat myself. If you continue, you will die." Byakuya said this as a second voice interrupted into the conversation.

"I believe you are outnumbered. If you wish to take the Lady you will have to bring your case before the head captain." Shunsui said in a deceptively lazy manner. The Hirosasuke noble now had a second Zanpakuto at his back ready to pierce through to his heart.

Assessing the man, Byakuya had already determined his motives. The Hirosasuke noble was here for revenge. The look of pain and anger was one that he had seen before. The sudden rise in Raynas spiritual pressure caught the raven haired captains' attention. The power of it was so immense it flooded into him and for the briefest moment he stood transfixed by paralyzing euphoria.

"Musagai…" Rayna had come to stand next to Byakuya and was now reaching out a hand toward her twin brother. The anger she felt coming from him was immense. The emotion was an effect from an injured soul that had long been damaged. Helpless, Rayna was unable to stop herself from reacting to it. Stretching out her hand, she could not stop the flow of Reiatsu as it built within.

It was too late to stop Raynas actions. Byakuya recovered from his state of euphoria just in time to place a barrier around them. Knowing it wouldn't hold, he hoped it would be enough to prevent her release from being a beacon.

At that same moment, Shunsui saw the look of love and compassion. Understanding came as he realized the situation was about to go beyond of their control. "Lady NO!" he shouted, but it was too late. When Raynas hand made contact with its intended target, Reiatsu exploded into the four of them with such force it threw them all back breaking through the barrier that Byakuya had placed.

Shunsui recovered only an instant before Byakuya did. "Get her and go I will take care of him." Nodding toward the dumbfounded crowd he commanded, "Lieutenants Hisagi and Abarai get the Hirosasuke lad inside quickly and try not to be seen." The two appeared and lifted up the unconscious noble and left in a blur. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, take the children back to the 9th and keep them hidden."

Shunsui came up behind Byakuya just as he lifted the now unconscious Rayna. "They have grounds to place her in prison. This could be considered an attack on the Hirosasuke house. Where do you plan on taking her?"

Byakuya knew that he could not hide the lady from her family without the help of the Akarui. They would be hunting her in earnest, because they had confirmation she was alive. The new information he had received today had only confirmed what Yarinju had told him. There was a traitor in that house, and now they knew exactly where to find Rayna. There was only one place he could put her that he could keep her safe and satisfy the demands of the Hirosasuke house. "I am taking her to the Sixth division prison."

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long, but I had other projects that ate at my brain. Then there is the whole taking over the world thing... that tends to eat up a lot of my time. And, sorry about the bad editing, I am sure there are errors, so feel free to point them out. **_

_**I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does, I don't seek profit. I just wanted to add a little of my world to his... hehehe and darn it if it isn't tons of fun.**_

_**For those that want to be in the know... yeah Rayna has Character stats, which was how she was created, still trying to decide if I am going to publish them at the end of the next chapter.  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Feel free to leave any feedback about editing issues.. I would rather correct them. And if the chapters are to long let me know.. _**

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk, his white brow furrowed in exasperation. Slowly eyeing two reports, he signed off on one and sat it back away from him. It was a formal request from Captain Kuchiki that he had every intention of agreeing to. The other report was the one that had disturbed him.

The second report was a petition of treason against Lady Rayna. It also demanded assurances against another attack on the Hirosasuke house. Fortunately the head captain was still in audience with the king so they had some time. That was in their favor. Unfortunately, the request for neutralization of Raynas' power was a valid one. However, the measures that would be used to rein that power in would be merciless on the woman. They had no choice, not even Captain Kuchiki could stop the request.

There had to be away to resend or delay the order. Toshiro had been one of the first to suspect a traitor in their midst. Now he had that same gut wrenching feeling that something was wrong. Only this time he was more certain. Slamming his fist against the report he stood up from his desk and turned to face the small window looking out over the training yard.

Folding his hands inside his sleeves, he tried to force his genius brain to come up with another solution. Because her spiritual pressure was unique, Rayna was to be separated from her Reiatsu. Captain Unohana had already said for her it would be like splitting the soul. The device that was going to be used was specially made for Rayna and had been designed with a seal that could not be broken. It would permanently separate, and siphon off her spirit energy.

Rayna had given Toshiro a miracle when she had healed Momo's soul. With that single act she had given the dark haired girl something that no one else could give, hope.

That day after Rayna had recovered from her exhaustion; Toshiro approached her and said somewhat gruffly. "I wanted to say…" he was not sure how to say thank you to the lady. How do words express thanks to for what she had done?

Rayna smiled at him reassuringly. "No thanks are necessary, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro watched as a worried look crossed her face. Standing up she reached down and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pure spiritual pressure assailed him as he was engulfed in pure happiness. It took a moment to adjust to it. When he looked at her she continued. "What I did was relatively easy compared to the challenges she now faces." Pulling her hand away she bowed her head. The Reiatsu that flooded into him dissipated and he was extremely sorry for the loss.

Teal eyes watched as Rayna became uncomfortable. "I apologize Captain; my power is great but… The damage done could have altered her… I can heal and mend torn souls but I cannot affect what tore that soul in the first place. She will still need care."

Toshiro did not miss the sorrow on her face or her meaning. In other words she had healed Momo's broken heart but could not change the feelings that led to the tearing of it.

"Lady Rayna you gave light and hope where there was none. Sometimes despair can be too great to face alone. Momo is strong enough to overcome the rest on her own," Toshiro said certainly.

"Then there is more hope than even I can offer." Rayna said as she smiled brilliantly down at him.

The boy genius then realized the true power of the royal blood trait. The lady that stood before him, carried the power of love and hope. It fell to Gotei 13 to protect her as well. And now, they were being forced to torment the noblewoman at the request of her own family.

The door slamming open brought Toshiro out of his reverie. "Matsumoto!" he started, then froze into silence. Matsumoto had a serious look on her stunning face it was rare and it got his attention. His beautiful lieutenant had come into the room with Kira Izuru and a man that could be Lady Raynas' spitting image.

"Captain we need to talk," Rangiku said arms folded underneath her overly large breasts.

Toshiros' jaw almost dropped. This was serious. Matsumoto had a look on her face that he almost never saw; she was itching for a fight.

* * *

The painful hunger gnawing at her stomach roused Rayna from her sleep. As the familiar smell of prison assailed her, the hunger was forgotten. Sitting up quickly she opened her eyes to find that she was, in fact, back in the sixth division prison.

Captain Kyoraku laid sprawled out on the floor outside her cell. Bamboo hat covering his face he rested his hands across his stomach. Sensing her movement he said, "Nanao is coming with some food, good lady do not fret."

Worry brought awareness and Rayna looked down to find that her hands had been bound in front of her by heavy metal cuffs. Also, she had been dressed in the white Kimono that was given to all prisoners of Gotei 13. Bowing her head, Raynas spirits fell. They had finally assessed her a threat. "What is the final charge," she asked.

Tilting his bamboo hat away from his eyes Shunsui replied, "Treason, The Lord of the Hirosasuke Clan considered your actions on the training field an attack on his family. I believe it is his intention to stand witness against you." The tone the lazy captain used was serious.

Confusion overcame Rayna, "Musagai would not issue such charges. All I did was heal his soul. How could I not? It is part of mine."

"Lady Rayna I know why you did it, but, there is much truth that is hidden from you and now you are in very real danger." Shunsui offered thinking it was time to apprise the lady of the truth that they now knew. Sitting up, he removed his hat and set deep grey eyes on the lady.

A heavy door opening and several footsteps interrupted anything else he had to say. Standing he watched as an entourage entered the cell block led Byakuya Kuchiki. Behind him fallowed, Renji, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ukitake, and Musagai Hirosasuke. Bowing his head, Shunsui backed away from the cell door to allow them entrance.

Musagai and Byakuya came to stand at the door in front of Rayna. "The Hirosasuke Clan charges you with treason. To that end as a criminal your power is to be neutralized." Hazel eyes that matched her own looked at Rayna unflinchingly. The mirror image of herself stood before her dressed in a formal kimono with all the ornamentation of a noble. Stifling a quiver, Rayna realized what they intended to do.

Byakuya solemnly stood looking down at Rayna as Renji opened the cell door that separated them. Standing to face him, she looked for any sign of mercy. There was none. Stepping forward he produced an odd looking metal collar with several seals engraved into it.

Rayna did not have to question what it was, she already knew and panic overcame her. Backing away she said, "I would rather be executed." Unfazed, the raven haired captain came menacing forward. "Don't do this," her voice took on a higher octave as fear penetrated into her brain.

"It has been ordered by the Hirosasuke Clan for the attack on their house. We must obey our laws." Byakuya said with a tone that was absolute and devoid of emotion.

Hitting against a wall, Rayna started sliding along its length until she was pinned in a corner. "What about the laws of morality." Helpless, she watched as Byakuya came ever closer. Instinct over took her and she raised a foot to kick out at him. "If you intend to do this, then I intend to make it difficult for you to accomplish," she screeched.

"I would expect no less," Byakuya said before turning to the others behind him. "Lieutenants," the unspoken command had to be obeyed. Renji and Rangiku entered the cell and came to either side of Rayna.

The struggle was futile and Rayna was losing. It did not stop her from fighting as the two lieutenants grasped her she elbowed, kicked, and fought, making it difficult for them to hold onto any portion of her body. Renjis' hand wrapped in her hair, thus forcing her head in the direction he chose. Unable to resist the restraint her body fallowed. The two Lieutenants finally managed to get Rayna in a prone position, forcing her face sideways against the cold floor.

Still trying to struggle against them Rayna screamed as she lost all reason. "Please don't do this… Please." There was no response as his hand slipped underneath her neck. "I beg you take your blade to me first… You are already forgiven… Do not commit my soul to be torn in two… Kill me!" The metal collar scraped against smooth skin as it was snapped in place. "NO PLEASE!" There was a momentary rise in spiritual pressure when Byakuya sealed it with his kido and the collar was affixed around Raynas' neck.

The pain of the devise was something that Rayna had never felt before. Slowly it began to build in power as it started to drain hers away. The more she fought against it the more it felt as if it was stealing the soul from inside her chest. There was an emptiness growing within her and it was trying to swallow her goodness. Fighting harder she threw her head back and a scream escaped her lips. Convulsing with pain against her will her body began to spasm. The warm light inside her was falling into darkness. Her soul just slipped away taking the purity and power of her spirit with it. The spiritual pressure had been torn from her and all that was left was cold emptiness. Unable to struggle anymore, Rayna lay motionless on the floor in the middle of the cell. Awareness had left her and she was lost in an an unending void of darkness.

* * *

Byakuya stood outside Raynas cell staring down at the heap of her body. The auburn haired woman still lay listlessly in the middle of the cell. Unable to bring her out of herself, he had stayed with her for the past nine hours. There was no change in her condition. If it had not been for the steady rise and fall of her chest, she would have appeared dead.

Byakuya had almost lost his composure at her pleas. The Kuchiki honor would not allow anyone to see the turmoil he felt, but it took all of his effort to maintain his stone mask. Even Senbonzakura had raged against the act he had been tasked with.

The placing of the Shanori device had been as painful for him as it had been for Rayna. The bond between him allowed him to feel every excruciating moment of the separation. Now he just felt a cold emptiness deep inside where joyful Reiatsu had once spread warmth. The connection between them had been severed and the only person that could offer comfort, lay enervated on the floor.

After finding himself left alone with her, he had entered her cell and tried to offer comfort. Reaching down, he smoothed his fingers of the cool satin skin of her face. Hazel eyes remained unresponsive and devoid of anything. Byakuya stayed by her side for the first few hours hoping for some response, but soon he realized she was too lost inside herself. Unable to gaze into her blank stare any longer he left her in the cell to take up post outside of it.

Determined to remove the device, he paced in the empty hallway. Shunsui and Nanao had been sent to the records hall to try and access the files on Rayna that had been secured. Arming themselves with information was the best course of action to start. They needed to find the traitor in order to free her. Even the Akarui could not take the lady without incurring the death penalty unless the king offered sanctuary. There were no guarantees of safety for Rayna.

It was time for Captain Kyoraku to relieve him of his watch over the noblewoman. They had agreed that a captain needed to be present with her at all times in case someone from her family tried to press their nobility. A lieutenant would not have the authority to stand against the Hirosasuke family. Taking one last look at the figure laying on the floor he started walking slowly for the door at the end of the hall. There was no time to dwell on the emotions that he had suppressed. It was time to go to work and try and find out the past that had been hidden.

The sounds of the guard outside unlocking the door confirmed that Shunsui was indeed there. The hallway exploded into chaos as the heavy door slowly opened. Byakuya was only aware of quick movement because he felt the slightest of breezes against his face. Looking up, he saw a still bound Rayna bracing herself against the two walls of the roof of the narrow hallway. Using her hands and feet to act as traction she kicked her leg out and started to tumble toward freedom.

Caught off guard, Byakuya was unable to stop her as she neatly flipped herself and landed on the other side of the open door. Surprised, Shunsui turned to see Rayna standing behind him with her hands still bound in front of her.

Using lightning speed she commandeered the door guards Zanpakuto and headed for a nearby window. Byakuya and Shunsui were right behind her as she took the hilt of the Katana and smashed it threw the plate glass of the window. Leveling it on them for an instant, she dropped it to the floor in front of her. With a practiced dexterity Rayna jumped backward onto the window ledge.

"Don't move, Lady Rayna, or you will force my hand." Byakuya ordered as he raised his hand prepared to use Kido to contain her. Conviction failed him as pale yellow eyes ringed with green held him in a stare of utter contempt. Despite feeling the full measure of the look, he welcomed any emotion in those captivating eyes.

The storm of emotions inside Rayna fueled her. The betrayal that she felt wanted to hurt him as badly as she had hurt. "You mean, wound me beyond redemption. I thought you had already done that."

"We sometimes are forced to follow orders that we do not agree to" Shunsui tried to reason. "Lady, wait until the head captain returns."

"I reject your laws and penalties. I will be leaving now." Rayna said with determination in her voice as she backed further away from them and closer to the outer ledge.

"Do not be foolish and go against my will." Byakuya said stepping closer. "There is much you don't comprehend. Leaving will only endanger you further." Spirit pressure began to rise as his resolve returned.

Seeing through the ploy Rayna stepped further back on the ledge. "There is nothing left you can threaten with. In your arrogance you think you have won control over me. You are the fool my power is not so easily commanded. Remnants is all I need."

Glass cut into her feet as Rayna launched herself into the air. Folding her hands into herself, she quickly escaped from the cuffs that bound her. When she stretched them out again she hurled the heavy metal bindings at Byakuya with deadly accuracy. The dark eyed captain felt it hit him hard in the chest as the metal cuffs clanged to the floor in front of him. "You can have those back," Rayna yelled as she tumbled several stories to the ground. Cat yellow eyes tried to burn a hole through him as she fell away from them.

After landing gracefully on her feet, Rayna looked up at the two captains that stared down at her. Offering a very ignoble and obscene gesture the cunning redhead disappeared.

Thinking that the turn of events just swung into the ladies favor, Shunsui let out a low whistle. The amusement was evident in his voice as he said, "strange, I thought you were more popular with the ladies."

* * *

Byakuya stood in the 6th division office giving orders to Renji and a small squad. All he could think about now was finding Rayna before the Arrancar or her family did. Any thoughts beyond that were simply swallowed in a dark pit that echoed of pain. Without warning a very powerful spiritual pressure assailed him. Raising his own pressure, it took several moments for him to adjust to the strength of it. The lower level Shinigami of his squad fell to unconsciousness as he turned toward the source of the power.

The Akarui had returned and stood in the open door way glowing with released spirit energy. The Reiatsu he was emitting got stronger as he entered the room and even Renji succumbed to its power.

Yarinju stood several feet away from Byakuya resting his hands on his hips. Dressed in his Shihakusho again he looked prepared for battle. "I have protected Rayna since her birth. I leave her in your inept care for a mere instant and you fail her."

Yarinju moved so quickly that Byakuya did not have time to pull Senbonzakura in defense. There was a flash of blue grey before a blade cut through him. Blood started to pour from the wound, its warmth spreading quickly. The injury was not instantly fatal, but the raven haired noble had been pierced straight through. Impaled just between his heart and his lung, the place of the blade in his chest forbid any movement. "When I could not feel her spirit, I knew which live I would be taking first."

A strong hand came up around Byakuyas' throat lifting him several inches of the floor. "She is Tenshiawai. Even in court she was rare, and as the balance is displaced almost extinct." The blade cut upward toward his heart as he looked into murderous grey eyes."Your arrogance knows no bounds and now you will pay the ultimate price," Yarinju said. Unable to move Byakuya waited for the killing thrust that would cut his heart in two.

"STAY YOUR HAND YARINJU SAENON!" a new voice tried to stop the final cut. Yarinju did not move, but he held Byakuya like a ragdoll impaled upon his sword. The spirit pressure from Yarinju rose tenfold, as he glanced sideways at figure that had just entered the room.

"Musagai Hirosasuke born to a traitorous house," Yarinju spat. "Before this day ends I will kill the traitor amongst you."

"I accept that gladly but if you kill the Captain you will be destroying the only person that can restore Rayna." Musagai said with the calmest melodic voice Byakuya had ever heard.

"That precious life has already been forfeit. I am no fool I have long been bonded to Rayna and I cannot feel her Reiatsu." The Reiatsu he emitted rose again and Byakuya lost his breath as blood splattered to the floor beneath him. "That life was more precious to me than my own." Yarinju said as he looked deep into clouding dark eyes. "I will use the full measure of my power to make sure all guilty parties pay for the loss of that life."

"Rayna is not lost, just separated from her power." Musagai corrected. Yarinju finally turned to look at the noble. Musagai stood wearing a shihakushō with one hand resting on his Zanpakuto. Familiar features greeted him as Yarinju assessed the noble. Unruly auburn hair stood in contrast to soft hazel eyes. The man was truly Raynas twin. "Akarui Saenon, release Captain Kuchiki and I will tell you what has transpired, and why Rayna is going to need him."

Yarinju looked at the boy who reflected Rayna and then he felt the strong residue left by her Reiatsu. "Rayna has touched your soul."

"Yes," Musagai said simply. There was a world of meaning in that simple admission. After losing both of his parents, then finding out Rayna was alive he had laid the blame for it on her. Vengeance had taken hold and that day he would have killed Rayna given the chance. When Rayna had mended his soul she filled the deep hole of loss. Knowing for certain she was alive had aided the healing and now he was once again whole. The ache and the blame just melted away and now he would protect his sister with his life. Even if it meant going against his family.

Yarinju understood, only because he had experienced Raynas power. Amazingly the residue he felt gave Musagai the power to stand up against Yarinjus spirit pressure. It also ensured him as Raynas ally.

Turning back to the now unconscious Captain Kuchiki, Yarinju pulled his Zanpakuto from his chest sending it back to its concealed state. Carefully he lowered the raven haired captain to the ground. Laying Byakuya against the wall he stretched out his hand and a blue healing light covered him.

Musagai relayed much information in a small amount of time and when he had finished he had earned Yarinjus' trust. The heavy Reiatsu in the room started to fade as Yarinju completed the task of removing the mortal threat from the raven haired captain. Complete healing could be done in the fourth division.

After the twin had finished with his report, Yarinju only had one question. "Why did you choose the captain?"

When she touched his, soul Musagai was able to discern many of her thoughts. Their bond was like no other, and she was able to share his consciousness as well. Feeling guilty at having to reveal one of his sisters secrets, Musagai answered as best he could. "Because, Rayna chose him."

Yarinju looked down at the Captain that was now starting to rouse. Somehow he was not surprised. Placing himself in the still incapacitated nobles' line of sight Yarinju said to him. "May you endeavor to rise up and be her equal."

Leaving Byakuya the Akarui stepped over unconscious ranks to come to kneel beside Renji. Slapping him to awareness, Yarinju commanded, "Lieutenant Abarai get control of yourself."

Renji rolled his eyes into focus as he was dragged to his feet in front of the white haired man. Yarinju waited until the light of cognition lit his eyes before he continued. "Get your captain to the 4th division. We will report in later," he said holding the weakened lieutenant up until he could stand on his own. "Luckily for you, your captain may have just saved Raynas life." Able to finally stand on his own the Akarui released the tattooed lieutenant.

The statement caused confusion to spread across the faces of the two men standing in the room. Yarinju chose that moment to enlighten them. "Rayna rejected the ways of the Shinigami long ago despite my being opposed to it. Though I thought it unsuitable, at the time the dishonorable path she chose seems to have given her the upper hand. Without her Reiatsu she cannot be tracked." A smile played across his lips. "Rayna is not unskilled. In fact, she excelled at her chosen profession." The powerful Akarui now grinned openly with pride. "You have just unleashed a master thief on the Seireitei. All we have to do is figure out what her next move will be."

* * *

_**I know I promised stats but... Rayna still has some but kicking to do. However that being said here is my other (OC)**_

_**Yarinju Saenon**_

_**Height- 6' Ft  
**_

_**Weight- 170 lbs**_

_**Hair color-white **_

_**Eye color-gray**_

_**Entered into the ranks as an Akarui after being a captain for a mere 50 years. **_

_**Is Highly skilled in all Kido, and has a precise unmatched skill with his Zanpakuto.**_

_**His only loyalty lay with Lady Hiran and by bloodline Rayna, he has long since considered Rayna an adopted daughter not ever having any children of his own.**_

_**Enjoys the musical stylings of Frank Sinatra and prefers to be laid back, he can only be provoked to combat in defense of Rayna. Yarinju considers the current struggles with Aizen the responsibility of those that created him and will not interfere unless it is on Raynas behalf. **_

_**............**_

_**Todays' background noise consisted of the movie "The Gamers, the mask of something...." and the musical stylings of 'the punk soundtrack' which included songs like the Permanent Rain by The Dangerous Summer.... Sick Puppies 'Odd one."**_

_**I do not own bleach Tite Kubo does... I do not seek profit.. but sometimes I get frustrated at how often the Manga leaves me wondering what is going to happen next.  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

Rayna quietly picked the lock on the large ornate desk in Byakuyas' study. The dim light outside gave enough reflection for her to see shadows in the room, but not much else. Dexterous fingers didn't need the added use of vision. With a click the lock came open.

There was much to do tonight; it was time to free herself of Gotei 13 and the Hirosasuke name. The final offense against her person had brought out the cunning tactician, and tonight she planned to steal her existence away from all of them.

There was nothing else to think about beyond what needed to be done. The single minded path she chose would not allow for her emotions to interfere or she would succumb to their tidal wave and she would be useless. The ache of the betrayal she felt she buried deep inside along with her noble self. Rayna wanted her freedom from them and that called for the master thief.

After escaping from prison Rayna headed toward one of many cashes she had hidden in the Seireitei. When she had hidden the supplies she never imagined she would be using them against Gotei 13, but then she was never able to predict her own fate. Glad that she had learned many lessons well, the thief was thankful for her own prudence.

Sitting in the overly large uncomfortable chair that belonged to many Kuchiki Lords, Rayna began to rifle through the desk. There had been something comforting and familiar about donning the clothes before her invasion on the Seireitei. Adorned in black pants, a sleeveless black shirt, arm length gauntlets and a wide black scarf to cover her face and hair, she looked nothing like the former noble woman.

Though the clothes were specifically made for her, Rayna still felt exposed at the low cut neckline. However it had its uses too. Women had a natural hiding place that men didn't have. But it was useless if you couldn't easily access what was concealed. Coming prepared for anything, the master thief carried a multitude of tools.

Retrieving a light from the recesses of her cleavage, she turned it on to explore the files in the drawer she had just opened. Mindful that an errant ray or reflection could draw attention she quickly pulled the files stacking them on the desk.

There was a crumpled paper that had been smoothed out lying on the top of the files. Rayna barely stifled the gasp as she read the order that commanded Byakuya to place the 'Shinori' device around her neck. Tears filled her eyes; he had known exactly what the device would do. Included with the order, was information from the research and development area. They had made the device just for her, and the dark haired captain knew all of it before he sealed it around her neck.

Tears fell silently on the paper before her. Fighting hard against raging emotion Rayna slammed the paper down on the table. Without reading anymore details she took all of the files that had reference to her name and stowed them in a pack. This was only part of what she had come for.

Earlier that evening Rayna had invaded the sixth division in search of Shaditsukaya. Easily infiltrated, the thief was surprised to find the secure vault did not hold her Zanpakuto. Confused, she surmised this was the only other place it could be. It had only somewhat irked her because she had to come to the Kuchiki manor anyway, but the visit to the captains division was a waste of precious time she didn't want to spend.

Stilling herself, Rayna carefully searched within, looking for the familiar calling. Careful to keep her power concealed she fallowed Shadistukayas whisper. Stealthily, she fallowed the calling, moving silently through the Kuchiki manor until she found herself in Byakuyas personal chamber. Barely entering the room, she was forced to stop. This is one place she would never invade, not even if invited. It was too personal. As the moon suddenly broke free of the clouds its light fell on a well kept shrine.

A beautiful dark haired woman stared at her from the recesses of the shrine, it was Hisana Kuchiki. The emotion that Rayna had barely contained broke free of its damn and she fell to her knees and silently wept. There was so much pain she could not make sense of it all and the tears fell for what seemed like an eternity. Finally able to move, the overcome woman stepped forward carefully examining the picture of the lovely woman. Gentle purple eyes stared back at her. "I am sorry beyond words Lady Kuchiki. I can never be a Lady of your stature. I am just a dishonored thief. But trust that my true self deeply loves your Lord…despite everything."

Bowing with reverence Rayna was overcame once again. Tears streamed down her face as she removed the golden silk ribbon from her hair. Placing it gently on the altar of Hisana, she fingered the soft silk one last time. Pain contorted into confused misery and she turned away from the shrine.

A quick scan of the room revealed her Zanpakuto sitting neatly on a nearby stand. Grabbing it, Rayna reveled in the feel of the one true thing she could trust. Turning silently Rayna slipped from Byakuyas room and headed for the one she once occupied.

* * *

Renji opened a second drawer in the dresser that still held Raynas meager belongings. "Just a couple of wilted flowers and a weird looking wire," he said to Shunsui.

"I believe that's a lock pick." The lazy captain offered as he rifled through a small book of notes and drawings that had been scribbled. "The Lady has an eye for beauty but not much to go on here."

"I don't know what Captain Kuchiki expected us to find here. If the Lady has the power to travel to the living world she is probably already there." Renji said exasperated.

"I agree with Yarinju, she is still here. We just need to intercept her path." Shunsui said as he stood to look out the open door to the beautiful garden. Pondering out loud he said, "we need to see those secured files."

"The Akarui doesn't trust us." Renji started as he went through a third drawer only finding worn out clothing. "I trust him even less," he continued as he unceremoniously slammed the door closed.

"How is Byakuya?" Shunsui asked not moving from the open door.

"Damn near done in by the Akaruis' blade. It only missed his heart by a hairs breath." Renji said standing and placing his hand on his Zanpakuto. "Captain Kuchiki didn't even have time to draw Senbonzakura." Discomforted, Renji scratched the back of his neck. "I have never felt such a menacing power… I mean Raynas is stronger but Yarinju had every intention to kill Captain Kuchiki."

"I am certain the blade hit precisely where it was intended. Why did he attack? The Akarui are only provoked to kill in defense of their charges." Shunsui asked sensing something amiss he made his way toward the open garden. It felt like he was being watched.

"He believed Lady Rayna was dead," Renji answered simply.

"There was nothing you could have done. Yarinju is part of an elite force, with the sole purpose of protecting Lady Rayna. The authority to execute on sight is not only their right but they gifted at it. If he thought his charge had been truly lost I am certain the Seireitei would be littered with bodies." The sensation left and Shunsui turned back to Renji. "The Akarui is right; the Lady is up to something. We need to figure it out before she puts herself in further danger and we lose one of the last Tenshiawai." Sweeping past Renji with his pink kimono drifting behind him, the usually lazy captain left the room. Renji fallowed closely behind.

* * *

After hearing that Byakuya had been near death and resided in the fourth division, Rayna didn't stay around to hear any more. With speed she didn't know she possessed she found herself outside the hospital wing. Searching within, she was able to locate a very familiar spiritual pressure. With stealth and dexterity that had been honed into beautiful mastery she found herself perched on the windowsill outside Byakuyas' room.

A quick glance confirmed the room held only the occupant on the bed. Opening the window quietly Rayna stepped lightly down from the ledge and into the crisp hospital room.

Compelled by love, Rayna found herself standing over Byakuya as he lay sleeping in the hospital bed. Pulling back the dark hood that covered her face, took in the sight of him. Attached to numerous wires and tubes he lay shirtless and covered with bandages. His chest glistened with sweat. The dark hair was also moist and his breathing was uneven. The battle hardened body appeared tense and ready to break. It was not an easy rest. Carefully she reached out and ran a hand through soft raven hair, and the noble relaxed at her touch.

The sudden opening of the door forced Rayna to hide herself. The room was thrown into brightness as Captain Unohana entered it.

Coming to stop next to the bed, the gentle captain began assessing her patient. After several checks, she had examined the wound on Byakuyas' chest only to note it was completely healed. The Akarui had astounding powers if he had not intervened the Captain of the sixth may have had a different fate altogether

The observant medical captain had not missed the open window. As Retsu began to write in a chart she said out loud, "the wound could have been fatal but your companion removed any threat before Captain Kuchiki was brought to me. The captain is now healed but we have had to keep him sedated until our work could be done. I believe he intended to come after you." Closing the file she set it back in its place, and began to remove the wires and sensors from the dark haired captain.

"The sedation will wear off in about two hours." Retsu explained as she finished removing all the wires and tubes from the captain on the bed. When her task had been completed she made one last assessment of the patient and headed for the door. Stopping to turn off the light she glanced backward and said, "Captain Kuchiki has not rested well if you can offer assistance he could only benefit from it. We will not be disturbing him again until the medication wears off." After that she left the room in silent darkness.

Rayna unfurled herself from underneath the bed, and came to stand beside Byakuya again. Deftly she removed anything that could cause him additional injury and piled it neatly on the table next to him. Gently she reached out her hand and grasped his hand as she slid into the small bed next to him. Wrapping one arm underneath his she held his hand tightly. The other hand she rested gently across his toned chest so she could feel his heartbeat against her palm. Resting her cheek against his bare shoulder she nestled in beside him as best she could without disturbing him. Strong fingers responded by tightening around hers.

Tears began to build as Rayna let go of all her dark emotions. The anger she felt at his betrayal melted away and she was left with nothing but deep and binding love.

The day had come when Byakuya had chosen his honor and duty over her. Rayna had known all along once she no longer fit into that world he would be abandon her. She just didn't expect him to use such harsh methods. The heartbreaking part of it was that her love for him is what had saved her soul.

Once the device started eating its way through her Reiatsu Rayna was helpless to fight against it. She had remained trapped in emptiness for a long time. There was an unusual sensation, as a slight touch stirred a tiny ember within her. Drawn toward the tiny light she focused on it. The tiny ember that fought against the consuming darkness was the love that she held for Byakuya. The device couldn't take it because it wasn't hers to give. The ember belonged to the apathetic noble, because she had already bestowed that portion of her soul on him.

Instead of resisting the device she fed the remainder of her power into that tiny ember, and it flared into a bright flame. The pureness and euphoria of it far out exceeded any power that she possessed and it spread through her quickly. The flame filled her with brilliant light and Rayna hid all the portions of her soul deep within it.

It took some time after that for her to regain her mental facilities, and even more time to plot her escape. Rayna knew Byakuya was there the whole time, but that didn't lesson the pain of his betrayal. The anger she felt was at his rejecting something beautiful that only she could give and all for the sake of his honor.

As she lay there beside him, Byakuya was the only thing that existed. Looking over at the dark haired figure, Rayna watched him sleep peacefully. Brushing her had across his skin she gently dragged her fingers up his chest. Tracing them over the path of his neck she gently stroked the chiseled jaw line. Resting her arm across his shoulder, she lightly combed through his soft dark hair. Never once did he stir at her actions and his breathing seemed to deepen.

Time passed quickly and Byakuya started to resist the drugs. A flutter of eyelid or a jerky hand movement told Rayna he was about to wake. Carefully she extricated herself from him, stood and redressed. The man on the bed tensed and his breathing became uneven and shallow, worsened by the fact that the sedation was wearing off.

Bending over him Rayna softly cupped his face between her hands and touched her lips to his. Byakuya stilled at her touch. The perceptive woman felt the slightest of responses before she pulled her mouth away. Brushing one hand over his mouth she bent down and spoke softly into Byakuyas ear. "Rest easy and regain your strength captain. You are going to need it if you intend to catch me." With a whisper of fabric she disappeared through the open window.

On the bed dark eyes flickered open, as Byakuya came into full awareness. Sitting up he surveyed the empty room. Bringing a hand to his head he ran it through tussled locks. As his mind began to sharpen he heard Raynas words echo in his brain. Staring intently at the hand the she had held, he said. "You are foolish to think you can evade me. The next time I catch you there will be no escaping."

* * *

Byakuya stood in his study reading the report that Renji had just handed him. "Captain the 12th is also reporting a theft. The plans for the 'Shinori' device have been stolen and all research has been destroyed."

"What else?" Byakuya asked as comprehension came. Rayna was eradicating her existence from the Seireitei. If he had truly thought about it he would have been able to predict her next move, and intercepted her. Only just arriving from his division he was still taking stock of his own house.

After waking from his injury he quickly dressed and started his search for the auburn haired noble. All efforts were fruitless, even as reports of break-ins and thefts came in.

"Her room has been cleaned out. Nothing is left." Renji said in a matter of fact tone. "And, Nanao reports that several secured files are missing. I thought those files were impossible to access?" The tall lieutenant asked somewhat awed. Lady Rayna had come and gone through most of the Gotei 13 at will and absolutely unnoticed.

Suddenly Byakuya put down the paper and disappeared. Somewhat appalled at himself for not thinking of it sooner he headed for his chambers. Suspicions confirmed he stood in front of the empty rack that had held Raynas Zanpakuto. The intention was clear; she was not only leaving but taking any trace of her existence with her. The longer they took to catch her, the harder it would be. The disturbing part is that they were not the only ones looking.

As Byakuya turned to leave, a golden glow caught his eye as something fluttered to the floor in front of Hisanas' picture. Silently walking over he found the golden crested ribbon that had once adorned Raynas hair. Picking it up, he gently fingered the fine silk.

Unusual sensation invaded into him and he felt a strange Reiatsu calling to him. Shaditsukaya had a very powerful and distinctive spiritual pressure and it felt as if the Zanpakuto was crying. Though it was mean for her protection, the ribbon now gave the Captain a means to track Rayna.

Reaching out he gently touched his wifes' picture. Somehow from beyond death Hisana had compelled Rayna, and she had left a piece of herself behind. "Thank you," he whispered softly. The calling got stronger and more urgent. Something was very wrong. The Shunpo master disappeared with a blur.

* * *

Rayna sat in the deep recesses of a cavern that she had found long ago. The trickle of flowing water tinkled and echoed through the cave. An old lantern was lit and hanging from a hook nailed into the wall. Shadows cascaded in dark blue and black. The woman had long ago ceased to pay attention to anything but the files that surrounded her. There in front of her in cold black and white was almost her entire life. Except the years she had spent with Yarinju, everything else was there.

One file sat open facing her. Rereading the same sentence over and over again her mind would not let her go further. '_Captain Keigo Hirosasuke was mortally wounded by his daughter known as Kurirayna Ishume Hirosasuke, before he entered into battle with the Hollows._' Every other thought left Rayna as she tried to grasp onto what was being stated in the report. The truth was in black and white in front of her and the memory still eluded her.

Concentrating harder she reviewed that day over and over again in careful, painful slow motion. Then it was there. The feeling of piercing the flesh of her father started a chain reaction that unlocked memories that had been concealed. The visions exploded with such clarity she was almost sick from it.

The memory took on a life of its own and suddenly that was all there was. Rayna felt her fathers' warm hand wrap around hers as the blade cut cleanly through him. Looking down she found her hands covered in blood, his blood. It trickled down the front of her and splattered to the floor.

Unable to move or even scream, she just stared at her bloodied hands as she began to rock back and forth. The sensation of running her blade through her father would not leave her and the blood on her hands was evidence that she was the one that killed the beloved man. Again the scene played in her head as she felt his warm loving hand cover hers, she plunged her blade deep into his chest. The worst kind of hell took over Raynas mind as she was forced to watch herself thrust her Zanpakuto into him over and over.

* * *

Byakuya fallowed the Reiatsu of the Zanpakuto deep into an empty cave in the Rukongai mountains. Ignoring the drabness of it, he found himself in a dimly lit cavern. The cavern was open and held a small bed roll as well as a small chest. The only thing that held his attention was Rayna, half sitting half crouching on the floor. Unable to see her face because she had her hands covering it he approached her carefully.

"Lady Hirosasuke," he half questioned half ordered. The files that she had stolen were scattered all around her. Making his way through them he reached down and touched the auburn hair.

The figure on the floor exploded with a flash of metal as she struck out with her Zanpakuto. "You all knew…," she screeched with another thrust with the blade. "Why not execution?...," again she said coming at him. "Because you thought you could steal or control my power… It didn't work did it?" As Rayna spoke she came at him with a fierceness he had never seen in her.

Byakuya pulled his Zanpakuto and his heart sank, even in the dim light of the cave he could tell that Rayna had been given over to madness. Whatever had been in those files was beyond her realms of coping. The reverberating sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the cave as the woman across from him acted upon her insanity.

Not intending to hurt Rayna, Byakuya only used his blade defensively until he could find an opening. The intention was to disarm her, beyond that he would have to find a way to reach beyond the madness.

Rayna screamed as she struck out again and again. "Am I so disdained that I am not worthy to die by your blade?" Several more strikes assailed Byakuya with astounding speed. The grace that he knew she possessed was lost to the chaos of her mind. The captain prepared to imprison her in his kido. Then Senbonzakura echoed in his head 'I cannot keep her at bay any longer, prepare yourself.'

Before Byakuya had time to question his Zanpakuto, his blade hit against Raynas again and a Reiatsu exploded from the contact. The two combatants were wrapped in a pure golden light. The power of it was so penetrating that Byakuya could barely keep his eyes open as it engulfed him.

The golden light was so encompassing for a moment that Byakuya could not see beyond it. Slowly it began to change and he was caught off guard by the feeling of being transported. When the light faded he found himself unfamiliar surroundings.

The first thing he saw, as his vision cleared, was a Sakura tree sprinkling golden petals down on him. The Reiatsu that had swallowed him continued to dim and the lord was awed by where he found himself. The most glorious of gardens had exploded into endless beauty. Trees of all kinds sprinkled golden petals across the decorated terrain. A soft breeze brushed past and waves of color assailed him as flowers of every imaginable shape and hue danced pleyfully. The scent of Rayna was everywhere in the air, it permeated with the fresh sweet smell of spring.

Looking up Byakuya found himself faced with a tremendous sky. Both sun and moon shown down on the garden, even as grey and white clouds dotted the multi faceted horizon. At times there where rain drops intermingles with white snowflakes. Reaching out his hand Byakuya watched one of the soft golden white flakes land and melt at his touch. Raynas' inner world was true beauty and it reflected not only pure spirit but the mixture of passions that she carried.

"Shinigami Lord," a melodic female voice broke into his awe and he looked to see the manifestation of Raynas Zanpakuto standing next to him. The scales of the golden unicorn glistened in the sun as her great white main flowed behindher.

Offering a formal reverent, but slight bow, Byakuya addressed the great beast, "Shaditsukaya Genkae Akemiharu."

"I am impressed such a powerful lord remembers my name." The beast said leveling golden eyes on him. Twitching its great white main it said, "walk with me."

Despite the direct order Byakuya was compelled beyond reason, and he fell into step beside the unicorn silently.

"Do you know what Tenshiawai are, Shinigami?"

"Angel of light," Byakuya replied knowing the literal translation.

"Yes that is the title given by the king but do you know what they are?" One golden eye stared at Byakuya and he remained silent. The only thing he knew for certain was that he didn't understand Raynas power. "At least you are no fool," the beast said next to him.

Walking several more steps the Qirin spoke with a soft lilting voice. "There is one virtue, beyond all others, that is so powerful that it has the capacity to go beyond mere thought and become tangible. The element that is created becomes spirit and forms into life. Tenshiawai are the result. They have pure absolute limitless power, because of what they are. Despite my mistresses passionate disposition she is a construct of that virtue."

Shaditsukaya stopped speaking so that her words could penetrate. The two continued to walk silently. Byakuya could not tell if it was seconds or days before she spoke again.

"If you understand the creation then you can come to know why she is hunted. Desperate souls are attracted to my mistress because of what she is. They crave what they have lost. It is the malevolent ones that pose the greatest threat, because there is no concept of virtue. The seek power for the sake of power. What they do not know is, her power cannot be contained or controlled." The horse breathed heavily as it continued. "What would a truly corrupt being do with a greater power that they could not utilize?"

Absolute understanding came to Byakuya as he said, "destroy it."

Turning her head sideways to stare at Byakuya Shaditsukaya said, "Then you understand better than I expected." Stopping at the top of the slope the creature turned its head and looked down, "but, she does not."

Down at the bottom of the valley sat Rayna. She was wearing a flowing yellow dress that blew in the breeze all around her. Golden streaked hair was streaming behind her in the wind as she gazed into a dark pond.

"My lady has never known hatred, despair or vengeance. She does not know what it feels like to want to cause pain." Shaditsukaya started walking down toward Rayna.

"If she ever were to succumb to those darker expressions Kuriraynas' soul would be split, her power would be corrupt, and I would no longer exist. Those that seek her power may yet still corrupt her. Come Shinigami, I will show you what threatens my world."

Silently the two approached the figure of Rayna as she gazed into a pool of black water. The Qirin stepped out ahead of Byakuya as he came to a stop before her. The auburn haired woman didn't move, dark brown eyes were held captive in the reflection of the pool. The expression was the same one she had worn when she attacked Byakuya.

"You have seen the reflections of madness, her soul continues to tear even now. Shinigami, I cannot reach her. It is time for her to remember, but her fear has taken her hostage. What she needs is a warrior that will protect her, even from herself." The Zanpakuto nuzzled Raynas hair. There was no response and Shaditsukaya stepped away as if she was in pain.

Crouching down next to Rayna, Byakuya wrapped one arm around her and cupped her face and forced brown eyes to gaze into his. For a long moment they remained unseeing, then captain released his Reiatsu. Tiny specks of emerald flickered for an instant. Standing he forced the noble to stand with him not allowing her gaze to return to the black pool.

Strong winds started to blow around them. Byakuya never took his gaze from hers but he could see beyond Rayna as her inner world started to die. Flowers were wilting and trees began to turn black. The rain and snow dried up as the sun and moon were covered by blood red clouds.

"Hurry Shinigami," Shaditsukaya' strained voice spoke out.

Preparing himself for battle Byakuya wrapped both arms around Rayna and pulled her tightly to him. Struggling against him, the mute woman turned a terrified gaze back to the black pool. "Rayna, trust my power," it was a command, a question, and a gift. When she stilled against him Byakuya took advantage and plunged them both into the blackened waters.

* * *

_**I am so sorry this took so long to update... Had way too much going on and this was important, so I had to get it just right... I really wanted the good romantic cheese... **_

_**As for Rayna, her character was created after an idea came to me. Using that idea... I ever the geek created stats for her using a standard RPG gaming format. **_

_**Kurirayna Ishume Hirosasuke.**_

_**height, 5 foot 8 inches.**_

_**Weight, 125 pounds.. (yes she is curvy)**_

_**Hair color, a coppery auburn with golden streaks**_

_**Eye color, Hazel depending on mood.**_

_**Favorite pastimes, include being outside communing with nature, playing games, music and dancing (of all kinds), and books.  
**_

_**Theme some would be 'Passion' by Utada Hikaru**_

_**Rayna does not feel negative emotions about others, though she is sometimes quick to be angry at their actions she is also quick to forgive them. She doesn't place expectations on people, and believes that deep down all can be influenced by goodness. Beyond that she gets bored easily and has a knack for mischief and trouble. Because of her nature, she chose to train as a thief, she doesn't really like to steal and only does so out of necessity. However she is a master thief because she found it a challenging game. Despite being continually pushed she will always reject the way of the Shinigami, because it does not suit her. **_

_**Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me, I don't have that kind of artistic talent. So, we all know as writers that we base our characters on real people, who do you think Byakuya Kuchiki is based on? I have contemplated this for a long time and have come to one conclusion.... I wonder if others will too.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this took so long, I have no excuses except that I suck.... and I was off chasing the sun.... Sorry.**

* * *

Darkness surrounded them as they half floated half walked through its murkiness. Gradually shades of grey started to appear, just before specs of light could be seen. Finally the blackness faded into night, and they found themselves on any ordinary back alley in the living world. It was in a housing district but all of the windows where closed against the cool night air. Byakuya placed the time at about one hundred years ago, because the streets were still lit with gas lamps. Everything around was quiet, it appeared to be early morning.

The mute Rayna started struggling against Byakuya again, and her eyes grew dark with fear. When he held her close she reached up to cover his eyes gently with her hand. Grabbing her hand he grasped it tightly before holding it closely to him. Not only was she afraid she was ashamed.

"I did not come to judge. I only came for truth." Byakuya said holding her gaze for a moment.

The silence was interrupted by a large set of doors sliding open as two figures stepped through. One was a much younger looking Rayna, in human terms she would have been an older teenager. Auburn hair had been affixed in a long braid that circled her head. Wide innocent eyes surveyed the street in front of them as she stepped forward. Wearing a well made Shihakusho, she looked every bit the young noble. Byakuya caught the flash of a golden ribbon as the light of the doors faded behind them.

"I don't sense anything father what are we looking for?" The almost childlike voice asked looking at the figure standing next to her. The man was obviously Captain Hirosasuke. Even though he didn't wear the traditional Hiaori, there could be no mistaking the air of power. He also resembled Raynas features. Unruly auburn hair spiked out in all directions stood in direct contrast to pale skin. As the pair passed by him Byakuya caught a glimpse of expressive hazel eyes that matched the woman he had come to know.

"Rayna, do you remember todays' lesson?" The strong voice of Keigo Hirosasuke asked, as keen eyes surveyed the street. The captain appeared tense and ready for battle.

"Yes, not all souls are damaged; some are corrupt and cannot be helped." Rayna replied as if she was reciting a boring school lesson. "Either in soul or Hollow form there is no place for them except in hell. The danger of the corrupt soul is that it does not know it is malevolent."

"… And neither will you," Keigo added solemnly. "Come and be ready, we may be expected."

A confused look crossed the teenage face. "But, I thought I was not ready to come back to the living world. What are we looking for?" Rayna asked innocently as the two stopped a few feet Byakuya and Rayna.

"Proof that a malevolent soul exists in my house," the former captain answered.

"I don't understa…" Rayna suddenly stopped as a hissing sound got her attention.

"Stay behind me," Keigo ordered drawing his Zanpakuto and facing toward the noise.

Silently Rayna fallowed her fathers' movements. The stance she used mimicked his. Both had an easy grace despite being tense and ready to fight. That answered the question of who had taught the noblewoman how to use her katana. The daughter of Keigo Hirosasuke had inherited much from him.

"What do you sense Rayna?" Keigo asked as something started to approach from the shadows. There was a strange sliding and clopping noise as the hissing got closer.

"Nothing father," Rayna replied somewhat confused.

"Neither do I, be on your guard child." Keigo said in a commanding tone.

"Is it a Hollow?" Rayna asked her voice tinged with nervousness.

"Yes, I believe so. But, unlike any I have ever encountered. Do you still sense no soul suffering?"

The hissing sound got closer as a hand reached out from behind a wall it was slowly followed by another. Wide eyed and ashamed Rayna said truthfully, "I am sorry, but I don't sense anything."

As the Byakuya and the mute Rayna watched, the form started to emerge. It had six hand-like feet that carried a tentacled body. The Hollow mask it wore had sunken black eyes surrounded by flames. The form seemed vaguely familiar as it slowly crawled to the pair standing in the darkened road.

"Learn this lesson now, if you cannot sense its soul suffering and it is Hollow then what is it?" The auburn haired captain asked in a tone that demanded a correct answer.

"Evil," the shocked Rayna replied with a whisper of disbelief. The lesson suddenly made sense even if it was unbelievable to her.

"Not all evil is easily discerned as this Hollow daughter. That will be our last lesson before we face our enemy." Keigo said with determination.

The Noble Lord didn't wonder at the lack of guards, the captain felt certain that he could protect his daughter. Also, the honor of a noble would not let outsiders interfere in family business, especially if there was treason suspected within their own house. It was the responsibility of the head of the clan to kill any traitors within it. Byakuya would do no less to retain the honor of the Kuchiki name.

"I smell your power," the Hollow said as it approached them. "I have craved your souls for so long now." Several hands carried a malformed body as it half walked half dragged itself down the street. Licking its lips with a grotesque tongue, its empty eye sockets stared at the pair in the street.

"Tonight you meet your end." The noble captain said and he started to glow with spiritual pressure. Behind him Rayna seemed shocked to her core, she truly did not understand evil.

A report from long ago suddenly came to mind and Byakuya finally recognized the creature that was approaching the two in the street. The silent woman he held next to him just stared ahead in shock. Terror stricken she clung to him unable to tear her eyes away from the scene before them.

A tentacle shot out from the Hollow and Keigo moved expecting to neatly slice at it with his Zanpakuto, barely missing it. Turning the blade to an offensive hold he struck at the offending attack. The blade shattered the second it touched the creature and its laugh was menacing as it continued to approach the two. "It is you that will meet your end tonight. I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine. I am hungry and I enjoy eating the flesh of soul reapers."

Rayna was so stiff next to Byakuya he thought her muscles would tear her body in two. Fisting the folds of his Hiaori, she could not remove her eyes from the scene before her. It was as if this was the first time she had lived it.

Still holding her close with one hand, Byakuya gently wrapped his hand around one of Raynas. There was nothing he could say that would calm the mute woman; all he could do is reassure her with his strength.

The Hollow in the street closed in on Keigo Hirosasuke. Unfazed he raised his spiritual pressure, it continued to approach. The Hirosasuke lord released his kido on the creature. A blinding red light burned into the creature and it let out a grunt as it backed away. Despite being injured it was only momentarily stunned, if anything it seemed more determined. "She smells so tasty, I will eat her flesh for days." Metastacia laughed as shook off the attack. Striking out the foul creature sent several tentacles at the pair.

Keigo let out a burst of spiritual pressure but it was not enough to stop all of the tentacles. Focusing his power on protecting Rayna, one of the tentacles made it past his defenses. It tore into his shoulder and the possession was instantaneous as Metastacia entered his body.

The child behind him had not seen what had taken place only the sudden convulsion of her fathers' body as it was possessed. "Father," Rayna questioned confused about what had just happened.

The invasion had begun. Keigos skin had a green sheen and when he turned to Rayna his eyes were black holes. "Tasty flesh, and I should finish eating it, but you smell so much better." Keigo reached out a hand and punched fingers into Raynas chest. Blood began to poor from the jagged wound as his hand penetrated deep into her.

The pain caused a reaction in Rayna and her spiritual pressure began to rise. It took less than a second before she was glowing with it. A gasp escaped her as she tried to not only control her power but her reaction to the pain. Failing on all accounts her pressure rose and the street started to glow golden yellow, as she half gasped half screamed against the pain.

The scream from the Hollow pierced the night. "Ahhh, It's burning…It's burning." The power Rayna emitted was too much for the creature. The purity of her Reiatsu was a painful contrast to its evil.

Caught between two souls Metastacia was greatly weakened and it appeared to lose control of the Captain that he had not finished devouring. "Rayna, my beloved daughter," Keigos voice was full of love and compassion. With his free hand he reached up and forced Rayna to drive her Zanpakuto into him. Pushing with all his might he drove the katana in until it had nearly cut him in two.

The mute Rayna next to Byakuya tried to scream, despite her lack of voice. Her face contorted in pain as nothing came out. The horror and disbelief on her face was almost painful to witness.

In the street the much younger Rayna could not hold back her screams, as she stood holding the weapon that had torn at Keigo Hirosasukes flesh. Weakened and terrified she lost more control over her Reaitsu and it began to build in power. The hand in her chest pushed her down to the street as the Hollow tried to regain control over Keigos body. Kneeling over her, the captains body started to convulse, even as the street became slick with his blood.

"Release your full Reiatsu!" Keigo yelled in a voice that was not quit his own. Shaking her head the screaming Rayna tried to fight against what was happening to her. "Now, before it is too late for us both," the strange voice commanded. Just as his flesh turned a deeper shade of green spiritual pressure flooded into the alley piercing the night as if the sun had just risen.

Several things happened at once. Metastacia screeched, "It hurts, It hurts…" and pulled his hand from Raynas chest leaving a mortal wound pouring blood. Staggering back, the torn form of Keigo fell to his knees. As her power flooded into the living world, the night sky turned a deeper black and whales of thousand of Hollows could be heard. They were coming, drawn to her purity.

"Yarinju," a heavy female voice yelled. Suddenly a beautiful white haired woman crouched in front of Rayna. Facing the Hollow-fied body, she placed herself between the threat and the glowing form of her daughter. Zanapakuto in hand, she was prepared to strike in defense of her daughter. Lady Hiran Hirosasuke was an angelic beauty personified. Delicately chiseled features where covered in ivory skin. The only contrast was light glowing blue eyes that where surrounded by dark lashes. Byakuya had never beheld anyone so breathtakingly beautiful. Stormy clear blue eyes assessed then challenged the creature in front of her.

"Lady Hiran, that is not your captain." Yarinju yelled in warning. Coming to kneel over Rayna he drew his Zanpakuto from the air with one hand. The other he used to place a very powerful barrier around the three of them. Once that was done he used that same hand to put a blue healing light around the mortally injured child in the street. Byakuya felt awe at his power. "It won't hold for long," he said.

Tears streamed down the silent lady Hirans face as she raised her hand and enhanced the barrier that surrounded them with immense power. Silently she watched as her husband started to deteriorate in front of her. Unable to save him, but unable to leave, her eyes reflected the deep anguish of her heart.

There was a single moment of absolute silence before thousands of Hollows raged against the barrier. As it did so they tore at the remnants of Keigo Hirosasukes body freeing the evil within.

The other figure on the ground started screaming in horror. Rayna watched the shreds of her father fall in death. Unable to control it, the power emanating from her exploded again and this time the force of it almost broke the barrier that her mother had placed. It momentarily drove back the Hollows that had descended upon them but more where coming. The air was thick with their depravity.

"Lady the seal will break in moments," Yarinju yelled as he ended the healing kido. The wound on Rayna was still seeping blood but the immediate mortal threat had been removed. Taking position over Rayna and next to Hiran he released his Shikai. The blade in his hand extended into a three pronged crescent as its sheen glowed blue grey.

"Then it must be done…" Hiran yelled through sobs. The decision had been made for her, and she was forced to leave her husband behind in a bloodied mess on the street. Pulling something from her sleeve, she knelt down beside her screaming daughter. Tear filled blue eyes had a reflection of emptiness as she bent over the form.

The power coming from Rayna was so strong that it had started to change her; it was as if she was that power. Forced to act quickly, Hiran wrapped the collar around the childs' neck Reaitsu exploded back into her, with such force it tore at her flesh. The screams that echoed changed shape as Reiatsu ripped through her body. Mercifully, just as Yarinju picked her up she faded into unconsciousness. The golden light that had coated everything started to fade back into darkness.

The memory turned to black as it faded away from the pair, leaving the echoing sounds of thousands of screaming Hollows. Solid murkiness surrounded them, and even the screams disappeared in its depths. Byakuya held the shivering form of Rayna tightly to him as he tried to make his way back to her inner world. The black again started to fade to grey and as he stepped forward he brought the still shivering form of Rayna with him.

The two emerged from the dark pool as Shaditsukaya stood in wait. It was apparent that she was much aged. The world she stood in also appeared aged and no longer able to sustain itself. Black clouds were lined with red as dark winds singed their way through the once beautiful garden. It was now desolate and burnt. "It may be too late Shinigami," she said in a cracked old voice. "The memory has torn her soul."

Pulling Rayna the rest of the way on the shore Byakuya maneuvered her to stand and face him. Holding her face in both of his hands, he forced the still mute woman to look at him. Ignoring the dying world he ordered her. "Look at me." The once vibrant hazel eyes were so dark they almost seemed black. "I will not allow you to do this…look at me!" he ordered again. The tone he used was harsh and unrelenting. "Treachery is cruel and violent. Nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome, even if you had sacrificed yourself." There was no change in her expression but the world around them stopped decaying. "Your father did what any father would do; he gave his life willingly, to protect his daughter."

Dark eyes began to fade into lighter hues with specks of brown. Unyielding in his tone, Byakuya continued. "If you allow yourself to be corrupted, you will dishonor not only the sacrifice but the love of a great man." After he appealed to the inner strength of Rayna, the captain remained silent and watched as her eyes continued to fade into a sorrow. The noble Rayna had heard him and begun to fight for control over the madness. "Don't dishonor the faith that many have given you."

As the light from her inner world faded Byakuya watched her change. The flecks of brown that had appeared in dark eyes slowly began to spread as the chaos of madness started to dissipate. Still cupping her soft face he watched as a single tear trailed down her cheek. The loss she felt still threatened to ruin her. That beautiful spirit could not be lost to sadness either.

The world around him had faded into darkness and the only light was the slight glowing of Byakuyas' Reiatsu. Carefully he pulled his hands from Raynas face and removed the golden ribbon that he had wound around his wrist. It was his turn to offer comfort from loss. Reaching down he cradled one of her hands in his own. "Memories of that kind of sacrifice should be held in esteem." Placing the soft silk in her palm ,he closed her fingers over it, clasping her hand in both of his. Brown eyes started to turn hazel as sparks of green started to light her eyes with love.

Reiatsu began to build before he pulled his hands away, and as Rayna began to glow with spiritual pressure Byakuya pulled her to him. The wave of power that exploded from her was stronger than anything he had ever felt. For a moment he was lost in its light and euphoria. Nothing else mattered beyond the woman in his arms. Burying his face deep into her hair he closed his eyes against the brilliance of her energy and waited for it to subside.

It felt as if an eternity passed before Raynas Reiatsu faded. Opening his eyes Byakuya looked at the world around him. Raynas inner world had fully been restored, with one exception, where the black pool had been, stood a gigantic oak tree. Its many branches feathered out endlessly across the garden. Golden green leaves blossomed everywhere as the sturdy oak swayed in the gentle breeze. The tree had become the center of Raynas world and Byakuya knew that it was a living memorial to the father that she had lost.

Flurries of snow and rain pulled Byakuya from his reverie and he gazed down into Raynas face. Pulling away from, hazel eyes still reflected deep pain. As much as he disliked seeing that look in her eyes it was better than the madness he had brought her from.

A swirl of golden wind passed by Rayna and Shaditsukaya formed from its mist. Unabashedly, the redhead wound her arms around the restored beasts' neck and buried her face in its main. As she did so the unicorns overly long tale came forward and wrapped around her. There were whispers of voices on the wind but Byakuya was unable to make out what was being said. Silently he waited for the lady to comfort herself and the beast.

Byakuya didn't have to wait long. The great beast unwound its tail and stepped forward. Rayna walked next to the beast keeping one hand on her muscular neck. "Shinigami, you have saved our world," it was the only thanks he would get.

Turning a golden eye on Rayna, Shaditsukaya said. "It is time to return."

Again Rayna wrapped her arms around the beasts' neck; she didn't want to leave the beautiful creature. Sensing her reluctance the Qirin said, "Mistress, I will always be here as long as I can hear the song of your heart. I will ever be with you." The beast bowed its head and nuzzled her nose in the folds of red hair. The manifested Zanpakuto began to glow. The light prismatic at first but soon it over took them and when it faded the two found themselves alone in the empty cave, locked in a combative stance.

Byakuya remained frozen in place waiting for Rayna to regain her senses. Awareness flooded into her eyes as they dulled to a familiar hazel that was more brown than green. When she pulled her blade away from his, it slid along its length with a clear sound of metal reverberating against metal. Stepping back Rayna looked at him momentarily before dropping the katana. It fell to the floor with a loud clang. Extreme exhaustion was evident on her face and she began to sway. Just as Byakuya sheathed his own Zanpakuto the woman across from him crumpled. Before she could hit the ground, the exhausted thief was caught and held tightly by the dark haired Lord.

* * *

_**OK background noise for editing.. was well sorry to say NCIS.. not my choice, and Sick Puppies was my choice. Shimon Moore is so freaken hot, until he puts down the guitar. Yeah, I have a thing for musicians... **_

_**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me, I don't get any money for this.. but if he ever wants a cheesy romantic consultant.. I'm his girl..  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Warning! WARNING! Warning!**_

_**PURE CHEESY LEMON! Go back now if you don't want to read romantic dirtiness.. **_

_**If you keep reading you cant say you were not warned.  
**_

* * *

Rayna forced her eyes open, even against the overpowering need to continue sleeping. Exhaustion ached in every limb, but her mind was racing and would not let her rest. It took a short moment to realize that she was in the room that had been given to her in Byakuyas' manor. And, someone had removed her clothing, dressing her in a fine green silk robe. Sitting up, she found the last of the late evening sun casting shadows onto her bed from the garden. When she threw back the soft blanket the cool night air rushed around her bare legs.

Jumbled thoughts began to take a clearer shape, and Rayna allowed herself a moment of contemplation. The agile and intelligent brain began to sort through all the new information she had gained. It did not take long for her thoughts to shift to the death of her father.

It felt as if he had just died moments ago, because the memory was still so new. Keigo Hirosasuke had sacrificed himself in order to save his daughter. Rayna loved him all the more for what he had done, only because, she shared his sentiment. There were many should gladly give her life for if it meant protecting them. It didn't make the loss any less painful. Mentally shaking herself, she forced her mind from the path of sorrow.

The memory played through her head again and she set her mind into viewing it from an analytical angle. The intelligent tactician was now able to see it was sabotage. It was a trap meant to ensnare her and her father had become its victim. There was only one answer to the many questions that now plagued her. Rayna had to find the traitor, she had to finish what her father stared. It was time to remove the malevolence from the Hirosasuke house.

After making up her mind Rayna looked up and scanned her surroundings. Unfortunately she was not the only occupant in the room. Byakuya stood facing away from her watching the shadows elongate in the garden. Wearing his shihakushō and green scarf, he made the redheads heart beat faster. The raven haired noble looked like the stony merciless captain that everyone feared, but to her he was inviting.

The man before her made her mind turn chaotic. The feelings she had for him threatened to sway her against her better judgment. Byakuya had become one of many she no longer trusted. There were several reasons for her distrust, but everyone she loved had either lied, or tried to control the power she carried. The raven haired noble before her was no exception. In fact he was guilty of both. Saving her from madness, did not excuse that he had placed a soul splitting device around her neck. As painful as it was she needed to rid herself of the man before her. Rayna stood up with leaving as her only thought.

"You should rest," Byakuya suggested through an order.

Rayna ignored his tone. "Your assistance is no longer required Captain," she said dismissively. "Nor will I need the protection of your house." Righting herself, she continued, "I will be taking my things and leaving."

"It is best you remain here." Byakuya said in a dry tone that was meant to subdue her.

"Careful Captain Kuchiki, I am armed with knowledge and now know you don't have the power to keep me. My title is above yours and I expect that to be honored." There was a bitter taste in Raynas mouth at using her higher rank against him. "I have duties that must be seen to. Tell the head captain that I will not be requiring the assistance of Gotei 13, or yourself."

"Matters have already been decided." Byakuya said in his usual monotone without even a backward glance.

"I will be choosing my own path and… you will have no influence on my decisions" Finally noticing the pile of her belongings she walked over to the dresser where they had been neatly placed. Exhaustion, confusion and pain fed off of one another and her temper started to flare. "I will not suffer your house or presence any longer."

"You are to remain here until the Akarui returns." Byakuya said still in his formal manor. The back to her was stiff and unrelenting.

"Remain here with a commoner, how insulting." Rayna threw at him, purposefully seeking to insult him. Any emotion from him would be better than the statue that stood before her. "I am not answerable to you, and do you truly think any of you can stop me?"

"I can," he said simply still looking away from her. The tone did not hold any signs of emotion but his Reiatsu began to increase at Raynas use of the word commoner.

Picking up her Zanpakuto she said angrily, "I would like to see you…" Before she could issue the challenge a strong hand gripped her wrist, whilst the other hand tore the katana from her and silently placed it back on the dresser. Rayna stood transfixed at the sensation of his touch. The contact with him sent a shockwave pulsing through her. Unable to control the tidal wave, she stood captivated. It was as if he had called it out. Stunned into silence, Rayna just stared into deep blue eyes. If Byakuya felt it he gave no outward sign that he did. Instead he said, "You still need rest."

The hand that held her wrist was warm against her cool skin. It was a sensation Rayna had never felt before, because her power always made her skin warm to the touch. It took a moment for her to regain her senses. Snatching her hand away, Rayna felt an ache she had never felt. The spirit within her was painfully drawn to him. His betrayal forced her to deny that nature. Desperately wanting to give in only made the suffering harder to bear. "Any illusions I had about your concern for my being were broken the moment you put this seal around my neck." Tugging at the offensive collar, she could not keep the tears from forming at the corners of her eyes.

Stepping away from her he again offered her his back. "The order was valid and binding."

Looking down at her hands Rayna felt suddenly very alone, despite all those that she loved. Lies were told, secrets where kept, and her trust had been broken. Yarinju had lied, her family sought to control, or maybe even execute her, and the one person she would willingly submit her entire being had abandoned her for honor and duty.

"So that is how you justify it?" Rayna whispered blinking away the last of the tears. Her sadness had gone beyond crying and now she felt numb. "I will not stay here. I will keep trying until I finally escape you."

"I am not the one you should fear," Byakuya said.

"Distrust causes me to fear you." Rayna said half whispering to herself. "If ordered to do so your honor and pride will force you to commit treason against virtue." Staring hard into his back she could not keep the bitterness from her voice. "I genuinely hope that same honor and pride afford you the comfort that you truly deserve."

Without warning strong hands gripped Raynas shoulders on either side. Shaking her slightly, the redhead looked up into deep blue eyes. Midnight storms swirled within their depths. "Pride and honor had nothing to do with it. The seal was going to be placed no matter what anyone said or did." The usually stony expression was lost to something Rayna could not reed. "Musagai Hirosasuke offered the only solution. The seal could be weakened and then broken if I was the one that placed it…It is not my position to question orders."

The dark expression changed as the pools of blue stilled into deep waters of pain. "When your spirit faded into nothingness I was nearly undone." Byakuya seemed at a loss before he continued. "You were not the only one that suffered in that cell for those endless moments." Pushing himself away, he again turned toward the window and gave her his back.

Suddenly all the puzzle pieces that were missing fell into place. The seal was intended for her, that much Rayna knew. Musagai was right. No forced bond could be stronger than what she had felt for the captain. Thinking back on it the faces of everyone in the cell that day had some measure of sorrow. None of them wanted to place the seal. Whoever had betrayed her father was powerful enough to have influence over decisions that affected Rayna.

Something shifted inside the passionate noble allowing the floodgates to open. The feelings that she tried to deny consumed her. Fueled by love, she was about to do something she had never done before. Because he would not come to her, Rayna was going to willingly surrender herself to him.

The proud form in front of her still stood silently. Soft black hair rested against stiff unrelenting shoulders. Byakuyas hands were clenched in fists at his sides. That was the only outward sign of the inner turmoil she had just witnessed. Everything else about him was stony and distant.

Carefully, the noblewoman approached the stoic captain. From beside him, she reached out and smoothed her fingers over one of his clenched fists. Rayna heard a barely audible sharp intake of breath as she did so. "I did not see beyond my own pain. I am sorry. I should have not only trusted my heart but, I should have trusted you," she said quietly. There was no other response from him as she looked at him sideways. Dark eyes stared forward, jaw remained clenched and his lips wore their usual frown.

With purpose she released him and slid her hands over the statuesque captain. Soft fabric whispered against her touch as her fingers trembled over his toned chest. Rayna pulled her body to his as she wrapped her arms around Byakuya. Tilting up her head, the brazen noble brushed a soft kiss at the corner of his downturned mouth. "Musagai was right; the seal could not steal away what I had already given to you." Carefully, because the collar around her neck still tried to steal her power, she released her spiritual pressure into him.

Byakuya gasped at the sensation. The power Rayna now emitted had changed form. If at all possible it had become more pure and beautiful. Sensation paralyzed him even as soft lips pressed against his. Reiatsu held him captive until she pulled it back into herself. Finally able to look down at her, he stared into brilliant emerald eyes. It was a look he could drown in. Love reflected from deep within her soul. Able to move once again he wrapped his arms around her before his lips devoured hers.

The intensity of the kiss surprised Rayna momentarily but soon she responded with her own fervor. His mouth was warm, soft, and tasted of ginger and honey. Teasing and tasting his tongue with her own, the impassioned redhead allowed her emotions to spill out. The kiss they shared went beyond passion and need it was something that only the two of them could experience. As their tongues and mouths continued to entwine, she clung to him desperate and full of wanting.

Byakuya pulled away just as breathing became difficult. "You still bare the signs of exhaustion. Rayna, you need rest," he said brushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

Rayna tilted her face down and rested her forehead against the bottom of his throat. Byakuya was right and she was certain the ragged evidence of sleep deprivation was written on her face. She could feel it pulling at her every fiber. The only certain thing about her world was the man before her. Everything else was chaotic and frightening. A new need arose and she realized that there would be no peace for her without him. The raven haired noble was the only one that could give her the comfort she desperately craved. "What I need, is to be near you," she admitted in a whisper she was not sure he heard.

Strong arms tightened around her and he bent down and softly pressed his lips against the side of her neck. The sensation of his hot breath against her skin made something deep within her react and the need she felt consumed her. Shivering against the sensation, she tightened her arms around his neck and trailed her own lips along his jaw line. Finding his mouth, she molded her lips to his as he began to respond again.

Byakuya was beyond his capacity to resist her any longer. The kiss they shared was more explosive than the first and the captain was overcome with not only his need but hers. Tasting of fruit and honey he savored the soft moist cavern that was her mouth. His tongue continued to delve deeper as his lips started to bruise hers. Rayna simply pressed herself closer to him.

Another shiver racked her body when Byakuya gently bit at her lower lip. Tearing his mouth from her Byakuya looked down into her lustrous emerald eyes that were now tinged with amber. The look of love mixed with passion made Rayna beautiful beyond measure and he was not going to be able to stop himself. Bringing his mouth back to her hungry one he pulled at the silk robe she wore, it slid off without protest. The only barrier that had protected her from him had been removed leaving behind tantalizing skin.

Raynas response was to push her hands inside his Kosode separating it so that she could press her cool bare skin to him. A gasp escaped his lips as wondrous softness was caressed against him. The kiss they shared became more intense, only because it wasn't enough for either of them, they wanted more of each other.

With the loss of control gone Byakuyas passion was unleashed, and he was unable to constrain himself. In one swift motion he maneuvered them both to Raynas futon. The beautiful noble now sat naked and straddled across his lap. The evidence of his pleasure pressed against her through the fabric of his Hakama.

The thrill of finding herself on top of Byakuya was so intense Rayna could not help but wrap her legs around him. Pushing her center harder onto his, the craven redhead wound her hands in his hair and kissed him with every fiber of her being.

Byakuya had suspected that once Rayna truly unleashed her full passion it would be extraordinary. Nothing could have prepared him for the woman that was now on top of him. Soft lips, velvety skin, and subtle body were fueled by desire that was for him alone.

As much as Byakuya wanted to take her slowly he had long ago lost the ability to do so. Momentarily he pushed her away, so that he could remove the barrier that separated them. Quickly he released the center of his virility and positioned himself so that he could enter her. Slowly he slid into her and shuttered at the exquisite feeling of being sheathed within the folds of Raynas essence.

Barely stifling a moan, Rayna threw her had back in absolute bliss. Heat penetrated into her and was starting to spread. Moving against him, her lust drove her instinct to seek the pleasure he offered. To add to her excitement Byakuya trailed kisses down her chest. When he encircled her erect nipple in his hot mouth and gently bit at it, she exploded with pleasure. The moans that escaped her echoed against the walls of the room.

The smallest wave of Reiatsu exploded from Rayna as she reached her climax, but it was enough to drive Byakuya to animalistic frenzy. In one quick graceful movement he was on top of her penetrating deep into her. He held her tightly to him as he rhythmically plunged into her over and over again.

Once again Rayna was unable to stop herself from completely submitting to him and the delicious mind consuming sensation. Unable to do anything but follow the movements of his body she even lost her moans to his unrelenting kiss.

Intense pleasure began to build, this time it was unlike anything she had ever felt. When waves of euphoria seized her body, Rayna was unable to stop the deep scream that escaped her throat. Byakuya caught it in his mouth, and as she sucked air back into her lungs he supplied it from his own.

When Raynas body seized in elation, Byakuya thrust harder and deeper into her as he was overcome with his own climax. A low moan escaped him as every never in his body tingled with ecstasy. Entranced by the body and the woman underneath him he was unable to move because of the awe of it.

Their breathing didn't settle for some time, during which Byakuya remained enveloped inside her. Unable to pull himself away he nuzzled his face in her neck until his body had settled. Bringing his hand up, he wrapped it in her hair before brushing a kiss across her lips. Taking her in haste had not been his intention.

Finally able to pull himself from inside her he lifted himself up to look down into her face. Emerald eyes held him transfixed in deep and binding love. Moving so that he could lay next to her he pulled her body close to his. Soft breasts pressed to his chest and he had to fight to control himself. Still held mesmerized by her gaze he said, "I am so…"

"Don't apologize for something that I do not regret." Rayna said as she tilted her head up and kissed the corner of his mouth, stopping anything he had to say.

"I was hasty and you need rest," Byakuya offered.

Rayna kissed him again and stretched lazily before turning away and molding her back to him. "I like…hasty." Reaching around, she wove her fingers through his as she brought his hand around her waist. The contours of her stomach where soft and he gently brushed his thumb over her skin as she eased further into the futon. "But, you are right," a long sigh escaped her, "I am tired."

Having found the comfort she so desperately needed Rayna felt sleep begin to invade and take over her body. But she needed more from him and was almost afraid to ask. "Byakuya," she started to question with a tone of uncertainty.

The musical sound of his name delighted the nobleman. Rayna had only done so a handful of times. Byakuya had noticed she only called him thus when she felt her own strength weakening. Brushing a cheek against her soft hair he answered her unspoken question with his own. "What will put you at ease Lady?" The delicate hand that held his, tightened in response to his voice.

The uncertainty in her voice grew, "Please, can you stay?" Rayna was ashamed to tell him she didn't have the strength to be alone. The chaotic violent past and dubious future had made her anxious, and her inner strength was depleted.

"I would not leave even if you ordered me to do so," Byakuya reassured as he kissed the contour of her neck. "Go to sleep, I will be here when you wake."

The softness of the futon mixed with the security of the man that held her drove her exhaustion and she could feel sleep encroach. Soon Raynas breathing settled into deep long breaths and she was lost in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Byakuya watched Rayna sleep until the early hours of the next morning. Moments with her would be few; even now he expected word of her departure. The feeling of the impending loss was one that he would welcome as long as he could be reassured of the precious life next to him. The upcoming war was no place for her. Reasoning with himself, he tried to justify the loss that he would be forced to endure. There was always hope that he would be allowed to visit the Kings court, after Aizen had been dealt with.

The Akarui had ordered him to keep Rayna in his house while the rest of them kept illusion of looking for her. The captain also suspected that the man was on a path of revenge but, he could not find fault with his endeavors. There were many willing to kill in order to protect the Tenshiawai. Finding the Hirosasuke traitor had now taken precedence and Yarinju and Musagai now looked for the evidence they needed. Byakuya suspected they knew exactly who had betrayed the clan but, were unwilling to come forward without proof.

Yarinju could not execute unless Rayna was directly threatened but he would put her in harms way in order to draw out the traitor. Musagai had the authority to press charges and even seek an execution, but he would need irrefutable proof.

In the mean time Rayna had become Byakuyas responsibility. Trailing fingers over the alabaster velvet that covered her shoulder, he was certain he would relish every moment of her presence.

An approaching spiritual pressure drew his attention. Quickly standing he began to right himself. Just after he adjusted his hakama and tied his Obi a black cat sauntered into the room from the garden entrance. Uncaring of his disheveled state and bared chest he faced the former captain.

The cat strode across the floor and casually sat in front of him. The intelligent yellow eyes surveyed the room and came to the correct conclusion. "I thought you were ordered to protect the girl?" she questioned unable to keep the humor from her voice. "There was no mention of…"

"State your purpose," Byakuya said in his usual stony tone.

Unfettered by his demeanor Yoruichi continued. "That is one way to make sure she stays put. Hmmm, I never thought of that." The cat padded its way to the futon and gracefully sat on the edge of it. Mischievousness flashed in yellow eyes and she continued. "Imagine what people would say if they found out Lord Kuchiki had two noble women in the same bed. You know cats don't wear clothes."

"Demon cat," Byakuya interrupted her to keep the conversation from going any further. At that moment Rayna rolled toward them and exposed a great deal of skin in a very tantalizing and inappropriate manner. Byakuya quickly moved next to her and pulled the soft sheets up to cover her. Unconcerned about the perceptive yellow eyes that watched him, he silently stood and faced the feline.

"I would have never guessed that you would find such a willful female appealing. Or, is it her power you desire?" Yoruichis tail twitched in warning as her manner changed from playful to protective.

Byakuya was insulted at her question. It did not merit a response but for Raynas sake he said. "I am lord of the Kuchiki clan and a captain of Gotei 13. I have no use to seek power or title."

"Then Rayna has chosen well. But as long as Aizen seeks her power she will not be safe, even in a house as powerful as yours. Do not let your pride fool you into thinking otherwise," Yoruichi admonished. "It is almost time for her to leave. The head captain has returned and Raynas grandmother will be here soon to retrieve her. They are bringing a contingent of Akarui to protect her and they will consider any opposition a threat."

Byakuya did feel at a loss for a brief moment. But, he would send her away with the hope of reunion. If the woman sleeping soundly a few feet away where to die, there would be no hope left for him. "I am aware of what needs to be done," he said solemnly

"Are you?" the black cat questioned as she sat looking at him. "What will you do if she resists her family? The Lady has the will of a noble, the unbridled nature of a child, and the cunning of a thief. From the moment you met Rayna you encountered her defiance. How do you intend to overcome it if her wish is to stay with you?"

Byakuya had no answer he had not considered that Rayna would risk her own life to stay with him. There would be no question of sending her away; the question was how he did it with her agreement?

"I was sent to inform you that her grandmother is expected by dusk tonight. Preparations are being made." Standing, Yoruichi gracefully walked to the garden door. "I was supposed to relieve you of your duty but I can see you will not allow that to happen. I will leave you alone to settle the matter. Prepare your Lady, Lord Kuchiki, her future has already been decided."

Yoruichi finished what she had to say and silently left. Staring after her Byakuya was left deep in thought. Walking back over to the futon he knelt beside it, staring at the beautiful form lying covered in white sheets. The mattress shifted lightly as she turned to face him. Emerald eyes were tinged with a defiant yellow and Rayna said, "I won't go."

* * *

_**Sometimes it is just hard keeping up with someone elses' creation. Byakuya is hard to write because he is so... stoic. I hope I stayed with his personality on this one.. next time.. I am falling for the Spike Spiegel type... still tragic but chaotic.. **_

_**Todays background noise was Sia, 'Breathe Me' and of course Lifehouse... **_

_**I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does.. I don't seek profit. I do wish I had my own Manga but I can't even trace other peoples work... **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for the long time since the last update... I had way to many projects going.. then took a devastating blow to my confidence.. By the way not that it really matters, but for those of you that want to know where the OC Rayna came from see the end of the story...**_

_**Thanks for the Faves, Reviews and kind words of encouragement. **_

_**Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I don't get any money for this.. I just... Well lets face it who doesn't fantasize about Byakuya Kuchiki? **_

_**Sorry for any editing errors... I reserve the write to correct any portion of this in the future. Oh, yeah trying to improve my imagery so feedback is much appreciated... Todays' background noise was Ultraviolet, and the calm musical stylings of Vitamin String Quartet.  
**_

* * *

A misty rain washed over the beautiful private garden outside of Raynas room. The fabric of the borrowed Shihakushou she wore was beginning to dampen. Ignoring the chill that was setting in she stepped underneath a late blooming hibiscus tree. She wanted to take in every sight, smell and sound of the soul society. The sky, though it was overcast with grey, was the most beautiful she had ever seen it. As she looked up through the branches of the Hibiscus tree the red flowers dotted its grey with color. Soft grass tickled against her bare feet and she breathed in the cool stormy autumn air. The slight breeze blew threw her freed hair and dried the tears in the back of her eyes.

It felt as if lifetimes had passed in just mere days, because so much had changed for her. The time of her departure was quickly approaching and she found it harder and harder to fight against the longing to stay. Every time she left a place she felt as if she left a piece of heart behind. There were so many here that she loved, it felt like she was abandoning them. There was a feeling of finality that she couldn't shake.

Yarinju had already arrived to escort her to the Seireitei. Once there, the seal was to be removed and she was to be taken to court. Rayna understood the importance of her transition. Everyone she cared for would risk their lives for her, and she could prevent that by taking away the risk. It was within her power to stop others from dying for her. That was one of the main reasons she had agreed to go to court.

The reports she had read told her that The King had named her kind Tenshiawai and she already knew that she was unusual. Healing souls seemed so easily done, controlling her power was what was difficult. Knowing the ability was rare did not mean it came with complete understanding and now she was even more confused. Questions raged in her mind that had to remain unanswered. Perhaps being at court she could learn to fully understand and control her power so that she could return.

As they often did today, her thoughts finally ended up on one image, Byakuya. The raven haired aristocrat was the second reason she agreed to go to court. Leaving would be much harder because of him. The only consolation she could offer herself was the thought of one day returning to the captain. What she was had robbed them of any peaceful future.

Most of their day together had been spent going over the information that she could share about her family. After relinquishing her duty to him she felt an ease that she could not describe. But, she wanted to arm him with as much information as possible so that he could complete his quest. Reviewing the past brought back many memories most of them happy, and she had shared many of those thoughts with Byakuya.

Raynas mind now mind turned to the past first thinking of Musagai. He was her twin, but he was her exact opposite where she was passionate and stormy, he was calm as still waters. Their relationship was somewhat symbiotic. There were times when nothing could calm the redhead, especially when the sense of soul suffering became too much for her to bare. The male twin was the only one that could comfort her. All he had to do was console her with his voice and she would be held hypnotized in his calm. Their mother had also begun to teach him how to shield and seal her power but the tragedy of their parents' deaths had disrupted it. Wishing she could see him one last time she was forced to leave him again without offering the comfort of a farewell. Rayna hoped the message she had left for him would alleviate any pain she caused.

Then there was Kane, Raynas oldest brother. If the twins resembled their father, then the oldest born was the absolute image of their mother. Stark white hair and pale blue eyes adorned a very regal face. His features were more aristocratic and chiseled than Byakuyas. Being the eldest by about 80 years he was groomed to be a noble since birth. It was from him that the redhead had learned a great deal about nobles and their politics.

Absently Rayna held out a hand and watched rain fall into it, as she reviewed the past. Kane was always so formal and proper. As a child he was always correcting her and her behavior, constantly reminding her of her place as a Hirosasuke. When her power continued to grow he was the first to admonish her when she did not control it. The elder brother was never very close to the twins, but he did take part in raising them as a noble should be raised. His teachings had taught her power of a commanding presence and how to use it. The noble behavior was instilled in her because of his lengthy lessons.

Staring at the darkened sky Rayna almost snorted at the memory of him trying to teach her how to behave in a noble setting. There could be no better teacher than Kane and he always insisted that he would lead the Hirosasuke house to greatness and would not have her dishonor them with indecent impassioned wild behavior.

Pain slashed through her memories, and she shook the rain from her hand wiping it on her moist clothing. Rayna had gone beyond dishonoring him and the family. After she rejected the way of the Shinigami and chose the path of a thief, she had known there would never be a place for her in Kane Hirosasukes clan. As much as she longed to see him again, she knew that he would hold nothing but disdain for her. Even though some of the truth was harsh, it didn't stop her from loving him.

A soft cloak being slid around her shoulders interrupted her train of thought. Looking up she found a pair of intelligent grey eyes looking down at her. "Lord Kuchiki, thought you might be in need of something warmer," a sure voice said. The elderly gentleman that stood next her was one that she had never encountered before. He was slightly taller than her and he looked regal even with his white hair and mustache. The simple grey kimono added to his staunch austere, and the noblewoman realized that this man was a powerful member of the Kuchiki family. "Thank you." Rayna said quietly ahs she pulled the cloak around her and tied it closed.

Soft rain falling was the only noise for a long time then he spoke again. "You are not what I expected in a Tenshiawai." The man said as he stepped closer to her so that he could look down into her face.

Rayna looked at him and earnestly said, "Tenshiawai or not, no one really expects me." The slight smile she offered was her way of extending her friendship.

There was a slight twitch of his mustache before he spoke again. "It is said that your spiritual pressure is unlike any that exist in the soul society but I sense no Reaitsu emanating from you." Elder nobles were always direct; it was something Rayna could appreciate about them.

Breathing out through her nose heavily she said. "No, today you wouldn't, Lord Kuchiki has placed a seal that… er…" Rayna stopped not certain how to explain what had truly taken place. She didn't want the man drawing conclusions based on partial truths.

"I see, so is your Reaitsu dangerous it has to be controlled?" The grey eyed man asked.

"No," Rayna said again, looking away from his scrutiny. She hoped that would end the conversation but she had a sense that it wouldn't.

"Do you deny that you carry the Kings bloodline and that it holds great power?" The elder asked in a gentle but demanding tone.

Rayna looked back up at the grey eyed man and felt trapped. This was a test to assess her. This man was more than he appeared to be and she felt that something important weighed heavily on her answer. Feeling that she could never measure up to whatever he expected she answered truthfully. "I deny that it is my Reiatsu that holds my true power."

"Then where does your true power come from?" The man pushed, scrutinizing her further, he seemed to be analyzing her every gesture.

"It comes from deep within the recesses of my soul," she answered simply holding his gaze. "My true power emanates from what I feel in my heart." Rayna bit at her lower lip, she was unsure how to explain it. Continuing on she said, "even if I had a century to do so I could not explain it." Slowly she raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Perhaps the answer you seek can be found within your own soul." Releasing the tiniest ray of spiritual pressure she watched as he felt it flow throw him. For an instant the stony mask he wore was lost and there were traces of surprise on his face, followed by awe.

When Rayna pulled her hand away she smiled up at him. The noble elder silently looked down at her while the Kuchiki stone mask fell back into place. Folding his hands behind his back he said. "Child you are truly unique, it is a great honor to offer you sanctuary of the Kuchiki name."

"The honor is truly mine." Rayna said somewhat overwhelmed, then became serious. "There is much risk that follows me," she continued because she felt obliged to tell him the rest of the truth. Staring out at the falling rain, she said, "I am afraid that I put your Lord and his house in peril. My Reaitsu is not dangerous, but the ones that seek it are, and have proven to be fatal to those that are near me."

The two fell into silence and Rayna glanced at him trying to discern what he was thinking but the stone mask was still in place. When he held her gaze again he spoke with the reassurance of an authoritative figure, "you should not doubt Lord Kuchikis ability."

Rayna felt flustered she did not mean to imply that Byakuya was weak. She corrected, "I was not implying that I lacked faith in the Captains ability. I simply wish to protect him."

"Hm," was his reply, but there was a world of understanding in that small confirmation and Rayna admonished herself for being so carless. How had such a short conversation revealed so much of her?

Anything else she was about to say was interrupted by Byakuya approaching the two. Dressed in his shihakushō and Hiaori he wore his formal robes and insignia over it. Rayna felt her breath catch as he neared. Emotion filled her and when she looked at him there was no hiding how she felt. The look was an expression for him alone and was her way of silently conveying her feelings for him.

"I will leave you in our Lords care," the elder stated. Rayna became aware of the very public display of affection that was written on her face and tried to hide it by looking away.

* * *

Byakuya watched Rayna turn away from his family elder, trying to hide the glorious look on her face. Humor almost touched his own expression, because she was not very good at hiding her emotions. Although, in that brief instant she held his gaze he was elated by the many facetted meaning of that look. Today he had won the last and most important battle with Rayna. With that victory, peace had been the reward for both of them.

Thinking back to this morning he had remembered that defiant look she had as she repeated, "I will not go." This was not a battle that he had been prepared to have and didn't like that it was now being forced upon him. Sighing outwardly he deftly grabbed the sheet she was holding, wrapped her up in it and held her captive in his lap as they both half sat, half lay on the soft futon.

Rayna started to protest but he covered her mouth with his and silenced her with a soft kiss. Forcing himself to pull away he looked deep into her eyes trying to decide how to win the battle. It saddened him to know that despite knowing she loved him and would willingly submit to him, he did not have her complete trust.

"There are things that I must see to." Rayna started and he interrupted her with another kiss. After short moments he felt her body respond to his ministrations and he stopped before he lost himself to passion. "That is not…" the redhead started again as she regained her resolve.

Silencing her with his mouth had become a tactic that he was starting to enjoy. Rayna responded every time he touched her despite her defiance. Ending the last kiss he asked, "is there nothing in you but defiance? Your wish seems to be to continually object to my will." Suddenly he felt exhausted and he could not stop the tone of exasperation that tinged his voice. "War is not place for you."

"I don't want to fight a war." Rayna replied confused.

"We are already fighting one, and the enemy that seeks to destroy us also lusts for power…your power." Before Rayna could protest he leaned in and kissed her again. This time when he pulled back he softened his words by running his hand through the hair at her temple. It flowed in cascading waves of red and gold down her back spilling onto the futon shinning against the stark white of the sheets.

Silently he committed to memory the image of her lying across him with her glorious hair splayed out around them. He used his other hand to tighten the sheet around her. Byakuya needed to make her understand. "I would have the reassurance of your safety. There is only one place that can offer that security and you would deny me that comfort."

Still looking confused, Raynas hazel eyes filled with compassion and love as she looked at him. "I…would give you any comfort you asked for, but do not ask me to relinquish the claim on the traitor that has destroyed my family."

Purposefully, Byakuya allowed the practiced control slip away so that she could see the turmoil deep within him. "Do this for me, Rayna. Go to court, let the King protect you," he said filling his voice with soft emotion.

The dark haired captain was forced to close his eyes momentarily as he watched her split in two. She wanted to trust his power and him. Rayna wanted to give in, but she also wanted to restore the honor of her family. Soft lips trembled when she said, "I need to end the tragedy of the Hirosasuke clan… I need to restore the honor of my parents, my family… and myself."

Releasing the sheet, Byakuya cupped her face. When he opened his eyes again he allowed his emotion to deepen and show on his usually staunch features. "You are truly of noble of the highest quality. Your intent is beyond reproach but… Your father would not want you sacrificing the life that was more precious to him than his own. Despite your intentions…" He had to make her understand the danger she would place herself in. The noble daughter had to understand the risk she would take if she stayed. "Rayna you are hunted, even now. This is best left to others, ones capable of dealing with such treason."

Tears fell down her cheeks as Rayna said, "I need to see an end to this,.. the pain of the past resolved. I need to…"

Raising a finger to her lips he silenced her, just before he gently brushed away the glistening paths beneath her eyes. "I know," he breathed across her lips. There was just enough space between their lips for air and he could feel a quiver as she blew out the breath she held. The scent of spring flowers filled his nostrils and he intoxicated by her essence. There was nothing else he could do to persuade her but tell her of his own fear. Byakuya did the last thing he thought he would ever do in front of Rayna, he showed weakness. Closing his eyes against his pride he breathed, "I _need _the assurance of your safety."

Byakuya rested his forehead against hers momentarily before he pulled away and opened his eyes. The look that he was greeted with was devastating. Rayna had made up her mind and the decision was clear. Emerald eyes were tinged with orange and flecked with amber.

"Then I, as Tenshiawai and with title and rights that have been bestowed by the king himself, give you the obligations of my honor in my stead. Lord Captain Kuchiki, I abdicate my claim on the traitor amongst the Hirosasuke clan and give you the responsibility." Rayna said with an authoritative whisper just before she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

A wave of delirium consumed Byakuya. The first and last barrier she had set against him had been destroyed. He had finally earned her trust. Joy filled him and the corners of his mouth twitched, hinting at a smile before he said, "then I will abide by the will of a thief."

Raynas expression changed as her eyes glowed with happiness, and musical laughter tickled the walls of her room. It was amazing to watch how quickly she would follow the goodness of her heart and let go of sorrow. Disentangling herself from his grasp she gently cupped his face with her hands and pressed her lips to his. The kiss she gave him was not like any other they had shared. It was full of everything she felt plus it held an offering. Promise whispered in her touch; the promise of absolute trust and love. Byakuya responded with his own pledge, and that was to never betray either.

When she pulled away, Raynas expression had changed again and her eyes glowed with wanting. Fascinated, Byakuya watched as she dexterously removed the sheet that bound her freeing her beautiful naked form. The redhead had an innate self confidence that was intoxicating. Unabashedly she wound her naked body around him and locked her legs behind his waist.

Rayna was innocent and provocative all at once and Byakuyas body began to react to her. Silently she pushed away the trappings that covered his torso and pressed her body into his. Shuddering at the sensation he was welcomed by her supple body. Unable to resist her, he slid his hand down the length of her arms. Velvet skin tickled his palms and fingertips. Trailing them down her back, he brushed them underneath soft hair. The woman on top of him was inviting beyond his ability to resist her. Wrapping his hands around her he pulled her so closely to him he could fill air rush into her lungs.

Caressing her lips up the side of his neck she stopped next to his ear to whisper, "yes, I am a thief." Momentarily she nibbled at his ear lobe before she continued, "a thief that holds title that outweighs your own." Pressing her lips against the corner of his jaw she caused his flesh to tremble. "But, even so… I am yours to command," she purred seductively.

Rolling her on her back, Byakuya pulled away from her long enough to unceremoniously strip himself. After he was free of any constraints he molded his toned body with hers. Cool skin burned against his heat as he was enveloped in its softness. Then he joined them together further as he entered her without warning and the redhead lost her breath to the pleasurable surprise. Trailing his lips down the side for her mouth and along her jaw line he spoke quietly in her ear. "Then there will be no more objections from you."

Dawn broke with them still entwined in one another. Despite their lightened mood they both knew their time was limited. For the two of them it stopped in those moments and they were all that mattered to one another. Now looking into her hazel eyes he felt that same abyss start to swallow him.

Rayna approached him and pressed her cold and shivering body to him. The rain had chilled her despite the cloak she wore. Wrapping his arms around her he allowed his warmth to flow into her. Pleading eyes looked up at him and she said, "I don't want… ask me to stay and I will."

Bringing his face to down, Byakuya gently rested his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes he said. "I would, but I will not risk my light for my pride."

Blinking back tears Rayna said, "then I will not ask again." Closing her own eyes she pressed harder against him as she wound her arms round his neck. Resting her face in the crook of his neck Byakuya felt her breath dance across his skin. "But, know that my soul rests within yours and I will long for it when I am away from you."

The grip around her tightened and he brought his lips to hers. The Kiss he bestowed on her was tender and demanding. Rayna returned the sentiment and drank in the taste, feel and smell of him committing it to memory. Without preamble her Reiatsu exploded from deep within filling them both with her virtuous light, despite the seal she wore. As the rain began to fall harder the two basked in its elation and both began to glow with power.

* * *

Yarinju stood in Raynas room silently contemplating the pair outside in the garden. As he watched the couple he was saddened for his charge, and what she now must face. The young woman had become a surrogate daughter to him. It seems that his fate was to perpetually take her away from those that she loved.

Earlier when he had arrived Rayna had welcomed him with open arms. The relief he felt at finding her whole and unharmed was almost staggering, especially after his grief at thinking she had been killed. But, Yarinju had not missed the tinge of sorrow despite her joy at being reunited with him. The loved woman-child knew that it was almost time to leave.

Raynas grandmother had confirmed what he had long ago suspected, she was one of the most powerful Tenshiawai born in over a millennia. This made it even more important to get her to the safety of court. Unfortunately this meant separating her from the captain. Yarinju had allowed them as much time together as possible, because he would be able to accompany Rayna. Separating her from the captain was one more sorrow she would have to endure and he feared for the redhead.

A familiar Kuchiki elder coming into the room interrupted his thoughts. Glancing over, Yarinju silently watched the white haired man take a place next to him. "I thought Tenshiawai didn't' choose one over the rest."

"They don't, which makes what we are witnessing is a miracle," Yarinju confirmed as he leaned heavily on the door frame crossing his arms in front of him.

"Will she be banished for her choice?" the elder asked concerned.

"No, it may even be celebrated. Raynas mother was not Tenshiawai; therefore her choice to marry beneath her was met with political upheaval. The King chose to enforce the banishment as a form of mercy. It was obvious that she deeply loved Captain Hirosasuke and she would have sacrificed that love for her fathers' wishes. The heartbreak would have split her soul and her blood trait would have been lost. I suspect the King got the results he was hoping for, even if he was only just now aware of it."

Yarinju considered the history that had played out long ago that now affected the present. "The King has again had to step in order to preserve the balance. By decree Rayna is only answerable to him and the laws that banished her mother would not apply to her."

"The King is wise and just." The elder paused for a moment before he changed the subject. "I assume you were ordered to find and kill the traitor," the elder inquired without asking.

"Yes, but the recent truth Musagai revealed has changed the situation…how could I?... Though she is not mine by bloodline, she is my child. I will not damage her further by exposing her to more pain." Yarinju confessed as he rubbed a hand over his weary features.

"Does she know?" The familiar friend from long ago asked.

"No," he replied simply.

"She could offer absolute proof and then Gotei 13 could deal with the situation for you." the man continued.

"Yes, and thus exposing her to further sorrow. A portion of the truth nearly drove her to the brink of self destruction…" Yarinju trailed off.

The nobleman simply nodded, "Hm, does Byakuya know?" he asked solemnly.

"He does now," Yarinju sighed outwardly. "I thought it best to prepare him in case Lady Rayna does discover the extent of the truth on her own. Despite her promise to leave without protest she would confront the issue. "

"You know your charge better than any of us I trust your opinion." Silence broke for a moment before the elder changed the subject again. "As long as the traitor is allowed to exist amongst the nobles it will not be safe for her in the soul society. I fear until the likes of Aizen and his followers are dealt with she may always be hunted." The elderly man said expressing his own concerns.

Yarinju fell into a momentary silence, before he offered his own opinion. "I believe she has made the correct decision in a champion and a companion. There is only one penalty that would suffice for what has been done to my Lady and her family. I believe your lord will be swift when the time comes for reparations."

"Then young noble has been damaged beyond her capability to repair his soul?" The elder questioned changing the subject again.

"There is a difference between a damaged soul and a truly corrupted one. Rayna cannot affect the heart that has depravity at its core. She does not truly understand this very basic knowledge. We are warriors so we comprehend it all to well. It is the way of the Tenshiawai; unfortunately, her innocence puts her in a danger that we can't fathom." Yarinju stated with authority.

Trying to end the conversation he continued. "Lady Rayna is one of the last of her kind; protecting her is my only duty. My honor compels me to execute. Even now, I have to fight it. But, I will not risk her life or her soul to bring her eldest brother to justice."

* * *

_**Thanks ever so much for reading...**_

_**The idea for Rayna came from the fact that I am a die hard table top RPGer. My favorite game being Dungeon and Dragons (AD&D or 3.5) take your pic I love both.. and when I am not running I am always the rogue of the party... That idea spiraled into something that I thought Byakuyas pride would allow him to have. I have something of myself in all my characters, because I am that kind of writer and they are my fantasies after all. (sorry if this seems shrewish but I felt obliged to explain)... I am not willing to explain the rest but for those that have accused of... plagiarism... (I just vomited in my mouth) know that for every page I publish there are no less then 5 pages of deleted and edited scenes that are disregarded... **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I am very sorry, for not posting sooner.. have been going crazy editing.. expect re-edited beginning chapters soon.. Then there is the many projects I have taken on... But I wanted to get this up before I went to Dragoncon... fun, frolic, and stalking for the crazed fangirl. If your going just look for the one that is causing all the trouble that would be me.. Also I am on Deviant art under lillithaffect, I am only telling you this because if any good pics come out of the con that is where they will be. **_

_**I promise this is all written and complete... I just really hate editing and wanted to improve my writing.. so it was more, mature.. I like my own ideas but need to work on execution. Uch.. I do so hate editing.. **_

_**OK enough of my babbling on to the next chapter.. sorry it is so short but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging..  
**_

* * *

Rayna waited alone in Byakuyas' office absently fingering the pendant around her neck as she stared out the window at the pouring rain. The sounds of the main unit hummed rhythmically through the door. Life in the Seireitei was so normal and hers was about to change so drastically. It seemed surreal. A familiar spiritual pressure approached and a grin touched the corners of her lips. Turning her head just as Byakuya walked through the doorway, she smiled at him as he silently closed the door and made his way to her.

Violet blue eyes held her captive as he approached and she was at a loss for words. Dark hair swayed around his shoulders as aristocratic features softened for her. Rayna fought to hold on to her composure, she didn't want to leave him, but what she was, was forcing them apart. When she left for court an eternity would pass before she could be near him again.

Byakuya took a long look at Rayna. Hazel eyes twinkled with brilliant sparkles of green, gold and brown. Soft plush pink lips smiled at him and were a complementary contrast to her the ivory skin of her round face. Even though the masses of auburn hair were tucked underneath a green cap, he knew it was there waiting for him to run his fingers through it.

The recruit uniform she wore was one that he had worn at the academy. Despite the disguise, beauty was all he could see. It still appalled him that he had not seen through it sooner. Seeing her dressed in his clothes gave him a strange erotic pleasure, but he would give almost anything to see her dressed as a lady in a formal Kimono.

Coming around his desk to stand behind her, he pulled her into a comforting embrace. It was inappropriate but propriety be dammed he wanted to be near her and their time together was at an end. Once she was gone he knew he would crave the feel of her body against his. Rayna relaxed into him as she turned her head and nuzzled her face against the side of his neck. Hot breath swept across his skin causing a reaction deep within him. Trailing his lips across her cheek he said, "the others will be here momentarily and it is best…" The trinket she loosely held with got his attention as he trailed off. Reaching up and around her, he gently fingered the pendant. "You carry a relic of the king?" Byakuya questioned with a tone of curiousness in his voice.

Pride and sorrow filled her eyes as Rayna half smiled up at him. "A gift from my mother, she was one of the kings sentinels'. It allowed her to travel between worlds in order to transport and protect the kings many treasures." Removing her hand she let Byakuya study it freely as she continued to explain. "It can only be used by someone that carries the kings blood trait, for some, even then it can be difficult."

Rubbing his fingers over the small triangular shaped pendant Byakuya studied the treasure. Three perfectly balanced sides of highly polished black stone with inlaid gold wording written in the Kings scroll. The bottom was rough and slight ridges could be seen as if it had been broken. "All who seek purity may find the path," he read aloud as he continued to study the pendant that hung from a thin gold chain.

"My mother told me what it meant when I was very small," Rayna said brushing her fingers over his. "It needs pure Reiatsu to work. If the power you feed into it is not pure it will never open the gateway no matter how strong it is. For me it… it requires minimal effort and I pass through the worlds quit easily." Rayna further enlightened him, which explained how easily she went from the soul society to the world of the living.

"The verse is incomplete," Byakuya breathed over her shoulder as he continued to study the artifact. "All who seek purity may find the path of truth and light beyond the darkness.' This relic is incomplete." His voice suddenly changed as he stiffened against her. Rayna did have the answers after all. There was a second half to her talisman. If Kane had even the smallest traces of Lady Hirans' blood trait he could use the other half to open a portal to Hueco Mundo. Testing a theory he asked, "what realms can you travel to?" His tone came out a little harsher than intended as he reverted to his warrior self.

In turn Rayna stiffened against him as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Just between the soul society and the living world any other gateways are unstable."

Aware that he was alerting her to his thoughts Byakuya took a moment to relax back into Rayna and softened his tone purposefully. "I am certain your mother meant you to have it as a means of protection." Releasing the stone he brought a hand and caressed the side of her face as he kissed the soft skin of her cheek.

"Oh, no you don't…," Rayna started, "There is something you aren't telling me." Turning in his arms she looked up at him. Challenge reflected in her eyes as sparks of yellow ignited. Byakuya tightened his hold even as she pushed her hands against his chest. The defiance didn't last long and she melted back into him. Although flecks of annoyance glistened in her eyes and her chin was still slightly set against him, she wound her arms around his neck. "I know you are trying to protect me but, I am not a child."

Sighing outwardly he clasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "No, you are not," Byakuya said as he ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. "Rayna, you may have given me the answers I need to fulfill your request, that is all." Unable to resist he brushed his lips over her inviting mouth, and felt her respond immediately. The pull they felt was undeniable and he found it comforting that she felt it just as strongly as he did.

Accepting the kiss and the partial truth Rayna said, "be careful Lord Kuchiki… the traitor that pursues me has already killed one captain." Worry filled Rayna despite knowing the ability of the twilight eyed noble. His power was unmistakable but they faced a cunning enemy. "I know I have added to your obligations with my own…'" There was so much she wanted to say but couldn't find the words. "I just want…"

"I know," Byakuya whispered against her lips as he cradled her face in his hand. Raynas warning was not taken as an insult because her intention was protecting him. Stealing one last kiss, he tasted her again drinking deeply. Gently he caressed and explored her mouth trying to savor it. Reluctantly he pulled away and said, "we are expected." Gently he guided her toward the door. When it opened without warning, Rayna pulled away from him.

Musagai burst in uninvited, with a look of deep concern on his face. Yarinju could be heard behind him, "let no one pass after us." There was a very clear or else in his tone and when he entered the room he headed straight for the two standing next to the window. The pair of them where dressed in Shihakushō, both carrying their Zanpakuto and had a battle ready looks about them. Something was wrong and fear paralyzed Rayna.

Seeing the look on Raynas face Musagai tried to calm her, "Rayna it is time to go, I am sorry there has been a slight change in plans."

Yarinju did not mince words or actions he walked over to Rayna grasped her arm and started to drag her with him. "I am sorry Lady Rayna we have to go, there isn't much time." Turning to look over his shoulder he added "Captain it is best you come as well your assistance may be needed."

Digging her heels in Rayna forced Yarinju to stop. "What has happened?" she asked with a clear tone of authority. It was time for her to stop blindly fallowing them and allowing others to die for her. The strained voice of her long time companion told her that there was about to be bloodshed. "I will not follow you blindly while others fight my battle. What has happened?" The question echoed into silence. Setting her chin in defiance she reiterated, "I will not comply until I have the truth." When she finished she tugged back at the arm that was held by fatherly companion, forcing him to look at her.

Yarinju was suddenly weary beyond words. The promising future that he had planned for Rayna was coming close to slipping away. "I am sorry mistress I have failed you again. Bad happenstance and political maneuvering have made you more hunted than ever."

"I don't understand, I thought I was going to court." Rayna questioned looking from Yarinju to Musagai. The two remained silent and Rayna pulled her arm away from Yarinju and stepped closer to him. Grabbing his hand she comforted him with her Reiatsu before asking in a gentle voice. "Yarinju Saenon, my protector, my adopted father, and my most trusted friend it is time to tell me all of the truth."

Yarinju looked deep into emerald green eyes of love and his heart almost broke. "I never understood how ones such as you and your mother could be so hunted." His voice cracked as he began. "Most of the past you know. But, you don't know what has transpired since I left to petition the court on your behalf."

Rubbing a hand over his mouth he began, "The King had no knowledge of your existence before the day I appeared before him, you were such a well kept secret. Unfortunately the measures that we took to hide you also kept you hidden from his ever watchful eye. As final proof of your power Akarui were sent to the soul society to find you and report back to the king." The older man stopped he was unable to continue he just looked down at the hand he had unknowing placed on Raynas shoulder. Self contempt was written across his face.

Musagai stepped forward and calmly continued; "only when they came the seal around your neck hid your power and your existence from them. They left reporting that either you didn't exist or had been killed. Yarinju thought you dead until he…" The calm noble paused trying to find wards that would not shock his sister. "Until the day I intercepted him in Captain Kuchikis' office. That very night we both went back before the King begging for an asylum for you. Despite my assurances, his majesty still required proof." Musagai stopped looking into deep hazel eyes that matched his own. "The breaking of the seal was to be the final beacon and allow for you to take your rightful place in court." The noble lord couldn't meet his sisters' gaze any longer. "I am sorry, little sister, I should have been protecting you all along," he finished unable to keep the shame from his face.

Stepping forward Rayna came to stand next to Musagai and tucked an errant hair behind his ear. "I am sorry for leaving you for so long, I should have ignored my pride and returned dishonored thief or not." Looking slightly up at her twin she could not keep the tears from her eyes, "I wish I didn't have to leave again so soon."

"I would rather be separated from you than suffer another of your deaths." Musagai said with rare vehemence, before wrapping an arm around her neck and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I am sorry; we have to find a place to hide you temporarily." Yarinju started again, wishing he could allow more time for the twin children of Lady Hiran but the situation had become dire. He had to push them forward, "Time is short Lady Rayna. Because, your title had not been fully bestowed by the king, we were helpless to stop what has happened. The Head Captain had not received a binding order for protection from the Akarui. He was forced to heed the warrant issued for your arrest and immediate neutralization. They are coming for you."

"But why not just release the seal?" Rayna asked looking between the two men.

"Because, when Captain Kuchiki breaks it, the surge of power will be beyond your control and it would take no less than three Shinigami of captains' strength to conceal and contain it." Yarinju said as he rested his hands on his hips. "The Akarui will not be arriving for another hour yet, we need to find a way…"

A commotion outside stopped Yarinju mid speech and all looked to the half open door. Yarinju quickly moved placing himself between his charge and the door. Rayna did not miss the look of urgency on his face. He was desperately afraid for her. Looking over his shoulder at her pleaded, "Rayna this time they plan to weaken your body in order to control your Reiatsu, you have to run now, as and as fast as you can. Go to Kisuke, he will know what to do. I will fallow as soon as I can."

"I will not leave you behind to die for me," Rayna said as she clutched his arm. The strange feeling of finality was back. Death circled them all as if they were in an ocean of sharks. Shaking her head in disbelief she looked around the room at the three men who all had pleading looks on their faces. They wanted her to run and leave them behind. They were willing to stay and fight, maybe even die in order to protect her.

The noise of fighting outside the room seemed to rebound deep into Raynas soul and then there was sudden silence. Renjis' stern voice could be heard. "That is as far as you go, Captain Kuchiki doesn't want to be bothered."

Another voice was heard saying, "I'm sorry Renji, Kane Hirosasuke has issued a warrant for his sisters arrest. You know I have to follow our orders."

"Yeah, and you know I have to follow mine." Renji answered in challenge. The clashing of blades echoed eerily into the room as the fight continued.

Rayna didn't hear anything else as clarity rained over her mind and truth was washed free of its darkness. It seemed strange to her that she should feel so calm as the violent events of the past suddenly had sense and meaning. "All along it has been Kane," she whispered, wondering how she didn't' see it sooner.

Violence erupted into the office they stood in as several Shinigami invaded. Musagai was the first to intercept, slashing at them with his Zanpakuto. Yarinju raised his spiritual pressure preparing to enter the battle; he pulled himself away from the hands that clutched him. Byakuya had already drawn his sword. Rayna was so afraid for them that she had to act. Suddenly in that moment of clarity, she made up her mind. "I will go without protest," she yelled and the entire room froze.

"NO!" Yarinju shouted, drawing his Zanpakuto from the air around him. The opposing force seemed momentarily stunned, awed by the enemy they now had to face.

Byakuya glanced over at Rayna just in time to see the dangerous look come across her features. Before he could act, she flash-stepped across the room. With a grace that he could only marvel at, she took advantage of the lull and disabled several of the opposing Shinigami without inflicting any serious wounds. From the door way she addressed the room as she placed her Zanpakuto back in its sheath. Taking on her noble presence she said to the room of felled opponents "I said I would go without protest, I didn't say I would go on your terms. Tell Kane this ends tonight." Without a sound or even a rustle of fabric she disappeared.

* * *

_**Todays background noise included Boom Boom Satelites.. chaotic music at its best.. and Eureka... (did I mention I am stalking Colin Fergusun... poor guy doesn't know what is going to hit him) **_

_**Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I don't, but I am still a fan even if i am a little disappointed in him lately.. (although now that Byakuyas eye color has been finally confirmed I have more editing to do. I really figured them for a dark blue.. dusk color.. sorry)  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Lots of apologies today, sorry for taking so long, sorry for it being so long, sorry if you don't like it, and really there was only one way this could have gone right? _**

**_Sorry again it took so long.. I just have a gabajillion projects I am working on at once. Oh, Oh go check out lillithaffect on deviant, in my faves is an awesome fan art piece, it is of Byakuya and Rayna kissing, and I loves it. Glee, I have deviant fan art. _**

**_Yep, still don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, but I am happy to report one of his favorite characters is one of mine. _**

**_Today's editing back ground noise was Souleater.. don't ya just love stein and spirit? and music by Lostprophets. (sexy rocker boys, Yeyeah)_**

**_One more chapter to tie up loose ends.. be here or not.. its all good.  
_**

* * *

"As impetuous as she is Rayna is smart, she has a mind for tactics and would not go in without a plan." Yarinju said to Byakuya as they looked down on the Hirosasuke manor from their perch on a cliff. Concealed by a thicket of trees, they watched for any sign of Rayna. "Kane will give audience to you because you are the most prominent of the nobles. Hopefully we can stop my lady before she does something foolish."

Byakuya looked at Rayna s childhood home with a mixture of unrelenting fear and absolute fury. The impetuous redhead gave no thought to her actions or safety. Forcing all his thoughts aside he said, "It is best you stay hidden until the opportune moment presents itself."

"Agreed," Yarinju said, "remember captain I am not here to seek proof of Kane's treachery. But, I cannot do what needs to be done with my lady as witness. Do not engage the enemy, just get Lady Rayna to the Akarui safely." he ordered before turning away and disappearing. The power coming from him was menacing and almost murderous.

"Come Renji," Byakuya said to his lieutenant before heading toward the house that once was Rayna's home. Using Shunpo the two appeared at the gate in moments. The guard was only surprised momentarily, but then that surprise turned into awe as he recognized the high lord before him. Soft spoken words in a stern voice had the man opening the gate immediately, and he fallowed the quivering underling in.

The garden leading to the house was somewhat overgrown and unkempt. It was still a grand manor but not as grand as the Kuchiki house, because of lack of care. The inside suffered from the same neglect. As Byakuya fallowed the nervous guard he was disgusted by the build up of dust and obvious disrepair. The Hirosasuke clan still had power and money, so the derelict state of the house must have been due to the carelessness of Kane Hirosasuke. Honorable lords took interest in their estates, right down to the tiniest pebble of the smallest coy pond.

Still shaking, the servant led them through the house to a receiving chamber that looked like it had not been used in years. The room they had been placed in was overly large with several doors that led to the estates garden. Heavy curtains were recently tied back and dust was still settling. The floors were warped and looked as if they could be rotten, and the only furniture in the room was threadbare and faded. There was a slightly raised platform located at the front of the room that sat between two ornately decorated pillars. Unfortunately their beauty was lost to a thick coating of dust and spider webs. Renji's face flashed with disgust before he neatly masked it.

Byakuya could easily imagine a small auburn haired Rayna running through a much grander house trying to contain her free spirit. Brushing those thoughts aside, he scanned the room for any signs of the woman. He was certain she was already here. With the barest of eye movement he motioned to Renji, who took up post at one of the doors to the garden.

Approaching footsteps told them they would not have to wait long to speak with someone. When Kane Hirosasuke entered the room Byakuya was almost surprised, he was certain he would have been 'dealt with' by a servant. The lord looked regal and commanding dressed in a red Kimono with light gray Hakama. Azure blue eyes assessed the two underneath overly long white blond hair. He carried himself with presence as he walked into the room, ignoring its state.

Bowing politely to Byakuya, he said, "I expected you sooner Lord Kuchiki. I assume my wayward sister is still giving you trouble."

"It is a matter that may require more time to resolve," Byakuya explained truthfully. Partial truths were the best misleading lies.

"Then let us not mince words. You have come here looking for her?" Kane said folding his arms inside his sleeves.

"I have come to offer my assistance. The charge of treason is one that is not taken lightly," Byakuya offered, carefully scrutinizing the noble.

"I no longer require the assistance of Gotei 13," Kane said with no expression on his aristocratic features. "Kurirayna will be held accountable for her betrayal. I will be the one to issue that justice, and her actions will no longer plague you."

"Lady Hirosasuke's actions should be judged by the proper authority," Byakuya corrected. "And, if it deemed that she is in fact a traitor then the punishment should be dispensed by the court guard."

A strange look crossed Kane's face, "Let us be clear, Kurirayna no longer has the right to call herself a lady of this family. I hereby strip her of the name and any titles that are afforded with it. Further more I have no intention of letting you or the court guard interfere in our matters any longer. It seems despite my efforts to assist in my sisters capture and neutralization of her power you have spectacularly failed." The noble did not wait for a reply before he continued, "Instead of chasing her, I will force her to come to me. You see, I have bait."

For an instant Byakuya thought that Kane was about to try and subdue him, but instead he gently clapped his hands together. Two servants came in dragging the nearly unconscious body of Musagai with them. The young noble had been severely beaten and blood trickled down from a cut on his temple and the corner of his mouth. Dark bruises were starting to from were the skin wasn't tight and swollen. The guards holding him unceremoniously dropped him in a heap in front of Kane.

"I intercepted my brother on his way to try and convince the Akarui that Kurirayna belongs at court. Imagine the shame of it." For a moment anger flashed in Kane's eyes before he hid the emotion. "However, I am grateful for your presence, Captain Kuchiki. Today I rid my clan of its cursed blood line and restore power to the rightful heir," Kneeling over Musagai he spoke softly, "Don't worry brother I will release you from her corruption."

Pushing himself up on his hands and knees, Musagai spat, "it is you that is corrupted. Lay one hand on Rayna and I will kill you myself." A swift kick to the face from Kane put Musagai back on the ground. Byakuya was helpless to stop what was transpiring, he was there simply to get Rayna out. Anything else was inconsequential.

A guard handed Kane a katana. "Very well then, I will release into death. I charge Musagai Yutsu Hirosasuke with treason and demand the ultimate punishment." Raising the blade over his head with the point aimed at Musagai's back he continued, "I cleans both you and your weapon with your death."

Forced to hold his position Byakuya could only watch as the blade made its decent. The distinct sound of steel hitting against steel stopped the blow as a figure suddenly appeared between Musagai and Kane's blade. Rayna half crouched half knelt over her twin blocking the attack with Zanpakuto. "What is your intention brother?" she asked in a deadly calm voice. With a quick movement she disarmed the lord and the blade flew from his hand, landing ten feet away.

A face splitting smile came across Kane's features as he said, "I meant to draw you out dear sister."

"And, hear I thought she would never fall for such an obvious trap," a new voice interjected as Gin walked into the room fallowed by Grimmjow and the boy Saezu.

Byakuya had Senbon Zakura and was heading for Rayna when his path was blocked by Grimmjow. Without hesitation he attacked, always keeping the noblewoman in his line of sight. The menacing Espada was an expert swordsman and did not give any openings. The clash of their blades resounded through the room. Renji had also joined in the foray but found his own efforts blocked by Saezu.

"My, my, don't make me do somethin' I don't wanna'," Gin said loudly. A flash of blade cut through the crowd and stopped with its point next to Rayna's throat. In that same instant Yarinju appeared next to Kane, with his blue gray Zanpakuto at the lords back ready to strike. The room froze in place.

It was Kane that spoke next. "I have waited years for this moment. Did you truly think I would be so ill prepared for your tactics Akarui Saenon? Kindly step away or Gin kill Kurirayna."

"I will kill you before you either of you the chance," Yarinju hissed.

"Spoken like someone that has already lost. Step away, or she dies," Kane ordered.

The room remained frozen as Gin walked closer to Rayna fallowing his blade as he shortened it. When he was next to her, he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled the her to him. "Such a fuss over one little girl," he sneered as he continued to hold the blade dangerously close to the redhead's throat.

Rayna had already known it was a trap. She just didn't want to believe that her oldest brother was so lost to his lust for power. Worst fears confirmed, she had been forced to act when he raised his blade to kill Musagai. Now it was her turn to trap them. Purposefully she flung her weapon to the ground, it clanged loudly against the floor. The circumstances did not change her plan, it only made her more desperate to protect the men that had come to rescue her. No one noticed the discrete flicker of her hand at Shaditsukaya. There attentions was so focused on Kane and Gin they did not see the katana dissolve into a golden cloud of dust.

Yarinju was forced to head the threat and took a half step back away from Kane. "This isn't over. Now that you have proven yourself a traitor..."

"I have no use for your threats and even less use for worthless titles. I will be taking my sister and leaving," Kane said as he pulled a chain from his neck. Suddenly the room filled with a very familiar spiritual pressure as a door way opened behind Rayna and Gin.

"How?" she Rayna asked, not at all surprised.

"Simple my dear sister. I have the ability to capture and store the Reiatsu of others. Growing up with you has given me a great deal of power. It is that same power that I used to open up a gate to Hueco Mundo." Raising his hand he held up a familiar looking, gold engraved black pendant. "Mothers Pathkey was always meant for you. But, such a powerful trinket should not be given to the disgraceful. This half was my reason and reward for killing her." Kane stepped forward and stood in front of Rayna, looking down at her he continue to explain. "Lucky for me you came today I was nearly out of your Spirit pressure." Turning to the room he ordered "go now the gate will not remain stable for long."

Rayna nearly lost her composure at his admission. The only thing that stopped her was the others that had come to save her. If she became desperate they would act and certainly die. Swallowing hard she forced back un-shed tears.

Byakuya helplessly watched Gin pull Rayna through the blackness into Hueco Mundo. He did not miss the look of painful sorrow that flashed in her eyes before a familiar look of dangerous mischievousness glowed in them. Unfortunately the distraction cost him and Grimmjow's blade sliced into his forearm before he disappeared into the opening.

Kane waited long enough for everyone to travel safely back to Hueco Mundo before he stepped back toward the portal. "Now, that my rightful power can be restored I will sit at the right hand of Captain Aizen as he becomes a Go..." The blade of a Zanpakuto exploding through his chest stopped anything else he had to say.

"No brother, you will stay here and die," Musagai said with vehemence as he twisted the blade into Kane's heart. Blood spattered to the dusty floor as the noble gasped for breath. The blade was ripped through his torso and the light of life left his eyes. Without his Reiatsu to sustain it, the portal to Hueco Mundo closed, trapping Rayna there with Aizen.

Musagai sank to his knees out of breath. Faded azure eyes held him in deaths stare as he looked on the form of his older brother. Urgency made his voice come out an octave higher. "I may be able to open the gate with the resonance of Rayna's power," he said without mentioning the events that had just transpired.

The remaining guards raised their swords in threat and found themselves cut down by a gray blue blade. "We must go now, Musagai," Yarinju said as angrily as spiritual pressure began to flood the room.

Pulling the pendant from Kane's hand he said, "the gateway won't hold for long."

"Do it anyway," Yarinju barked. "If she can overcome it the seal you created, then she can break it."

Byakuya hovered near Yarinju ready to move at a moments notice. Without looking at Renji he ordered, "go to the head captain explain what has transpired. He will alert the Akarui. Make preparations for our return."

"Aizen won't kill Lady Rayna, he obviously wants her alive," Renji said.

Byakuya had seen the dangerous look on Rayna's face. Gin had taken her right where she wanted to be. His voice was full of impatience when he said, "Heuco Mundo is the one place Rayna could release the full measure of her power without fear of harming the innocent."

* * *

Rayna fell into the white sand of Hueco Mundo as she was shoved forward by Gin. It scraped and cut into her hands when she tried to catch herself. For a split second she was able to look around and register her the darkened sky and the glowing earth, then the anguish of the infinite souls around her started to call out painfully.

"My my," Gin started, "it must truly be difficult for a Tenshiawai of your power here. All those broken souls and nothin' you can do about it." There was a strange knowing smile on his face.

"Now Gin that is now way to treat our guest," a new voice broke in. Rayna looked up to see the tall dark and devastatingly handsome figure of Sosuke Aizen coming toward her, white robes blowing in the wind. Behind him stood a blonde haired female dressed in same style. They were expecting her, there trap had caught its prey.

Still on all fours, she forced herself to try stand despite the pain. Souls called out to every fiber of her being and she felt each one acutely. Only able to make it to a sitting position her head hung back as she breathed deeply trying to ignore the torment of her body and mind.

Aizen studied her with a curious look, "interesting the seal prevents you from calling upon the power you need to defend yourself. I imagine it is quit painful."

Rayna remained quiet, because he was wrong. She could and would when the time was right. Closing her eyes, again she tried to rise. Despair penetrated into her and she felt weak and shaky. It was impossible to move.

"Gin we can't have our guest groveling in the dirt." Aizen said as he reached down and lifted her by the arm. The treacherous captain exuded power and Rayna opened her eyes and found her gaze caught by his scrutinizing brown eyes. "I know what your thinking and it won't work. If you call upon your spiritual pressure the seal will siphon it off. I am surprised you are even conscious. You are truly an amazing creature."

Finally able to find her voice Rayna said, "mine is not a power you can take."

"That is where you are wrong, I can and will," he said coming so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. A fear Rayna had never known gripped her. Thousands if not millions of souls called to her, but not Sosuke Aizen's. An age old lesson that she had never really understood finally made sense. Some souls were just corrupted and beyond her reach. This evil was happy in its malevolence, it was happy killing and betraying others for power. Fear like she had never known gripped her and for a moment her courage failed.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," Aizen said reading the fear in her eyes. "You misunderstand my actions. It is time for a new order, with me as its God."

Resolve took hold and she fought against pain and fear, "Your new world is for you alone. Power is not all that exists and wielding it does not make you a God." Rayna said as she realized that she needed to do what she came here for. Aizen was toying with her so that he could study her, but she saw his weakness. "True Godhood will always elude you because those that seek power will always be usurped by their own kind."

There was a crack in the calm shell of the former captain and his lips narrowed for the barest of seconds. "I have not even come close to reaching the fulcrum of my ability, but then I don't expect you to understand. Just know in the end, I will be God and sit above everyone."

Finally reaching that stage of absolute calm before the storm, Rayna knew that the time was now. The tiny spark that had once saved her soul, ignited and burst with power and as it did so it flooded into her body with such force the caller around neck shattered into dust. Reiatsu surged into them both spilling out all around them.

Aizen threw her away from him in absolute disgust. Finally able to combat the pain of misery that surrounded her, Rayna was able to move. Catching herself before she hit the ground she landed on her feet with one hand stretched in front of her. Hazel eyes glowed with power as she reached out behind her. Shaditsukaya formed in her hand from the air around her.

"Akarui Saenon has trained you well. But, a simple technique used to conceal your weapon is useless." Aizen said as he continued to study Rayna, "I have over estimated you. Your parlor tricks are nothing against my power."

"You speak of power as if it is a weapon," Rayna said taking on the presence of her nobility. "You will never understand what it is to wield true power and that will be your downfall." Swinging her blade around in font of her, she cupped the hilt between her hands before pressing her Zanpakuto straight. Concentrating, she closed her eyes for a moment before thrusting the blade upward. "Bankai, Shaditsukaya Genkae Akemiharu," She said as her Reiatsu continued to build. The white blade floated upward, glistening in the darkness of Hueco Mundo. Shaditsukaya burst into millions of feather like golden pieces and reformed above her in a brilliant sun of growing Spiritual pressure. The pure power created from her virtue flowed without restraint and as it did the redhead started change. A stags horn protruded from her forehead sparkling with Reiatsu as large feathery wings grew from her back. "Now you will see the difference."

Though he craved it, Aizen realized that the power of a Tenshiawai was useless because he could not control it. "Kill her," he ordered, but his creations were frozen in place. Halibel stood straight as a board, sweat poring from her face. While Grimmjow crouched in the sand howling in pain. Saezu fought to control his pain and struck out at Rayna. Shaditsukaya struck back, and powerful Reiatsu flowed into him. The souls he had collected escaped one by one as they happily floated upward. When nothing was left but the boy, he glowed with light as he too drifted toward the heavens and disappeared. Pure joy lighted his the childish face, and laughter could be heard as he faded away.

"Interesting," Aizen said with a smirk. "You spiritual pressure has the power to purify souls, how useless." Stepping further away from Rayna he turned his back to her. "Gin," he commanded simply and the silver haired former captain stepped forward drawing his blade.

Several things happened at once. Afraid of losing their new found power Halibel and Grimmjow fled leaving their lord behind them. Everyone left could feel the force of the oncoming Hallows. Millions had been drawn in by Rayna's beacon of alluring happiness. As the miserable force descended upon them a powerful barrier formed, sealing all of them in.

Gin, finding himself facing Byakuya, was forced to engage him as an enemy. A strange knowing look crossed his face as he said, "You know what the weakness of the Tenshiawai is?"

The question didn't seem out of place to Byakuya. All he saw was Gin coming toward Rayna, intending to kill her. "Their power is so virtuous they are hunted for it," he replied.

"Come now, Captain Kuchiki surely you figured it out by now," Gin said without attacking. "I guess I'll have to tell ya then." Finally confronting the dark haired captain with his blade, it clashed against Byakuya's as he said, "Tenshiawai can't kill." Finishing what he had to say the former captain attacked in earnest.

Aizen forced to take matters into his own hands drew his blade and headed toward Rayna. When he struck out, his katana didn't hit the soft flesh of her body but cold gray steel. "I was wondering when you would make an appearance, Akarui Saenon. I have no doubt, you will find yourself defeated by my blade."

"I am no fool, Aizen, you will find yourself well matched do not underestimate me," Yarinju warned as the steel of his katana glistened with power. Nothing else was said as he attacked Aizen with every intention of killing him. His gray blade was met with Aizen's white one, as he repeatedly struck out at him.

Rayna watched horrified and held in place by the power that was building and as it did her form continued to change. Another burst of Reiatsu fed into the comet of feathery gold above her and Yarinju turned his attention to her. "Rayna!," He yelled desperately. "Control your Reiatsu or…." Aizen used the distraction to tear his blade through Yarinju's chest.

"NO!," Rayna screamed as she watched the man she had come to love as a father fall to his knees. The barrier surrounding them weakened as her power grew.

Hearing Rayna's scream Byakuya unleashed his blade. "Scatter Senbon Zakaura" And is he did so thousands of tiny blades flew through the air. Raising both his hands he sent half flying at Aizen while the other half formed a shield against Gins onslaught.

Despite being nearly mortally wounded Yarinju released his own blade as he called forth his own Zanpakuto. "Bankai, all the piercing rage of the hound storm inmetsu-uindo." A howl unlike anything that the hollows were making ground out from the gray Katana as it transformed into a duel ended blade that was curved on either side. Yarinju still held it in the middle as the blades continued to extend to match the length of his body. Quickly he spun the blade as he slung all its power at Aizen. Grey clouds burst forth in misty shapes of toothy hounds, snarling and tearing their way toward their target. As it headed for Aizen an audible growl could be heard.

The power of the attack was a force that could not be stopped and Aizen was unprepared to be impaled by the wind blade. It pierced him and split him in two. Then the image disappeared altogether. Yarinju knew then that he was under Aizen's hypnotism and feared that this was a battle he would lose. Silently he cursed the court guard for letting such a corrupt soul to become so powerful and maneuvered himself to stand within earshot of Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, I order you to take Lady Rayna and return to the soul society."

Byakuya would have protested, he was not a coward, but their mission was to retrieve the lady and he knew that he was overpowered. This was not a battle they could win right now. He too had lost sight of Aizen, and knew that he was now under his spell. Fending off Gin's attacks he backed his way toward Rayna.

"Captain Aizen will not allow such power to exist, her death has been decided," Gin explained holding his attacks momentarily.

Understanding Gin's words drove Byakuya to an anger he did not know he possessed. Aizen had figured out Rayna's power could not be controlled, contained or stolen. She had proven herself to great a threat and now he would destroy her. Suddenly he felt a blade pierce through his shoulder, stabbing downward into his lung. It had nearly impaled him from top to bottom. For a second he wondered how someone could get the drop on him then he realized Aizen was standing behind him using his Kanzen Saimin. Focusing his blades, they all cascaded in a deadly tidal wave behind him.

Rayna watched as Aizen casually plunged his blade into Byakuya's neck. With a flick of his wrist he pulled it out spilling blood all over the white sands. Another scream tore from her throat as she watched the menacing captain casually walk away from the bloodshed. Tearing her eyes away from the wounded, the redhead watched as he approached her. For a split second she felt the image of him waiver but her power was like a beacon of truth and she watched unaffected as he approached her.

"Your tricks will not work on me. Purity will always break through the veil of darkness even if that veil is black." Reaching up a hand she slashed down through the air and the bursting commit aimed toward Aizen with a speed he could not rival. Power surged into him bringing him to halt. The only outward sign that she had affected him was the slight trickle of blood that seeped down at the corner of his mouth. With a slight grin he wiped it on his stark white sleeve smearing it in the process.

Moving forward again he suddenly appeared before her and said, "Your weakness is one of the worst kind, Tenshiawai. Never hesitate to kill your enemy." In a flash he was gone, he appeared before Yarinju just before plunging his blade into the mans chest. There was no look of surprise on the Akarui's face as he slumped forward and when Aizen pulled back his blade the man fell to the ground in a heap.

"Yarinju," she yelled, as she watched her second father fall to Aizen's treachury.

"And your power is not absolute it can be corrupted…" Aizen said as he continued on. Sensing what he was about to do next Rayna put all her power into her flash step and placed herself between Byakuya and Aizen's blade. It slid into her body without protest and for a sickening moment she thought she had not stopped the blade from piercing the beloved captain. Looking down she was unable to stop the gasp that came out as the blade was pulled back out of her and blood began to poor from a clean hole in her chest.

Byakuya felt Rayna's presence before he realized she was there. The bond of her Reiatsu broke through the hypnotism he was under. Suddenly Gin stopped and backed away from him, a strange look crossed his features and a hint of blue eyes could be seen. "It seems that Captain Aizen has pierced your heart," he said without any tone of malice. The pressure of a body sliding down his broke through Aizen's kido, and he barely managed to stop her bloodied body from falling to the ground. Blood poured from a wound in her chest as her Bankai faded. Golden wings and horn evaporated into a cloud of sparkling dust.

The sun form of Rayna's Bankai evaporated leaving behind the manifested form of her Zanpakuto. Shaditsukaya held Aizen in an angry golden stare. Unaffected by his abilities she charged the former captain. Aizen's eyes opened wide in surprise when the Qirin's horn ripped into the tender flesh of his abdomen. "You were correct in your assessment, she cannot kill. But my spirit is not hers alone, and I can." Stepping forward, the golden beast placed a hoof on the traitors chest, forcing his body to the ground. With the last of her energy she ripped the flesh from his stomach using her many pointed horn.

Aizen laughed as blood spurted from his mouth, "but, tied to her life none the less. You are to weak to kill me." Even before he finished the Qirin faded into a cloud of sparkling Reiatsu and formed back into Rayna's Katana.

Holding Rayna close to him Byakuya gathered the blades of his Zanpakuto and formed them back into a katana. She was too weak to stand on her own and her breathing came out in gurgling gasps. There was no help he could offer until Gin had been dealt with. Focusing his power, he said "Bankai, Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi" and dropped it into the ground. Huge swords appeared around him before they scattered into countless deadly blades.

"Don't waste your effort, Captain Kuchiki," Gin admonished with a half grin, "I thought you came here to save the girl." Purposefully he sheathed his blade before he disappeared. The raven haired lord turned just in time to see Gin retrieve Rayna's Zanpakuto and throw it at him. With a wave of his hand, and a warm smile, he picked up Aizen and disappeared through the barrier into the black of thousands of Hallows. Grabbing the katana he stowed it next to his.

Byakuya did not question his sudden retreat from battle. Rayna was dying in his arms the bond between them had been reformed and he could feel her beautiful soul fading. "You reckless fool," he said tenderly as he summoned Senbon Zakura back to him.

"S s sorry Capt cap..." Rayna tired to analogize.

"Save your strength," he said as he picked her up and cradled her against him, ignoring his own nearly mortal wound.

Byakuya was next to Yarinju in a flash of movement. The Akarui was now on his knees leaning against his Zanpakuto. Reaching out a bloodied hand he held up the second half of Rayna's pendant. "Only she can get you home safely, but you must act quickly my barrier will not hold for much longer." Yarinju looked up at the woman he had loved as a daughter. Dimly lit hazel eyes held him in fear, she was afraid of losing him. Standing, he held in a loving gaze, "Do not fear for me child," he said softly. The barrier around them began to shrink. "I have led a life full of joy and happiness. It was my greatest honor to protect you."

Tears streamed down Rayna's face. Forcing herself to speak she gulped out, "then don't leave me."

Stepping closer to Rayna he gently smoothed a hand over her temple, before placing a second hand over her bloodied chest. With his remaining power he tried to heal the wound, unfortunately all he did was make it easier for her to breath. The blue light faded as the barrier around them collapsed in even further. Howls of maddened Hallows got louder. "It is time to return, Lady Rayna." Placing the pendant in her hand he wrapped her fingers around it and ordered, "now go."

Tears continued to stream down Rayna's face as she forced the last of her dying Reiatsu into the pendant. To weak to control it, the doorway opened underneath her and Byakuya. The motion of falling was lost to the vision of Yarinju getting further away from her. Millions of hallows descended on him as she weakly reached out to him. The rest of her strength faded and she slipped into unconsciousness as she fell through the darkness.

As Byakuya fell, he held Rayna closely to him. Blood continued to seep out of the wound in her chest and it soaked through to his clothes. Seconds seemed to take hours and her breathing started to become shallow and sporadic. Soon a light appeared beneath them and he pushed them toward it. Just as the two of the burst into the soul society, the bridge to Hueco Mundo imploded behind them. Propelled by the collapsing wave of power, they hit the ground with bone shattering force.

Byakuya felt and heard several bones break when he hit the ground. The force of the impact made him release his precious cargo. Rayna flew some ten feet away from him, even though he had taken the brunt of the impact. Debilitated by his injuries, he started to crawl to her as he released a large amount of his Reiatsu. It was an emergency call directly to the captain of the 4th division and she would fallow that call and come quickly. This was a fail safe designed to protect the captains but Byakuya now used it to call help to Rayna. Broken bones protested and his own blood spilled from the wound at in his neck. All he could think about was getting to the woman that lay mere feet away.

The clothes he had given her were now soaked in blood. Twisted and broken she lay with her soft features facing him. "Rayna," he said, commanding her to open her eyes. The tiny spark of her soul was fading into a flickering ember. "Rayna, fight to stay with me," he staunchly ordered as he continued to crawl toward her.

Slowly, emerald specked hazel eyes opened to him. With every passing moment they continued to fade into empty brown. Quivering lips parted and she breathed out, "Byyyyyaaaaakkkkuuuyyyyyaaa." Rayna's lips moved again as if she wanted to speak but instead a long slow breath came out and she never took another. The dull eyes that were once so full, glistened with the barest traces of life. A tiny tear traced a path down her ivory cheek and the ember of her soul flickered and went out. Before it had a chance to re-ignite itself a powerful kido barrier surrounded the noble woman and several dark shapes appeared all around them.

Byakuya continued pushing his way toward her, ignoring the newcomers. "Rayna," he questioned, desperately searching for her soul, he felt nothing of her life.

"Leave the captain to the court guard," a melodic female voice said before it spoke directly to him. "I am sorry Lord Kuchiki, in life or death, she belongs with us." The figure crouched next to him waiving a hand over his body, the beautiful Reiatsu that Rayna had gifted him with, was painfully sucked out. "And I can't allow you to keep this," she said standing and leaving him laying on the ground. As she stepped away from him, three other figures joined her as they surrounded the kido engulfed body. With their hands raised in unison the clapped them together loudly as spiritual pressure exploded all around them. When the energy faded Byakuya was left alone.

"No," the staunch captain ordered to the empty world, challenging the king himself. "No!" he yelled again, feeling the painful emptiness engulf him. Byakuya continued to claw his way to where Rayna's body had been. Grunts of pain escaped him as he slowly dragged his way through the dirt. When he got there, he reached out a hand feeling for the tiniest trace of her spirit. There was nothing but filth and dirt. Unaware of what he was doing a feral howl of pain escaped, him echoing into the hallow world. Consumed by his loss, he gave in to the void inside him and lost consciousness, just as Retsu and Renji appeared.


	24. Chapter 24

**_This is just one of two, sorry it took so long to update but both chapters had to come together, you'll see why. Oh and did I tell you I am a die hard romantic... Tito Kubo owns Bleach, not me. I am not nearly that cool. Today's back ground noise included whatever pandora played for me and "in Plain sight," totally crushing on Marshal. (it is sad that I pick my TV according to guy hotness, come to think of it is there any other way to do it? _**

"Sorrow and Hope"

"What do you mean Tenshiawai can't wield a Zanpakuto? Rayna had one and... I though she was..." Rukia said with a startled confused expression.

"She was, and one of the most powerful born in quit some time," Shunsui confirmed sitting next to Joshiro. "But their spirit energy is so pure it usually refuses to take the form of a weapon," the languid captian continued as he sipped his Sake.

"Then how?," Rukia asked looking at the two men. The low table in her captain quarters was host to a informal tea.

"Rayna's mother and father used a signet to seal that power into a form the lady could conceal. Normally Tenshiawai have soul companions that can manifest at will, because they are the extension of their masters. Usually they are beautiful and gentle creatures that help their masters find ones that are in need." Joshiro explained as he sipped a glass of tea. "You don't find a Tenshiawai without their manifested spirits. Rayna's parents hid her companion in a different form, one that was meant to protect her. "

"So they made her soul companion to into a Zanpakuto," Renji pondered out loud, thinking it was cruel. "And, forced Rayna to become a Shinigami," he asked from his place next to Rukia.

"No, it was a fail safe meant to protect her. Tenshiawai cannot kill. Up until now not even the Akarui were aware of this. The warrior spirit in the seal changed the soul companion so that it would protect Rayna, even if it had to kill for her. It had to be capable of doing something she could not." Nanao explained pushing up her glasses.

"Did Keigo and Hiran suspect Kane?" Rukia asked.

"Not at first, but they did once he was placed in Aizen's division," Nanao enlightened. Rifling through the report in her hand, she read several pages before she continued. "It seems the oldest Hirosasuke lad had no talent as a Shinigami. I am willing to bet he only achieved rank so that Aizen could have access to Rayna and information on her."

"I hope we have seen the last of Aizen's treachury," Joshiro said trying to end the discussion. It had been three weeks since Rayna's demise. News of the existence and death of a Tenshiawai had spread like wildfire. A wave of sadness followed that news. The entire Seireitei seemed to have a strange sense of defeated spirit. It was as if it had not quit raining for months and the gloom was affecting everyone. Aizen was still winning battles that they didn't even know they were fighting.

"I have to go," Rukia suddenly said as she stood up. Brushing imaginary dirt from her formal dark purple Kimono, she smiled a somewhat embarrassed smile at the crowd watching her. "A meeting of the four nobles has been called and I am required to attend," she explained.

"I thought this might happen," Joshiro said shaking his head.

"What," Renji asked.

"Well, a 'true first' noble allowed a Tenshiawai to be killed under his protection. They will demand punishment," Joshiro enlightened.

"You mean they are going to... to the... Captain Kuchiki," Renji looked around wide eyed. Everyone bowed there heads unable to look at him. Standing up he grabbed for the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "those gutter snakes... Maybe they should get acquainted with a..."

"Renji it is OK, Nii-sama expected this," Rukia tried to sooth him. Despite her own fears, she smiled up at him with reassurance. "They may only want to berate him for what happened in Hueco Mundo."

"Not likely," Shunsui chimed in. "And, it is sad really, Byakuya has suffered more than any of us at her loss."

"Shunsui," Joshiro admonished.

"Well, maybe she can help, before he kills his entire division with training." Shunsui said, setting his cup of sake down on the low table in front of him.

"Captain just wants us to be ready for the winter war," Renji said with a proud grin. Bandages peeked through the folds of his Shihakusho.

"And his unit is reporting more injuries than the 11th. Doesn't that seem odd to you?" Shunsui asked looking directly at Rukia.

Suddenly Rukia understood all to clearly, "Yeah, it does." Patting Renji on the hand she smiled at him half heatedly before she turned and left.

* * *

Byakuya stood in his garden watching the coy swim around the pond playfully. Nothing seemed tranquil or beautiful any more. The whole world was vacant and empty, he was vacant and empty. Fate had given him two women to share his heart with, and he failed to protect both of them. Despite everything he was, he could not stop Hisana from dying of a broken heart. And, even the power of a captain had not been enough to protect Rayna. He had failed as a noble, as a captain, and as a man.

Clenching his fists at his sides he closed his eyes, trying to shut out everything. Emerald hues filled with love and fading into death, relentlessly haunted him. It was all he could see, it was all he could feel and it was all that he had left. His treasured memories of Rayna were swallowed by her broken and bleeding body, dying in the dirt of the Rukongai. Setting his jaw he forced himself to focus on the colorful coy. The red and white fish were less tormenting then the reflection of faded emerald eyes.

A familiar presence came to stand behind him, forcing him to the present. "Nii-sama," Rukia questioned softly. Turning his head he looked at her over his shoulder. The reflection of Hisana stood behind him reminding him of his own weakness, and he had to look away.

"It is time to go," Rukia said trying to smile.

"I am aware," Byakuya replied as he turned and headed toward the manner. Still, he couldn't look at her. The white formal Haori he wore gently blew behind him as he passed Rukia's small from.

Rukia had noticed the way Byakuya had gone back to his former self. He rarely ever glanced her way. At first she thought was because of the pending forced disgrace of the family, but now she understood better. Gathering her courage she ran to catch up to him. "Nii-Sama, I miss Lady Rayna too," she said sympathetically.

There was no sign that he had heard her, because the stone mask was so firmly in place. Bowing her head she didn't know what else she could do to try and comfort him, especially if he would not allow it. A slight touch on her shoulder made her look up at him. For an instant his expression seemed stormy and lost, but it was there and gone so fast she thought she imagined it. "Come Rukia," was all he said as he continued to walk next to her. Uncharacteristically, they walked the entire way to the formal noble meeting chambers. Byakuya didn't say anything else but silently seemed to be grateful for her presence.

* * *

The council room was a large square room with brightly polished floors and crisp white walls. It was a formal meeting hall, that had been split into four separate sections. Elegant chairs were neatly arranged on raised platforms that faced a central floor below in the center of the room. The area in front of of those compartments was reserved for each of the four noble houses. The back segments reserved for the lesser nobles. Rukia sat quietly watching the room fill with the upper class of the soul society. The only empty space was the chairs reserved for the Hirosasuke clan. A respectable period of morning would be allowed for them, it was doubtful that any of their clan would put in an appearance today.

The closing of large wooden doors signified the start of the meeting and hushes whispers died into silence. Formal introductions and pleasantries where exchanged as each of the high nobles present was recognized. Then a large lesser noble quietly made his way to the center of the room. The rotund man was clearly greedy for position but, he was just one of many that hoped to replace the Kuchiki house in their standing. Glancing around the room Rukia was reminded of vultures sharpening their beaks before eating at a dead carcass. It made her stomach hurt to see the open animosity on their faces and it was clearly directed at her brother. Glancing up at him, she noted he was the same stony paragon. His expression was blank and unreadable.

Folding his hands in front of him, the large balding lord started to speak, "Honorable lords and high nobles, let us not mince words. We have come to discuss the recent actions of the Kuchiki Lord." The man actually licked his lips before he want on, "High lord Byakuya Kuchiki failed to protect one of the last Tenshiawai and this matter cannot go without consideration. If we do not act swiftly his actions could be a reflection on us all."

Rukia could not keep the anger from her face. The selfish upper class had no idea what Byakuya had lost or how he already suffered. There was a movement as someone else quietly entered the room and purple eyes widened in surprise. Musagai Hirosasuke had come in followed by several servants. There was a calm about him that almost seemed comforting. Quickly and silently he filled the seats that were designated as his.

The chubby cheeked noble in the room waited for Musagai to position his clan before he continued. "Lord Kuchiki should be held accountable for his weakness and failure to protect one of the kings bloodline. To maintain our dignity, it should be considered that the Kuchiki clan be stripped of their standing as high nobility."

Gracefully, Musagai stood and quickly made his way to the center of the room. Dressed in a formal black kimono and Hakama he commanded the attention of everyone. His auburn hair was partially pulled back into a short pony tail so his features were perfectly visible by all. There was a strange wizened intelligence written on his countenance. Patiently he addressed the room, "the Hirosasuke clan does not demand such recompense, nor would do we hold Lord Kuchiki in any ill-favor."

"It is not your decision Lord Hirosasuke…" the greedy lord began.

"Not mine alone but it is one that should be kept between the four great houses," Musagai interrupted with a gentle voice as he looked down on the other man. The insult was delivered with the tone of a parent admonishing a well loved child but it was an insult and the lesser noble began to turn red. "The disgrace belongs to the Hirosasuke clan and it is ours alone to bare."

Another lesser lord stood spoke, "Lord Hirosasuke your own disgrace should be addressed but these proceedings are for the Kuchiki Lord." The frail thinning man said this as he stroked his thin long beard with shriveled fingers. Dark brown eyes were full of contempt as he assessed Byakuya. Rukia could see the hatred that stemmed from jealousy written on his face.

"There is no separation between the two houses on this matter. It fell to our house to protect Lady Kurirayna first. Lord Kuchiki helped cleanse our house of corruption his actions should be…"

"That makes this disgrace more shameful." The hateful noble interrupted. "Two noble houses failed to protect one child of virtue. That alone should be befitting of treason and punishable by law, but since you are of high nobility the most that can be done is your utter disgrace." There was a low rustle in the room as its occupants began to whisper.

"Again I say that the council should be held in private between those that have established themselves with honor. The Hirosasuke and Kuchiki clan have sacrificed many of their own to maintain the balance can you say the same Noble Takahai?"

Gracefully Rukia covered her mouth to hide her smirk. Musagai Hirosasuke had effectively put the man in his place and the thin noble knew it. The auburn haired lord shared many of his sisters attributes including her commanding presence.

"Then I will further press the charge on behalf of the high nobles." A tall well groomed elder from the fourth noble house stood. "Lord Hirosasuke, consider your own position. If it were not for your bloodline we may consider the same for your house. As it stands we have given respect to your loss, but we will consider any resistance to these proceedings a disgrace. As you said the honor of protecting the Tenshiawai fell to you first."

There was a rustle of fabric next to Rukia as Byakuya stood and spoke, "The Kuchiki clan will not allow for any more tragedy to befall the Hirosasuke clan. Let us be judged on my actions alone. Musagai has restored the honor of his house with the death of Kane Hirosasuke. He administered the killing blow himself and in that single act cleansed his clan and his name."

The tall regal man came to stand in the middle of the room with the others. Addressing Byakuya directly he could not keep the sneer from his face. "Lord Kuchiki your words do not hold much sway here," he barked, before turning to the crowd. "I demand the immediate repudiation of the Kuchiki house standing. It is important for us to retain our honor before soul society, the Seireitei, and the king."

There was a stir in the room as its occupants began to whisper excitedly again. Rukia looked back to Musagai and for just a split second she caught a familiar flash of mischievousness in his hazel eyes. Speaking loudly he said, "no-one here can lay claim to the royal blood line as I do. If the title of the Kuchiki house is removed then the Hirosasuke clan will repudiate its own."

Rukia could not stop the gasp of surprise that came out. The political power play was a good one. One dishonored high noble house was acceptable two would meant dissension amongst the high nobles. They would be fools to continue with the proceedings. Shuffles of discomfort came from around the room.

"Unwise words coming from such a new lord," the elder admonished. "During these times of displacement we must enforce our strength. Lord Hirosasuke if you wish to sacrifice what is left of your honor to protect the Kuchiki clan, the consequences will not be to your liking."

"I do not retract my intention," Musagai said with defiance. "If the impeccable honor of the Kuchiki clan is to be questioned and persecuted, then the disgrace should be shared by the Hirosasuke clan. I have no desire to be associated with nobility that will not recognize strength while demanding sacrifice. Again I say, if it is your intention to dishonor one house, you may have the title of two."

"That will not be necessary," a loud female voice interjected from the door way. An audible shift could be heard as the entire room looked at the owner of the voice.

Byakuya exhaled sharply through his teeth and lost his breath all together. Blood turned icy then rushed through his veins as his heart started pounding hard. Hope mixed with fear and he could not move. He hoped that it was not his imagination and afraid to find out if it was.

"Lady Kurirayna Ishume Hirosasuke wishes to address the council of nobles, will my petition be heard?" Rayna asked gliding into the room as if she floated across the floor. She was a vision of nobility, dressed in a a formal gold Kimono cinched in with non traditional dark green corset. Auburn hair had been tamed and was pulled into a tight knot at the top of her head with tendrils framing her beautiful round face. Jeweled hibiscus flowers decorated her hair and matched the ones that were embroidered on the long sleeves of her kimono.

"How dare..." the fat noble started as he stormed at Rayna before she had a chance to reach the center of the room. There was a flash of black and metal as a katana appeared at his throat, holding him in place. The blade was held by another woman clad in all black. She wore a long fitted sleeveless dress with a loose hood that covered her face. Gold bracers at the top of either arm bore the kings seal.

"If you chose to threaten my lady, in word or manor, you place your own life in peril," a sweet voice said from beneath the hood.

Rukia shuddered at the power that was filling the room. It was more than threatening or murderous, it held a an absolution of death. The younger Kuchiki sibling wondered if the large noble had seen the bracer giving the Akarui the right to kill him.

Byakuya sucked in a tight breath as his world narrowed to the vision of gold. Rayna had not turned to face him yet, so the speechless captain still doubted what he was seeing. It was her voice and form, but he could not be certain that he was not going mad. Silently he prayed that his madness would not end, and the vision would remain.

"Mizuke," Rayna prompted gently and the hooded figure lowered her blade. The Akarui did not move from her position, even though the Reiatsu in the room lessened. The fat noble took a step away from the two women as he nearly shook with fear.

"Am I permitted to speak?" Rayna asked the elder that stood next to Musagai.

Musagai answered for the lord, "how could we deny such an elegant request." Rukia caught the slight upturn of his lips before he bowed low before his sister. Everyone in the room fallowed his example accept for the nobles on the floor and Byakuya.

Rayna waited patiently for the room to settle before she spoke again, "I hope you will forgive my intrusion but I had to speak out before a great travesty was committed. I am alive and present, here to bare witness to the greatness of Lord Captain Kuchiki." Rayna addressed the entire room. "The battle was fierce ,wounds were sustained and some even gave their lives so that I may address you today. Please consider those actions before you commit an ignoble gesture."

Finally finding his voice the tall regal noble spoke up and again asked with more ire, "How dare you..."

Turning on him Rayna addressed the man directly, "I dare because you question the honor of the ones that have exemplified it." Her posture took on a commanding presence that could only be rivaled by Byakuya's. Every eye in the room was affixed on the beautiful gold clad figure.

The fat, now sweaty noble, came to stand behind the regal elder before he accused, "this is a ploy, the Tenshiawai are said to have a Reiatsu like no other..." The dark figure next to Rayna only slightly leaned forward and the man nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Very well, I am certain there are others that doubt," Rayna said glancing sideways at Byakuya. Closing her eyes she breathed in heavily before the room filled with alluring warmth. There was a collective gasp from its occupants and then the room fell into absolute silence. That silence blanketed the chamber, even after the warmth faded.

Taking advantage of the quite Rayna continued, "I came to deliver a message from his majesty the king. The Kuchiki name is held in the highest esteem in his court and he offers his personal gratitude to Lord Kuchiki for protecting my spirit." When she said this she again glanced at the lord who still stood motionless. Turning back to the audience she continued, "the Hirosasuke clan has been given clemency for the crimes committed by Kane Hirosasuke and his name is forthwith to be removed from the families records. Musagai Hirosasuke will make an excellent lord and his standing is not to be questioned, nor is that of Lord Captain Kuchiki." There was a rustle of movement as the room began to regain their senses. Turning to her brother Rayna gracefully offered him her hand as she smiled at him wryly. "Brother I assume you can further convey my sentiment."

Gently Musagai reached out and grasped her hand in both of his, "I think they will listen now dear sister." His eyes were full of mischievousness and the smile he gave her matched hers in appearance and manner.

Rukia had never seen such a blatant display of manipulation. The two of them had done it on purpose they had made sure that the Kuchiki name would not be questioned and re-established the honor of their own house. Stifling a cough to cover up her smile she turned purple eyes to her older brother who stood motionless and silent next to her. There were traces of disbelief written on his face, but she was certain that no one else noticed it .

Releasing her brothers hand, Rayna turned faced Byakuya. "Lord Captain Kuchiki," she said as she bowed gracefully, addressing him directly. "Hopefully, we can conclude our own business when you are done here." Facing the rest of the room smiled genuinely up at them, "Thank you honorable nobles and lords for allowing me audience." With an innate grace and beauty she silently walked across the wooden floor and exited the room taking the hooded Akarui with her.

The slight whispers in the room exploded into conversation as everyone started talking excitedly. This would be gossiped about for weeks to come. Most of the noble class had been abruptly introduced to an Akarui and had the honor of being in the presence of a Tenshiawai.

Musagai spoke up from his place in the middle of the floor. Addressing the two that stood with him as well as the rest of the room he said, "I believe that should conclude our bushiness for this council unless anyone has other urgent matters that should be addressed." The crowed continued talking excitedly amongst themselves and Musagai continued despite being ignored, "then I conclude this council until next time High lords and nobles." Stepping away he wore a satisfied smile. Nodding to his own house representatives he left the room with them fallowing closely behind him.

Byakuya snapped out of his shock just as a the elder noble approached him. Thoughts of Rayna distracted him and he could barely keep his aristocratic mask in place. Then an urgency like he had never known vibrated through him and he was uncomfortably impatient to be done with the council. The withered noble addressed him penitently and it annoyed him further to know that he would be trapped here with inane chatter and insincere apologies.

"I apologize Captain Kuchiki, I… I… simply sought to strengthen the great houses of the soul society," the elder noble explained.

"I bare no grudge nor will the Kuchiki clan," Byakuya said dismissively accepting the excuse. Time and time again he said this as one member of nobility after another approached him. The string of those that wanted to make sure they were still in good standing with his clan seemed unending. His impatience was reaching intolerable levels when a familiar Kuchiki elder appeared at his side.

"I am certain Rukia can assure them while saying your farewells," he said.

"Propriety must be seen to first," Byakuya ground out between clenched teeth.

Leaning in closer, so that only Byakuya could hear, the elder ordered, "get going boy it is rude to keep a lady waiting."

Byakuya looked at him, questioning what he had just heard. A sharp nod was his reply. There was a spike in his spiritual pressure and he disappeared. Just as the next lower ranking noble stepped forward Rukia stood to greet them with the familiar elder at her side. Again he leaned in before whispering in her ear, mirth filling his voice as he said, "Your brother can be quite impetuous at times."


	25. Chapter 25

**_As promised here is chapter two. Thank you for hanging around and reading the entire story, and thank you for reviewing, and thank you for ignoring my many editing errors.. and just plain thank you. I hope my world made you happy for a while. Tito Kubo owns Bleach, his ideas where a wonderful play ground for my pervy imaginings, I wish I could thank him too. Without any more blah blahing, here is the last chapter.(MUSH WARNING Adult content ahead, turn back now)  
_**

"Pride and Passion"

Impatience like he had never known filled Byakuya as he looked for Rayna. Hunting for the redhead had taken him from his manor to a number of places across the soul society and the Seireitei. Unfortunately, he couldn't feel even the slightest traces of her spirit, so finding her had turned into a fruitless endeavor. The noblewoman had never really made things easy for him, but he was not discouraged. He had just stopped by his division to give some final orders to Renji when a slight but very strong spiritual pressure got his attention. It was not the alluring presence that he sought, but the power of it clearly belonged to the Akarui that accompanied her. "That will be all," Byakuya said flatly, interrupting his lieutenant and disappeared.

Mizuke stood a discreet distance away from her charge vigilantly watching and carefully monitoring the world around them. Lady Kurirayna stood facing away from her watching the wind cause ripples on the water of a small pond. The setting sun was at her back causing an orange prismatic light to reflect all around her. She seemed serene but the brunette knew better. Lady Rayna had suffered much loss and the ability to comfort her had eluded all of them. Briefly she closed her eyes as she sought out the one that she thought could. Finding him not so far away, she sent out a very subtle call that only he could feel. Hopefully, the one she called could affect change in the lady. A wry smile touched her lips when she felt a new powerful presence approach.

Byakuya made his way toward the thing that had driven him to distraction since the nobles meeting. Even from a distance he could see the glowing gold clad figure as she stood soaking in the remainder of the day. A tiny shift in the air around him alerted him to the presence that now walked next to him as if she had been there all along. There was strange calming presence about her that he could not quite place. Once she felt his gaze on her, she removed the hood revealing stunningly beautiful features.

"Captain Kuchiki, I am Mizuke Hatawa, newly assigned Akarui guard to Lady Kurirayna Ishume Hirosasuke," she said confidently. Ice green eyes looked up at him, set symmetrically in soft porcelain skin, and famed by deep mahogany hair. "May I had a word," she asked in a melodic calming voice.

Byakuya stopped and faced the woman. "How is Lady Hirosasuke?" he asked turning his gaze to the vision in gold.

Stopping next to him she fallowed his gaze. "I am afraid you will find her greatly weakened in both spirit and body," Mizuke gently informed. "If it had not been for the king's great ability, we may not have been able to spare her life. However, despite that ability, Tenshiawai cannot affect their own kind. We have restored what remniance of her Reiatsu we could find but it will not be enough until she calls upon her own power. The display in the nobles may have depleted what was given and weakened her further."

Byakuya turned to Mizuke hiding the surprise on his face, but the Akarui was too perceptive. "Yes, it was I who took what had been given to you," she admitted. "It was necessary," was the only explanation she gave before she continued. "It is the King's belief that you have the ability to offer my lady reassurance and peace. If you can affect her in any manner, then you have been ordered to do so with much gratitude."

A strange trepidation gripped Byakuya and the feeling caused a discomfort like he had never known. His gaze turned back to the gold clad figure as he memorizing every feature of her figure. Rayna could send him away, she had every right to. Not only had he failed to protect her, he had also forced her to leave behind a beloved friend. If she sent him away, he would have no recourse, because her title was above his. The possibility was almost frightening, because he had never faced any one that had the ability to reject him. No one would dare, he would not have allowed it.

"Captain Kuchiki," Mizuke said gently interrupting his thoughts. "I don't know if your aware but Tenshiawai do not choose one over the rest. It is in their nature to love all. My mistress came here seeking you out. Consider it a gift of monumental proportions and don't... don't screw it up." A wry grin touched her lips before she lifted her hood and left him standing there surprised at her candor.

Rayna knew he was there the instant he arrived. More than anything she wanted to throw herself at him, but he could and probably would refuse her. She had disobeyed him, broke her promise, and put them all in danger. When a shadow fell across her back she visibly stiffened. Without looking at him she said, "If you're going to block the warmth of the sun, you should be prepared to offer an alternative." There was an audible quiver in her voice she hoped he didn't notice.

"Lady Hirosasuke," Byakuya stared with his usual stoic monotone, "It is best..."

Rayna didn't give him a chance to finish, "Can we dispense with games of titled thief and common noble?"

"I do not play games," he replied sharply.

Rayna smiled to herself thankful that he could not see her, because he most certainly did. "Don't get me wrong," she continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I find challenging you very stimulating and quite entertaining. But, for now can we skip the banter, and go beyond propriety so that I might ask for a selfish indulgence?"

For a long moment Byakuya didn't speak, he couldn't. The uncertainty he felt had become paralyzing. Rayna had not looked at him so he had not idea what her mood was. Fighting against his pride, he asked, "what indulgence do you require?"

Rayna slowly turned to him, aware that her emotions where clearly written on her face. At least if he refused her, he would know how she felt. Rubbing her hands together in front of her she sighed, questioned and nearly begged, "yourself."

Byakuya was drowning in deep pools of love and for several long moments could not move. Keeping himself from devouring her, he carefully approached the vision. Reaching up, he gently cupped the side of her lovely face. Nearly cool skin was soft under his fingers. And, although he had been warned, he was surprised by how weak she was. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin had a hallow look to it. The power that he usually felt from her although alluring in its own right, was nothing compared to what he knew it could be. Gently he brought his other arm up to circle her waist and pull her to him. Tracing his fingers over the line of her jaw he gently pushed an errant hair aside, before pressing his lips to her forehead. "I could never deny such a request. Take all the indulgence you need," he gently offered.

Rayna relaxed into him as both of his arms folded around her. "What if it takes some time for that indulgence to be satisfied? Would you stay?" she asked shakily as she looked up at him.

Byakuya could feel her power start to slowly rise and it was as alluring as ever. When he brushed his lips against her warm velvety ones her power surged again as it continued to grow. Elation filled him as he realized that despite there pitfalls and battles Rayna was still willingly bound to him. Resting his forehead against hers he said defiantly, "I would not leave you even if you ordered me to do so." The tender kiss he bestowed on her caused her power to again fluctuate and rise.

Mizuke watched the two from a discreet distance. A smile crept across her beautiful face as she felt her mistresses spiritual pressure rise. The king had been correct in allowing Rayna to come back here. The dispassionate lord was the missing part of her soul. Reaching out a hand she placed a very powerful barrier around the two and settled in.

* * *

The bed shifting next to her, roused Rayna from her comfortable dosing. A soft sigh escaped her lips when a strong hand pulled her toward a toned body and she found herself molded against Byakuya. As best she could tell she had been asleep for 2 days, and if he was here again the sun had set. There was no healing kido in any world that could have affected her better than being next to the raven haired captain.

"Have you recovered?" Byakuya asked as he ran a hand over her hip and down her thigh relishing the sensation. The day he had found her soaking in the late day sun, he had spent most of the evening just holding her closely. After a time he could feel her shaking from weakness and tried to pull away,

"No," Rayna mewed weakly.

"You are not fully recovered, it is best you rest," Byakuya explained.

Whatever else Rayna needed she needed to be near him most. To ashamed to tell him, all she could say was, "no," but, her fear came through in her voice.

Silently he reached down and picked her up, cradling her against him. Weak arms wrapped around his neck as he made his way toward his manor. "Your room has been prepared," he reassured.

When he got Rayna to her chambers, he allowed Mizuke to dress her in a fine green silk chemise just before she was placed in her bed. Byakuya lay next to her all night watching the gently rise and fall of her chest as she slept peacefully. The next night he was not surprised to find her still sleeping. Selfishly he wanted to be near her, so he laid down next to her. Soon he fell into a deep restful sleep. Waking the next morning with her glorious hair streaming across his pillow, her soft body fitted into his, and her gentle breathing in his ear, nearly made him late for his duties. As soon as he had finished his obligations he had returned to her and was elated to find her rousing.

"If I say no, can stay here a little longer?" Rayna asked not hiding the smile in her voice.

"The moon has only just risen. Morning is some time away," Byakuya informed her.

Rayna opened her eyes confirming what he said. "Then I suppose that will have to do. Captain thank you for allowing me to impose upon you again."

"I would not have allowed you to leave anyway. Musagai showed up this morning insisting that you be returned to him. I nearly unleashed Senbonzakura at his suggesting it," Byakuya informed.

"You didn't," Rayna tried to sit up and found herself locked in an iron grip.

"No, but he now resides in one of my many guest wings. It seems that your house is undergoing extensive restoration," Byakuya said as he gently kissed the soft skin at the crook of her neck.

"Thank you again Captain Kuchiki," Rayna said rolling to face him. Bringing her hand up she ran it through soft black hair.

Byakuya reached up, grabbed her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Rayna, you grace my bed, fill my thoughts, provoke my sensibilities, and yet you still do not call me by my given name. If anyone can it is you. In fact, I would prefer it."

"But I much prefer, common..." she started.

"Defiant thief," Byakuya growled before he captured her mouth. His lips caressed and cajoled hers until she opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in. Velvety sweet warmth welcomed him and he delved deeper and deeper taking all he could. When her breathing became heavy he pulled away.

Rayna's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. There was so much she wanted to say but, all she could manage was "I am sorry for..."

"Do not apologize for who and what you are," Byakuya interrupted sternly. "I am well aware that with you, it will always be all passion and spirit. As I am aware that you are very likely to defy and challenge me in almost everything you do." Running his fingers through the hair at her temple, "I would not ask you to be anything different than what you are."

"I don't think it will make things easier for you," Rayna admitted.

"But, your defiance has a weakness," Byakuya said brushing against her lips.

"That should make things much more fun," Rayna giggled, just before she came up to meet his lips. The response she got thrilled her and ignited passion. His lips parted as his tongue sampled her. It was not enough and she responded by deeply exploring his mouth. In turn he deepened the kiss and she whimpered into his mouth. Trailing fingers down his face and over his neck, she caressed the smooth skin that covered his muscular chest. Slowly her splayed fingers explored further down and found the divot that was a path to more enticing flesh. Encouraged by his lack of clothing she lightly grasped his masculinity and he responded to her touch.

Byakuya tore his mouth away, "Do not tempt me beyond my control. I am certain you will not be able to withstand the consequences."

Rayna trailed her lips along his lower jaw, bringing them up to kiss the corners of his mouth. "Then be gentle, but please don't tell me no," she breathed against his lips. The kiss she got in return was exactly what she asked for deep, passionate, and gentle. Endless moments ticked by unnoticed while she was engulfed in the sweet taste of him. When Byakuya pulled away and started trailing kisses along her jaw she squirmed with wanting. Deft hands quickly reached down and pulled her nightgown up over hear had and it was discarded across the floor. Then he was on top of her covering her with his flesh as he trailed his lips over her entire torso. When he got to the slightly raised mark where Aizen's blade had pierced her heart, he stopped.

"Byakuya," Rayna questioned running her fingers through his hair. Silence was the only answer. "Byakuya," she sighed, wondering at his thoughts. He moved slowly up the length of her body until his face was level with hers. Gently she pushed back dark curtain of hair that hid his features. Violet eyes were concealed by closed lids and his face was taught with forced blankness. Raising herself on her elbows, she pressed her body into his before brushing her mouth against his tightly pulled lips.

Byakuya had slipped into the stony paragon and she was not willing to allow his pride hold him accountable for something she would do again. "Ask me," she commanded, and he opened violet eyes but didn't really see her. "Ask me," she said again. "Ask me, if it hurt more than the thought of that same blade cutting through you?" For a moment, his face tightened in to the sour mask he wore for the public. Then relief and joy crossed his features and Rayna found his mouth covering hers.

Rayna was certain she would never get enough of him and as the kiss continued her passion re-ignited. The wanton need inside her grew and when she wrapped her legs around his waist, he gradually entered her. Breathing out heavily, she grasped at his hair while the other hand wound his neck. At first Byakuya just remained still, kissing her all the while. Then with slow languid movements he started thrusting rhythmically. It was sensual feeling the entire length of him slid in and out of her with erotic purpose. Familiar pressure started to build and she pushed her hips against him nearly begging him to go faster. He didn't but instead kept her in the precipice of delirium until she begged for release. Even then he never increased his pace, but instead used his thumb to find that sensitive nub at the center of her core.

The added manipulation brought heady moans of passion from Rayna as waves of ecstasy racked her body and Reiatsu flowed from her. Byakuya stopped long enough to feel her body tighten around him and open himself up to the pure elation of her power. But, he wanted more of her before he would allow his own release and he continued his tantalizingly slow pace. He penetrated deeper when she arched her back against him. Before long her body again seized with pleasure and the power she emitted took him over the edge with her. Capturing her uncontrolled cry's of passion with his mouth, he groaned his own release back into hers.

It wasn't until after Rayna's breathing settled that she realized she had dug her fingernails into Byakuya's skin. Releasing her grip on both hair and body, she gently wrapped them around his neck and released the hold she had around his waist. A soft sigh escaped her lips fallowed by the loud growling of her stomach.

Carefully Byakuya pulled himself from her, and untangled the two of them, despite his longing to stay joined with her. He still lay next to her feeling the heat of her body. Raising himself on his elbow he gently cupped her face before brushing his lips against hers. "You are not fully healed you need food and rest," he observed.

"I am just more than one kind of hungry. I need to be near you more," Rayna clarified.

"I have over exerted you," Byakuya said looking down into green hued eyes of love.

"Feed me and you can over exert me again," Rayna said brushing dark locks away from his face.

"You make it difficult..." Byakuya started.

Rayna cut him off with a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. A smile played across her lips as she said, "your the one that makes it difficult."

"I should have known that would not go unchallenged," Byakuya admonished as he kissed her again.

Fallowing the line of his jaw, Rayna nibbled at the soft flesh of his ear before she said, "It was meant as an invitation,"

* * *

Musagai stood next to his twin in a spare training field at the Kuchiki manor, watching the two newest members of their household playing soccer. Rayna stood smiling at them as they frolicked with other friends from their former life. It had been a little under two weeks since her return and the entire soul society had benefited from her presence. Per her persuasion every child that she had rescued from the worst parts of the soul society had been adopted to lesser lords and nobles. But then, when the Tenshiawai asked, you didn't say no. It would have been tantamount to refusing the king.

An errant ball hurling at him with painful speed got his attention. There was a quick movement as Rayna lifted the hem of her formal green Kimono and kicked it back with astounding precision. "And, here I thought Lady Hirosasuke had been returned to me," Musagai chuckled. Truly she was still every bit the noble she was brought up to be, but with a few minor changes. In truth he couldn't be prouder and with every passing day more so. She spent her time as she always did, spreading her singular form of hope and happiness. Although he knew she didn't spend her nights alone, he was certain the captain was the reason she was still whole and healing.

"It's not my fault Kimono's are to tight to play in," she defended absently. "Really its your fault for insisting that I wear it."

"Only for formal meetings, but yes I can see how wearing such a fine garment could keep you from kicking the errant soccer ball." Musagai chuckled at the sour face she gave him. "Sister you are baited way to easily."

"Consider it practice for our two new brothers. I have a feeling you're going to be really busy keeping them out of trouble," she said smiling happily at him again. "Was your decision met with a lot of resistance?"

"Surprisingly no, it could be because Lord Kuchiki had set a precedence. Although I think it had more to do with you than him," Musagai informed.

"Well, I am glad," she smiled."I cannot think of a better addition to our family. Although you do know Nonu and Runi can be quite a hand full."

"Mm, Lieutenant Hisagi did not seem to think so. He informed me that the boys had rare intelligence. I stand by my decision, and it was not just for you that I adopted them as brothers. They reminded me of us as children, and I have a feeling they will become great Shinigami one day," Musagai said smiling down at his sister. "That is if I can keep them from..." He was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a dark clad figure standing behind Rayna. Mizuke usually stood a discreet distance away, so the action got their attention.

"My Lady it is time to return," Mizuke informed her charge gently. Although, she knew no matter how she said it Rayna was going to resist.

"Return?" Rayna questioned, confused momentarily before she realized what the statement meant. "No, the king gave me free reign over the worlds. I am answerable only to him," she said backing toward Musagai.

"Unless your life is threatened," Mizuke gently reminded. "A change in circumstance has occurred."

"No, what change? What is different today?" Rayna asked quietly as panic set in. "I can't leave again. Please my family...I," suddenly she couldn't speak and she turned to her brother looking for something, anything.

"It was just a matter of time before this day came," Musagai said quietly looking down at her. "And I am grateful for every moment," he added gently resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I won't go," Rayna said backing away from the saddened look on her brothers face. Hitting against a stone wall of flesh, she turned to see Byakuya standing behind her. "Don't let them take me away," she begged clasping her hands together pleadingly.

"I ordered them too," Byakuya said coldly. He could feel Rayna's emotion's rise through the tiny cord of Reiatsu that adjoined them again. Unfortunately, the decision had already been mad and all he could do was hope that she would understand.

Rayna shoved away from him feeling betrayed once again. "Why would you send me away?" she asked the stony paragon as tears filled her eyes.

The vision of Rayna smiling in the afternoon sun while her coppery auburn hair floated all around her was ruined by the tears streaming down her cheeks. The look of betrayal was his undoing. Stepping closer to her he reached wiped away the glistening trails, before cupping her face in his hands. For a moment she stiffened and tried to pull away but he interrupted her thoughts with his a low voice. "I just sent my lieutenant to Hueco Mundo to assist Rukia and Ichigo in retrieving Orihime. Aizen has taken her captive. Imagine what I would be doing if Aizen found out you were still alive."

Rayna's tears dried instantly as she looked up into Byakuya's violet eyes. If Aizen knew she was still alive he would not stop until she was dead, because she was to powerful a threat to be allowed to exist. Byakuya and many others would risk their lives to keep that from happening. The same reason she had chosen to keep her relationship with the Kuchiki noble secret, was the same reason she now had to leave. It was her way of protecting him.

Silently she pulled away from him and walked over to her twin brother, hugging tightly. "I am sorry our time was so short," she nearly wept. "But, I will return one day."

"And on that day there will be much rejoicing," Musagai said hugging her back.

A small voice cut in, "Rayna is something wrong," Nonu asked worriedly. Sensing something amiss him and Runi had joined the group of adults.

Rayna bent over hugging her two new adopted brothers. "I need you two to do me a favor," she said with a strong smile. "I need you to make sure Musagai remains safe. In order to do that you are going to have to be very strong. Do you think you can?"

Runi crossed his arms, "Palease, I took out a whole division of Shinigami with some flaming rats," he said making a mocking gesture with his arms. "Imagine what I would do if I got serious."

Rayna laughed out loud, "I dare not. But, try and be good none the less." Gently she padded his blond curls and said, "I have to go, so I am leaving you two in charge of taking care of our older brother, Ok?" The two boys looked up at her solemnly shaking their heads, but did not say anything else.

Turning, she took in the sight of the regal dark haired captain. As always he was devastatingly handsome in his uniform and Haori. Even more so with his black hair sway in the light breeze. Violet eyes held her transfixed and she was at a loss for words. Uncaring of who saw, she threw herself at him and was caught in a tight embrace. "I don't want to go," she said softly in his ear.

"I need the assurance of your safety," he whispered softly in hers. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he buried his face in the loose hair that flowed all around her. The scent of spring flowers flowed from her even as her Reiatsu filled him. Pulling a hand away he combed his fingers through her long tresses, before presenting her with a stark white silk ribbon. On either end of it there were symbols embroidered in fine black thread. One representing the Kuchiki house the other the symbol for his division.

With trembling fingers, she took it in her hand before wrapping her arms tightly around him. Burring her face in his neck she whispered in his ear, "I will keep it with pride." Byakuya said nothing in response only tightened his hold. Time passed quickly and Rayna pulled herself away. "Know that my soul resides with in yours," she said, brushing her fingers through soft black locks of hair. "I will long for it until it can be returned to me."

Kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth, she slowly she stepped away and stood next to Mizuke. Pulling a pendant from her neck, Rayna took one last thirsty look at all she would miss. There was an instant when the sun bathed her in prismatic glory and the green Kimono she wore matched the color of love in her eyes. To Byakuya she was the light that filled him with was hope and love. Then power surged from her and she was gone, leaving pure beautiful Reiatsu scattered in the afternoon sun.

* * *

**_ON a final note, there may be more one shots later... depending if people really want to see them, I mean they are written, cause that is what I do so just let me know if your interested. I also reserve the right to edit and update, til it is perfect. But, thank you again to everyone who read, faved, and reviewed. _**


End file.
